The Invinity War
by Ashura-Ootsuki
Summary: Naruto sang pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi ke-4. Yang berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya Ootsuki, dan Sasuke yang memburikan kedua matanya. Karena telah mengalakanya dan bahwa Naturo lebih hebat darinya. Namun saat akan di nobatkan menjadi Hokage Naruto menolak, dan ingin mengelana mengelilingi dunia menggunakan Jikukan Hiraishin
1. Chapter 1

**PROTECTION**

Discaimer: Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Warning: OOC, TYPO, alur terlalu cepet

Pair: Naruto x ?

.

.

.

Sumary: Naruto sang pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi ke-4. Yang berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya Ootsuki, dan Sasuke yang memburikan kedua matanya. Karena telah mengalakanya dan bahwa Naturo lebih hebat darinya. Namun saat akan di nobatkan menjadi Hokage Naruto menolak, dan ingin mengelana mengelilingi dunia menggunakan Jikukan Hiraishin

.

.

.

Chaper 1

Di sebuah desa Shinobi yang bernama Konoha Gakure No Sato. Terlihat pemuda rambut blonde berwana kuning dengan tanda lahir yang seperti kumis cucing di kedua pipinya, sedang berjalan sendrian sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

'ahh…setelah perang selesai, tidak ada misi. Jika terus begin, tidak ada pemasukan sama sekali. Dan jika tidak ada pemasuka, berarti…..'. batinya " ARGHHHH" teriak pemuda bersurai kuning ini, sembari mengacak ngacak rambu. Tanda ia frustasi.

Dan tanpa sadar. Semua orang yang mendengar teriakan pemuda bersurai kuning itupun melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda beda dan bahkan ada yang bicara se-enaknya.

"orang aneh"

"apa dia gila ?"

"gara-gara perang, sepertinya dia jadi gila"

Itu ucapan orang yang mendengar teriakan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pun melihat orang-orang di sekirarnya sedang menatap dirinya, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya sembari menghujat orang yang berkata se-enaknya. ' apa-apaan perkataan orang orang itu'. Batinya.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranya, sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat di depanya ada seorang wanita. Dan…

BRUKK….

"ittai/ittai" guman keduanya berbarengan.

"kalo jalan pake mat….". Perkataanya pun tidak ia lanjutkan. Karena saat ia melihat siapa yang menabraknya, atau tepatnya ia tabrak, adalah wanita yang sangat ia kenali.

"ehh…gomen Hinata, aku tidak sengaja". Kata pemuda itu. Tanpa basa-basi langsung berdiri dan meminta maaf, lalu membatu wanita yang bernama Hinata itu.

Wanita itu berdiri dan menatap pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu. Dan menudukan kembali kepalanya. "Na..Naruto-kun, tidak usah meminta maaf. Lagi pula aku yang salah". Pastinya dengan ciri khasnya, pada saat melihat Naruto. (reader pasti tau)

"tidak Hinata, Kau tidak salah. Akulah yang salah, berjalan sambil melamun". Bantah Naruto, mengakui kesalahanya. "ohiya. Kau mau kemana Hinata ?". lanjutnya.

Wajahnya pun menjadi lebih merah, pasalnya ia (Hinata) jarang mengobrol dengan Naruto. " A...aku mau ke rumah mu, Na…Naruto-kun ". jawabnya gugup

Naruto hanya mengangkat satu alisnya tanda bingun . "ke rumahku ? ada apa ,tumben sekali kau mau kerumah" Tanya Naruto. ' apa dia akan mengajak ku makan ramen ya ' batinya

Sebelum Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto sudah bertanya lagi. "ah…apa kau akan mengajaku makan ramen di kedai paman Teuchi ?" dengan mata yang sudah berbinar-binar. Naruto betanya tujuan Hinata dengan PEDE nya.

" se…sebenarnya, a…aku di perintahkan Tsunade-sama untuk memberi tau. bahwa Tsunade-sama ingin bicara de..dengan mu, Na..Naruto-kun" jawabnya kikuk.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, dan semangatnya pun menurun drastis. Karena, sebenarnya Hinata tidak akan mengajaknya makan ramen. "hahh…itu, aku sudah menghadapnya tadi, Hinata". " apa hanya itu saja, Hinata. Dan apa itu yang kau bawa". Naruto yang baru menyadari bahwa HInata sedari tadi membawa tas kecil barwarna ungu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, tentang apa yang ia bawa. Menyebabkan Wajah Hinata semakin Memerah. Dan kini wajahnya hampir sama dengan kepiting rebus. " i..ini bento u..untukmu Na...Naruto-kun". Sembari memberikan bento itu pada Naruto dan menundukan wajahnya karena malu.

Saat dia akan lari karena malu.

GREPP…

Acara kaburnya pun gagal, karena Naruto menahanya dengan cara memegang pergelangan tanganya. "tunggu Hinata".

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

"Hinata.."

"…"

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari hinata.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Naruto pun membalikan tubuh Hinata agar dia dapat menatap nya. Karena Naruto lebih tinggi dari HInata . Naruto pun membukukan sedikit tubuhnya. agar dapat melihat wajah Hinata. Lalu Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya.

Saat wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Wajah Hinata pun semakin memerah, layaknya besi yang dipanaskan.

' apa Naruto-kun akan menciumku ? ' batinya (Hinata)

Melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin lama, semakin dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Hinata pun mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan, yaitu memajukan wajahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan dimana mereka saat ini.

Wajah Naruto dan Hinata pun semakin dekat.

.

5cm

.

4cm

.

3cm

Keringat perlahan mulai muncul di leher putih nan mulus milik Hinata.

2cm

.

1cm

.

5mm

Tiba-tiba….

"apa kau sedang demam Hinata ?" Tanya Naruto, pada Hinata. Lalu Naruto pun memegang kening Hinata. "tidak panas". Lanjutnya.

Hinata yang tau bahwa perkiraan nya salah pun.

Wushhhh….

Ya. Hinata berlari dengan kecepatan 250 km/jam dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang masih membungkuk puls wajah syok.

'cepat sekali larinya'.bantinya.

"tapi sudahlah, yang terpenting dia tidak sakit" dengan wajah watados Naruto pun kembali berjalan.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Di sebuah kamar apartment yang tidak terlalu besar , terlihat pemuda tampan bersurai kuning sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar. Ya dia, sang tokoh utama kita. Anak dari Yondaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Sedang memejamkan matanya ( bukan tidur ).

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

Terlihat Sembilan monster dengan jumlah ekor yang berbeda dan bentuk bervariasi (aneh) atau Bijuu. Mulai dari yang normal, yaitu ber-ekor satu, sampai dengan moster yang jumlah ekornya Sembilan. Sedang mengelilingi seseorang berambut kuning.

" **apa kau serius, Gaki **". Ucap suara berat tersebut, dengan sorot mata tajam.

"ya aku serius. Sangat serius ,kurama" ucap pemuda berambut kuning a.k.a Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Bijuu tersebut yang diketahui bernama Kurama.

" **tapi apa kau tau apa resikonya, Naruto ? "** Bijuu dengan ekor mencapai delapan, yang bernama Gyuki kini bertanya pada Naruto,

Naruto menggeleng pelan tanda ia tidak tau

" **kau akan terjebak di celah dimensi atau jika kau beruntung kau akan terdampar ke dimensi lain dan…."**. " Tapi sejak dari awal, memang itu tujuan ku, Son!. Dan apa hah ?". Ucap Naruto marah, dan memotong ucapan Bijuu yang mempunyai ekor seperti buaya yang jumlahnya empat ( ekor) di ketahui bernama son, tepatnya Son Goku (atuthor: atau itu emang buntut buaya yah ?)

" **dan tidak akan bisa kembali ke Konoha." **Son Goku melanjutkan ucapanya.

" **tapi itu bukan resiko terburuknya**" sekarang monster yang memiliki ekor dua buah yang angkat bicara.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Bijuu ber-ekor dua itu pun berbalik. "lalu apa resiko terburuknya ? aku akan kehilangan semua chakra ku ? atausebagian tubuhku akan lumpuh total ?" masih dengan raut wajah yang serius Naruto bertanya.

" **bukan itu" **jawab Bijuu ber-ekor dua tersebut.

"lalu, apa resiko terburuknya ?" pertanyaan kembali terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

" **resiko terburuknya adalah…."** Bijuu ber-ekor dua itu menggantung ucapanya. Lalu Bijuu itu pun menundukan kepalanya dan secara tiba-tiba semua Bijuu lainya kecuali Kurama, menundukan kepalanya. "**mati**". Lanjutnya dengan satu kata yang singkat

Mata Naruto pun membulat mendengar perkataan Bijuu tersebut.

" seberapa besar resikonya,matatabi ?" Naruto kembali bertanya kepada Bijuu yang memiliki ekor dua buah itu. Yang di ketahui bernama Matatabi.

" **presentase kau akan selamat dan bisa kembali ke dunia Shinobi hanya 9 persen,Naruto**"jawabnya**. **"**Dan hanya Rikudou-jiji lah satu-satunya Shinobi yang dapat kembali. Meskipun kembali dengan selamat dia mendapat kerusakan pada otot kakinya. Karena itu saat Rikdou-jiji bertemu dengan mu, dia tidak berjalan. Melainkan menggunakan gudoudama untuk pengganti kakinya**" ucapnya matatabi panjang lebar, dan masih dengan acara menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari salah satu patner barunya itu pun menundukan kepalanya.

"lalu mangapa kakek tua itu… tidak, maksudku Rikudou-jiji berhasil kembali ke dunia Shinobi" gumanya pelan. Namun masih dapat terdengar oleh semua Bijuu, karena pendengaran mereka yang sangat tajam.

" **karena Rikkudou-jiji menguasai ninshuu**". Ucap Bijuu yang memiliki tiga ekor.

Naruto sekarang mulai mengerti mengapa semua patnernya mengecam keinginanya untuk berlatih ke dimensi lain.

Disisi lain. Bijuu yang sudah lebih dulu dan menjadi patner Naruto Dibandingkan delapan Bijuu lainya. Yaitu kurama, hanya menguap dan menatap bosan kelakuan patner dan ke-delapan temanya. Namun saat menatap bosan kepada Naruto. Kurama tiba-tiba tersenyum karena otaknya mengirimkan suatu ingatan.

"**hoey, Naruto" **panggil Kurama.

"…" namun tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto

"**Naruto..**" pangilnya lagi.

"…" namun lagi-lagi tidak ada Jawaban dari sang patner kuningnya itu.

Karena merasa di abaikan. Muncul per-empatan di dahi Kurama, dan karena merasa kesal. Tangan besar yang memiliki kuku-kuku yang yang tajam itu pun, mengepal. dan ….

"ITTAI…".kepalan tangan Kurama pun mendarat manis di kepala Naruto

" apa-apaan kau bola bulu ! main jitak se-enaknya" dengan mata bulat sepertu huruf "O" dan tidak mempunyai pupil mata. Membentak kearah patner orange nya itu.

"**itu hukuman karena kau mengabaikan ku. GAKI !**" balas kurama tidak mau kalah.

"bola bulu"

"bocah bodoh"

"pemalas"

"jomblo..ups" Kurama menutup mulutnya. Di suatu tempat Chandra Liow dan teman-teman nya memegang dada dengan serempak (lupakan yang itu)

Mendengar perdebatan antara Bijuu terkuat di antara ke-sembilan Bijuu lainya dengan bocah kuning reinkarnasi dari Ashura dan Rikkudou Sannin itu. Delapan Bijuu lainya mengangkat kepala mereka. Karena melihat kelakuan Naruto dan Kurama yang ssaling ejek, suasana yang awalnya terlihat canggung kini mulai mencair seperti biasa.

"**hahaha….kau tidak terlihat seperti Bijuu terkuat rubah BODOH. Dan kau tidak seperti Shinobi terkuat KUNING**". Kini Bijuu berekor satu mengejek kedua patner tersebut.

"DIAM KAU RAKUN/**DIAM KAU RAKUN**" Naruto dan Kurama baersamaan.

Dan acara mengejek antara dua Bijuu yang tidak pernah akur dan pemuda kuning itu dimulai

**SKIP AJA ACARA EJEK-EJEKANYA**

"**Gaki..**" dengan tatapan yang serius Kurama memanggil patnernya.

"haah" dengan nada malas Naruto membalikan tubuhnya kearah Kurama.

"**apa kau masih ingin berlatih di dimensi lain ?**" Tanya kurama dengan tatapan tajam.

" dalam hatiku sebenarnya aku ingin sekali. Tapi mengingat aku tidak bisa menggunakan ninshuu aku urungkan niat ku, karna aku tidak ingin kalian mati gara-gara aku mengambil resiko seperti itu". Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"**jika kau bersikeras ingin berlatih di dimensi lain. Kau bisa melakukanya, gaki**" dengan ucapan Kurama tersebut, membuat ke delapan Bijuu lainya kaget.

"tapi…" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Bijuu ekor tujuh.

"**apa kau sudah gila, kurama. Kau membunuh Naruto hah !**" tanda tidak setuju di ucapkan oleh sang Bijuu ekor tujuh.

"**benar apa yang di katakana Chomei. Apa kau ingin mempertaruhkan nyawa Naruto. Dan itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, rubah sialan !**". Senada dengan ekot tujuh atau chomei. Si ekor enam pun membantah perkataan Kurama.

"**tenang saja Chomei, Saiken. Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu, jika aku tidak punya rencana**" Kurama yang menenangkan kedua temanya tersebut . a.k.a Chomei dan Saiken.

"lalu apa rencanamu Kurama" kini Naruto yang bicara dan bertanya pada Kurama.

Kurama hanya tersenyum, mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. " **dengar dan ingat baik-baik. Apa kalian lupa, sekarang tubuh Naruto sama seperti Hashirama..**". semuanya mengangguk. " **dan chakranyapun setara dengan Kakek tua itu (Rikkudou)…**".ucapan dipotong Shukaku. "**langsung saja pada intinya rubah**". Potong Shukaku karena ucapan Kurama terlalu bertele-tele.

" **Kau tidak sabaran Rakun sialan, baiklah. Naruto apa kau ingat perkataan saat Hashirama selesai memberikan semua chakranya. lalu mengatakan Minato mengatakan pada saat Kakek tua itu akan melepakan Edo Tensei mereka ?**" Tanya Kurama.

" perkataan tou-san ya.." Dengan otak kecilnya Naruto berfikir.

Two Years Later…yang itu abaikan aja

"**kau terlalu lama Naruto, biar aku saja yang menceritakanya untukmu**". Ucap Kurama.

.

.

**Flashback On**

**Sebelum pertarungan terkhir Naruto sama Sasuke di lembah Akhir**

Di sebuah tanah lapang yang gersang, tempat terjadinya perang antara Juubi, Uchiha Madara, dan Obito dan aliansi dari 5 desa besar Shinobi . Kini terlihat 6 orang lelaki berbeda umur.

"Naruto. Sekarang tubuhmu sama seperti tubuhku dan aku yankin, kau dapat menggunakan jutsu Mokuton dan sage mode miliku, dengan lebih bijak" ucap edo tensei lelaki berusia 40 tahunan yang menggunakan baju perang berwarna merah hati. ( readers pasti tau).

"terimakasih Hashirama-jiji" ucap pemuda bersurai kuning. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"apa sudah selesai ?" Tanya kakek tua berambut putih yang memiliki dua tanduk kecil yang bertengger manis di dahi kakek tua itu.

"maaf Rikkudou-sama. Bisakah beri kami sedikit waktu. Aku ingin bicara dengan anaku" ucap lelaki berambut kuning dengan jambang yang memanjang di kanan dan kirinya hingga dagu. Dan memakai jubah yang bertulisan Yondaime Hokage di belakangnya. Aka Minato. Pada kakek tua yang disebut Rikkudou Sannin tersbut.

Rikkudou pun mengangguk. "Arigatou". Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Minato pun berjalan kea rah Naruto. Dan saat sampai di tempat Naruto, Mitato pun memeluk anaknya itu dengan erat.

"to..tou-..san, aku su..sulit b..bernafas". ucap Naruto dengan paksa karena kekurangan oksigen.

Minato mendengar ucapan dari anaknya segera melepaskan pelukanya. "gomen. Aku terlalu erat memeluk anaku yang hebat ini hehehe" ucap Minato.

"tidak apa-apa tou-san, tidak perlu minta maaf. Apa tousan akan memberikan chakra juga ?" Tanya Naruto pada Minato.

"tidak Naruto, Tou-san tidak akan membikan chakra tousan" ucap Minato menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"lalu ?"

"Tou-san hanya ingin memberi tahu, bahwa jika kau ingin menggukan Hiraishin seperti Tou-san. Kau bisa temukan gulungan jutsu-jutsu buatan Tou-san, atap rumah. Tepatnya Tou-san menyembunyikanya di atap kamar di tepat di atas lampu. Tidak hanya gulungan jutsu Hiraishin. Tapi kau juga akan menemukan gulungan Jikkukan Hiraishin yang dapat membawa mu ke dimensi lain. Namun ingat jutsu itu dapat menghabiskan semua chakramu, tapi Tou-san percaya kau dapat menggukan jutsu itu dengan chakramu dan Kurama, apalagi tubuhmu sudah seperti Sodaime-sama. Namun alangkah baiknya kau mengambil kedua Mata Obito (udah mati)". Jelasnya panjang lebar. Sedangkan Naruto hanya manggut manggut.

"baiklah, sudah selesai Rikkudou-sama" dengan ucapan dari Minato. Rikkudou Sannin pun melepaskan jutsu edo tensei yang mengikat jiwa ke empat Hokage tersebut.

Tak lama saat Rikkudou melepaskan jutsu edo tensei. Tubuh ke empat Hokage itupun bercahaya. Dan semakin lama semakin terang.

"Aishiteru..Naruto, Tou-san dan Kaa-san bangga memiliki anak seperti mu." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya Minato pun menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya.

Naruto yang melihat Tou-sanya telah pergi hanya dapat berkata. "Aishiteru moo". Seraya meluncurnya liquid bening dari matanya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

"**kau ingat sekarang, gaki** ?". tanya Kurama pada Naruto.

"ahh iya iya aku baru ingat. Kalo begitu besok aku akan memin izin kepada Tsunade baa-chan untuk berlatih jutsu itu di luar desa" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang kembali bersemangat, tidak lupa kedua matanya yang mulai bercahaya.

"kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, arigatou Kurama, jaa.." setelah itu Naruto mulai menghilang.

Sementara Kurama yang mendapat ucapan terimakasih dari Naruto pun hanya mendesah panjang. Pasalnya ia udah berulang kali memberitahukan Naruto, bahwa ia tidak suka mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari manusia.

**REAL WORLD**

" bagaimana aku bisa, lupa perkataan tou-san yang sangat penting seperti itu". guman Naruto

Setelah bicara entah pada siapa. Naruto pun segera memeriksa atap rumahnya, mulai dari ruang tengah, kamar mandi, dapur dan kamarnya. "arghh…dimana Tou-san menyimpan gulungan jutsunya". Ucap Naruto Sembari mengacak ngacak rambutnya tda ia sedang frustasi. "tunggu dulu….Naruto no Baka Baka. Tou-san bilang di atas lampu, itu berarti…". Tanpa meneruskan ucpanya. Naruto pun segera berlari ke kamarnya. Lalu dengan cepat membuka satu kotak atap yang menjadi temat menempelnya lampu.

"ahh.. ternyata Tou-san menempelkan gulunganya di belakang atapnya ya, pantas saja tidak ada". Sekian lama Naruto mencari, akhirnya menemukanya.

Kini Naruto sedang memegang dua gulungan, yang pertama berwarna merah dan yang kedua hijau tua.

Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri, kini mendudukan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya. "kita lihat apa isi gulungan yang berwarna merah ini" gumanya entah pada siapa.

Naruto pun membuka gulungan berwarna merah. Dan saat dibuka muncul cahaya dari dalam gulungan tersebut. Saking terangnya cahaya tersebut sampai-sampai Naruto harus menutup matanya. Dan serasa cahayanya sudah menghilang, Naruto pun membuka matanya. Dan saat melihat isi gulunga tersebut, mata Naruto pun mulai berbinar.

"sugoi.. ini jutsu Hiraishin. Dan tulisan apa ini, aku tidak mengeri" frustasi Naruto mulai bertambah, karena tidak bisa mengerti maksud dari huruf kanji yang ada di dalam gulungan tersebut.

"ahh…. Dari pada aku memikirkan huruf huruf merepotkan tadi. Lebih baik aku membuka gulungan yang satunya". Dan saat itu juga Naruto membuka gulungan berwarna merah.

"ini dia yang kucari, Jikkukan Hiraishin…". Naruto pun langsung membaca tutorial dari gulungan tersebut dan tidak lupa dengan mata berbinar bagaikan bintang di langit malam (lebay).

Setelah selesai membaca tutorial jutsu Jikkukan Hiraishin. Naruto pun melirik jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya dan sudah menujukan pukul 10:12.

" sudah malam ternyata, sebaiknya aku tidur. Dan besok aku akan meminta izin kepada Tsunade Baa-chan, untuk berlatih jutsu Tou-san." Dan setelah itupun Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

**PAGI HARI DI KANTOR HOKAGE**

Hari ini sangat cerah, dan sangat tentram. Tidak ada keributan sedikitpun di Desa dengan ciri khasnya yaitu pahatan kepala pemimpin desa yang pertama sampai yang sekarang. Ya, dimana lagi jika bukan Desa Konoha Gakure no Sato. Namun dalam sebuah bangunan pusat pemerintahan Desa tersebut. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, di karenakan ada dua manusia ber-beda gender sedang berdebat di dalamnya.

"aku tidak akan mengizikanmu pergi meninggalkan desa, Uzumaki Naruto !" bentak wanita cantik dengan tanda belah ketupat berwarna ungu di dahinya. Tapi tunggu umurunya sudah tidak muda lagi melainkan udah kepala 5 (50 tahun).

"ayolah Tsunade Baa-can yang cantik" bujuknya manusia berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto, kepada nenek cantik yang ia panggil Tsunade itu.

"haahh…" Tsunade hanya menghela nafas karena sifat Naruto yang keras kepala. "baiklah baiklah. Aku akan mengizinkanmu berlatih di luar desa, tapi hanya 1 bulan." Lanjutnya.

"apa..itu sangat sebentar Baa-chan." Rengek Naruto, pada Tsunade.

"juka tidak mau, yasudah" Tsunade pun berbalik melihat ke luar gedung.

"ya ya ya baiklah, aku menerimanya" Naruto yang mulai melemas.

Kini Tsunade kembali berbalik kearah Naruto bertanya. "jadi, kapan kau akan berangkat ?"

"setelah pulang dari sini" jawab Naruto polos.

"APAA..apa tidak terlalu cepat Naruto"Tsunade yang kaget oleh pernyataan Naruto.

"tidak Baa-chan hehehe" ucap Naruto di akhiri dengan cengiran khasnya.

"hahhh.." Tsunade hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. "yasudah terserah kau saja" lanjutnya.

"hahaha kalo bitu aku pergi dulu Baa-chan..jaa" Naruto pun keluar dari kantor Hokage dengan sangat ceria.

.

**SKIP TIME DI GERBANG KONOHA**

Di gerbang desa Konoha. Kini sudah berkumpul teman-teman dari Naruto, mulai dari Rookie 11 sampai Kunoichi Konoha.

"kemana si kuning itu, lama sekali" gerutu wanita berambut pink.

"sabar Sakura, mungkin dia sedang siap-siap" kata wanita yang mempunyai rambut indigo panjang, dan juga mata lavender yang jika di lihat dari dekat, dapat menenangkan hati yang sedang tidak karuan. Menenangkan temanya yang sedang kesal, yang ia panggil Sakura.

"kau selalu saja membela anak itu Hinata" Tanya pemuda dengan segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"iya Kiba benar, kenapa kau selalu melindunginya, padahal kita sudah menunggu nya hampir 3 jam" senada dengan pemuda yang bernama Kiba, wanita berambut pirang yang menutupi mata kananya. "atau…". Wanita berambut pirang itu menggantung kalimatnya. "kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto dan sekarang kau menjadi kekasih nya ?" lanjutnya, sembari menggoda Hinata.

"ya Ino benar, apa kau sudah menjadi kekasih Naruto, Hinata ?" sama seperti wanita berambut pirang yang di panggil Ino, Sakura

Hinata hanya dapat menunduk malu, karena digodaan ino. "ti..tidak. a..aku bukan kekasih Na…Naruto-kun" bantahnya gagap.

"sudahlah ino….kriuk.., sakura. Jangan..kriuk menggoda Hinata terus. Apa…kriuk..". Sang pembela datang, dengan perawakan gendut dan sedang memkan kripik kentang. Namun saat sang pahlawan menggantung kata-katanya. Mimik wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti pembunuh yang sedang menakut-nakuti sang calon korban. " kalian derdua ingin merasakan Bijuudama milik Naruto." Lanjutnya.

"…" perlahan sakura dan ino, mulai encerna perkataan orang gendut tersebut. ( di tonjok Chouji)  
.

**.**

Tak lama kemudian laki laki yang di tunggu oleh mereka pun datang.

" hey kalian sedang apa disini ?" tanya Naruto kepada Rookie 11 dan yang lainya.

"kami semua menggumu Naruto" ucap tenten.

"apa maksudnya ? aku tidak mengerti" Karena otak Naruto yang kebilang pas pasan, kata kata yang di ucapkan tenten pun dia tidak mengerti.

" haahh...kata kata simple seperti itu saja kau tidak mengerti, kau memang baka Naruto"

"kami semua berkumpul disini karena ingin mengantar kepergian mu yan akan " Shikamaru kini yang angkat bicara. Dan Naruto hanya manggut manggut.

"tapi dari mana kalian tau jika aku akan berlatuh di luar desa" Naruto yang sudah mengerti. Kini bertanya kepada Shikamaru.

"kami di beritahu oleh Anbu yang di kirim oleh Hokage-sama." Ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto hanya bida mendesah mendengar ucapan Shinobi paling jenius itu. 'aku kira Tsunade-baa-chan tidak akan memberi tau mereka semua' batin Naruto. "tapi.. tunggu kenapa Sakura-chan dan ino seperti orang baru melihat sekelebatan wanita berbaju putih yang terbang.

" oh mereka berdua. Mereka ditakut-takuti oleh Chouji, karena menggoda Hinata" ucap Shikamaru polos. Sedangkan Chouji hanya cengengesan.

Naruto lalu berjalan kearah Sakura dan Ino yang sedang kalut dalam imajinasi mereka masing masing. "hey" Naruto membangunkan Sakura dan Ino dari imajinasi mereka.

Sakura dan Ino yang baru sadar dari imajinasi mereka dan pertama yang mereka lihat adalah wajah Naruto dengan mode wajah seperti pembunuh berantai yang siap membunuh korbanya kapan saja. "apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hinata" Wajah Sakura dan Ino menjadi pucat setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"go..go..gomen gomen gomen Naruto" ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"kalian..." Naruto masih dengan mode pembunuh berantainya mendekatkan wajahnya kepada dua wanita yang ada di depan nya, dan menggantung kalimatnya. Tapi sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata katanya " sudahlah jangan menakut nakuti Ino dan Sakura terus. Naruto-kun" potong Hinata, yang membela kedua teman wanitanya itu.

"kenapa kau membela mereka Hinata" ucap Naruto pada Hinata

" lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang. Naruto" tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita yang tidak asing lagi di telinga Naruto.

" apa Baa-chan mengusir ku ?" dengan tatapan ingin tau Naruto bertanya pada sang Godaime Hokage tersebut.

" apa-apaan tatapan itu..." protes Tsunade. " aku bukan mengusir mu. Tapi apa kau tidak lihat, hari sudah mulai malam. Jika kau tidak bergerak sekarang. Mungkin Shinobi yang tidak menyukaimu akan menyerang, jika kau beregerak ke tempat latihan pada malam hari". Naruto hanya manggut manggut mendengar penjelasan dari Tsunade.

"yosh.. kalo begitu aku berangkat sekarang" setelah itu pun Naruto langsung meninggalkan gerbang desa dengan berlari.

.

.

.

Naruto's side

kini terlihat Naruto sedang melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain. " sudah cukup jauh. Sekarang waktunya memutar arah". Merasa sudah cukup jauh dari gerbang Naruto pun memutar arah.

.

.

Setelah lama melompat dari dahan pohon satu ke dahan pohon yang satunya dan begitulah seterusnya hingga Naruto pun sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Yaitu tempat dimana ia dan sahabatnya terakhir kali bertarung. Yaitu di air terjun di dalam lembah akhir. Namun kini yang sedikit berbeda adalah patung yang awalnya patung batu Senju Hashirama sang Sodaime Hokage dan Uchiha Madara yang dahulunya adalah Uchiha terkuat. Kini dua patung besar yang saling berhadapan itu bukan lagi Hashirama da Madara. Melainkan patung Naruto dengan mode Rikkudounya dan Sasuke dengan mata Rinnegan nya, yang kini berada pada mata sang pahlawan. Yaitu Naruto.

"yosh, sekarang waktunya berlatih." meski matahari sudah kembali ke rumahnya dan di gantikan oleh bulan. Tanpa basa basi dan istirahat, Naruto langsung membuka dua gulungan yang ia bawa dari rumahnya.

Dalam hitungan jam Naruto dapat menguasai_ Hiraishin_ meski itupun dengan bantuan mata yang di berikan oleh sahabatnya dan Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"hahh...hahh...hahh... kini hanya _Jikukan Hiraishin."_ Dengan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan Naruto mempraktekan apa yang di tulis dalam gulungan tersebut.

" didalam gulungan ini tertulis, aku harus menggunakan darahku lalu teteskan pada ujungnya setelah itu tancapkan di tanah, dan yang terakhir hanya merapal handseal. Hanya itu saja, mudah sekali" dan setelah membaca tutorial yang ada di dalam gulungan tersebut. Naruto mempraktekanya. Namun sebelum kebagian merapal jutsunya. Terdengar ada suara di pikiranya

" **jangan menganggap remeh jutsu ini. Gaki"** kurama mengingatkan kepada Naruto jangan menganggap sepele jusu buatan seorang Hokage.

" tenang saja Kurama, ini jutsu asli buatan Tou-san sendiri. Dan sebagai keturunanya pasti bisa menggunakanya dengan mudah" bukanya mendengar peringatan dari Kurama. Naruto malah meremehkan jutsu ayahnya tersebut.

"**terserah kau saja. Gaki. Yang terpenting aku sudah mengingatkan mu."** Dengan itu telepati yang di gunakan kurama untuk memperingati Naruto terputus.

Setelah perdebatan singkat dengan kurama. Naruto pun melanjutkan kegiatanya. Naruto pun merapal handseal yang telah ia baca tadi. Namun tanpa ia sadari ada satu handseal yang tertukar urutanya.

Kurama yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. **"ini buruk"** Kurama berusaha secepat mungkin untuk mengambil alih tubuh Naruto, agar jutsu yang akan di buat Naruto gagal. Namun sebelum mengambil alih tubuh Naruto. Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menyelsaikan handsealnya dan mengucapkan mana jutsu tesebut. "_Jikkukan Hiraishin no Jutsu_" Naruto mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

Dan tak setelah itu dari kunai cabang tiga yang sudah Naruto tancapkan, mengeuarkan sinar yang sangat terang hingga Naruto harus menutup matanya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, sebuah lubang hitam muncul di pusat cahaya tersebut. "ARGHHHHH..." dan dengan cepat menyedot Naruto ke dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OTHER DIMENSION**

di sebuah arena pertarungan. Terlihat manusia ah bukan, tepatnya iblis yang sedang terbang menggunakan sayap yang terbuat dari api yang membara. Dengan angkuhnya iblis itu melihat iblis lain yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, benci, dan jijik di tengah-tengah kawah yang cukup besar.

" aku hahh...tidak akan hahh...kalah oleh iblis sepertimu" ucap iblis yang berada di tengah kawah. Setelah ucapanya tersebut. iblis tersebut berlari dengan sebuah tinju yang terlapisi sebuah sarung tangan merah dengan batu berwarna hijau di punggung tangan sarung tangan tersebut.

Iblis yang sedang terbang dengan angkuh itu pun merasa jengkel dan terbang kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan sama seperti iblis yang sedang berlari. Iblis yang itu menyiapkan tinju yang terlapisi oleh api merah yang menyala.

" aku akan menghabisi mu Raizer dan mengambil Bucho kembali !" teriak iblis yang sedang berlari dan kini ia melompat.

"aku yang akan menghabisi mu iblis rendahan. Dan menikahi Rias" balas iblis yang bernama Raizer tersebut tidak mau mengalah.

ARGHHHHHH

.

.

Saat kedua tinju itu akan beradu satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba cahaya yang sangat terang muncul tepat di antara kedua tinju iblis tersebut...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TCB**

**N/A: yo minna, saya Author baru disini. Mohon maaf jika ff saya jelek. Maklumin lagi tahap belajar hehehe.**

**Saya minta kritik dan saranya. Jadi mohon bantuanya. untuk para senpai jangan pelit ilmu ya :p**

**Readers yang menentukan ff ini lanjut atau enggak nya. Jadi review ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter**

" aku hahh...tidak akan hahh...kalah oleh iblis sepertimu" ucap iblis yang berada di tengah kawah. Setelah ucapanya tersebut. iblis tersebut berlari dengan sebuah tinju yang terlapisi sebuah sarung tangan merah dengan batu berwarna hijau di punggung tangan sarung tangan tersebut.

Iblis yang sedang terbang dengan angkuh itu pun merasa jengkel dan terbang kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan sama seperti iblis yang sedang berlari. Iblis yang itu menyiapkan tinju yang terlapisi oleh api merah yang menyala.

" aku akan menghabisi mu Raizer dan mengambil Bucho kembali !" teriak iblis yang sedang berlari dan kini ia melompat.

"aku yang akan menghabisi mu iblis rendahan. Dan menikahi Rias" balas iblis yang bernama Raizer tersebut tidak mau mengalah.

ARGHHHHHH

.

.

Saat kedua tinju itu akan beradu satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba cahaya yang sangat terang muncul tepat di antara kedua tinju iblis tersebut...

.

.

.

.

**PROTECTION**

Discaimer: Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Warning: OOC, TYPO, alur terlalu cepet

Pair: Naruto x ?

.

.

.

Sumary: Naruto sang pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi ke-4. Yang berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya Ootsuki, dan Sasuke yang memburikan kedua matanya. Karena telah mengalakanya dan mengakui bahwa Naturo lebih hebat darinya. Namun saat akan di nobatkan menjadi Hokage Naruto menolak, dan ingin mengelana mengelilingi dunia menggunakan Jikukan Hiraishin.

.

.

.

Chater 2

DI LUAR ARENA PERTARUNGAN

Di sebuah ruangan besar dan indah yang bernuansa bangsawan Eropa. Terlihat sedang ada acara pernikahan, dengan tamu-tamu yang memakai pakain rapih dan anggun. Namun ada yang aneh dalam acara pernikahan itu. Anehnya seluruh tamu undangan sedang melihat sebuah pertarungan dari layar proyektor besar yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"onii-sama, cahaya apa itu ?" tanya wanita cantik berambut merah yang menggunakan pakaian pengantin. Kepada pria tampan yang sama mempunyai rambut merah.

"aku-pun tidak tau Rias" jawab pria yang di panggil Onii-sama, kepada wanita yang ber-nama Rias.

"apa saya harus menghentikan pertarungan ini Sirzech-sama" tanya wanita berambut abu-abu, kepada pria yang di panggil Onii-sama oleh Rias. Yang diketahui bernama Sirzech.

"tidak...kau tidak perlu repot-repot menghentikan pertarungan ini, Greyfia"jawab Sirzech pada wanita yang bernama Greyfia.

"ta..tapi, onii-sa...". " sudahlah Rias. Kau tenang saja" potong Sirzech, dengan senyum di wajahnya. 'sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu yang tidak di undang' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Greyfia.

.

.

KEMBALI KE ARENA

Saat beberapa meter lagi kedua tinju itu akan berbenturan, tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang sangat terang. Hingga kedua iblis itu harus menutup matanya karena terangnya cahaya tersebut.

'cahaya apa itu' batin iblis bernama Issei dan Raizer bersamaan.

Tak lama cahaya itu hilang seketika dengan meninggalkan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan jambang panjang di kanan dan kiri pemuda tersebut. namun, sepertinya nasib pemuda kuning tersebut sedang buruk. Karena muncul di antara dua pukulan kuat yang akan saling beradu.

'si...siapa dia' batin kedua iblis itu lagi.

'jika terus seperti ini, pemuda itu akan terkena serangan ku' batin Issei. ' sebisa mungkin aku harus menghindarkan pukulanku agar tidak mengenainya' lanjutnya.

Berbeda dengan Issei. Raizer melihat pemuda itu malah semakin menguatkan tinju yang berlapis api tersebut. ' sialan, siapa pengganggu itu. Akan ku bunuh dia ' batin Rizer.

Pemuda kuning itu pun membuka matanya. 'hey... dimana ini ?' batin pemuda kuning tersebut.

'sial, tidak sempat'. Karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan Issei untuk menghindarkan pukulanya. Ia pun lebih memilih menabrakan tubuhnya ke pemuda kuning tersebut.

Namun bukanya menghindar kan pukulanya. Tanpa di duga, Raizer malah menghantamkan tinju mematikanya pada pemuda yang tidak mempunyai dosa tersebut.

Tapi mata pemuda kuning itu tiba-tiba saja membulat. Karena melihat dua tinju mengarah padanya. "hey hey hey. Apa-apaan in..."

BUAGHH

"ittaaaaaiiiiii" teriak pemuda kuning tersebut. yang sudah terkena pukulan mematikan yang terlapisi oleh api tersebut.

Karena pukulan berapi itu sangat kuat. Membuat pemuda kuning itu meluncur bebas dan menabrak pemuda yang ada di belakangnya. Dan...

BUMMM

Sebuah kawah kecil tercipta dengan idah dan dua pemuda kuning dan coklat sebagai pusat.

"panas panas panas." Pria kuning itu teriak teriak ga jelas -_-

"huhh panas. Hey kau manusia kuning yang punya kriput di wajah. Kenapa kau memukul ku baka" protes pemuda kuning sambil ngelus ngelus pipi kirinya.

"hoe kau juga kuning baka...!" teriak pemuda bernama Raizer. "ini bukan kriput baka. Ini adalah style haaaahahahaha" dengan pedenya Raizer bicara.

"style ndas mu. Kau terlihat tua, baka"(hahahahaha: (suara ketawa Raizer)) guman Naruto yang Sweetdrop mendengar ucapan dari Raizer.

"bhemuba-ban. Bholong bheldgili. (pemuda-san. Tolong berdiri)" terdengar suara entah dari mana.

"hey suara siapa itu ?" entah pada siapa Naruto bicara.

"hoey kriput. apa tadi itu suara mu ?" teriak pemuda kuning itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul pertigaan di dahi Raizer. "apa maksudmu memanggilku kriput. Kucing" protes pemuda kuning yang di panggil kucing oleh Raizer.

"siapa yang kau panggil kucing. Kriput" balas Naruto

"tentu saja kau. Kucing"

"dasar kau,kriput"

"kucing"

"kriput"

"kucing"

"kri..." ejekan pemuda kuning itu di potong, oleh sebuah tangan yang menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"kucing"

"hey siapa kau" dengan wajah tanpa dosa pemuda kuning itu bertanya kepada pemuda yang sedang ia duduki wajahnya.

"kucing"

"bhemuba-ban. Bholong dhingirkan bighongmu ghari ghajahbhu bhulu( pemuda-san. Tolong singkirkan bokongmu dari wajahku dulu)" entah apa yang di katakan pemuda coklatb tersebut.

"kucing"

"apa yang katakan, aku tidak mengerti" pemuda kuning dengan tampang polosnya.

"kucing"

"hoey bisa diam tidak" teriak pemuda kuning ini pada Raizer.

"tidak" jawab Raizer singkat.

"kau..." perkataanya terhenti lagi saat pemuda yang di bawhnya menunjuk nunjuk wajahnya yang sedang di duduki oleh pemuda kuning itu.

"are..." pemuda kuning tau apa maksud dari pemuda yang di dudukiny pun. Langsung berdiri.

"kucing"

"hah...hah...hah...sesak sekali tadi/gomen gomen gomen". Pemuda coklat itu pun bangun dari acara tertindihnya. Sedangkan pemuda kuning yang tadi mendudukinya haya bungkuk bungkuk meminta maaf kepada pemuda coktat tersebut.

"gomen pemuda-san(Issei) aku tidak tau jika aku menduduki wajahmu" masih dengan acara bungkuk bungkuknya pemuda kuning itu meminta maaf kepada pemuda coklat yang ada di depanya

"ternyata kau masih hidup iblis rendahan" sindir Raizer.

"ah sudahlah pemuda-san (Naruto). Itu bukan salahmu" Pemuda coklat itu merasa jika tadi itu bukan salah pemuda kuning yang ada di depanya.

"hoey" teriak Raizer.

"um ya sudahlah jangan di bahas lagi... omong-omong nama mu siapa, pemuda-san" tanya pemuda coklat tersebut.

"arigatou sudah memaafkan ku. Namaku Namikaze Naruto dattebayo. Panggil saja Naruto hihihihi" pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri dengan cengirah khas di akhir pengenalanya.

"senang berkenalan dengan mu Naruto-san. namaku Hyoudou Isse. Kau bisa memanggilku, Issei" Issei memperkenalkan dirinya juga. "dan yang tadi memukulmu itu adala..." ucapan Issei terhenti saat melihat tubuh Raizer yang sudah terselimuti api seluruhnya.

"hey kalian berdua" panggil Raizer kepada Naruto dan Issei.

"ada apa" jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

"beraninya kalian mengabaikan seorang, RAIZER PHOENIX" dan di akhir kalimatnya, Raizer terbang menerjang Naruto dan Issei.

"hati-hati Naruto-san, dia iblis yang abadi" Issei memperingati Naruto, karena perubahan fisik Raizer

"a...a..apa dia iblis" mendegar perkataan Issei tentang Raizer. Nyali Naruto langsung ciut, karena dipikiranya. Iblis itu sama saja dengan Hantu.

"ya aku pun iblis sama seperti dia"

"ap... apa juga ib..." lagi lagi perkataan Naruto terpotong. " lompattttt..." teriak Issei

"hah apa ap...ghakk" karena tidak konsen Naruto terkena pukulan telak di pipinya.

BUMMMMM...

Terlihat kepulan asap yang lumayan tebal hasil dari pukulan Raizer

"hey Naruto-san kau tidak apa apa" teriak Issei yang khawatir. Karena Naruto terkena pukulan dari Raizer.

Saat kepulan asap itu mulai menipis, terlihat dua siluet hitam. Namun ketika Issei akan menyerang Raizer, karena telah menyerang Naruto. Baru saja satu langkah. tiba-tiba, udara di sekitar Issei seperti menjauhinya.

DEG

'aura siapa ini, kuat sekali' batin Issei.

DILUAR ARENA

Hampir sama halnya dengan yang Issei rasakan. Sirzech, Rias, Greyfia dan seluruh tamu undangan yang menghadiri pesta tersebut mengeluarkan keringat dingi. Karena merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang sangat besar merasakan.

'aura apa ini ? kuat sekali' batin semua yang ada di ruangan pesta.

KEMBALI KE ARENA

Dan saat kepulan asap mulai menghilang. Terlihat pemuda yang sedang berdiri tegak mengenakan jubah berwarna emas, dan rambutnya-pun senada dengan warna jubahnya.

'dengan kecepatan segila itu aku terpaksa menggunakan mode ini' batinya

"si...siapa kau sebenarnya ?" tanya Raizer dengan baju belakang yang sudah sobek di sana sini.

"aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Anak dari Yondaime Hokage, Manikaze Minato." Jawab Naruto.

"hoe...-_- matte. Siapa itu Namikaze Minato ?" tanya Raizer lagi pada Naruto yang sudah memakai mode _Kyuubi_.

Dengan pose berfikir. Naruto bernya pada Raizer. "apa kau serius. Tidak kenal Ayahku ?. padahal Ayahku itu orang yang terkenal"

"hey tunggu dulu. Apa ini dunia Shinobi" tanyanya lagi.

"ya aku serius. manusia emas. Dan dimana itu dunia Shinobi ?" jawab Raizer." Ini bukan dunia Shinobi. Ini adalah Underworld" lanjutnya.

'jadi dia dari dimensi lain ya' batin Raizer.

" NANIIIIIII..." Teriak Naruto gak jelas

"hoey manusia aneh ! siapa kau" teriak Issei dengan paksa. Yang baru melihat Naruto dalam mode _Kyuubi_-nya.

Merasa ada yang berteriak, Naruto pun berbalik " siapa yang keu panggil, manusia aneh. Issei-san"

"tentu saja kau. Matte, kenapa kau tau manaku, manusia aneh." Tanya Issei. " dan kau apakan Naruto-san"

"apa maksudmu, aku ini Naruto" bentak Naruto.

"Nani, kau Naruto-san ? aku tidak percaya" bantah Issei. "meski suara mu sama denganya, bukan berati kau adalah Naruto-san" lanjutnya.

"ini benar-benar aku, Naruto. Issei no Baka !" teriak Naruto. " baiklah akan aku jelaskan agar kau percaya ini adalah aku !" teriak Naruto. Karna jarak Naruto dan Issei yang lumayan jauh. "ini adalah mod..." ucapan Naruto terhenti. "AWASSSS...!" karena teriakan Issei.

WUSHHHH...

Karena kemampuanya sebagai Shinobi di tambah ia sedang memakai _Sage Kyuubi. _Naruto dapat menghindari serangan mendadak Raizer yang mengarah ke dagunya. Dengan melompat ke belakang.

" kita ini sedang di arena pertarungan" ucap Raizer. " jadi cukup main-mainya" lanjutnya.

"cih...jadi begitu cara di Underworld mengucapkan salam selamat datang" ejek Naruto. " baiklah jika itu mau mu kriput-san" lanjut Naruto sambari memasang kuda-kuda.

"omoshiroi..aku akan membunuh kau terlebih dahulu. Karena telah menggangu pertarungan ku, untuk mendapatkan Rias-hime" setelah itu Raizer terbang dengan kecepatan penuh kearah Naruto, sembari menembakinya dengan bola api yang ia ciptakan.

'sial, dia tidak memberiku ruang untuk menyerang' batin Naruto.

DUARRR

DUARRR

DUARRR

Suara ledakan menggema di seluruh arena pertarungan. Yang luasnya melebihi lapangan sepakbola tersebut.

"aku tidak boleh berdiam diri seperti ini. Ini adalah pertarungan penentuan, apakah aku bisa membawa Buchou pulang atau tidak" ucap Issei pada dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah, jika benar dia Naruto-san aku harus menolongnya".Issei pun berlari kearah pertarungan Naruto dan Raizer."Ddraig" Issei menyebutkan satu nama pada sarung tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya.

BOOST

Terdengar suara mekanik dari sarung tangan yang di gunaka Issei.

.

.

.

DUARRR

DUARRR

DUARRR

"kenapa kau hanya menghindar saja manusia aneh" ejek Raizer.

"aku belum serius, Kriput." Balas Naruto atas ejekan yang di lontarkan Raizer.

Melihat ada celah dalam serangan Raizer, Naruto pun tidak menyia-nyiakanya kesempatan dan melesat untuk melakukan serangan balik. Dengan kecepatan penuh Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya kearah kepala Raizer.

'Kena kau' batin Naruto dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. ' tapi kenapa dia tidak menghindari serangan ku' lanjut Naruto.

WURSHHHH

Naruto berhasil menghantamkan tinju mematikanya dengan telak di kepala Raizer, hingga membuat kepalanya hancur. Namun saat Naruto membalikan badanya. Mata Naruto tiba-tiba membulat sempurna, dikarenakan kepala Raizer yang tadinya sudah pecah, terkena pukulan Naruto yang di lapisi oleh Chakra _Kyuubi._ Kini kembali seperti semula tanpa luka sedikitpum

"mustahil.. jutsu apa yang dia gunakan" dengan wajah yang syok, Naruto tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat di depanya.

"manusia aneh, aku adalah Raizer Phoenix. Seorang yang abadi hahahaha !" teiak Raizer sombong. " jadi jangan harap kau bisa membunuhku" lanjutnya masih dengan nada menyombongkan dirinya.

"cih jika benar begitu, mari kita coba apa kau dapat ber-regenerasi setelah menerima serangan ini" setelah itu, tiba-tiba keluar aura kuning ke-emasan dari seluruh tubuh Naruto.

'apa-apaan itu, tekanan kekuatanya naik secara drastis' batin Raizer. Dan lama kelamaan aura ke-emasan tersebut sudah menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto dan menjadi satu denganya.

Issei yang sedang berlari kearah Naruto-pun, harus menghentikan kegiatan berlarinya. Dikarenakan tekanan kekuatan yang Naruto keluarkan. "hagh..." tiba-tiba keseimbangan tubuh Issei bobrok, dan langsung terduduk sebari memegang dadanya yang sesak. 'sial tekanan kekuatan ini lagi' batinya.

"**tidak, ini bukan tekanan kekuatan yang tadi" **tiba-tiba saja sarung tangan merah yang Issei kenakan bicara padanya.

"ap...apa mak..sudmu" tanya Issei yang tidak mengerti, apa yang di maksud oleh suara yang keluar dari sarung tangannya tersebut.

"**apa kau tidak merasakanya, Issei. Tekanan kekuatan kali ini sepuluh kali lipat dari yang tadi kau rasakan" **jelas suara yang keluar dari sarung tangan Issei.

"y..ya, kau benar Ddraig" Balas Issei yang setuju dengan apa yang di katakan oleh suara dari sarung tangan merah, yang Issei panggil Ddraig. " ta...tapi apa kau tau. Siapa memiliki kekuatan segila ini .Ddraig ?" lanjutnya.

"**ini adalah kekuatan yang di keluarkan pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu" **jawab Ddraig.

"a..apa kau tidak bercanda Ddraig" tanya-nya lagi pada Ddraig, karena tidak percaya.

"**aku tidak bercanda patner" **jawab Ddraig meyakinkan Issei.

"kalo begitu...". Issei memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. "kita tidak boleh kalah dari Naruto-san". Dan Issei pun berlari lagi ke tempat Naruto.

.

.

.

"ayo Kurama kita tunjukan kekuatan kita" ucap Naruto pada Kurama yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

'**yosh..kita hancurkan dia hingga menjadi abu' **balas kurama dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

Setelah itu, muncul kepala rubah raksasa berwarna kuning trasparan. Lalu Naruto-pun menganggkat tanganya ke depan. Dan entah dari mana muncul partikel-partikel kecil berwarna hitam dan putih yang jumlahnya banyak. Dan partikel-partikel itu pun perlahan menyatu, dan terus membesar dan memadat. Merasa sudah cukup besar. Naruto menyeringai.

'besar sekali,kekuatan macam apa itu' batin Raizer yang mulai ketakutan

"mati kau" ucap Naruto beberapa detik sebelum melepaskan Jurus mematikanya.

"_BIJUUDAMA !/ __**BIJUUDAMA !**_" teriak Naruto dan Kurama bersamaan.

Sedangkan kan Issei yang melihat bola hitam yang melaju ke arah Raizer dengan cepat itu pun, mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin-nya. Namun jika bukan karena kekuatan dari Ddraig yang dapat melipat gandakan kekuatan Host-nya. Issei mungkin sudah pingsan, pada saat Naruto sedang mengumpulkan energi positif dan negatif untuk membuat _Bijuudama_.

'apakah ini kekuatan sebenarnya dari, Naruto-san' batin Issei. 'jika iya, dia sudah pasti sangat kuat' lanjutnya yang masih berlari.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Raizer berusaha terbang untuk menghindari serangan yang dapat menghancurkan satu gunung tersebut. 'sial, bola hitam raksasa itu cepat sekali' batin Raizer yang sudah mulai panik. 'jika terus begini aku bisa hangus tanpa bekas' lanjutnya.

Raizer terus berusaha sekuat tenaga mengdindari serangan tersebut.

DUARRRRRRRRRR

Namun usahanya sia-sia. Raizer terkena Bijuudama yang tembakan Naruto kepadanya.

Merasa musuhnya sudah mati, Naruto-pun me-nonaktifkan mode _Kyuubi_-nya. "hahh..akhirnya selesai juga" Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. Kerena terlalu banyak menggunakan Chakra, hanya untuk menghabisi manusia burung sialan tersebut.

"Naruto-san.!" Teriak Issei

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya. Naruto pum mengalihkan pandanganya kearah suara tersebut berasal.

"kau kemana saja kau, Issei-san" tanya Naruto kepada Issei, yang sedari tadi tidak membantunya. "aku lumayan kewalahan melawan orang kriput tadi" lanjutnya.

"ehhehe...gomen Naruto-san. Tadi aku sulit berjalan karena merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang sangat besar" jawab Issei jujur. " tapi, ngomong-ngomong. Apa bola hitam raksasa tadi adalah serangan mu?" tanya Issei.

"mengapa bisa seperti itu ?" tanya Naruto binggung. " dan.. ya tadi itu adalah serangan ku" jawab Naruto atas pertanyaan Issei.

" kalo begitu, apakah kau dapat mengajari ku serangan superhebat seperti yang kau lakukan. Naruto-san" pinta Issei asal.

"tidak" jawab Naruto singkat.

"ayolah Naruto-san" rengek Issei, seperti anak kecil.

"**ternyata aku mempunyai patner seperti anak cekil" **ejek Ddraig pada sang patner.

"suara siapa itu" Naruto celingak-celinguk. Mencari siapa yang tadi berbicara. "apa mungkin..." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari seluruh tubuhnya, mengingat dia tidak melihat orang disekitarnya kecuali Issei. "...HANTU !" teriakan nya menggema hingga seluruh arena pertarungan yang sangat luas tersebut.

"**siapa yang kau panggil hantu, bocah kuning aneh !" **bentak Ddraig, yang tidak terima di panggil hantu.

"ehh suara itu terdengar lagi" kini wajah Naruto, sudah pucat karena ketakutan. Memberanikan diri Naruto-pun bertanya. " tu..tunjukan dirimu !" teriak Naruto, meski dengan perasaan yang masih ketakutan.

"**aku di dalam sarung tangan anak ini. Baka !" **bentak (lagi) Ddraig. Terlihat permata hijau di punggung sarung tangan yang Issei kenakan bercahaya.

"NANIII...sarung tangan bisa bicara" teriak Naruto.

"oy Ddraig, tumben sekali kau banyak bicara" tanya Issei, sembari mengangkat tanganya sedada.

"**aku tidak suka dengan bocah itu"**

"hoey hoey...jaga ucapan mu Ddraig" perintah Issei.

"**terserah kau saja" **

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan suatu tekanan kekuatan yang lumayan besar. 'apa dia masih hidup' batin Naruto. 'tidak. Dia pasti mati' lanjutnya

"ano..kau sedang memikirkan apa, Naruto-san ?" tanya Issei, yang melihat Naruto melamun.

"ah..tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa" jawabnya bohong. Karena didalam hatinya ia mereasa ada yang mengganjal.

" emm..bakilah kalo begitu, karena kita sudah menang. Ayo kita keluar dari sini" ajak Issei.

"eumm...ya, ayo" baru saja Naruto dan Issei melangkah namun...

"kalian mau kemana. Setelah mempermalukan ku, jangan harap kalian akan hidup" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Raizer.

Naruto dan Issei langsung mengobservasi sekeliling mereka, untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. dan benar saja ketika mereka melihat ke atas. Raizer sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya dan tanpa luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya.

'ap...apa dia masih hidup' batin Issei dan Naruto, karena syok melihat Raizer masih hidup setelah terkena serangan Naruto.

"ada apa dengan wajah kalian" ejek Raizer. "apa kalian kaget melihat aku masih hidup" lanjutnya.

"ke..kenapa kau masih hidup setelah terkena serangan ku !" teriak Naruto.

"hehh jangan remehkan aku, serangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa membunuh ku". Ejek Raizer karena serangan Naruto tidak berdampak apapun terhadapnya. ' tapi jika bukan karena air mata Phoenix. Munkin saja aku sudah mati' lanju Raizer membatin.

" kalian yang begitu lemah ingin membunuh ku ?" ejeknya. " itu terlalu cepat seribu tahun hahahaha" ucapnya sombong.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum."hehh..kalau begitu mungkin aku harus menggunakan itu" gumanya pelan.

Wushhh

Issei yang berada di sisi Naruto yang sudah mengunakan mode Rikkudou-nya hanya bisa membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, karana orang di sampinya dapat meningkatnya tekanan kekuatan secara drastis dengan secepat itu.

'sekuat apa kau Naruto-san' batin Issei.

"aku akan mengunakan kekuatan penuh-ku sekarang..."Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. "jadi jangan harap kau akan selamat seperti tadi" sambungnya.

Issei pun menundukan kepalanya 'sial apa aku selemah ini, hingga aku tidak dapat membantu Naruto-san' batin Issei.

"hey..kau kenapa" tanya Naruto saat melihat Issei dari sudut matanya.

"aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-san" jawab Issei. "hanya saja..." perkataanya terpotong. "oh ayolah.. jangan murung begitu" Naruto menyemangati Issei "dari pada kau murung seperti itu lebih baik..." Naruto menggantung kata-katanya "kita habisi burung sialan itu" lanjutnya menyemangati Issei tanpa menurunkan konsentrasinya pada musuh.

Issei melebarkan matanya. 'apa aku bisa...'. 'tidak..tidak aku pasti bisa, karena Naruto-san-pun percaya padaku' batinya.

"huuuhhhh..." Issei menarik nafas untuk menjernihkan pikiranya "ayo kita permalukan dia, Naruto-san".

" ya" jawab Naruto singkat

"Issei-san" panggil Naruto.

"ada apa Naruto-san ?" tanya Issei.

"apa sarung tangan mu bisa menembakan sesuatu yang dapat melebihi kecepatan burung sialan itu ?" tanya Naruto pada Issei.

"ya. Sarung tangan ini dapat menembakan laser namun jika ingin kecepatanya melebihi kecepatan burung itu, mungkin membutuhkan waktu agak lama. Karena aku harus mengumpulkan kekuatan sihir-ku terlebih dahulu" jelasnya.

"oh begitu." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"memang ada apa Naruto-san" tanya Issei.

"begini..."

.

.

.

"baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Issei yang mengerti rencana Naruto.

"baiklah sudah si putuskan" Naruto pun menepuk pundak Issei, dan tersenyum.

"apakah kalian sudah selesai mengobrolnya ?" tanya Raizer dengan tatapan mengintimidasi lawanya. "aku tidak sabar ingin membunih kalian berdua" lanjutnya.

"ya kami sudah selesai" jawab Naruto.

"baiklah kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk mati" dan Raizer-pun melesat kearah Naruto dan Issei. Dan di ikuti oleh Naruto. 'kenapa iblis rendahan itu tidak ikut menyerang, apa yang kalian rencanakan' batin Raizer.

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, Naruto dan Raizer tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berhadapan one-on-one. Kedua pemuda itu saling menukar pukulan.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua menit Naruto dan Raizer, terus mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik mereka. Dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"rupanya kau lumayan juga" puji Raizer pada Naruto.

"kau juga lumayan" Naruto memuji balik Raizer.

Raizer tersenyum licik "lalu apa kau masih bisa bertahan dari ini" Raiser menembakan bola api dari sayapnya dengan tiba-tiba.

'sial, tidak sempat' batin Naruto dan ...

BUAGH.

Egh...

DUARRR

DUARRR

Keduanya pun terpental. Sial bagi Naruto, karena serangan mendadak Raizer. Bahu kiri Naruto terkilir.

Issei yang melihat Naruto terpental, langsung berlari ke tempat Naruto. Karena Khawatir."Naruto-san, apa kau tidak apa-apa"

"ughukk.. sial dia bisa menandingiku walaupun aku sudah memasuki mode ini" ucap Naruto. "Issei apa kau sudah selesai mengisi kekuatan-mu ?" lanjutnya.

"tinggal sediki lagi Naruto-san" jawab Issei.

"baiklah kalo begitu, aku akan menulur waktu lagi" Naruto memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. 'cih sial bahi kiri ku terkilir' batin Naruto.

Di sisi lain. Dengan baju yang compang camping, Razer sedang memegangi perutnya. 'dia masih bisa menendang perutku. Meski aku mengeluarkan serangan mendadak seperti itu' batinya 'tapi...jangan harap kau bisa melakukan itu lagi' lanjutnya.

PLUK

Karena pendengaran Issei yang sangat tajam. Issei melihat kearah Raizer yang tidak terlalu jauh dari dirinya dan Naruto. 'jangan-jangan dia...' bantin Issei.

"hehehe...jangan harap setelah ini, kau bisa menyentuhku" ucap Issei. " apa kau tau apa ini" tanya Raizer pada Issei, dambil menunjukan botol kecil.

Mata Issei membulat sempurna setelah melihat botol kecil tersebut. "it..itu".

"ada apa Issei ? "tanya Naruto.

"kau harus berhati-hati Naruto-san"

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

" kau lihat apa yang ia pegang" tanya Issei, di sertai anggukan dari Naruto. "itu adalah _Air Mata Phoenix" lanjut Issei._

" itu terlihat seperti air biasa"

"tidak.." sanggah Issei "...itu bukan sekedar air biasa. Air itu dapat memulikan kekuatan, kerusakan fisik. Baik luar atau dalam dalam sekejap" jelas Issei.

"a..apa"

"lihat" perintah Issei sambil menujuk ke arah Raizer.

GLUK

GLUK

GLUK

Tubuh Raizer bercahaya, dan tekanankekuatan yang di keluarkanya meningkat drastis. "khe...khe...hahaha sekarang, kalian akan merasakan apa yang bernamanya kematian" Raizer melesat kearah Naruto dan Issei.

"Naruto-san dia datang" namun Naruto tidak mendengarkan apa yang di katakan Issei. Ia hanya berdiri mematung dengan kepala yang di tundukan. " ada apa Naruto-san, bersiap lah untuk menghindari seranganya"

"MATI-LAH KALIAN BERDUA !" teriak Raizer yang melesat kearah Naruto dan Issei dengan pukulan yang dilapisi api merahnya.

'kenapa...kenapa tiba-tiba darahku seperti mendidih seperti ini' batin Naruto.

Merasa sudah ada dalam jangkauan serangannya, Raizer-pun bersiap melepasakan pukulan berlapis api merah kerarah Naruto. "HAAAA MATILAH !"

Saat Issei akan menyelamatkan Naruto dari pukulan Raizer. Tanpa di duga, Naruto mendorong Issei hingga terjatuh.

Bukanya menghindari serangan Raizer. Naruto malah menaikan telapak tanganya ke arah Raizer. Namun terlihat seringayan kecil di bibih Naruto."bodoh" guman Naruto pelan.

DUARRRRR

Issei pun terpental cukup jauh dikarenakan ledakan yang diakibatkan oleh Raizer. Dan terhenti karena menabrak dinding arena.

Mata Issei membulat sempurna. Melihat ledakan yang cukup besar tersebut "NARUTO-SAN...!" teriak Issei. Kini Issei hanya dapat melihat kepulan asap tebal di tempat Naruto berdiri.

WUSHHHH

Tiba-tiba. Terlihat sesosok pemuda terhempas cukup jauh dari kepulan asap tersebut.

Mata Issei mulai berkaca-kaca melihat seseorang yang tadi terhempas dari dalam kepulan asap tersebut. "Na..Narut...". perkataan Issei terpotong.

" **bukan...itu bukan Naruto"** Ddraig tiba-tiba saja memotong perkataan Issei.

Issei kaget dengan perkataan dari patner yang berada di dalam bola kristal yang berada di punggung tangan handgear-nya. "apa maksudmu, sudah jelas itu Naruto-san" bantah Issei.

"**jika itu Naruto, dia tidak mungkin terhempas ke-arah kiri" **jelas Ddraig pada Issei.

"jadi maksudmu, itu..." tanya Issei.

"**ya..benar. seseorang yang terhempas itu..."** kepulan asap mulai menipis dan... **" Raizer"** saat berbarengan dengan perkataan Ddraig, kepulan asap itu pun menghilang dan menunjukan sosok Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan gagahnya.

Disisi lain. Naruto melirik Issei dengan mata aneh dan warna mata kanan dan kirinya berbeda. Sedangkan Issei hanya dapat mematung saat melihat kedua mata Naruto yang berbeda warna tersebut.

DI LUAR ARENA

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut kembali mengeluarkan keringan dingin dari seluaruh tubuh mereka masing-masing. Karena melihat pupil mata pemuda yang bernama Naruto yang aneh.

'apa lagi ini ? dan mata itu memiliki kekuata yang sama besar..tidak bahkan lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.' Batin Sirzech. ' namun sepertinya pertandingan sudah bisa di tebak pemenangnya' lanjut batin Sirzech.

"apa-apaan ini. Pemuda kuning itu memiliki tekanan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Bahkan melebihi Raizer" ucap salah satutamu undangan.

KEMBALI KE ARENA

Naruto mengangguk, dan langsung melesat kearah Raizer yang masih tergelak. Dengan kecepatan di luar nalar manusia..tidak bukan manusia, kecepatanya yang sekarang bahkan di luar nalar seorang iblis. Dengan kecepata Naruto. Ia hanya memerlukan waktu 0,5 detik untuk ke tempat Raizer yang jaraknya 120 meter didepanya. Dan dengan cepat pula Raizer yang tadi sedang tergeletak kini sudah diseret oleh Naruto.

Kembali kepada Issei.

Issei masih membatu melihat Naruto yang sekarang.

"**patner, apakah kau akan diam terus seperti itu. Dan tidak akan membatunya" **suara dari Ddraig membangunkan Issei dari acara membatunya.

Mendengar ucapan dari sang-patner. Issei menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. "baiklah Ddraig sekarang kita tunjukan kekuatan kita yang sebenarnya" ucap Issei.

" **yosh..itu baru patnerku"** dan setelah itu terdengar suara mekanik dari Handgear Issei.

BOOST

BOOST

BOOST

Kembali ke Naruto.

Kini Naruto sedang menjambak rambut Raizer dengan tangan kirinya, agar Raizer dapat menatap mata Naruto yang berbeda warna tersebut.

" aku akui kau kuat. Tapi cukup sampai disini..." Naruto menggantung kata-katanya. "_Genjutsu: Sharingan" _dan dengan kata-kataterakhirnya tersebut Naruto menendang tubuh Raizer hingga melayang.

"SEKARANG...ISSEI-SAN !" teriak Naruto pada Issei karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh.

"yosh...!" terlihat dari Handgear Issei ada semacam cahaya merah yang terus membesar. "_DRAGON SHOOT !" _Issei meneriakan nama seranganya.

Bola merah yang berasal dari Handgear Issei berubah menjadi laser yang lumayan besar, yang mengarah ke tubuh Raizer yang sedang melayang di udara. Laser itu pun mendarat mulus ke seluruh tubuh Raizer, dan membuatnya hilang dari arena.

Merasa yakin Raizer Sudah mati. Mata Naruto kembali seperti semula manjadi biru safir yang indah, dan berjalan dengan santai ke tempat Issei.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto sudah berada bersama Issei_._

"kau hebat Issei-san" puji Naruto.

"tidak...kau yang lebih hebat, Naruto-san." Puji balik Isse "Mungkin jika kau tidak membatu aku sudah mati oleh Raizer" lanjutnya.

[ Karena Riazer Phoenix telah di kalahkan, saya Greyfia Lucifuge Queen dari Sirzech Lucifer. Selaku pengamat dari pertarungan. Mengucapkan selamat. ]

Dan dari akhir dari suara wanita yang diketahui bernama Greyfia tersebut. tiba-tiba tubuh Issei dan Naruto-pun bersinar dan menghinglang dari arena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini di ruangan pesta, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah, dan saat lingkaran sihir tersebut menghilang. Muncul sosok dua pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto dan Issei. Rias yang melihat Issei kembali dengan selamat. Tanpa basa-basi, langsung berlari kearah Issei di sertai cairan bening keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya.

GREP

"terima kasih telah menepati janjimu, Issei" ucap Rias sembari memeluk tubuh Issei.

Sedangkan yang di peluk hanya dapat tersenyum. "tidak...aku tidak pantas mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari mu. Bucho." Ucap Issei.

" apa maksudmu. Kau pantas mendapa...". Issei menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak..aku tidak pantas. Yang pastas mendapatkan ucapan tersebut adalah..." Isse menggantung kata-katanya. Dan melirik kearah Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Namun saat melihat kearan Naruto. Issei langsung sweedrop, karena ia pikir Naruto mendengarkan perkataanya. Tapi yang ia lihat, Naruto sedang celingak-celinguk, melihat ke seluruh ruangan tersebut.

"woahh...sugoi sugoi. Tempat ini bagus sekali" ucap Naruto sembari celingak-celinguk gak jelas.

" siapa Issei" tanya Rias, yang masih memeluk Issei.

"Naruto-san" jawabnya paksa karena melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Na..Naruto-san ?" tanya Rias.

"ya Naruto-san" jawab Issei, sembari menunjuk pemuda kuning di sampingnya.

Rias pun melepas pelukanya, dan melihat pemuda yang Issei panggil Naruto tersebut dengan pandangan ketakutan. Namun saat melihat kelakuan Naruto. Sama halnya dengan Issei, Rias pun langsung sweetdrop. "apa benar, Naruto-san itu pemuda yang tadi bertarung bersama mu melawan Raizer ?" tanya Rias tidak percaya

Merasa ada yang menyebut-nyebut namanya, Naruto-pun melirik asal suara yang sedari tadi menyebutkan namanya. "ano..apa tadi kau memanggilku, Issei-san ?" tanya Naruto.

Muncul pertigaan di dahi Issei "jadi kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan tadi hah!" bentak Issei.

"ehehehe...gomen" ucap Naruto polos.

"ka...kau...". "jadi kau yang bernama Naruto" potong pemuda pirang yang membawa pedang di tangan kirinya. "salam kenal, namaku Youto Kiba." Sambung pemuda pirang bernama Kiba tersebut.

'kiba, nama itu mengingatkan ku kepada si bodoh itu' batin Naruto.

.

.

Sementara di Desa Konoha Rookie 11 sedang berkumpul di kedai dango.

HACHIMMM

"sepertinya ada yang sedang menyebut-nyebut namaku" ucap kiba.

Kembali kedunia DxD

"to-san..ruto-san..Naruto-san" panggil Kiba.

"oehehe gomen gomen. Salam kenal juga namaku Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"ara-ara kau tampan sekali Naruto-kun" goda wanita berambut hitam panjang bergaya pony tail.

Naruto melirik wanita yang bicara di samping Kiba. Naruto wanita di samping kiba dari kaki sampai kepala, dan sebaliknya. Namun pengelihatan Naruto terhenti pada dada wanita tersebut.

Glek

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri saat melihat dada wanita cantik di depanya tersebut. 'be..besar sekali' batin Naruto.

Sementara wanita bernama Akeno. Melihat pandangan Naruto yang mengarah pada Oppai besarnya, melangkah mendekati Naruto. Lalu mengelilingi nya. Pada saat berada di belakang Naruto, Akeno tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menutup hidungnya. Karena sebuah benda kenyal mengenai punggungnya.

"ara ara Naruto-kun no ecchi." Bisik Akeno pada Naruto

WURSSSS

Naruto terbang dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung sebagai pengganti roket.

BRUGGG

Naruto jatuh dengan posisi yang elit. Dan seketika pingsan.

"Naruto-san/kun, ruto-san/kun" ucap semua yang berada disana.

.

.

.

.

3 jam kemudian

"enghh dimana ini ?" tanya Naruto yang sudah bangun dari pingsanya.

"kau berada di kamar adiku, Naruto-san" ucap Sirzech yang sedari tadi menjaga Naruto.

"ohh..eumm matte. Kenapa kau tau namaku tuan ?" tanya Naruto.

"ah gomen aku sudah sopan. Namaku Sirzech Gremory, atau Sirzech Lucifer Mou dari Underworld." Ucap Sirzech memperkenalkan diri.

"Mou itu apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Mou itu adalah pemimpin dari Underworld" jelasnya.

"NANIII..gomen gomen Sirzech-sama" ucap Naruto meminta maaf.

"tidak usah seformal itu, Naruto-san" ucap Sirzech. "panggil saja Sirzech" lanjutnya.

"e..eum wakatta"

"Naruto-san" panggil Naruto.

Naruto melirik kearah Sirzech. "ya Sirzech-sam maksudku Sirzech"

" ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" tanya Sirzech dengan tatapan serius.

Naruto melihat tatapan Sirzech yang mulai serius. Tatapan Naruto-pun ikut berubah serius.

"apa yang ingin anada tanyakan ?" tanya Naruto.

"tapi jangan beri tahu yang lain aku menanyakan ini" perintahnya.

"wakatta" jawab Naruto.

"sebenarnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**A/N: yo minna konohamaru22 kembali dengan ff "PROTECTION chap 2". Maaf updatenya lama, karena author lagi sibuk buat persiapan Prakrin atau PKL, jadi gomenne . **

**Gimana menurut para readers alur ceritanya. (author: berbelit-belit). **

**Reply Review chap 1:**

**Yukuzi Kei: makasih buat saranya.**

**Baka-couple: nanti di usahain**

**Nawawin451: saya usahain, soalnya masih belajar. Jadi masih butuh banyak kritik sama saran.**

**Ryoko: siap senpai :D**

** : kayanya ga bisa**

**Mikaeru346: bukan sengaja, tapi ga sengaja. Soalnya gara-gara waktu latihan ada satu handseal yang kelewat. Liat aja nanti**

**The KidSNo OppAi: bisa iya bisa engga. Gimana imajinasi yang keluar**

**Saikari Nafiel: kayanya gabisa**

** : authon pikir-pikir dulu**

**Mushthafa Hilmiy No Axcell: bakal jadi Crossover**

**The Black Water: ha'i senpai**

**Aldo. : oke wakatta senpai**

** : oke**

**Maaf kalo ga di kebales semua.**

**Oke konohamaru22 off. Sayonara :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter**

"enghh dimana ini ?" tanya Naruto yang sudah bangun dari pingsanya.

"kau berada di kamar adiku, Naruto-san" ucap Sirzech yang sedari tadi menjaga Naruto.

"ohh..eumm matte. Kenapa kau tau namaku tuan ?" tanya Naruto.

"ah gomen aku sudah sopan. Namaku Sirzech Gremory, atau Sirzech Lucifer Mou dari Underworld." Ucap Sirzech memperkenalkan diri.

"Mou itu apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Mou itu adalah pemimpin dari Underworld" jelasnya.

"NANIII..gomen gomen Sirzech-sama" ucap Naruto meminta maaf.

"tidak usah seformal itu, Naruto-san" ucap Sirzech. "panggil saja Sirzech" lanjutnya.

"e..eum wakatta"

"Naruto-san" panggil Naruto.

Naruto melirik kearah Sirzech. "ya Sirzech-sam maksudku Sirzech"

" ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" tanya Sirzech dengan tatapan serius.

Naruto melihat tatapan Sirzech yang mulai serius. Tatapan Naruto-pun ikut berubah serius.

"apa yang ingin anada tanyakan ?" tanya Naruto.

"tapi jangan beri tahu yang lain aku menanyakan ini" perintahnya.

"wakatta" jawab Naruto.

"sebenarnya...

.

.

Saat kedua tinju itu akan beradu satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba cahaya yang sangat terang muncul tepat di antara kedua tinju iblis tersebut...

.

.

.

.

**PROTECTION**

Discaimer: Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Warning: OOC, TYPO, alur terlalu cepet

Pair: Naruto x ?

.

.

.

Sumary: Naruto sang pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi ke-4. Yang berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya Ootsuki, dan Sasuke yang memburikan kedua matanya. Karena telah mengalakanya dan mengakui bahwa Naturo lebih hebat darinya. Namun saat akan di nobatkan menjadi Hokage Naruto menolak, dan ingin mengelana mengelilingi dunia menggunakan Jikukan Hiraishin.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

"sebenarnya kau berasal dari mana Naruto-san ?" tanya Sirzech. Kepada Naruto yang baru terbangun dari pingsanya. "sepertinya kau bukan dari dimensi ini. Terlebih lagi ?, kau hanya manusia biasa." Lanjut Sirzech.

"aku berasal dari desa Shinobi yang bernama Konoha Gakure no Sato." Jawab Naruto. "ya mungkin anda benar, Sirzech." Jawab Naruto atas pertanyaan kedua Sirzech.

"begitu rupanya" guman Sirzech dengan pose berfikir. "tapi bagaimana kau bisa datang kemari ?" tanya lagi Sirzech.

"jika soal itu. Mungkin karena jutsu _Jikukkan Hiraishin_ yang aku gunakan saat berlatih" jawab Naruto. Sirzech hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"lalu kenapa kau dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan yang gila seperti itu ?". 'namun entah kenapa

"itu karena aku memiliki moster tepatnya _Bijuu_ di dalam tubuhku" jawab Naruto terus terang.

"_Bijuu _?" tanya Sirzech dengan pose bingung.

"ya Bijuu. Aku akan menjelaskanya dengan singkat" Sirzech mengangguk. "bijuu adalah sekumpulan Chakra yang sangat besar. Mereka-pun mempunyai wujud, dan memiliki jumlah ekor yang berda-beda". Jelas Naruto.

"jadi maksudmu seperti Kitsune atau rubah ekor sembilan ?"

"ya anda benar Sirzech-san." Jawab Naruto membenarkan.

"lalu mata yang tadi kau gunakan ?"

"itu dinamakan Doujutsu." Jawab Naruto.

"sepertinya aku pernah membaca kata itu. Tapi diama..." dengan pose berfikirnya. Sirzech mengingat-ingat kata (Doujutsu) "ahh aku ingat" ucap Sirzech "tunggu sebentar" lanjut Sirzech. Dan setelah itu Sirzech pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. disertai anggukan dari Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa bosan, kini kembali menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran king size tersebut. "ah aku lelah sekali. Lebih baik aku tidur sebentar selagi Sirzech pergi" guman Naruto entah pada siapa.

Namun saat akan memejamkan matanya. **' gaki, bisa kita bicara sebentar, ada yang ingin aku katakan' **tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kurama di dalam otaknya. 'ada apa Kurama, aku lelah. Lain kali saja.' Jawab Naruto malas.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Kurama pun geram. Dan saat Naruto telah memejamkan matanya. Kurama menarik paksa Naruto ke tempatnya dan Bijuu yang lainya berada.

MINDSCAPE NARUTO

"HOEY BOLA BULU KENAPA KAU MENARIK PAKSA AKU KESINI HAAH..!" bentak Naruto pada patnernya tersebut.

"**ada hal penting yang ingin aku beritahu-kan padamu Naruto"** ucap Kurama dengan nada yang serius.

"hal penting apa ?" tanya Naruto menyepelekan informasi yang akan di beritahu Kurama.

"**ini mengenai kekuatan mu"** jawab Kurama serius.

"kekuatan ku ?"

"**ya kekuatanmu"** ucap kurama.

"memang ada apa dengan kekuatan ku ? tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Kurama.

"**apa kau tidak merasa ada yang janggal saat pertarungan melawan iblis burung itu ?" **kini yang bertanya adalah Son Goku.

"aku tidak merasakan ada yang janggal saat pertarungan ku melawan Iblis itu" jawab Naruto.

" **akan aku akan bertanya "** ucap kurama. **" apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh, kenapa mode Kyuubi bisa di kalahkan bahkan mode terkuat kita semua, yaitu Rikkudou mode bisa di imbangi dan harus memakai mata madara Sialan itu ?"** tanya Kurama.

" ya kau benar kurama" jawab Naruto dengan pose berfikirnya.

"**untuk itu aku menarik paksa dirimi kemari"** ucap Kurama.

"jadi mengapa bisa begitu, kurama. ?" tanya Naruto.

"**itu mungkin karena perdahan dimendi yang kita alami tidak sempurna" **jawab Kurama.

"maksudmu apa, aku tidak mengerti" tanya Naruto polos.

" **haah...kau memang baka, gaki"** ucap Kurama **"baiklah begini. Karena saat kau merapal Hand Seal ada yang terlewat. Yang harusnya sekarang kita berada di dimensi seperti **_**Kamui **_**milik mu sendiri. Namun karena ada Hand seal yang terlewat, saat itu pula kita malah terhempas ke dimensi ini. Namun masalahnya adalah, teleportasi yang kita lakukan dengan tidak sengaja itu-pun. Belum sempurna. Menjadikan kekuatan kita menjadi terbagi dua. Tepatnya kekuatan kita disini hanya se-per-16 dari kekuatan asli kita. Naruto"** jelas Kurama panjang lebar.

"ore..aku malah tambah tidak mengerti" celetuk Naruto.

Muncul pertigaan di dahi Kurama. **"kebodohanmu memang tidak ada yang menandingi, baka Gaki"**

"jangan berbelit belit seperti itu. Langsung pada intinya saja" perintah Naruto.

"**begini Naruto. singkatnya kita yang berada disini hanyalah Chakra dan kesadaran mu. Dan tubuh asli mu masih berada di dunia Shinobi. Tapi tenang saja tubuhmu cepat atau lambat. tubuh dan sisa kekuatan kita semua terasuk dirimu, pasti kembali dengan sendirinya. Meski memakan waktu yang cukup lama"** jelas Matatabi

"NANII kenapa kau tidak langsung mengatakanya, Kurama !" teriak Naruto yang panik.

Muncul lagi satu pertigaan di kepala Kurama.**"TADI AKU SUDAH NGETAKANYA, BAKA GAKI !"** teriak Kurama.

"**sudahlah jangan bertengkar"** lerai Gyuki.

"tapi berapa lama itu ?" tanya Naruto pada Matatabi.

"**paling cepat dua hari dari sekarang. Paling lambat satu minggu"** jawab Matatabi.

"lumayan lama ternyata" ucap Naruto. Dan diberi jawaban oleh anggukan seluruuh Bijuu.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita lihat Sirzech sedang apa.

Diebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan buku, atau lebih akrab kita sebut perpustakaan. Terlihat Sirzech sedang mebuka tupukan buku satu persatu.

"dimana...dimana buku itu" ucap Sirzech frustasi mencari buku yang menjelaskan tentang Doujutsu. Sudah hampir 15 menit Sirzech mencari buku tersebut.

"hahhh...kenapa bisa tidak ada" gumanya.

"apa anda mencari buku ini" Ucap Greyfia yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping rak buku di ruangan tersebut, sembari memperlihatkan buku yang sedari tadi di cari oleh sang Mou tertinggi di Underworld tersebut.

"dimana kau menemukanya ?" tanya Siezech.

"saya menemukanya di ruang kerja anda, Sirzech-sama" jawab Greyfia.

"benarkah ?" tanya Sirzech memastikan perkataan dari Queen nya tersebut.

"benar, Sirzech-sama. Apa anda lupa, bahwa seminggu kemarin, anda membaca buku ini di ruang kerja" jawab Greyfia.

"kenapa aku bisa lupa" gumanya.

"maaf saya tidak sopan"ucap Greyfia. "tapi kenapa anda mencari buku ini. Sirzech-sama ?" sembari memberikan buku yang sedari tadi di cari oleh king nya tersebut.

"aku sedang mencari keterangan tentang Doujutsu" jawab Sirzech sembari mebuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut.

"memang kenapa anda mencari keterangan tentang Doujutsu ?" tanya Greyfia.

"ahh ini dia." Ucap Sirzech yang menemukan apa yang sedari tadi ia cari. "apa kau tidak melihat, mata pemuda bernama Naruto itu saat melawan Raizer ?" Tanya Sirzech.

"maksud anda ?"

"lihat ini" ucap Sirzech sembari memperlihatkan gambar yang ada di dalam buku tersebut.

Mata Greyfia membulat sempurna melihat gambar dan membaca keterangan yang tertera di buku tersebut. "apa yang tertera di buku ini tidak terlalu berlebihan ?" ucapnya. " terutama Doujutsu yang bernama Rinnegan" lanjutnya masih dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"tidak keterangan di buku itu tidak berlebihan" jawab Sirzech " terlibih lagi. Doujutsu yang bernama Rinnergan kekuatanya hampir menyamai Tuhan" jealasnya. "tapi..." Sirzech menggantun kata-katanya.

"tapi ?"

"mata Rinnegan Naruto bebeda" sambungnya.

"maksud anda ?" tanya Greyfia tidak mengerti.

"mata Rinnegan Naruto memiliki pola gabungan antara Sharingan dan Rinnegan" jelas Sirzech.

Mendengar penjelasan Sirzech. Memikirkan nya saja sudah membuat sang-Queen terkuat di Underworld tersebut mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kamar Rias untuk melihat Naruto."

Sirzech-pun berdiri dan lalu melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Gremory.

.

.

.

.

KEMBALI KE NARUTO

Terlihat tokoh utama kita, Namikaze Naruto sang pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi. Sedang berdiri di balkon sembari menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah tampanya.

"hahh..sudah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan setenang ini, meski di dunia Shinobi sudah tidak ada lagi perang." Gumanya. Sedang enak-enaknya Naruto menikmati hembusan angin, kegiatan yang tidak bisa Naruto lakukan setiap hari tersebut harus usai. Karena seseorang masuk ke kamar tesebut.

KLEKK

" suasana disini sangat menenangkan, Sirzech-san" ucapnya tanpa melirik.

'menenangkan ?' batin Rias yang masih memegang gagang pintu.

Namun saat keduanya berbalik, melihat satu sama lain.

KYAAAAA/GYAAAAAA

"si...siapa kau !" terriak mereka berbarengan sembari menunjuk satu sama lain.

"sedang apa kau disini !" teriak mereka.

"jangan mengikuti perkataan ku !" teriak Rias dan Naruto berbarengan lagi.

KLEKK

KREKK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka,yang membuat Rias dan Naruto melirik ke-arah pintu. Melihat siapa yang masuk.

"sedang apa kau disini Rias ?" tanya Sirzech.

"sedang apa kau disini ? ini kan kamar ku, jadi aku bebas untuk masuk kesini" jawab Rias kesal.

"yare yare. Kau benar juga hehehe" jawab Sirzech polos.

"onii-sama. Siapa orang kuning disana, kenapa dia bisa ada di kama ku ?" tany Rias.

(Hoey siapa yang kau bilang kuning...jdhsjhakfhafhoaf)

"apa kau lupa, dia pemuda yang membantu Issei saat melawan Raizer." Jawab Sirzech.

"lalu kenapa dia bisa berada di kamar ku ?" tanya Rias lagi.

"kau ingat saat Queen-mu memeluknya dari belakang ?" tanya balik Sirzech pada Rias.

Rias mulai mencerna apa yang di katakan oleh Onii-sama nya tersebut, dengan pose berfikir untuk mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi.

(jangan mengabaikan ku wanita *tomat*)

TWIK TWIK

TWIK TWIK

Rambut bagian atas (yang mirip antena) Rias bergerak mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"siapa yang kau panggil, tomat" tiba-tiba saja Rias berbalik dengan background petir yang menyambar-nyambar, sembari menundukan kepalanya, sehingga matanya tertutup oleh rambut bagian depan.

EUMG

'sepertinya aku salah bicara' batin Naruto. "eh...etto...etto...". Naruto gugup. "aku tanya sekali lagi..siapa yang kau sebut wanita TOMAT" tanya Rias lagi, dengan penekanan di kata *tomat*

"eh...etto...etto...etto...kau". habis sudah kesabaran Rias kepada pemuda yang ada di depanya.

Muncul aura merah pekat dari tubuh Rias. 'eh sepertinya aku salah bicara lagi' batin Naruto. Rias mulai melangkahkan kakinya, untuk menghampiri Naruto. 'se..sepertinya akan ada yang di lempar dari balkon' batin Nauto, yang sudah mulai ber-keringat dingin.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan Naruto yang sudah mandi keringat dingin. "hey kau" panggil Rias.

"eu...eum ya"

"asal kau tau saja.." Rias mengantung kata-katanya.

"a...asal k...kau t...tau saja apa ?" jawab Naruto yang sudah semakin gugup.

"asal kau tau, jangan sembarangan mengejek wanita !"

BUAGHH

"AAAAAA..." teriak Naruto yang terbang dari balkon kamar Rias. karena pukulan Rias yang dilapisi Power of Destruction-nya.

"itu lah ganjaranya karena mengejek Rias Gremory" ucapnya sesedah memukul Naruto hingga terbang.

Sirzech yang melihat adegan action singkat tersebut hanya bisa sweetdrop, pasalnya orang sekuat Naruto bisa dikalahkan oleh wanita seperti rias.

"apa itu tidak terlalu berlibihan ?" tanya Sirzech.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME. MAKAN MALAM DI MANSION GREMORY.

Di ruang makan keluarga Gremory. Kini sudah berkumpul seluruh penghuni mansion, termasuk kepala keluarga keluarga Gremory. Yaitu Lucius Gremory dan istrinya Venala. Yang sedang menunggu makan malam yang sedang di masak oleh maid yang ada di dalam Mansion tersebut.

"Naruto-san,maaf atas kelakuan Rias yang tidak sopan itu" ucap Lucius Gremory.

"ahehe.. tidak apa-apa Lucius-sama, lagi pula aku sudah memaafkan-nya" jawab Naruto bohong. 'awas saja kau tomat, akan ku balas kelakuan mu tadi' batin Naruto sembari melihat Rias melalui ekor matanya.

Rias yang merasa di perhatikan, melirik ke arah Naruto yang di samping kanan, dengan aura membunuh. Naruto yang ketauan, langsung memaling-kan tatapanya.

" tapi..apa kepala mu itu tidak sakit, Naruto-san" Tanya Sirzech yang duduk di bersebrangan dengan Naruto.

"ah tidak Sirzech-san, aku sudah terbiasa dengan benjolan seperti ini hehehe" jawab Naruto bohong lagi. 'tentu saja sakit' batinya.

"ohiya Naruto-san. kalau aku boleh tau,kau tinggal dimana ?" tanya lucius.

"etto kalau soal itu. Aku belum memikirkanya" jawab Naruto.

"souka. Kalau begitu, sebagai permintaan maaf atas kelakuan Rias. Maukah kau tinggali rumah kami yang berada di dunia manusia ?" tanya Lucius dengan tatapan yang terlihat memohon.

Rias kaget mendengar perkataan dari Otou-sama nya tersebut. "Otou-sama..."

"sudahlah Rias, ini kan salahmu sendiri" ucap Lucius pada Rias.

"ee..h baiklah" jawab Rias.

"bagamana, Naruto-san. Apakah kau setuju ?" tanya Lucius memastikan.

Naruto berfikir sejenak untuk mengambil keputusan, "baiklah jika anda memaksa" jawabnya menerima tawaran dari Lucius.

"baiklah sudah di putuskan. Mulai besok kau akan tinggal di dunia manusia" ucap Lucius.

"tunggu.." ucap Naruto.

"ada apa Naruto-san ?" tanya Lucius.

"kenapa mendadak seperti itu, Lucius-sama" jawab Naruto.

"karena kebetulan, besok Rias akan kembali ke dunia manusia. Jadi aku pikir kenapa tidak jika kalian berangkat bersama saja." Ucapnya asal.

"Otou-sama. Aku tidak mau berangkat denganya !" bantah Rias sembari menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"siapa juga yang ingin berangkat bersamamu,tomat" gumanya pelan.

"apa kau bilang tadi..?" tanya Rias yang mendengar ucapan pelan Naruto.

"etto...aku t..tidak bilang apa-apa" jawab Naruto.

"Rias, Otou-sama hanya ingin kalian akur."jelas Lucius.

"sudahlah Rias, jangan menbatah perkataan Otou-sama-mu sendiri" perintah Venela.

"baiklah..baiklah" dan setelah berkata seperti itu pun, Rias berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut,

Baru saja satu langkah, namun. "kau mau kemana Rias ?" tanya Sirzech.

"aku akan menyiapakan pakaian untuk besok" jawabnya tanpa menoleh dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Dan sesudah Rias pergi, makanan yang di tunggu pun datang.

"hah.. dia itu, padahal makanan baru saja tiba" guman Venela melihat kelakuan anak perempuanya tersebut.

Disisi lain, Naruto yang melihat makanan yang baru saja datang. Hanya bisa mendesah "hah.. kenapa dari makanan sebanyak ini, tidak ada ramen". Gumanya pelan.

Sirzech yang mendengar Naruto meng-guman, menepuk tanganya. Dan dengan itu salah satu maid menghapiri Sirzech.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, Sirzech-sama ?" tanya maid tersebut.

"buatkan satu porsi ramen berukuran besar" perintah Sirzech.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sirzech. Merasa tidak enak. "tidak usah repot-repot Sirzech-san. Aku bisa memakan makanan ini" ucapnya.

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-san, anggap saja ini hadiah sebelum kau tinggal di dunia manusia." Jelasnya.

"ba..baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Jawabnya malu. Pasalnya ia tidak enak dengan keluarga Sirzech yang sudah begitu baik kepadanya, yang notabenya hanya seseorang yang sedang menumpang.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, hidangan yang menurutnya makanan para dewa itu pun tiba.

Mata Naruto tiba-tiba saja berkaca-kaca melihat porsi dan toping ramen yang baru saja di hidangkan oleh maid.

"Ittadakimasu..." dengan cepat Naruto menyambar ramen tersebut.

"pelan-pelan Naruto-san, nanti kau bisa tersedak"ucap Venela, yang melihat cara makan Naruto.

"thiba uhbah ghawathil Bhenela-bhama (tidak usah khawatir Venela-sama)" ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

Tapi baru saja tadi, perkataan Venela menjadi kenyataan. "eugh..." mata Naruto membulat. "air..air..air". Naruto kelabakan mencari air.

Venela yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum, 'sudah lama kami tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini' bantinya.

"ini" Sirzech memberikan air pada Naruto.

Gluk gluk gluk "ahhh... arigatou Sirzech-san" ucap Naruto yang berteri makasih pada Sirzech. Apa jadinya jika Sirzech tidak memberikan air. Mungkin saat ini Naruto sudah pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen.

"hihihi...sudah aku katakan, pelan-pelan. Naruto-san" ucap Venela sambil tertawa kecil.

"hahaha...ahhh sudah lama aku tidak merasakan suasana seperti ini" Ucap Lucius.

"eum..apa maksud anda, Lucius-sama ?" tanya Naruto.

"sudah lama sekali, kami semua tidak merasakan kehangatan saat makan malam seperti ini. Terakhir kami seperti ini, saat Rias masih berumur 10 tahun dan sebelum Sirzech di nobatkan sebagai Mou, tapi..." jawabnya sembari mengingat-ingat kejadian 8 tahun lalu. "...berkat kehadiran mu disini, kami semua dapat merasakan kehangatan seperti ini lagi, Naruto-san" lanjutnya dengan senyum tulus ter-pangpang di wajah Lucius.

Dan dengan itu. Makan malam tersebut dilewati dengan canda dan tawa dari keluarga Gremory.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME ESOKNYA.

Kini Naruto dan Rias sudah berada di halaman depan mannsion megah terebut. Terdapat juga Lucius, Venela, Sirzech, dan juga Greyfia.

"semoga kau senang tinggal di dunia manusia, Naruto-san." Ucap Venela pada Naruto, yang membuat Rias cemburu atas perhatian yang di berikan ibu-nya kepada Naruto.

" tentu Venela-sama" jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"mou..Okaa-sama kau tidak mengkhawatirkan ku ?" Tanya Rias kepada ibunya.

"tentu saja Okaa-sama mengkhawatirkan mu, Rias-chan" jawab Venela

"Naruto-san..." panggil Sirzech.

"ada apa Sirzech-san ?" tanya Naruto.

"ini.." Sirzech memberika sebuah bungkusan.

"apa ini ?" tanya Naruto.

"itu uang untuk kebutuhan mu sehari-hari selama tiba bulan" jelasnya.

"tidak usah Sirzech-san. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan saja setibanya di dunia manusia" Tolak Naruto dengan halus, sembari memberikan kembali bungkusan yang berisi uang tersebut.

"jika itu mau mu, kami tidak bisa memaksa" jawabnya. "dan Rias..."panggil Sirzech.

"ya Onii-sama ?"

"jangan lupa, kau antar lebih dahulu Naruto-san ke tempat tinggalnya." Perintah Sirzech.

"baiklah baiklah" jawab Rias malas.

"karena persiapan sudah selesai, kalian boleh pergi" ucap Sirzech.

"baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Sirzech-san, Lucius-sama, Venela-sama" panit Naruto.

Dengan itu Rias memunculkan lingkaran sihir dibawah kaki mereka. Dan dalam hitunga detik Naruto dan Rias pun menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya, lingkaran sihir tersebut.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Di depan Naruto kini terdapat rumah yang menurutnya sangat besar. Bagaimana tidak rumah tersebut memiliki halaman depan kira-kira 250 meter. Bangunanya-pun tingkat 3 dengan cat berwarna putih.

"apa ini tidak berlebihan ?" tanya Naruto kepada Rias yang berada di belakangnya.

"anggap saja hadiah" jawab Rias singkat. "aku pulang" lanjutnya.

"um..."

"ERGGHH dia" geram Rias yang langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpesona melihat rumah yang akan di tempatinya.

"hey, bolehkan aku masuk ?" tanya Naruto yang tidak tahu bahwa Rias sudah tidak ada di belakangnya.

"hey" panggil Naruto

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"hey tomat"

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Erghh...hey aku memangilmu..." geram Naruto, seraya berbalik. "...Tomat..." ternyata Rias sudah tidak ada di belakangnya. "dasar nyonya Tomat"

"sudahlah, aku masuk saja. Lagi pula diluar sini udaranya semakin dingin brrrr..."

.

.

.

.

DI RUMAH NARUTO.

Naruto kini berada di kamar yang ia pilih. Ia dalam posisi bermeditasi, di atas ranjang king size-nya.

NARUTO MINDSCAPE

Di sebuah padang rumput, Naruto sedang di kelilingi oleh sembilan moster raksasa yang akrab di sebut Bijuu.

"ayolah jelaskan apa yang kalian maksud saat masih berada di rumah Sirzech." Pinta Naruto pada bemua Bijuu yang mengelilinginya.

"**hahhh...kami kira kau sudah benar-benar mengerti..." **desah Kurama. **"tapi ..." **ucapan Kurama terpotong oleh Naruto " kumohon" pinta Naruto sembari sujud sujud.

"**haah...langsung pada intinya saja**." Ucap Kurama. "**tubuhmu terbagi menjadi dua**" jelasnya singkat.

"maksudmu terbagi menjadi dua ?" tanya Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti.

"**sudak kuduga...jadi saat kau mengaktifkan kekuatan, tubuhmu yang berada di dunia Shinobi pun ikut mengeluarka kekuatan, hanya saja kekuatanya lebih besar dari tubuhmu yang berada disini**". Jelas kurama lebih rinci. "**kau sudah mengerti ?**" lanjutnya.

"jika seperti itu baru mengerti hehehehe" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"**hahh.. baguslah jika kau mengerti**" Kurama menghela nafasnya.

"Arigatou Kurama aku pergi dulu. jaa" ucap Naruto memberikan salam. Dan dibalas angkukan oleh semua Bijuu.

.

.

.

.

Real World

Naruto membuka matanya "pukul berapa sekarang ?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Naruto mengambil jam weker yang ada di samping ranjangnya.

Terliat jam weker Naruto menunjukan Pukul 11.13 pm. "EHHH... ternyata sudah hampir tengah malam". " aku harus tidur sekarang karena besok, aku harus mencari pekerjaan" Naruto pun meletakan kembali jam wejer ke tempatnya semula. Namum saat melihat akan meletakan kembali jam wakernya, ia melihat sebuah kertas di meja tempat ia meletakan weker tersebut.

Naruto-pun mangambil kertas tersebut, " apa ini ?" tanya nya kepada keheningan malam, saat Naruto membuka lipatan kertas tersebut. ternyata itu adalah sebuah surat. "?"

.

.

.

.

"_Naruto-san. mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, kau sudah selesai dari acara meditasimu._

_Aku lupa memberitahu padamu, bahwa aku sudah mendaftarkan-mu di sekolah yang sama dengan Rias. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku harap kau dapat menjaga Rias. Karena aku terlalu sibuk memerintah Underworld._

_Jadi sekali lagi, aku harap kau menjaga Rias seperti kau menjaga seorang adik._

_._

_._

_._

_Sirzech"_

_._

_._

_._

"apa-apaan dia itu, se-enaknya saja dia memasukanku ke sekolah yang sama dengan si Tomat itu" ucap Naruto kesal.

"haahh...tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus menurutinya" ucap Naruto dengan nada malas. Lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tidak butuh waktu lama sang pahlawan perang itu pun ter-tidur dengan pulas..

.

.

.

.

Skip Time.. (bukan Timmy Time hehehe)

Kriinggggggggggg...

"ahhhhhhhhh..."

Duaghhhh

"haahhh...aku menghancurkan jam wekernya" ucap pemeran utama kita. Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan kearan jendela di kamar tersebut. dan membuka tirainya.

"haahh pagi yang indah" ucap Naruto melihat suasana pagi yang indah.

"pagi seindah ini enaknya aku tidur lagi" Naruto berjalan kearah kasurnya lagi. Membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Namun saat akan memejamkan matanya lagi.

"are...sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu" ucap Naruto saat akan memejamkan matanya. "..."

"arghhhhh"

Teriakan Naruto menggema di kamar tersebut...

Naruto bangun dengan cepat, dan melesat ke kamar mandi sembari berteriak " aku terlambat...aku terlambat"

10 menit kemudian

Naruto sudah memakai pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan di dunia Shinobi untuk ke sekolah. Kenapa Naruto tidak mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Karena ia belum mendapatkanya.

Merasa sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal. Naruto mengambil kertas yang semalam ia baca. Karena disana terdapat peta untuk ke akademi Kuoh.

Skip Time lagi...

Kini Naruto sudah sampai di gerbang akademi Kuoh. Namun, saat berada disana. Ada yang membuat Naruto risih. 'kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu ?' batinya.

"hey siapa kau,dan mau apa kau datan ke sekolah ini dengan pakaian norak seperti itu" teriak salah satu pemuda yang bernama Motohama.

" jika kau akan meminta sumbangan, jangan disini" kini pemuda botak di sebelahnya yang berteriak, panggil saja Matsuda.

Naruto tidak meng-gubris perkataan dua orang yang mengejeknya tersebut dan berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan di luar, Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian saat berjalan di halaman depan sekolah tersebut. dan Naruto tetap tidak meng-gubrisnya.

'kemana aku harus mencari ruangan kepala sekolah' batinya bingung.

Kebingunan Naruto sepertinya tidak lama. Karena melihat wanita sesosok wanita tinggi semampai memakai kacamata berwarna biru muda dan rambutnya di gerai. Naruto-pun menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"sumimase, onee-san." merasa ada yang berbicara di belakanya, wanita itu-pun berbalik.

"eum ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu. Paman ?" tanya wanita tersebut pada Naruto. 'aku seperti pernah melihat orang ini?' batinya.

'paman ? apakah aku terlihat sudah tua ?' batinya. "aku sedang mencari ruangan kepala sekolah, apa kau bisa memberitahu dimana ruanganya ?" tanya Naruto.

"paman. akan mendaftarkan anak paman ?" tanya balik wanita itu kepada Naruto dengan sopan.

"jangan panggil aku 'paman' lagi pula aku masih muda, dan aku belum punya anak" jelasnya.

"lalu ?"

"aku yang akan mendaftar menjadi murid baru disini" jawabnya.

"ehh gomen...etto...". "Naruto, Namikaze Naruto" potong Naruto.

"gomen Namikaze-san, aku tidak tahu" ucap wanita itu meminta maaf.

"ahh sudahlah tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto. "lalu apa kau bisa memberi tahu dimana ruang kepala sekolah..etto"

"Tsubaki, Tsubaki Shinra. Panggil saja Tsubaki" potongnya.

"ah ya, Tsubaki-san. jadi kau bisa memberi tahu dimana ruang kepala sekolah, Tsubaki-san ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"ah ya aku tahu" jawabnya singkat.

"kalau begitu bisakah kau memberi tahu jalanya ?" pinta Naruto.

"sebagai permintaan maaf atas kelancangan ku, aku akan mengantar-kan mu Namkaze-san" jawabnya.

"ah arigataou Tsubaki-san"

Dengan perkenalan sigkat tersebut, Tsubaki mangantarkan Naruto ke ruang kepala sekolah. "sudah sampai, Namikaze-san. ini ruanganya." Ucap Tsubaki.

"Arigatou Tsubaki-san.". " dan panggil saja Naruto" lanjutnya.

"baiklah Nami...Naruto-san" jawabnya.

"begitu lebih baik"

"kalau begitu aku akan ke kelas, karena bel sudah berbunyi" pamitnya. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Naruto.

'wanita yang baik' batinya sembari melihat Tsubaki yang sedang berjalan untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Naruto-pun mebalikan badan dan mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

Tok..tok..tok

"masuk" ucap seseorang dari dalam ruangan pun membuka pitu tersebut.

"oh ternyata anda murid baru itu, ini baju seragam mu. Pakai baju itu disini sembari menunggu wali kelas mu menjemput." Ucap lelaki yang kira-kira berumur 40 tahun-an.

"ha'i" jawab Naruto.

15 menit kemudian.

Tok...tok...tok

"masuk" ucap kepala sekolah.

"sumimase..saya terlambat" ucap orang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"tidak apa-apa, sekarang cepat antarkan murid baru ini ke kelas anda" perintah kepala sekolah.

"ha'i," jawabnya singkat "ikuti aku" perintah guru tersebut kepada Naruto.

Naruto-pun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dan mengkuti guru yang ada di depanya.

Di Kelas 3-A

Di ruangan kelas kini terdengar seperti di pusat perbelanjaan, karena sangat ramai.

"hey kau tau tidak, menurut informasi yang ku dengar. Kelas kita akan kedatangan siswa dari Eropa" ucap siswa A kepada temanya.

"yang benar ?" tanya Siswa B memastikan.

"benar" jawab Siswa A

"aku harap siswa baru itu wanita cantik seperti Rias dan Akeno" ucap siswa B

"ya kau benar. Harapan ku-pun sama seperti mu" ucap Siswa A

.

.

Srekkk...duak

Seluruh siswa dengan cepat berlari kebangkunya masing-masing. Karena melihat wali kelasnya masuk.

"ohayou minna" sapa guru tersebut kepada siswanya.

"ohayou sensei" jawab semua siswa serempak.

"hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru yang berasal dari Jerman" ucap guru tersebut.

'semoga saja wanita cantik' batin semua lelaki di kelas tersebut.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang siswa laki-laki. Seluruh siswi pun berdo'a di dalam hati mereka. 'semoga murid baru itu, pria tampan seperti kiba-kun' batin mereka semua.

"Namikaze-san silahkan masuk" perintah guru tersebut.

Rias yang mendengar nama tersebut membulatkan matanya. ' Na-Mi-Ka-Ze. Jangan-jangan'

Naruto-pun masuk kedalam kelas dengan di iringi oleh teriakan para siswi.

KYAAAA

KYAAAA TAMPANNN

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N **

**Author Konohamaru kebali, maaf lama update. Soalnya lagi sibuk, jadi gak bisa update teratur. Sekali lagi Author minta maaf :(**

**Mungkin cukup sampai disini dulu buat Chap 3 nya. See you at chap 4**

**Maaf kalo gabisa bales Review, mungkin di chap depan baru di bales.**

**Kalo mau tanya tanya tentang alur cerita yang readers ga ngerti, selain Review. Biar gampang invite aja pin Author [ 53893516 ] (malah promosi)**

**Lanjut tidaknya ffn ini ada di tangan para Readers, jadi Review ya **

**Oke kalo gitu sayonara :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Di ruangan kelas kini terdengar seperti di pusat perbelanjaan, karena sangat ramai.

"hey kau tau tidak, menurut informasi yang ku dengar. Kelas kita akan kedatangan siswa dari Eropa" ucap siswa A kepada temanya.

"yang benar ?" tanya Siswa B memastikan.

"benar" jawab Siswa A

"aku harap siswa baru itu wanita cantik seperti Rias dan Akeno" ucap siswa B

"ya kau benar. Harapan ku-pun sama seperti mu" ucap Siswa A

.

.

Srekkk...duak

Seluruh siswa dengan cepat berlari kebangkunya masing-masing. Karena melihat wali kelasnya masuk.

"ohayou minna" sapa guru tersebut kepada siswanya.

"ohayou sensei" jawab semua siswa serempak.

"hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru yang berasal dari Jerman" ucap guru tersebut.

'semoga saja wanita cantik' batin semua lelaki di kelas tersebut.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang siswa laki-laki. Seluruh siswi pun berdo'a di dalam hati mereka. 'semoga murid baru itu, pria tampan seperti kiba-kun' batin mereka semua.

"Namikaze-san silahkan masuk" perintah guru tersebut.

Rias yang mendengar nama tersebut membulatkan matanya. ' Na-Mi-Ka-Ze. Jangan-jangan'

Naruto-pun masuk kedalam kelas dengan di iringi oleh teriakan para siswi.

KYAAAA

KYAAAA TAMPANNN

.

.

.

.

**PROTECTION**

Discaimer: Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Warning: OOC, TYPO, alur terlalu cepet

Pair: Naruto x ?

.

.

.

Sumary: Naruto sang pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi ke-4. Yang berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya Ootsuki, dan Sasuke yang memburikan kedua matanya. Karena telah mengalakanya dan mengakui bahwa Naturo lebih hebat darinya. Namun saat akan di nobatkan menjadi Hokage Naruto menolak, dan ingin mengelana mengelilingi dunia menggunakan Jikukan Hiraishin.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

"Namikaze-san, rumah-mu dimana ?" tanya siswi A, di kelas tersebut.

"bolehkah aku meminta nomor telpon-mu. Namikaze-san ?" tanya lagi sala satu siswi, yang duduk di samping siswi A.

"ehh...etto..." Naruto gugup bukan main, mendengar permintaan dua siswi tersebut.

"kalian berdua, biarkan Namikaze-san memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu" perintah guru tersebut, kepada dua siswi-nya.

"ahh...arigatou sensei" ucap Naruto.

"hnn" jawabnya singkat.

"hajimashite. Watashi wa Namikaze Naruto desu" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, seraya membungkuk kan badan. "doitsu kara kimashita" lanjutnya.

KYAAAA TIDAK HANYA TAMPAN. TAPI JUGA SOPAN

Teriak seluruh siswi di kelas tersebut, kecuali Rias.

"cih sok tampan" guman Rias pelan, melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menurut Rias sok ganteng.

"baiklah, sekarang kau duduk di samping Rias." Ucap sang guru.

"e...ehh"

"Rias Gremory tolong angkat tangan" perintah guru tersebut.

"ha...ha'i" Rias menganggkat anganya dengan terpaksa.

"arigatou, Sensei" Naruto-pun berjalan ke bangku di samping Rias.

Tok...tok...tok..

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu

Srettt

Pintu-pun terbuka, ternyata yang megetuk pintu itu adalah kepala sekolah. "maaf menggangggu Nueno-sensei" ucap kepala sekolah.

"ah tidak apa-apa kepala sekolah" ucap guru tersebut kepada sekolah. "apa ada keperluan dengan saya, sehingga anda datang ke kelas ?"lanjutnya.

"ah ya..saya kemari mengantarkan satu murid baru lagi." Ucapnya.

" kenapa mesti anda yang datang kemari, kepala sekolah. Jika ada murid baru lagi, anda tinggal menelpon saya." Ucapnya.

"tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, saya bosan berada di ruangan. Jadi tidak sekali-kali tidak apa-apa saya mengantar murid baru ke kelasnya."

"kalau begitu maaf sudah merepotkan anda" ucap sang guru.

"yosh...kalau begitu silahkan masuk Naruse-san" perintah kepala sekolah kepada murid yang ada di belakangnya.

"ha'i". "arigatou sudah mengantar saya, kepala sekolah" ucap wanita yang di panggil Naruse.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah pun memasuki kelas. Prawakanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Rias yang membedakan mereka, hanya gaya rambut. Gaya rambut Naruse Mio mirip twin ponytail. Dan juga Naruse Mio tidak mempunyai antena. Namun baru saja beberapa langkah,ia di kagetkan oleh teriakan para siswa.

GYAAAAA KAWAIIIII

WAJAHNYA SEPERTI RIAS

Itulah teriakan para siswa yang berada di kelas tersebut.

BUAGHHH

"KALIAN SEMUA HARAP TENANG..." teriak sang guru.

Mendengar teriakan dari sang guru. Semua siswa tersebut diam seketika.

"bagus. Perkenalkan dirimu Naruse-san" perintah guru tersebut.

"ha'i Sensei" ucap wanita yang di panggil Naruse.

"hajimashite. Naruse Mio to iimasu,douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ucap Mio memperkenalkan diri.

GYAAAA KAWAIIIIII

Teriak histeris para siswa yang ada di kelas tersebut.

"sudah selesai. Naruse-san ?" tanya sang guru.

"eumm" jawabnya singkat.

"kebetulan sekali ada satu bangku yang koson di samping Namikaze-san. jadi kau duduk disana" perintah guru tersebut.

"ha'i" Mio pun berjalan ke bangku yan di tunjukan oleh san guru.

"baiklah, hari ini kita akan belajar Fisika. Buka buku halaman 145" perinta sang guru. Dan acara belajar pun di mulai.

.

.

.

.

Skip time pulang sekolah

Di kelas kini haya tersisa tiga orang. Yaitu Naruto, Rias, dan Mio. Yang sedang membereskan buku mereka.

"a...ano...Rias" panggil Naruto gugup.

"jangan sok akrab dengan ku" jawab nya sinis.

"kau ini masih saja seperti itu, meski kita sudah satu kelas." Ucap Naruto

"jangan mentang-mentang kita satu kelas, jadi kau bisa memaggil ku dengan nama depan" ucapnya masih sinis. Sementara Mio hanya mendengarkan.

"ayolah, jangan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya" tanya Naruto.

"kau ingin menanyakan apa ?" tanya balik Rias.

"kenapa kau tidak tinggal di rumah yang di berikan Onii-san mu kepadaku ?" tanya Naruto pada Rias.

"aku tidak ingin tinggal disana karena aku ketua klub disini" jawab Rias.

" oh begitu" ucap Naruto mangguk-mangguk. "tapi...". "sudah. Aku pulang" potong Rias.

"ho...hoey Rias" panggil Naruto. Manum tidak di dengar oleh Rias.

Kini di kelas hanya tersisa Naruto dan Mio.

"hahh dasar dia itu..." ucapan Naruto terhenti, saat menyadari bahwa di sampingnya masih ada satu orang. "ehh...sejak kapan kau disana ?" tanya Naruto polos.

"etto sedari tadi aku disini" jawab Mio.

"are..? jadi kau mendengar nya ? " tanya Naruto.

"eumm iya" jawab Mio.

"e...ehhh"

TONGGG

"memalukan" guman Naruto pelan, dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu...engg..?" ucap Mio. "Naruto. Namikaze Naruto" potong Naruto.

"ahiya, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Namikaze-san ?" tanya Mio.

"ah tidak hehehe" jawab Naruto malu-malu. "ngomong-ngomong..kalau tidak salah kau murid baru itu kan ?" tanya Naruto.

"eum" jawab Mio singkat. " namaku Naruse Mio. Salam kenal Namikaze-san" lanjutnya.

"Naruse Mio" guman Naruto "nama yang bagus" puji Naruto.

"a..arigatou"ucap Mio dengan malu-malu.

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau belum pulang ?" tanya Naruto.

"eum soal itu..." Mio menundukan kepalanya " aku hanya ingin lebih lama di kelas hehehe" lanjut Mio dengan senyum terpahat di wajah cantiknya.

'ka...kawai' batin Naruto. 'apa yang aku pikirkan' lanjutnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"kau baik-baik saja. Namikaze-san ?" tanya Mio yang melihat tingkah Naruto tadi.

"a..aku baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu aku duluan. jaa" ucap Naruto dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

Mio hanya melihat kepergian Naruto dengan senyuman manis. "orang yang menarik" gumanya.

.

.

.

Skip time taman kota.

Terlihat Naruto sedang berada di taman kota. Tepatnya sedang duduk di bangku taman. Namun ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'mengapa aku tidak merasakan aura kehadiranya, terlebih ia berada di belakangku ?' batin Naruto bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. 'atau gara-gara kekuatan ku masih belum kembali sepenuhnya. Tapi...mengapa aku bisa merasakan aura kehadiran semua yang berada di kelas termasuk Rias, meski kekuatan ku belum sepenuhnya kembali' lanjutnya.

"arhhhhh" Naruto berteriak sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, tanda ia sedang frustasi.

DUARR

DUARRR

DUARRRR

Telinga Naruto menangkap sebuah suara suara ledakan tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Naruto dengan spontan berdiri, dari acara duduk-duduk nya. 'suara apa itu ?' batin Naruto. Naruto melihat area sekitarnya, untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Merasa sudah aman. Naruto melompat ke-atas pohon, untuk melihat area sekitar dari atas. " tidak ada yang aneh dengan area ini. Mungkin itu hanya pendengaranku saja" ucap Naruto sembari mengorek telinganya. Namun saat akan turun.

DUARR

DUARR

Ia kembali mendengar suara ledakan, tepat di 500 di depanya. **' Gaki, pakai mata itu' **ucap kurama lewat telepatinya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto langsung mengaktifkan mata _Sharingan_-nya. "ternyata ada _kekkai_ yang menghalangi-nya" guman Naruto. Setelah it tanpa basa basi. Naruto melasat ke-arah _kekkai _ tersebut berada.

.

.

.

Disisi lain. Tanpa Naruto sadari, ada seorang wanita sedang memperhatikanya, dengan rambut merah sama seperti Rias. Ya dia adalah Naruse Mio yang sedari tadi sedang memperhatkan Naruto dari jauh.

"Namikaze Naruto..kau benar-benar orang yang sangat menarik" gumanya sangat pelan.

.

.

.

kembali ke Naruto.

Kini Naruto sudah sampai di depan _kekkai. _"bagaimana cara memasukinya ?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengeluarkan pose berfikirnya. "ah aku tau." Dengan cepat Naruto mengaktifkan Rinneganya. Dan menempekan telapak tanganya ke _kekkai _tersebut. Naruto memejamkan matanya, untuk konsentrasi. Tidak lama Naruto membuka matanya kembali dan "_Shinra-tensei..._" Naruto mengucapkan Nama jurusnya.

.

.

Di dalam _kekkai_

Ternyata yang ada di dalam _kekkai _tersebut adalah kelompok Rias, yang sedang bertarung melawan lima Cerberus. Dengan baju yang sudah compang-camping kelompok Rias bertarung sekuat tenaga.

"Issei-kun. Apa kau dapat mengirimkan kekuatan-mu kepadaku" pinta seorang lelaki tampan berambut pirang dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya. Ya dia adalah Yuuto Kiba. Pemilik dari Secret Gear SwordBirth.

"itu percuma, Kiba. Apa kau lupa, seua serangan kita semua dapat dipatahkan dengan semburan api mereka. Bahkan denga elemen yang bersebrangan seperti air atau es pun tidak mempan terhadap mereka.

GOARRRRR/ GOARRRRR/ GOARRRRR/ GOARRRRR/ GOARRRRR

Terdengar raungan Cerberus yang terlihat sedang kelaparan. Cerberus berlari ke tempat Rias dan yang lainya.

"bersiaplah, mereka datang." Perintah Rias. "Kiba,kau serang yang sebelah kiri" lanjutnya.

"ha'i" Kiba-pun melesat menyerang Cerberus yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Koneko, serang yang tengah" perintah Rias lagi.

"ha'i Buchou" kata Koneko. Koneo berlari kearah Cerberus yang berada di tengah.

.

.

.

Kiba melesat dengan kecepatan penuh. Merasa sudah memasuki jarak yang ideal untuk menyerang, Kiba melopat " HYAAAAAA"

TRANGGGGG

Searangan Kiba di tangkis oleh Cerberut tersebut dengan buntutnya. 'cih sial' batin Kiba. Kiba masing mengapung diudara dengan posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

Cerberus yang melihat Kiba terpelanting, hendak menyerang Kiba dengan Cakarnya. Namun Kiba dengan cepat membuat dua lingkaran sihir berlambang keluarga Gremory, dan mencabut dua pedang baru. lalu menyilangkan kedua pedangnya, untuk menahan serangan Cerberus.

DUAKKKKK

Kiba terpental, dan menabrak pepohonan di area tersebut hingga tumbang.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Cerberus yang lain berlari untuk menyerang Kiba. Namun saat jarak Cerberus dengan Kiba tersisa lima belas meter lagi.

DUARRRRR

Cerberus tersebut terpental, terkena sambaran kilat. Kiba melihat ke-atas.

"ara ara Gomen, Kiba-kun." Ucap Akeno yang sedang terbang. Kiba hanya tersenyum melihat Akeno menyelamatkanya. "Apa kau baik baik saja." lanjutnya

"a..ah.." Kiba berderi dengan susah payah "arigatou Akeno-san" ucap Kiba.

.

.

KE TEMPAT KONEKO

Koneko kini sedang di kepung oleh tiga Cerberus sekaligus. "ini akan sulit" ucapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

ERGHHH

Cerberus yang ada di belakang Koneko sudah mulai menggeram. Mendengar geram-an Cerberus yang ada di belakanya, Koneko mengepalkan tanganya. Dan melakukan mode siaga.

Srekk

Dengan cepat Koneko berbalik kearah Cerberus yang ada di belakangnya. Namun, tebakan Koneko ternyata salah.

GRAGHHH

Yang menyerangnya adalah Cerberus yang tadi ada di depanya. Namun karena reflek Koneko yang bagus. Ia dapat mengindar dari serangan mendadak Cerberus, dengan cara melompat ke atas.

Namun serangan cerberus belum selesai. Cerberus lain yang melihat Koneko menghindar ke atas, dengan cepat menerjang Koneko yang sedang melayang. Namun, karena insting Koneko yang sudah terlatih. Dengan tenaga penuh ia memukul Cerberus tersebut hingga terpental beberapa puluh meter.

"selesai sudah" ucap Koneko. Koneko membulatkan matanya.

Namun saat ia melihat kebawah. Dua Cerberus yang menjadi incaranya itu sudah tidak ada.

"KONEKO-CHANNN DI ATAS..!" teriak Issei.

Mendengar teriakan Issei. Koneko memaksakan tubuhnya berbalik ke atas. Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari kebertuntunganya.

CRASHHHHH

CRASHHHHH

KYAAAAA

"KONEKO/KONEKO-CHAN/KONEKO-CHAN" teriak seluruh kelompok Rias.

BUARRRR

Sebuah kawah yang cukup besar tercipta akibat serangan dari dua Cerberus kepada Koneko.

Kepulan asap sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, memperlihatkan Koneko yang sedang terkapar karena sebagian tubuhnya di injak oleh satu kaki depan Cerberus, sedangkan Cerberus yang satunya barada di samping Cerberus yang menginjak Koneko.

"enghh.." lenguh Koneko.

'andai saja ada di saat seperti ini ada Naruto-san' batin Issei.

.

.

.

DI LUAR KEKKAI (di sisi bersebrangan dengan Naruto)

"kaicho, apakah..Issei dan yang lainya dapat mengalahkan lima Cerberus itu sekaligus ?" tanya Saji kepada Sona.

"akupun tidak tahu" jawab Sona. "tapi...aku khawatir Rias dan kelompok nya tidak bisa mengalahkan lima Cerberus itu sekaligus" lanjutnya.

'aura siapa ini, besar sekali' batin Tsubaki

"Apa kalian merasakan aura besar ini ?" Tanya Tsubaki kepada semua anggota kelompoknya.

"ya kami merasakanya" jawab Tomoe.

"kaicho..asal aura ini dari sebelah kanan kekkai yang kita buat" ucap Momo.

"PERKUAT LAGI KEKKAI-NYA"teriak Sona

"HA'I KAICHO" teriak semua kelompok Sona.

.

.

KEMBALI KE NARUTO

"yoshhh.. kita bobol kekkai ini sekarang" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa.

_Shinra-Tensei_

DUARRRR

WUSHHHHH

Sebuah hembusan angin yang sangat besar. Keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto. Hembusan angin tersebut dapat menghancurkan desa sebesar Konoha jika menggunakan tenaga peuh.

.

.

"TAMBAH PERTAHANAN KEKKAINYA !" perintah Sona.

"H-HA'I..KAICHO" jawab seluruh kelompok Sona berbarengan.

.

.

.

"HYAAAAAAAA" teriak Naruto.

CRAKK

CRAKKK

.

.

.

"aku sudah tikuat menahanya lagi, Kaicho" ucap Saji.

"jangan banyak bicara saji. Kerahkan seluruh kemampuan-mu" ucap Sona. "kerahkan seluruh kemampuan kalian" perintah Sona kepada Kelompoknya.

.

.

.

"HYAAAAAA" Naruto masih dengan acara teriaknya.

CRAKKKK

"HYAAA HANCURRRR"

DUARRRRRR.

.

.

.

KELOMPOK GREMORY

GOARRRRR

"eunghh" lenguh Koneko takberdaya

"KONEKO/KONEKO-CHAN !" teriak seluruh kelompok Rias.

GOARRRRRR

Cakar Cerberus yang sangat tajam sudah semakin dekat dengan tubuh Koneko. Namun...

CRAKK

CRAKKK

DUARRRRR

WUSHHHHHHH

GOARRRRRRRRRRR

Tiba-tiba. Hebusan angin yang sangat kuat datang secara tiba-tiba, dan menerbangkan semua Cerberus tak terkecuali Koneko dan kiba yang terkena serangan Cerberus.

.

.

-HENING-

.

.

"gomen, aku terlambat hehehe" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, sembari mengaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"..."

"...".tidak ada respon sama sekali

"hoey kalian sedang melihat apa hah ?" tanya Naruto.

Issei menggerakan tanganya, Dan menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di depanya. "Ce..Cerberusnya".ucap Issei tergagap-gagap.

"mu...mustahil" kini Asia yang bicara.

"tekananan auranya sepuluh kali lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya" ucap Rias yang tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"apa yang kalian bicarak...an" Naruto syok saat melihat Cerberus berukuran sangat besar. "moster macam apa itu. Besarya hampir menyamai Kurama. "HOEY...APA ADA YANG BISA MEMBERITAHU-KU MOSTER APA ITU ?" teriak Naruto.

"BUCHO...KEKKAINYA" teriak Kiba dari balik pepohonan yang runtuh.

Rias da yang lainya melihat ke atas. "siapa yang menghancurkan Kekkai nya."

"Naruto-san" jawab Issei singkat. "eh apa aku bilang tadi Naruto-san ?" lanjutnya.

"ya kau bilang Naruto" ucap Rias.

"hoey Issei" panggil Naruto.

"Na...Naruto-san kapan kau kemari ?" tanya Issei.

"baru saja" jawab Naruto santai.

"JADI KAU YANG TELAH MENGHANCURKAN KEKKAINYA !" bentak Rias.

"iya, memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya polos.

"APA KAU BODOH HAH. KEKKAI ITU SENGAJA DI BUAT,AGAR MANUSIA BIASA TIDAK DAPAT MELIHAT PERTARUNGAN INI !" bentak Rias kepada Naruto.

"jadi..jika Kekkai yang tadi tidak ada maka..." ucap Naruto polos. Namun tiba-tiba wajah polos itu hilang. Menampilkan wajah kaget " APAAA". "aku kira kekkai tadi di buat oleh musuh" lanjutnya.

"tentu saja tidak, baka" ucap wanita yang tiba-tiba datang.

"kau siapa ?" tanya Naruto.

"aku Sona Sitri. Ketua OSIS di Akademi Kuoh" jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

"apa kau ingat aku" tanya wanita yang muncul dari belakang Sona.

"Tsubaki-san ? kenapa kau disini ?" tanya Naruto.

"ternyata kau yang telah menghancurkan Kekkainya ?" Tanya Tsubaki

"gomen." Ucap Naruto dengan tubuh yang mulai lesu, karena kelakuan bodohnya.

GROARRRRRR

"Moster itu sepertinya sudah bosan menunggu" Ucap Issei.

"Namikaze-san, apa kau dapat membatu kami membuat kekkai agar tidak ada manusia yang melihat pertarungan ini ?" tanya Sona.

"akan kucoba" jawab Naruto. "tapi aku pikir, itu percuma saja." Lanjutnya

"apa maksudmu dengan percuma ?" tanya Sona

"maksudku, percuma saja aku membuat kekkai"."karena kekkai yang aku buat dapat di lihat oleh manusia" jelas Naruto.

"jika seperti itu, sepertinya kita harus bertarung tanpa menggunakan kekkai" ucap Rias.

"tapi...". Naruto menggantung kata-katanya. "tapi apa ?" tanya Rias.

"apa kalian dapat membuat kekkai sekali lagi?" tanya Naruto pada kelompok Sona

"kami bisa saja membuat ulang kekkai. Akan tetapi ketahanan kekkainya akan lebih lemah" jawab Sona.

"kalau begitu aku akan membantu kalian agar kekkai yang kalian buat menjadi lebih kuat" ucap Naruto.

"tapi bagaimana Caranya ?" tanya Rias.

"aku akan me-support mereka dari belakang dengan mengalirkan Chakra ketubuh masing masing kelompok Tsubaki" jelas Naruto.

"maksudmu dengan Chakra, Naruto-san ?"tanya Issei.

GOARRRR

Cerberus tersebut berlari kearah Naruto dan yang lainya

"tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskanya. Semuanya berpencar" perintah Naruto.

"_Kagebunshin no jutsu_" Naruto mengucapkan nama jurusnya.

Poffffff

Muncul kepulan asap. Dan dari kepulan asap tersebut muncul empat Naruto. Sontak membuat kelompok Rias dan kelompok Sona yang melihat Naruto dapat menggandakan diri, matanya membulat sempurna.

'satu saja sudah kuat. Bagaimana jika sebanyak ini' batin Sona. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketuanya. Kelompoknya dan seluruh kelompok Rias-pun berfikiran tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sona.

Kelompok Sona pergi ketempat yang aman untuk membuat Kekkai. Issei dan Rias terbang bersiap untuk melakukan serangan udara bersama Akeno. Sedangkan Naruto, melesat langsung kearah Cerberus.

.

.

.

SONA DAN KELOMPOKNYA

"sepertinya disini sudah aman...ano ?" Ucap Naruto (Bunshin).

"Sona, Sona Sitri" Ucap Sona.

"ahh.. sepertiya disini sudah aman. Sitri-san"

"semuanya. kita akan membuat Kekkai dari sini." Jelas Sona. " baiklah semua bersiap dalam posisi masing-masing." Perintah Sona kepada kelompoknya ( kaya maen bola aja -_-")

Kelompok Sona kini sudah berada pasa posisi masing-masing. "Sitri-san. apa semuanya sudah siap ?" tanya Naruto.

"semuanya sudah siap di posisinya masing-masing" jawab Sona "satu lagi. Namikaze-san, panggil saja Sona" lanjutnya.

"kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Naruto. seperti Tsubaki-san" ucap Naruto. "Sona-san, karena kelopok-mu di bagi menjadi lima. Dua bunshin yang lainya akan me-support chakra yang kami punya kepada setiap yang lainya." Jelas Naruto. (team 1: Sona &amp; Tsubaki. Team 2: momo &amp; Tomoe. Team 3: Luop Garou &amp; Tsubasa Yura. Team4: Reya Kusaka &amp; Ruruko Nimura. Team5: Saji &amp; Bennia)

"baiklah lakukan sekarang" perintah Sona. Dan Naruto-pun mengangguk

Naruto berjalan santai kemasin-masing team yang berada di posisinya. " apa bos (Naruto asli) tidak menghitung Peerage Sona-san ?" tanya Bunsin 1, kepada Bunshin 2 dan 3.

"mungkin tidak" jawab Bunshin 2.

"bukan mungkin. Tapi memang tidak" ucap Bunshin 3. "nyatanya ia hanya mengirim kita ber-tiga" lanjutnya.

"haahhh dasar si bos" desah Bunshin 1.

"dari pada mendesah begitu lebih baik kita tambah Bunshinya" ucap Bunshin 3.

"kau benar" uacp Bunshin 2 meng-iya-kan.

"baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Bunshin 1."Kagebunshin No Jutsu" Bunshin 1 mengucapkan Nama jurusnya.

Pooofft

Muncul dua Naruto dari kepulan asap.

"mengapa kau memanggil kami di saat tidak terjadi apa-apa seperti ini ?" tanya Bunshin 4, dan Bunshin 5 hanya manggut-manggut. "oh iya dimana bos ?" tanya bunshin 4 kepada Bunshin 1,2,3.

"bos sedang menghadapi Moster ber-kepala tiga sebesar Kurama" jawab Bunshin 2 santai.

"APAAA. Moster berkepala tiga ?" jawab Bunshin 5 kaget.

" ya moster anjing berkepala tiga tepatnya" jelas bunshin 1.

" mungkin itu Akamaru dan Kiba" ucap Bunshin 4 asal.

"tidak mungkin. Apa kau lupa kita bukan sedan di Konoha" ucap Bunshin 2 mengingatkan.

"ahh iya kau benar, aku lupa" jawab Bunshin 4.

Bunshin 1 berhenti berjalan. "dari sini kita berpencar. Bunshin 2 dan 3, kalian pergi kesebelah barat" perintah Bunshin 1. "Bunshin 4 dan 5 kalian ketimur. Jarak masing masing-team adalah dua ratus meter dari sini. apa kalaian mengerti ?"jelas Bunshin 1.

" ha'i kami mengerti" jawab Bunshin 2 sampai 5 serempak.

"baiklah, sekarang.. berpencar" perintah Bunshin 1. Dan ke-empat Bunshin itu-pun berpencar ke setiap team berada.

" tunggu dulu..." Bunshin 1 mengeluarkan pose berfikir. " kenapa aku harus ikut berjalan dengan mereka tadi. Tempatku kan di team sona...arghhh baka baka baka" grutu Bunshin 1 pada dirinya sendiri." Haaahh tapi apa boleh buat. Ini kebodohan ku sendiri" desah Naruto.

Bunshin 1 melesat dengan kecepatan penuh ketempat Sona dan Tsubaki.

"mengapa kau ikut pergi, Naruto-san ?" tanya Sona.

"gomen...aku lupa hehehe" ucap Bunshin 1 meminta maaf kepada Sona dan Tsubaki. Sembari menggaruk belakang epalanya yang tidak gatal.

"sudahlah tidak perlu meminta maaf" ucap Sona. " apa dirimu yang lainya sudah sampai di tempat semua peeege ku?" tanya Sona.

" mungkin sekitar dua menit lagi mereka sampai" jawab Bunshin 1.

"baiklah kita tunggu" ucap Sona.

.

.

"Sona-san Bunshin ku yang lain sudah sampai di masing-masing team" ucap Bunshin1.

"baiklah kita mulai" ucap Tsubaki.

Sona dan Tubaki melentangkan tanganya kedepan, lalu dalam sekejap muncul linkaran sihir berwarna putih dan berlambangkan keluarga Sitri.

.

.

.

Team 2 yang melihat cahaya putih dari Sona dan Tsubaki. Langsung membuat lingkaran sihir. Sama seperti team 2, team 3,4, dan 5-pun membuat lingkaran sihir. Dan tidak lama kemudian kekkai-pun terbentuk, tapi ada yang berbeda dari kekkai yang dibuat Sona dan peerage nya kali ini. Kekkai yang di buat Sona dan peerage nya terlihat lebih rapuh dibanding-kan yang Naruto hancurkan.

Melihat kekkainya sudah terbentuk. Bunshin Naruto 1 melakukan telepati kepada bunshin 2,3,4,dan 5. 'sekarang' perintah Bunshin 1 menggunakan telepatinya.

'ha'i' ucap Bunshin yang lainya.

Semua Bunshin yang sedang berada dengan peerage Sona, memegang pundak mereka (peerage Sona) masing-masing. Lalu para Bunshin memejamkan mata mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian muncul aura biru dari yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi kuning emas yang mulai menjalar ketubuh semua Peerage Sona.

'jadi ini yang dinamakan Chakra. Hangat dan menenangkan, namun kuat' Batin Sona dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Peerage-nya.

Dengan menjalarnya Chakra para Bunshin Naruto ketubuh Peerage, membuat warna kekkai yang awalnya berwarna biru muda atau lebih tepatnya bitu transparan. Berubah menjadi kuning ke emasan dan lebih kuat tentunya.

.

.

.

.

ARENA PERTEMPURAN

Naruto hampir kewalahan melawan Cerberus yang sudah menyatukan diri dan berubah menjadi lebih besar, dan tentunya bertamba kuat.

"hahh..hahh..cih sial kulitnya keras sekali" guman Naruto.

"NARUTO-SAN. APA RENCANA SELANJUTNYA ?" teriak Issei yang sedang terbang.

"AKU MASIH MEMIKIRKANYA !" jawab Naruto dengan Berteriak. "SELAGI AKU MEMIKIRKANYA. KITA SERANG MENGGUKAN CARA YANG TADI !" lanjutnya.

Naruto melesat kearah Cerberus yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Melihat Naruto yang sudah melesat Rias, Issei dan Akeno menyerang menggukan kekuatanya masing-masing dari jarak jauh.

GOARRR

Cerberus sepertinya mulai kesal dan mulai berlari kearah Naruto.

'firasat ku buruk' batin Naruto.

Naruto terus berlari kearah Cerberus. Namun saat jarak mereka seratus lima puluh meter lagi. Cerberus berhenti berlari, lalu Cerberus merendahkan kepalanya sembari membuka mulutnya lebar. Tak lama bola hitam diselimuti api biru.

Naruto yang baru mengerti, atas firasat yang tadi ia rasakan. Langsung berbalik arah dan melemparkan kunai cabang tiga milik ayahnya kearah Issei. " ISSEI TANGKAP !" teriak Naruto.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN TANG..." ucapanya terhenti melihat sebuah kunai melesat kearahnya. Dengan reflek Issei menangkap Kunai tersebut. " APA KAU INGI..." ucapan Issei kembali terhenti diakibatkan...

SRINGG

...Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya.

Tangan kiri Naruto memegang pundak Issei, sedangkan tangan kananya mengambil kunai yang dipegang Issei, dan melemparkanya kearah Akeno.

Akeno-pun menanggkap kunai tersebut.

SRINGG

Naruto muncul di belakang Akeno. Sama seperti tadi, Naruto mengambil lalu melemparkanya kembali. Kini kunai ia leparkan kearah Rias. Namun ternyata Rias tidak dapat menangkap kunai tersebut, dikarenakan tangan kananya sedang terkilir akibat pertarungan melawan lima Cerberus sebelum Naruto datang.

Melihat kecerobohan Rias, Cerberus yang sedari tadi menahan bola api di mulutnya, kini mulai bersiap menembakan bola apinya tersebut kearah Rias. Saat kunainya sudah melewati Rias, Cerberus itu-pun menembakan bola api seukuran truk kearah Rias.

BRUAGHHHH

Bola api tersebut melesat kearah Rias. Peerage nya hanya dapat melihat karena sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Namun tanpa diduga...

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N author Konohamaru22 log on. Gomen lama updatenya. Tapi di chap 3 sudah di beri tahukan kalo ffn updatenya ga tentu. Karena kesibukan author.**

**Bagi author yang ingin bergabung di grup bbm fanficer silahkan invite pin author 53893516**

**Satu lagi untuk review para readers di chap 2 udah kejawab di chap 3.**

**Cukup sekian dari Konohamaru22. Dan jangan lupa kritik dan saran.**

**Reply review chap 3:**

** .7: mungkin untuk musuh-musuh yang sekarang memang terlalu kuat, tapi karena kekuatan nya masih belum sepenuhnya kembali. Jadi bisa di bilang seimbang.**

**Kunou Uzumaki-Hime : hehehe gomen, tapi author usahain buat lebih bagus di chap mendatang.**

**I-ExNeko: baju yang di pake di dunia Shinobi.**

**Romi Uzumaki: Author pikir-pikir dulu.**

**Vin'DieseL D': karena disitu ada Rias.**

** : maklum masih baru. tapi kedepanya ane usahain lebih bagus lagi**

**Mikaeru346: bisa tapi nanti**

**Raitogecko: ya karena, waktu balik dari perpus di kamarnya ada Rias.**

** .65: oke **


	5. Chapter 5

**N/n: buat para readers. Author minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya, karena keterlambatan update fic protection chap 5 ini. Karena author sibuk bikin laporan dan fokus uas kemaren. **

**Buat para readers. Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan kiri Naruto memegang pundak Issei, sedangkan tangan kananya mengambil kunai yang dipegang Issei, dan melemparkanya kearah Akeno.

Akeno-pun menanggkap kunai tersebut.

SRINGG

Naruto muncul di belakang Akeno. Sama seperti tadi, Naruto mengambil lalu melemparkanya kembali. Kini kunai ia leparkan kearah Rias. Namun ternyata Rias tidak dapat menangkap kunai tersebut, dikarenakan tangan kananya sedang terkilir akibat pertarungan melawan lima Cerberus sebelum Naruto datang.

Melihat kecerobohan Rias, Cerberus yang sedari tadi menahan bola api di mulutnya, kini mulai bersiap menembakan bola apinya tersebut kearah Rias. Saat kunainya sudah melewati Rias, Cerberus itu-pun menembakan bola api seukuran truk kearah Rias.

BRUAGHHHH

Bola api tersebut melesat kearah Rias. Peerage nya hanya dapat melihat karena sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Namun tanpa diduga...

.

.

.

.

**PROTECTION**

Discaimer: Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Warning: OOC, TYPO, alur terlalu cepet

Pair: Naruto x ?

.

.

.

Sumary: Naruto sang pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi ke-4. Yang berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya Ootsuki, dan Sasuke yang memburikan kedua matanya. Karena telah mengalakanya dan mengakui bahwa Naturo lebih hebat darinya. Namun saat akan di nobatkan menjadi Hokage Naruto menolak, dan ingin mengelana mengelilingi dunia menggunakan Jikukan Hiraishin.

.

.

.

-Happy Reading-

Chapter 5

WUSHHHH

Naruto melemparkan lagi kunai cabang tiga milik Ayahnya kearah Rias. 'Sial tidak akan sempat.' Batin Naruto.

Bola api melesat dengan cepat kearah Rias. Rias yang merasa hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi pu memejamkan matanya. 'Semuanya sudah berakhir. Gomen Minna karena aku tidak bisa menjadi Raja yang baik' batin Rias, Seraya cairan bening keluar dari kedua matanya, dan meluncur muluh di pipi mulusnya.

Bola api sebesar truk tersebut semakin memangkas jarak dengan Rias yang sedang terbang. Bukanya ia tidak bisa menghindar dari bola api tersebut. tapi karena tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka, akibat pertarungan dengan lima Cerberus sebelum menjadi satu. Dan akibatnya Rias tidak dapat mengerakan tubuhnya.

BRUSHHHH

Jarak bola api tersebut kini hanya beberapa meter darinya.

9 meter

.

7 meter

.

5 meter

.

3 mater

.

1 meter

.

½ meter

.

.

'Habislah Sudah' batin Rias.

"RIASSSS/BUCHOOO/BUCHOOO!" teriak semua peerage Rias dan Sona.

Saat bola api tersebut puluhan senti lagi akan menghantam tubuh Rias.

WUSHHHHH

DUARRRRRR

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba muncul bola api lain yang berwarna merah kehitaman. Menabrak bola api yang di tembakan Cerberus. Sekaligus membuat Rias seperti tertarik kedalamnya.

Semua Peerage Rias kini hanya dapat menundukan kepala. Karena menganggap Rias sudah tiada.

'Bola apa itu.' Batin Naruto yang memperhatikan ada bola api lain yang menabrak bola api yang di tembakan Cerberus.

"Hey..kalian mengapa menjadi murung begitu." Ucap Naruto asal ceplos.

"BAGAIMANA KAMI SEMUA TIDAK MURUNG HAH..MELIHAT BUCHO MATI !" bentak Issei, sembari menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"Hey baka. Apa kau tidak melihat bola api diatas" ucap Naruto santai sembari menunjuk bola api yang melayang di tempat Rias berada tadi.

"APA MAKSUDMU HAHH" bentak Issei.

"Coba lihat keatas, Mesum" Ledek Naruto kepada Issei.

"Naruto-san. Apa maksudmu." Ucap Akeno yang tidak mengerti.

"Hahhh. Kalian ini.. begitu saja tidak mengerti." Desah Naruto. "Aku bilang lihat keatas" perintah Naruto.

"KAUU..." Issei sudah mulai geram dengan prilaku Naruto yang santai di saat seperti ini. Kesabaran Issei sudah habis.

BOOST!

Issei mengepalkan tangan yang sudah terbalut aura merah. Bersiap untuk memukul wajah Naruto "Aku sudah muak melihat prilakumu".

Tangan kiri Issei sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto. Tapi...

"Tahan Isse. Naruto-san benar, lihat keatas" perintah Akeno.

Issei mengungkan niatnya untuk menghajar Naruto, dan menuruti perintah Akeno, dan melihat ke-arah yang Naruto tunjuk tadi.

"Bola apa itu ?" tanya Issei entah kepada siapa, seraya melepas kerah jaket Naruto yang ia cengkram.

"Heh..aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk melihat keatas". Ujar Naruto. "Tapi kau malah ingin menghajar ku..hehh" lanjut Naruto dan diakhiri oleh desahan.

Issei melirik Naruto yang sedang merapihkan jaket-nya. "Gomen. Naruto-san" ucapnya.

"Sudahlah tidak usah di pikirkan.". "lagi pula aku mengerti mengapa kau melakukan itu"

"Aku merasakan tekanan aura Bucho dari dalam bola itu." ucap Akeno yang sedang memperhatikan bola api tersebut. " Apa kau merasakanya Issei." Tanya Akeno.

"Aku tidak merasakan aura lain, selain aura aneh dari dalam bola api aneh itu." Jawab Issei.

"ternyata kau merasakanya juga, Akeno." Ucap Naruto.

"Ara ara, ternyata ka sudah mengetahuinya ya Naruto-san"

.

.

WITH RIAS

'Dimana ini.'batin Rias.'apakah aku sudah mati ?' lanjutnya.

'ah aku ingat, aku sekarang pasti berada di neraka tingkat paling bawah.' dengan senyum getir. Adn tak lama cairan bening turun dengan mulus dari mata indahnya.

"gomen minna, aku tidak bisa menjadi raja yang baik untuk kalian" gumanya pelan, mungkin sangat pelan.

"tenang saja, kau belum mati" tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita dengan nada lembut.

Rias melirik ke asal suara tersebut. "Siapa kau ?" Lirih Rias pelan, namun masih bisa di-dengar oleh wanita tersebut.

"Nanti saja penjelasanya, sepertinya teman-temanmu sedang kerepotan." Ujar wanita tersebut.

.

.

.

BACK TO NARUTO AND OTHER

GOARRRRRRR

DUARRRRRRR

"AKENO SERANG SEBELAH KIRI !." perintah Naruto.

"ISSEI SERANG PERUTNYA !." teriak Naruto.

"HA'I" teriak Issei dan Akeno berbarengan.

ZRERRRRT

BUAGHHH

"Bagus,. Issei, Akeno." Puji Naruto. " Rasakan ini anjing kampung" lanjutnya sembari melompat. Dan...

GOARRRRRR

BUMMMMM

Kepulan debu, hasil dari pukulan Naruto yang telak mengenai kepala Cerberus tersebut dan langsung membuat seperti berlutut.

"Apakah berhasil ?" tanya Issei kepada Akeno.

"entahlah" jawab Akeno dengan tatapan khawatir.

Dari kelupan debu terlihat siluet hitam, dengan gagahnya berjalan kearah Issei dan Akeno. Yang lama-kelamaan menperlihatkan Naruto.

"Yosh! KAU HEBAT NARUTO-SAN" puji Issei.

"Ara ara, hihihi kau memang kuat Naruto-kun" guman Akeno pelan.

"Yosh, kita berhasil" ujar Naruto sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

GRRRRRR

WUSHHHHH

Tiba-tiba. Dua bola api melesat tepat kearah Naruto.

"NARUTO-SAN AWAS !" teriak Issei

Naruto berbalik. Namun bukanya menghindar, Naruto hanya membelalakan matanya. Mengapa Naruto tidak menghindar ? (cari tahu jawabanya sendiri :p )

Bola api tersebut, meluncur dengan mulus meski Akeno sudah menembakinya dengan petir, manum itu semua terlihat sia-sia karena, bola api tersebut masih meluncur seperti tidak ada yang menghalangi.

Mata Naruto semakin membulat sempurna, dengan semakin dekatnya dua bola api tersebut.

BUMMMMM

"NARUTO-SAN/NARUTO-KUN" teriak Akeno dan Issei.

Kepulan debu, tanah dan asap berhamburan ke udara. Dikarenakan kawah tercpta kawah yang cukup besar.

.

.

.

'Boss !' batin semua Bunshin Naruto

.

.

.

Kepulan asap masih menutupi kawah, tapi enah mengapa ada siluet berbentuk bola yang lomayan besar.

'apa itu/ benda apa itu.' Batin Issei dan Akeno berbarengan.

Issei dan Akeno terus memperlihatkan siuelt hitam tersebut dengan tatapan yang setiap detiknya semakin menajam.

.

.

.

Kepulan debu tersebut lama kelamaan semakin menipis. Memperlihatkan wujud dari siluet tersebut. yang ternyata adalah bola api sedari tadi melayang di tempat Rias terkena bola api yang di tembakan oleh Cerberus.

"I..itu-kan" Issei dan Akeno berbalik dan melihat ke-atas. Dan benar saja bola api yang sedari tadi meyang di belakang mereka, kini sudah tidak ada.

Issei dan Akeno berbalik kembali ke arah Cerberus. Issei dan Akeno terus memperhatikan bola api aneh tersebut.

CRACKKKKK

CRACKKKK

Terdengar suara retakan. "Suara apa itu ?" tanya Akeno. " Entahlah Akeno-san" jawab Issei. Lalu Issei dan Akeno mengedarkan pandanganya. Mancari asal suara retakan tersebut.

CRACKKK

Terdengar kembali suara retakan. Dan pengelihatan kedua peerage Rias tersebut langsung tertuju kapada bola api yang sekarang berada di tempat Naruto terkena serangan dari Cerberus.

"Bo..bola api nya retak" ujar Issei. Sedangkan Akeno sudah siaga, jika ada kemunkinan terburuk yaitu. Adanya musuh baru yang keluar dari bola api tersebut.

CRAKKK

Retakan yang tercipta di bola api tersebut semakin besar. Issei dan Akeno kini mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

'Teman atau musuh' batin Akeno.

'Tekanan kekuatan yang besar' batin Issei.

CRACKK

Tecipta retakan yang lebih besar dari sebelumya. Issei dan Akeno hanya bisa menelan ludah.

.

Tik

.

Tik

.

Tik

.

DUARRRRR

Ledakan energi yang besar dibarengi dengan cahaya merah tua. Menyapu pepohonan yang ada di dekatnya.

'Aura macam apa ini.' batin Akeno sembari sedang menahan daya dorong yang tercipta akibat ledakan energi dari bola api tersebut.

"AHHHHH" berbeda dengan Akeno yang dapat menahan daya dorong. Issei yang tidak siap dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kini terbang bebas akibat daya dorong yang sangat kuat bagi Issei.

DUAKKKK

Issei menabrak pohon hingga pohon tersebut tumbang. "Issei!" teriak Akeno meski tidak terlalu keras.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ,Akeno-san" Ucap Issei sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ledakan energi yang berasal dari bola api tersebut kini mulai menurun, lalu menghilang dan menunjukan sosok wanita berambut merah darah yang di biarkan ter-urai.

Cairan bening mulai turun dari kelopak mata Akeno saat melihat sosok wanita tersebut. "Bu..bucho" gumanya pelan dengan senyuman yang tulus terpampang indah di wajah cantiknya.

Namun saat wanita tersebut mengangkat tangan kananya. Tiba-tiba muncul sabit besar berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak merah membuat wajah Akeno yang tadinya terpampang senyuman tulus kini menghilang. 'Dia bukan Boucho' batin Akeno.

Tapi saat ia melihat di sebelah kanan dan kiri wanita tersebut, terdapat dua orang berbeda gender seperti sedang duduk santai. Namun melirik kearah wanita yang sedang memegang sabit tersebut.

"B..Bucho. Naruto-kun" guman Akeno pelan dan senyuman indah nan menenangkan itu-pun kembali terpampang di wajar cantiknya.

"Ada apa Akeno-san ?" tanya Issei polos.

"B..bucho..N...naruto-kun" Gumanya pelan.

"B..bucho...Naruto-san ?" tanya Issei "Dimana Bucho dan Naruto-san ?" lanjutnya.

Bukanya manjawab pertanyaan dari Issei. Akeno malah terbang dengan sisa tenaganya ketempat Rias dan Naruto. "BUCHOOO...NARUTO-KUN !" teriak Akeno sembari terbang, beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena kehabisan tenaga.

"HEY AKENO-SAN.. KAU MAU KEMA..." perkataan Issei tehenti di saat melihat wanita ber-rambut merah yang membawa sabit besar yang agak jauh di depanya. Air mata bahagia Issei sudah tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Issei pun terbang mengikuti Akeno.

"BERHENTI!" bentak wanita berambut merah yang membawa sabit besar tersebut. kepada Akeno yang sedang menghapiri nya. "Cukup, kau jangan kemari. Aku tidak butuh iblis yang sudah tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga hanya untuk terbang saja" mendengar perkataan dari wanita tersebut, sontak Akeno berhenti dari acara terbangnya, dan mendarat dengan wajah bingung.

" kenapa ? aku hanya ingin membantu Bucho dan Naruto-kun saja." Ujarnya.

"sudah kubilang, aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari iblis sudah kehabisan tenaga sepertimu." Jelasnya.

"ta..tapi.."

"kau hanya akan menjadi beban jika membantu" ucapnya wanita berambut merah tersebut, tanpa melirik Akeno yang jadi lawan bicaranya.

'beban..dia benar. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku hanya akan menjadi beban bagi Naruto, Bucho dan wanita itu' sembari menundukan kepalanya Akeno membatin.

Wushh tap

"Akeno-san" guman Issei yang baru sampai di tempat Akeno.

Melihat idolanya di buat murung seperti itu, Issei mulai geram. " Hey kau" panggil Issei.

Wanita yang membawa sabit tersebut melirik Issei. "sekarang apa ? iblis mesum tingkat akut ?" ujarnya sinis.

"beraninya kau membuat Akeno-san seperti itu" ucap Issei yang mengabaikan ejekan wanita tersebut.

BOOST!

Wanita tersebut kaget mendengar suara yang di hasilkan oleh secretgear yang dimiliki oleh Issei. "kau..._Sekiryuutei_" ucapnya dibarengi keringat dingin meluncur mulus dari ke pipi wanita tersebut. 'aku harus berhati-hati. Jika aku menyinggungnya lagi, mungkin aku dapat dengan mudah dibunuh olehnya' batin wanita tersebut.

"**Apa kita harus menunjukanya pada wanita lajang itu. Patner ?" **ucap Ddraig dari dalam secretgear.

Issei mengangguk.

BOOST BOOST BOOST

"ayo kita tunjukan padanya. Ddraig" Issei berlari kearah Cerberus. "HAAAAAA"

"HEYYY _SEKIRYUUTEI _KAU JANGAN GEGABAH" teriak wanita tersebut. 'aku tidak boleh membiarkanya mati. Karena dia akan sangat berguna' batin wanita tersebut. "APA KAU INGIN MATI HAHH"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH HEWAN SIALAN INI. LIHAT DAN DUDUK MANIS SAJA DISANA" teriak Issei sembari terus berlari.

Grrrrrrr GOARRRRRRR

Ceberus meraung keras. Dan tak lama muncul cahaya dari bawah Cerberus tersebut. 'ini gawat' batin wanita yang membawa sabit tersebut. Wanita tersebut lalu berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Issei.

Sedangkan Issei yang tidak tau apa-apa terus berlari ke arah Cerberus tersebut.

BOOST

"ARGHHHHH" sembari melompat Issei membidik kelapa Cerberus dan mengabaikan cahaya yang bersinar dari bawah Cerberus.

Cahaya di bawah Cerberus semakin terang "DRAGON SHOOO..."

'anak itu. Apa dia tidak memperhatikan cahaya yang keluar dari bawah Cerberus itu' Batin wanita tersebut. Cahaya di bawah Cerberus semakin terang

" AWASSSSSS" Teriak wanita yang membawa sabit.

.

.

.

DUARRRRRRRRRRRR

.

.

DI TEMPAT SONA

"ledakan yang sangat besar" ucap Sona dan di iya kan oleh Tsubaki. "kau benar kaicho" lanjut Tsubaki.

"tapi dari mana asal ledakan tadi ?" tanya Bunshin Naruto.

Mata bunshin 2 Naruto tiba-tiba membulat. 'perasaan apa ini. Firasatku tidak enak' batin bunshin 2 Naruto. " bro. Apa kau bisa menggantikan tempatku sebentar" ucap bun2 Naruto.

"U...um. memangnya kau mau kemana hah" tanya bunshin 1 Naruto.

"aku akan ke tempat Boss (Naruto asli) untuk memastikan keadaanya" jawab bunshin 1

"baiklah kalau begitu". "jangan sampai kau pingsan gaki" ucap bunshin 2 yang langsung kabur dari hadapan bunshin 1 Naruto.

Muncul pertigaan di dahi bunsin 1. "KEMBALI KEMARI KAU, TEMEEE!" teriak bunshin 1 karena kesal.

.

.

.

KEMBALI KE ARENA PERTARUNGAN

Asap tebal memeuhi arena pertarungan. Saking tebalnya, sampai tidak terhilat apapun di dalamnya.

"asapnya terlalu tebal. Aku tidah bisa melihat apa-apa" ujar Wanita yang membawa sabit besar tersebut. "aku harus memastikan keadaan sekiryuutei bodoh it terlebih dahulu" ujarnya. "kalau begitu" wanita tersebut mengangkat sabtinya. "ARGHHHH"

WUSHHHHHH

Dengan satukali tebasan sabit besarnya tersebut. Asap tebal tersebut hilang, menampilkan kawah yang sangat besar dan juga lumayan dalam. "sekarang dimana mayat sekiryuutei itu" wanita itu mengobservasi sekitarnya, untuk mencari mayat Issei.

"Kemana mayatnya ?" tanya wanita tersebut entah pada siapa. "meski terkena ledakan tadi, tubuhnya tidak mungkin hancur" lanjutnya. Wanita tersebut berbalik ke tempat dia meninggal kan Rias dan Naruto. Lagi-lagi ia terkejut saat melihat Rias dan Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Begitupun dengan Akeno.

"iblis sialan.. berani-beraninya dia membawa calon bawahanku." Ucapnya marah.

"ckckck...kau tidak boleh menuduh orang tanpa bukti" wanita tersebut langsung berbalik ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Dan ia melihat pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata kanan merah menyala dan mata kiri berpola riak air dengan enam tomoe.

Wanita tersebut kaget bukan main. "KENAPA KAU BISA TERLEPAS DARI ILUSI YANG AKU BUAT HAA!" teriaknya sembari bertanya.

"itu pertanyaan mudah. Karena aku mempunyai patner di dalam tubuh ku, yang bisa kapan saja melepaskan ku dari ilusi apapun" jawabnya tegas. 'kecuali Mugen Tsukoyomi' lanjutnya membatin.

"he..hehehe HAHAAHA" Naruto hanya dapat mengertukan dahinya, karena tidak mengerti mengapa wanita tersebut tertawa.

"HOEY...mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Naruto.

"HAHAhahaha gomen gomen. Aku senang karena kau memeliki susuatu yang hebat dan...AKU MENGINGINKAN ITU" dan dari akhir kalimatnya, wanita tersebut melesat kearah Naruto.

Mata Naruto membulat 'dengan senjata sebesar itu, dia masih bisa bergerak dengan cepat' batin Naruto.

"yang ada di dalam tubuhmu aka menjadi miliku!" bisik wanita tersebut yang kini sudah ada di belakang Naruto. Naruto hanya dapat kaget karena wanita tersebut telah ada di belakangnya.

'di..dia sejak kapan ada di belakangku' Batin Naruto.

"matilah" bisik wanita tersebut. Sepersekian detik setelah wanita tersebut mengucapkan satu kata. Sabit besarnya ia ayunkan ke arah kepala Naruto.

WUSHHHH

.

.

.

'cih...dia cepat sekali. Jika bukan karena kekuatan dari dari mata ini, mungkin kepala ku sudah terpisah dari tubuhku.' Batin Naruto.

"hebat bisa mengindari seranganku" ujar wanita tersebut.

"heh...ini baru saja di mulai" ucap Naruto. "tapi sebelum itu, siapa namamu" lanjutnya.

"bagus. Aku sudah lama tidak menemukan lawan yang sepadan" . "namaku Lisara Restall"

"Lisara kah. Baiklah aku akan serius melawan mu" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

'auranya berubah drastis' batin Lisara dibarengi dengan keringatnya yang meluncur dari dahi mulusnya.

"majulah" ucap Naruto dingin.

"KAU...AKAN KU BELAH BELAH TUBUHMU" ucap Lisara geram.

Lisara kembali melasat kearah Naruto. 'aku tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun' batin Naruto. 'sebelah kanan' batin Naruto. Di barengi dengan lompatan ke kiri untuk menghindari tebasan vertical dari Lisara.

"sugoi sugoi, aku tidak menyangka reflekmu sangat bagus" puji Lisara.

CRASHHH

Mata Naruto membulat. "ekh...". 'timing ku sudah tepat saat menghindar, tapi kenapa dia masih bisa melukai ku' batin Naruto.

"ada apa dengan ekspresi itu, bocah ?. kemana ekspresi sombongmu tadi hah ?" ledek Lisara.

"cih..ka..."

WUSHHHH

"kau tidak akan bisa menghindar kali ini" Ucap Lisara yang sudah ada di hadapan Naruto. Lalu mengayunkan sabit besarnya kearah kepala Naruto.

WUSHHH

'hampir saja aku dia mengenaiku lagi' batin Naruto. Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan Lisara dengan cara, me-plantingkan tubuhnya sedikit kebelakang. Namun...

CRASHH

Naruto kembali terkagetkan oleh serangan Lisara yang berhasil ia hindari, namun masih bisa melukainya. Sementara Lisara hanya tersenyum.

Ternyata serangan Lisara belum selesai sampai di situ. Setelah berhasil melukai Naruto. Lisara memanfaatkan posisi yang masih terpelanting ke belakang karena menghindari reangan pertamanya tadi.

Dengan cepat ai menendang Naruto tepat di perutnya.

BUAKKK

Naruto terpental akibat serangan Lisara yang telak mengenai perutnya.

"ghakkk" darah segar keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Jika kau lengah, begini lah akibatnya" ujar Lisara.

DUAKK

Naruto mendarat dengan kasar di tanah. 'cih meski aku sudah menghindari sabitnya, tapi entah kenapa seperti ada benda tajam yang tidak terlihat.' Batin Naruto. 'tunggu benda tajam tak terlihat ? mungkin kah' lanjutnya dengan mata membulat, karena mengingat sesuatu.

"baiklah bocah. Tapi inilah akhirnya" ujar Lisara dengan sombongnya.

"hehh..akhirnya ? sombong sekali kau bicara seperti itu" ucap Naruto sembari berdiri meski dengan sedikit usaha. "Jangan fikir, aku akan semudah itu mati" lanjutnya.

"bagus kalau begitu. Ayo kita bermain-main terlebih dahulu, sebelum ku bunuh dan ku ambil apa semua yang kau punya." Ujarnya.

"baiklah, jika itu mau mu." "Kita lihat siapa yang akan mati " Ucap Naruto di barengi dengan senyuman misterius.

"heh tentu kau yang akan mat...". "kemana di..."

BUGGG

DUAKKK

Tiba-tiba saja Lisara terpental oleh tendangan Naruto yang sudah ada di belakang Lisara.

Lisara terpental beberapa meter, akibat tendangan yang dilayangkan Naruto. "begitu lah akibatnya, jika kau lengah" ucap Naruto kepada Lisara.

"erghh..tendangan mu lumayan juga. Tapi tendangan seperti itu saj atidak akan cukup untuk membunuhku. Dan..." Lisara menggantung kata-katanya. "...baru kali ini aku mendapat lawan sehebat dirimu." Lanjutnya.

"..." Tidak ada respon dari Naruto.

"maka dari itu aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi". "_Disrado.."_ setelah mengucapkan satu kata tersebut. Tiba-tiba tubuh lisara di selimuti api merah dan api merah tersebut lama kelamaan berubah menjadi bola.

Naruto terbelalak melihat perubahan wujud Lisara. Yang awalnya memakai seragam sekolah. Kini terbakar dan di gantikan oleh kain tipis berwarna merah, dan juga muncul dua tanduk di kepanya. Tidak lupa empat bola api melayang di belakanya. 'kekuatanya meningkat drastis' batin Naruto.

"selama ini tidak pernah ada lawan yang memaksa ku untuk memakai mode ini." Ujar Lisara. " sebaiknya kau bersiap. Karena kau akan mati sekarang." Lanjutnya.

' hoey hoey tidak hanya kekuatanya yang meningkat. Tapi pakaianya juga sangat sexy' batin Naruto. Di barengi dengan darah nista meluncur dari lubang hidungnya.

Sementara yang di perhatikan Naruto hanya tersenyum. "kena kau" guman Lisara sangat pelan.

Melihat Naruto yang masih melihat pakaian yang di kenakan Lisara. Ia pun dengan cepat melakukan serangan.

"are ? kemana dia ? apa dia malu menggunakan pakaian sex..."

BUAGHHH

WUSHHH

DUAKKKK

"ittai...ittai..." Ucap Naruto sembari mengelus elus kepalanya yang benjol. "aku menjadi lengah gara-gara melihat tubuhnya." Lanjutnya.

" _Deep Shake: Katon "_ ucapnya. Tiba-tiba sabitnya di selimuti oleh api.

'dia bisa menggunakan elemen api ? batin Naruto kaget. 'ini akan semakin sulit' lajutnya.

Lisara melesat ke arah Naruto. Dengan sabit yang sudah di lapisi api merah yang bisa membakar apa saja.

WUSHHHH

DUMMMM

Beruntung bagi Naruto, karena pelatihan dan pengalanya di dunia Shinobi dan di tambah sekarang ia mempunyai mata Sasuke. Ia bisa menghindari serangan Liasara dengan cara melompat."cih". 'tidak hanya penampilan dan kekuatan yang meningkat. Tapi juga kecepatanya' batin Naruto.

WUSHH

Sringg...Insting Naruto merasakan bahaya dari belakang. Benar saja, kini Lisara sudah ada di belakanya dan siap menebasnya. "MATII KAUU...!"

SRINGG

Naruto Menghindar memakai _Shunsin. _'pergerakanya cepat sekali' batin Naruto.

Naruto kini semakin terdesak. ' aku tidak bisa melakukan serangan arak dekat padanya. Satu satunya cara hanya _Shinra Tensei _atau _Hiraishin_. Tapi jika aku menggunakan _Hiraishin,_ aku belum menandainya jadi akan sulit. Terlebih lagi dia pasti sudah mengetahui jika aku melemparkan kunai milik ayahku. Dia akan langsung menghindarinya. Jadi..satu-satunya cara hanya itu' batin Naruto.

Tap

Naruto mendarat terlebih dahulu dibandingkan dengan Lisara. Melihat lisara yang masih di udara. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan cepat ia mengangkat tanganya dan mengarakan telapak tanganya kearah Lisara. "_ Shinra Ten...". '_**Apa kau ingin bunuh diri, Gaki?**' ucapanya terhenti karena dipotong oleh perkataan Kurama.

'apa maksudmu Kurama ?' tanya Naruto kepada Kurama menggunakan telepati.

'**dengan sisa **_**Chakra**_** mu yang tinggal sedikit. Kau ingin menggunakan **_**Shinra Tensei ?**_' tanya balik Kurama '**jika jawaban mu "iya" kau sama saja memilih untuk mati konyol, karena kau akan kebahisan **_**Chakra**_' lanjutnya.

'lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ?' tanya Naruto. 'aku tidak akan bisa menyerangnya jika tidak memakai _Jutsu _jarak jauh dengan skala yang besar' lanjutnya.

'**kau sungguh bodoh, Gaki. Untuk apa kau mempelajari **_**Senjutsu**_**' **ucap Kurama kepada Naruto.

'maksudmu ?'

'**kau benar benar bodoh.' **Ucap Kurama sembari menepuk keningnya. **'kau tidak perlu menggunakan serangan jauh,gaki'. Kau hanya perlu meng-aktifkan **_**Senjutsu**_** dan merasakan dari mana arah seranganya' **jelasnya.

'ah benar juga. Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu ku sedari tadi, Kurama' ucap Naruto.

twichh

Mucul perempatan di dahi Kurama. ' arigatou Kurama'

Setelah selasai melakukan percakapan dengan Kurama. Naruto menurunkan kembali tanganya. "huftt...sepertinya akan sulit jika melakukanya sendiri." Gumanya.

Sementara Liasa hanya melihat Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. 'kenapa dia ?' batin Lisara.

Sring

Insting Lisara merakan bahaya.

"_RASENGAN!." _Benar saja. Ada Naruto lain yang melancarkan serangan. Namun Lisara masih Bisa menghindar, dengan membungkukan badanya sembari melomat mundur kebelakang.

'dia bisa menghindarinya, meski aku menyerangnya dari belang' Batin Bunshin Naruto

BUMMM

WUSHH

'apa dia menjadi dua ?' Lisara kaget melihat ada dua Naruto.

.

.

.

"Boss apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Bunshin Naruto.

"ya aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto. "tunggu kenapa kau kemari ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Bunshinya.

"aku mendengar suara ledakan besar dari sini, dan merasakan firasat buruk. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan mu. Boss" jawab Bunshin Naruto.

"dari pada kau mengkhawatirkan ku. Lebih baik kau mencari tempat untuk mengumpulkan _Chakra Senjutsu_" perintah Naruto kepada Bunshinya.

"baik Boss" di akhir kalimatnya. Bunshin Naruto pergi mencari tempat untuk bermeditasi mengumplkan _Chakra Senjutsu._

'meski aku meggunakan Bunshin untuk mengumpulkan _Chakra Senjutsu, _tetap saja membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit' Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

'apa yang ia rencanakan sekarang.' Batin Lisara. 'tapi dia bodoh sekali menyuruh dirinya yang lain untuk pergi' lanjutnya.

.

.

.

"baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan" Ucap Naruto kepada Lisara yang sedari tadi memperhatikanya.

"itulah yang aku tunggu." Balas Lisara. "_Deep Shake: Suiton" _ucap Lisara. Dan dengan mantra tersebut, api yang menyelimuti sabit Lisara hilang.

'dia menghilangkan jutsunya' batin Naruto. Yang sudah siap untuk bertarung. Namun dugaanya salah..

BLUPP BLUPP BLUPP

WRUSHHH

Muncuh air diantara Lisara yang entah datang dari mana.

Mata Naruto membulat. Melihat perubahan elemen yang di gunakan Lisara. 'apa dia dapat mengunakan dua elemen yang berlawanan.' Batin Naruto.

Air tersebut mengengelilingi Lisara dan memutarinya. Dan pada akhirnya air tersebut menyatu dengan sabitnya. Memuat sabitnya bercahaya.

Naruto hanya dapat menutup matanya karena terangnya cahaya tersebut. Selang beberapa detik cahaya itu pun meredup. Menampilkan Trisula silver. Dengan corak air.

Naruto kembali terkagetkan oleh perbuatan Lisara. 'apa senjatanya berubah.' Batin Naruto.

"kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat. Aku sudah mulai bosan" ujar Lisara.

"heh..begitupun aku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengalahkan mu dan pulang ke rumah lalu memakan ramen" ucap Naruto. Di bagian akhirnya tidak terlalu penting.

" kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan." Ucap Lisara.

Dan di akhir kalimatnya Naruto dan Lisara menerjang satu sama lain.

DUAKK

BUMM

DUARRRR

Keduanya mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya. Meski kecepata Lisara meningkat, tapi karena bantuan _Sharingan,_ Naruto dapat sedikit mengimbanginya. Meski terkadang ia terkena goresan dan pukulan dari Lisara.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satujam Naruto dan Lisara bertarung. Dan keduanya telah kehabisan tenaga. Dan kini meraka terkapar.

'dia benar-benar kuat.' Batin Naruto.

'aku sudah tidak mempunyai banyak tenaga, akan ku pertaruhkan semuanya pada serangan terakhir ini'

"hahh...hahh..kau bocah" ucap Lisara "tapi maaf hanya sampai disini saja" lanjutnya sembari baerdiri engan sekuat tenaga. Begitupun dengan Naruto.

Lisara menggangkat Trisulanya. "_Big Change" _ air kembali menyelimuti Lisara. Melihat itu pun Naruto mengeluarkan _Jutsu_ andalanya yaitu "_Kagebunshin No Jutsu_"

Puftt

Muncul satu clon Naruto disebelah kananya. Setelah itu Naruto mengarakan tanganya ke Bhunshin miliknya. Dan Bunshinya tersebut mulai mengumpulkan _Chakra_ hingga menjadi seperti bola biru Transparan dengan benang benang Chakra di dalamnya.

Setelah selesai Bunshin itu pun menghilang menjadi asap. Lalu...

"_CARNUN PLEDEUR!_" Teriak Lisara. Sembari menebas kan Trisulanya secara Horizontal secara terus menerus, di barengi tembakan air yang melesati kearan Naruto.

Di sisi lain, Naruto sudah berlari sembari memegang bola _Chakra_ miliknya. Saat sudah sapai pada titik diamana serangan Lisara dan Naruto akan bertemu. Naruto menabrakan Seranganya dengan derangan Milik Lisara. "RASENGAN!" teriak Naruto, menyebutka nama Jutsunya.

DUARRR

Suara benturan atara serangan Naruto dan Lisara menggema.

.

.

'suara dentuman yang sangat dasyat' batin seluruh anggota OSIS.

.

.

"ARGHHHHH/HYAAAAA" teriak merka berdua.

'sial _Chakra_ku hampir habis. Jika terus seperti ini, aku akan kalah.' Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

Bunshin Naruto yang sedari tadi bermeditasi. Kini mengakhiri meditasinya. 'yosh..semoga masih sempat' Batin Naruto. Lalu...

Pufttt...

Bunshin Naruto menghilang menjadi sebercak darah.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto.

Naruto di kagetkan oleh Chakra Senjutsu yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam dirinya. 'cih lama sekali' batin Naruto.

'aku harus memfokuskan seluruh Chakra Senjutsu ku kepada serangan trakhir ini' Batin Naruto. "ARGHHHHH." Rasengan milik Naruto, berlahan tapi pasti mulai kembali stabil dan membesar. "RASAKAN INI!" Teriak Naruto.

DUARRRRRRR

.

.

.

Di tempat Sona.

"akhirnya berakhir sudah pertempuran nya." Guman Sona.

"ano..Kaicho. apa anda mengatakan sesuatu ?" tanya Tsubaki.

"tidak" jawab Sona singkat. "Tsubaki. Ayo kita ke area pertempuran" ajak Sona.

"ha'i. Kaicho"

"dan juga beritahu yang lain, agar berkumpul di area pertarungan." Printah Sona.

"ha'i" jawabnya tegas. " minna. Hilangkan Kekkainya, dan berkumpul di arena pertarungan. Sekarang" perintah Tsubaki kepada semua anggota OSIS, menggunakan sihir kumonikasi.

.

.

.

Kembali ke area pertarungan.

Kepulan asap kembali memenuhi area pertempuran, dan perlahan menghilang tertiup angin. Sebuah kawah besar akibat ledakan antara serangan Naruto dan Lisara bertemu.

Kini terlhat seseorang tengah berdiri di inti kawah tersebut. Jika di lihat dari ciri-cirinya. Pemuda itu adalah Naruto dengan pakaian yang sudah compang-camping. "selesai sudah." Gumanya pelan "saat nya untuk pulang" lajutnya. Namun saat akan berjalan

DEGG

Tubuh Naruto oleng 'aku sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi..'. 'apakan aku akan mati disini ?' batin Naruto.

Tapi saat tubuhnya sudah akan terkapar..

Brukk

"tidak pantas seorang pahlawan mati setelah pertarunganya" ucap pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan. Ya itu adalah Saji. Pion dari Peerage Sona.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mohon Riview dari para Readers**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter **

DEGG

Tubuh Naruto oleng 'aku sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi..'. 'apakan aku akan mati disini ?' batin Naruto.

Tapi saat tubuhnya sudah akan terkapar..

Brukk

"tidak pantas seorang pahlawan mati setelah pertarunganya" ucap pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan. Ya itu adalah Saji. Pion dari Peerage Sona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PROTECTION**

Discaimer: Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Warning: OOC, TYPO, alur terlalu cepet

Pair: Naruto x ?

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

"hehhh..aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Ujar Naruto kepada Saji.

"di saat seperti ini kau masih saja so kuat." balas Saji.

"dia tidak so kuat. Tapi dia memang kuat. Tidak seperti dirimu." Sindir Tsubaki kepada Saji.

"kau jahat sekali, Fuku Kaicho." Ujar saji kepada Tsubaki. "setidaknya bela-lah adik kelas mu yang imut ini." Lanjutnya.

"tapi memang seperti itu kenyaanya, bukan ?.". " menurut ku, kau tidak ada imut-imut nya. Yang ada, aku malah ingin memukul wajah mu." Ucap nya sadis, tanpa memikirkan perasaan Saji.

Mendengar perkataan dari Tsubaki. Saji kini murung dengan posisi jongkok membelakangi Tsubaki dan lainya, sembari tetap menggendong Naruto dan berguman. "apakan aku sejelek itu...apakah aku selemah itu...kenapa hidupku tidak seberuntung orang mesum itu (Issei)."

"hey kenapa kau sampai seperti itu." Ujar Naruto yang sedang di gendong oleh Saji.

"cukup bercandanya. Sekarang saat nya kita membereskan kembali area ini seperti semula." Perintah Sona dengan nada tegas.

"HA'I KAICHO..." yang di balas dengan serempak oleh Peerage nya. (mirip tentara kalo lagi latihan)

"Saji." Panggil Sona.

"Ha'i Kaicho"

"kau antar Naruto ke Tempat Rias." Perintah Sona.

" Ha'i Kaicho.". "tapi kenapa harus ke tempat Rias-Senpai, Kaicho ?" tanya Saji.

"hanya Asia yang dapat menyembuhkan.". " karena, apa bila lukanya di biarkan akan semakin parah." Jawab Sona.

"Ha'i Kaicho. Arigatou penjelasnya." Ucap Saji sembari membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

A..AHHH...

BRUKK

"i..ittai". Naruto terjatuh dari gendongan Saji dengan posisi yang tidak elit, yaitu kepala terlebih dahulu. Sedengka Saji hanya bengong dan Sona hanya tersenyum. Beruntung bagi Naruto, jika semua Peerage Sona ada disana sudah pasti ia menjadi bahan tertawaan.

"Aaa.. Gomen gomen Naruto-san. Aku tidak sengaja" Ucap Saji yang langsung membangunkan Naruto.

"kau ini ceroboh sekali, Saji." Gerutu Naruto kepada Saji.

"sudahlan Naruto-san, aku kan sudah meminta maaf" Ucap Saji yang membela dirinya.

"iya sudahlah Naruto-san, dari pada kau me-grutu tak jelas kepada Saji. Lebih baik kau segera Istirahat, agar luka-lukamu cepat sembuh." Perintah Tsubaki kepada Naruto.

"Tsubaki benar Naruto-san. Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat ke tempat Rias dan yang lainya."

"Baiklah-baiklah"

"Baiklah bersiaplah, aku akan mengirim kalian menggunakan lingkaran sihir." Ujar Tsubaki.

Tak lama setelah ucaqpan Tsubaki tersebut, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dengan lambang keluarga Sitri di tengah-tengahnya yang semakin lama menyedot Saji dan Naruto.

"kaichou, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan Wanita ini ?" tanya Tsubaki kepada Sona.

"Akupun sedang memikirkan itu, Tsubaki" jawab Sona seraya melakukan fose berfikir. "ahh.. bagaimana kalo kita bawa Wanita ini kepada Rias saja. Lagi pula jika aku reinkarnasi dia menjadi Iblis. Aku yakin tidak ada bidak yang cocok kecuali queen." Jelas Sona.

"dan aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu Tsubaki."

"apa itu, Kaichou ?."

"tadi kau mengerim Saji dan Naruto menggunakan libgkaran sihir ?." tanya Sona. "bukankah kau sudah menggunakan hampir seluruh kekuatan sihirmu. Tapi kenapa ku masih bisa me-teleport Naruto dan Saji" Lanjutnya.

"entahlah kaicho, aku pun tidak mengerti." Jawab Sona.

"hah..lebih baik kita memberekan tempat ini, Tsubaki. Karena akan membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama."

"tapi bagaimana dengan dia, mana mungkin kita membiarkan dia pingsan di sini".

"baiklah aku akan antarkan dia ke tempat Rias dahulu." Ucap Sona. Dan di jawab oleh anggukan Tsubaki.

.

.

.

Di sebuah Ruangan bergaya Eropa terdapat enam orang atau tepatnya iblis sedang duduk di sofa dengan luka disana sini.

"hah untung saja kita di bantu oleh Naruto-san. Jikatidak mungkin kita sudah menjadi makanan oleh cerberus." Ucap Issei entak kepada siapa.

"kau benar Issei-kun. Jika tidak ada Naruto-san, munghkin kita sudah tidak ada di sini." Ujar Kiba, membenarkan perkataan Issei.

"cih...sudahlah jangan terus memujinya."decih rias yang tidak suka.

"tapi Issei dan Kiba ada benarnya, Buchou." Kini Akeno yang mulai angkat bicara.

"hahh kau juga sama saja, Akeno."

Tak lama berselang muncul lingkaran sihir berlambangkan keluarga Sitri dengan saji yang sedang menggendong Naruto, yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"yo Issei, bagaimana keadaan mu ?." tanya Saji.

"ah hanya beberapa tulang rusuk yang patah dan tangan kanan ku terkilir. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa karena Asia telah menyembukan ku." Jawab Issei.

"baguslah kalau begitu." Ujar Saji.

"etto.. Saji-san, kau sedang menggendong siapa ?." tanya Asia.

"ah aku hampir lupa. Aku ddi perintahkan oleh Kaicho, untuk mengantarkan Naruto-san kemari, karena dia butuh bantuan darimu Asia-Chan" ujar Saji memberitahu tujuanya membawa Naruto ke tempat Rias dan Peerage-nya.

"kalau begitu, baringkan Naruto-kun di sofa." Ucap Akeno memerintahkan Saji membaringkan Naruto di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Sedangkan Rias hanya bisa membatin melihat Akeno 'disini yang menjadi King itu siapa, kenapa Akeno mempersilahkanya seenak jidat begitu.'

Saji yang sudah mendengar Akeno mempersilahkanya, langsung membaringkan Naruto. Dengan sigap Asia meletakan kedua tanganya di dada Naruto, dan taklama muncul cahaya berwarna hijau dari kedua tangan Asia.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berselang.

Enghhhh..

"ahhh yokatta.." suara lembut Asia menjadi suara pertama yang Naruto dengar.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. " aku..."

"kau berada di tembat Rias Buchou, Naruto-san." Potong Kiba.

"ahh kalu itu aku sudah tau.."

"lalu kau akan berkata apa ?." tanya Issei.

"aku..."

Kriukkkkk.

"lapar." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

BUGRAKKKK

"ayolah aku sangat lapar, sejak kemarin aku belum makan apapun" ujar Naruto sembari memegangi perutnya.

Akeno melirik Rias. Mengerti dengan tatapan Akeno. Rias-pun berkata sembari memegani keningnya. "iya iya, aku mengerti Akeno. Sebagai rasa termikasihku, karena telah menyelamatkan peerage-ku. Aku akan menyediakan makanan apapun yang kau minta."

Mendengar ucapan dari Rias , mata Nruto langsung berbinar-binar. "benarkah ?"

"iya" jawab singkat Rias. ' lalu apa makanan yang kau minta ?."

" Arigatou, Rias-chan. Aku meminta 25 porsi Ramen Jumbo dengan extra daging" ucap Naruto sembari mengacungkan tanganya.

Rias yang mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan tambahan suffix-chan. Henya diam dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"ara ara Buchou, kenapa pipimu memerah seperti itu ?." Goda Akeno kepada King-nya tersebut.

"di-diam kau Akeno, le-lebih baik kau segera me-membawakan pesanan Naruto." Perintah Rias kepada Akeno.

Mendengar perintah Kingnya tersebut. Akeno langsung meluncur ( Akeno :emangnya pesawat meluncur -_-) untuk meyiapkan makanan yang di minta Naruto.

Setelah menunggu kira-kira tiga puluh menit-an pesnan Natuo pun datang.

"silahkan di nikmati, Goujujin-sama (sorry kalo salah)." Ucap Akeno yang sudah berpakaian ala maid.

"ha'i. Arigatou gozaimasu." Naruto seperti sedang berdoa. "Ittadakima-"

Ucapanya terpotong. "maaf meng-ganggu acara makan mu, Naruto-san." Terdengar suara perempuan yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Sona. Ada keperluan apa kau kemari ?." tanya Rias kepada Sona yang baru saja tiba di ruangan club. " dan siapa itu yang kau bawa ?" lanjutnya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, memperhatikan se onggok daging yang sedang di bawa oleh Sona. "hey Sona siapa yang kau bawa itu ?"tanya Naruto yang akan menyantap ramenya.

"oh ini" Jawab Sona sambil menunjuk se-onggok daging yang ada di bawahnya. "dia wanita yang kau kalahkan Naruto" Sona menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"oh wanita it..." perkataan Naruto terhenti sesaat. "KENAPA KAU BAWA WANITA MENGERIKAN ITU HAA...!"

"wanita itu ? memangnya siapa wanita itu Naruto-kun ?" tanya Akeno yang tidak tau apa-apa. (maksudnya lupa).

"wanita yang menyelamatkan Rias, Akeno. Apa kau sudah lupa".

"ah iya aku ingat..." jawab Akeno sembari mengacungkan jarinya yang sudah di aliri listrik " dia yang berkata #bahwa aku hanya menjadi penghabat#". "bolehkan aku membunuhnya Kaicho khu...khu...khu ?" lanjutnya. Sedangkan Naruto dan peerage Rias yang lain termasuk Saji yang melihat sisi mengerikan Akeno hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan horror.

'mengerikan/dia seperti dewa kematian' kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran meraka yang melihat sifat Akeno yang sekarang.

"su..sudahlah Akeno, maafkan wanita itu" pinta Naruto kempada Akeno yang sudah ngeri melihatnya dengan mode seperti itu.

"ara ara khu...khu...khu.. baiklah jika Naruto-kun yang memintanya." Dengan berakhirnya kata-kata yang di keluarkan Akeno, hilang juga mode sadist yang tadi Akeno keluarkan.

"hahhh.. ternyata hanya Naruto yang bisa menjinakan sifat sadist Akeno" ujar Rias yang sedari tadi diam. Sembari memegangi keningnya.

" kau kenapa Rias ? kelihatanya kau sedang memikirkn sesuatu ?" Tanya Sona yang memperhatkan teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

"kau memang selalu tau apa yang sedang aku rasakan, Sona"

"kita sudah berteman sangat lama,Rias". " jadi aku tau apa yang sedang kau rasakan." Ujar Sona. Peerage Rias hanya memperhatikan Kinya tersebut.

"Rias, memang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan." Tanya Naruto.

"aku sedang memikirkan..." Rias menggantung jawabanya.

"Ceritakan saja Rias" ujar Sona meyakinkan Rias.

"ya Buchou, cerikan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini". "kita semua adalah keluarga mu Buchou. Jadi apayang kau rasakan, kami pun harus merasakanya juga." Ujar Issei yang baru kali ini ia mendengar pawn-nya berkata seperti itu.

Rias yang mendengar perkataan Sona dan Issei, menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Dan di balas oleh angukan dari seluruh peerage. Rias pun mulai yakin untuk menceritakan "sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

**FALSHBACK**

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap terdapat seorang yang entah sedang apa.

"APAAAA... kenapa itu bisa terjadi,Onii-sama, " suara wanita bergema di ruangan tersebut. Ya suara itu adalah milik Rias yang sedang berbicara dengan kakanya, melalui lingkaran komunikasi.

"karena keluarga Phenex tidak terima anaknya di permalukan seperti itu, jadi sekarang kepala keluarga Phenex mendeklarasikan perang terhadap keluarga Gremory" jelas kaka Rias atau yang akrab di panggil Sirzech Lucifer.

"jika itu benar-benar terjadi...". Rias menggantung kata-katanya. "perang saudara akan terjadi kembali." Dengan badan yang sudah tegang karena memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Underworld jika perang saudara tejadi lagi.

"tapi..." Sirzech menggantung kata-katanya.

"tapi apa Onii-sama ?" tanya Rias yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan oleh kakanya.

"tapi jika kau bisa mendapatkan calon suami yang setara atau lebih derajatnya dari keluarga Phenex. Maka keluarga Phenex akan menerima ke kelahan Riser." Jelasnya.

"tapi siapa ?" tanya Rias yang mulai bingung.

"jika aku menjadi kau. Aku akan memilih..."

.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

'aku tidak mungkin bila mengatakan bahwa Naruto lah yang di rekomendasikan oleh Onii-sama.' Rias membatin. Smentara yang mendengar ceritanya sudah semakin penasaran. "...Issei" lanjutnya.

Issei hanya dapat berdiam diri mendengar perkataan Rias. 'apa ini mimpi ?' tanya Issei kepada dirinya sendiri. Karena tidak percaya, Issei pun mencubit pipinya. Dan hasilnya pun "Ittai.." bukan mimpi.

Sona yang mendengar perktaan Rias hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Dirinya tidak percaya sepenuhnya perkataan Rias. Namun karena kondisi Rias yang sedang seperti itu hanya memendam pertanyaan yang ingin ia utarakan kepada Rias.

"apa-apaan arogan sekali orang itu. Seharunya keluarganya menerima kenyataan bahwa anaknya sudah kalah dengan lapang dada."protes Naruto akan yang di ceritakan oleh Rias.

"sebenarnya keluarga Phenex tidaklah seperti itu. Namun entah karena heir nya kalah dengan telak, mereka pun malu." Ujar Sona.

"ya mungkin kau benar." Jawab Rias.

"oh ya, aku hampir lupa". "bagaimana keadaan wanita yang kau bawa itu,Sona ?" tanya Naruto.

"ah iya aku hampir lupa. Sepertinya keadaanya baik-baik saja, hanya sepertinya dia kehabisan tenaga." Jelas Sona.

"oh seperti itu." Naruto memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

"yo minna" sapa Naruto sembari menganggat tanganya.

"**ada apa gaki ?" **tanya moster musang dengan sembilan ekor yang sedang melambai-lambai.

"aku butuh bantuanmu Kurama" Ujar anruto kepada Kurama.

"**kau meminta bantuan apa, gaki ?" **Jawab Kurama.

"aku ingin meminta Chakramu sedikit untuk menyembuhkan wanita yang tadi menjadi lawanku" ujar Naruto.

"**cih.. aku menolaknya" **jawab Kurama Singkat.

"ayolah Kurama"

"**tidak"**

"kumohon" Naruto memohon dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"**bantulah dia Kurama" ** bujuk moster berekor dua atau yang akrab di panggil Matatabi.

"**ya..bantulah Naruto,Kurama". " lagi pula Chakra yang di butuhkan tidak banyak"** kembali, moster yang lain membujuk Kurama. Kini Gyuki yang membantu Naruto membujuk Kurama.

"**hah.. baiklah-baiklah aku akan memberikan sedikit Chakra" **ujar Kurama pasrah.

"ahh arigatou,Kurama,Matatabi, dan paman Gurita."

"ya sama-sama Naruto" jawab Gyuki dan Matatabi.

"**baiklah sekarang lebih baik kau pergi, gaki. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ** ancam Kurama, yang mengusir Naruto.

"iya iya aku akan pergi..jaa" dengan begitu tubuh Naruto pun menghilang.

'**kau meman orang yang baik, Gaki'** batin Kurama.

.

.

**REAL WORLD.**

Naruto-pun membuka matanya.

"kau sedang apa, Nii-chan ?" tanya koneko. Yang sedang asik memakan cemilanya.

"aku hanya menemui teman-temanku, koneko" jawan Naruto. 'sejak kapan aku di anggap kaka olehnya ?' tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

"teman ?"

"ya teman-temanku. Memangnya kenapa Koneko ?".

"memang dimana teman-temanmu, Nii-chan ?" tanya kembali Koneko kepada Naruto.

"mereka ada di dalam diriku, koneko" jawab Naruto. Koneko hanya mengguk dan melanjutkan kembali acara makan cemilanya. "Sona. Apa boleh aku menyembuhkanya ?" tanya Naruto.

Sona mengerutkan dahinya "memang kau bisa sihir penyembuhan ?"

"jika menggunakan sihir aku tidak bisa, tapi aku bisa menggunakan Chakra untuk menyembuhkanya." Ujar Naruto. "ya meski tidak begitu mahir" lanjutnya.

"Chakra ? apa itu, Naruto ?" tanya Sona.

"ya apa itu Chakra, Naruto-san" kini Kiba yang bertanya.

Naruto memegang dagunya, menandakan ia sedang berpikir. Mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan kepada Sona dan yang lainya. "mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengan kekuatan Sihir yang kalian punya, hanya saja Chakra dapat kita bentuk menjadi jurus apapun yang kita inginkan, itupun jika Chakra yang kita miliki cukup untuk jurus yang akan kita keluarkan. Contohnya saat aku melawan wanita itu dan menggunakan jurus ber elemen angin yang bernama Rasengan dan juga dapat di gunakan untuk menyembuhkan diri sendiri ataupun lawan." Jelas Naruto panjang, agar rasa penasaran Sona dan yang lainya terjawab.

"lalu jika kau memiliki Chakra, mengapa kau tidak menyembuhkan diri ketika pertarungan, Naruto-kun ?" tanya Akeno.

"jika waktu yang aku punya cukup untuk menggunakan Nijutsu medis, aku-pun akan melakukanya." Jawab Naruto. " lagipula saat pertarungan waktu yang aku miliki tidak terlalu banyak. Jadi akan sulit untuk mengobati diri sediri. Dan ditambah aku belum begitu mahir" lanjutnya.

"begitu rupanya cara kerjanya."

Naruto menghapiri wanita yang sedang tegeletak tak sadarkan diri tersebut. Lalu meletakan kedua telakan taganya di perut wanita tersebut. Tak lama muncul cahaya hijau dari kedua tangan Naruto. Semua yang melihatnya hanya dapat membatin. 'seperti Twilight Healing/ itu mirip seperti kekuatan Secret Gear Asia.' kira kira-itu yang mereka pikirkan.

Tak lama berselang wanita tesebut mulai begerak "eunghh..." membuka matanya "dimana ini. Dan sedang apa kau ?" lanjutnya sembari bertanya kepada Naruto.

"kau berada di tempatku, etto..."

"Lisara, Lisara Restall"

"ah..Restall-san, kau berada di tempatku." Ujar Rias.

"seharusnya kau memperkenalkan dirimu juga." Ujarnya Lisara.

"Sumimase..namaku Rias Gremory, aku adalah Iblis." Rias memperkenalkan dirinya

"dan kau. Kau yang menjadi lawanku. Siapa Namamu." Tanya Lisara

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Jawabnya.

"dan kau...?"

"aku manusia biasa" jawb Naruto singkat.

'apa dia manusia.. tidak mungkin ada manusia yang sekuat itu' batin Lisara. Tapi rasa terkejutanya ia tutupi.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat, agar lukamu segera pulih." Ucap Naruto seraya berjalan kerah sofa yang tadi ia duduki.

"kenapa kau menolongku ?" tanya Lirasa dengan tatapan tajam.

"aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kau mati. Karena aku sudah muak dengan yang namanya membunuh." Jawab Naruto. Naruto melihat jam yang ada di ruangan tersebut, yang sudah menunjukan pukul 11.45. "sebaiknya kalian-pun segera istirahat." Lanjutnya.

Issei pun melihat jam " ah ternyata sudah larut. Kalu begitu aku pulang dulu, Buchou. Ayo Asia kita pulang" ujar Issei sembari mengajak Asia pulang, karena mereka tinggal serumah.

"akupun juga akan pulang, konbawa Bucho" kini Kiba yang pulang, di ikuti oleh Koneko.

"ah ya hati-hati di jalan" ucap Rias. Rias melirik Naruto. "Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak pulang ?"

"ah sepertinya aku akan menginap saja disini, aku terlalu lelah untuk pulang." Naruto pun merebahkan badanya di Sofa.

"lalu kau Akeno ?"

"ara ara spertinya aku pun akan menginap disini, menemani Naruto-kun." Jawab Akeno dengan nada yang sedikit sensual. Bukanya senang mendengar perkataan Akeno. Tapi Naruto malah bergidig ngeri.

"tidak. Lebih baik kau pulang" Rias menolak Akeno untuk menginap di ruangan Club.

"ara ara khu khu kau curang Buchou. Kau ingin mendapatkan tubuh Naruto"

"tidak aku tidak menginginkanya." Jawab Rias cepat.

"lalu kenapa kau melarangku menginap disini menamani Naruto-ku ?"

"itu bukan urusan mu, Akeno" Jawab Rias dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"kalau begitu aku akan kembali kepada peerageku yang lain, ayo Saji" ujar Sona sembari menghilang dari ruangan menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya.

"ah iya silahkan"

"kalau begitu aku akan tetap menginap disini, karena kau tidak memiliki alasan yang logis."

"tidak.. aku tidak mengijinkanya, Akeno."

Naruto yang sudah sangat lelah, di tambah dengan pertengkaran Rias dan Akeno, membuatnya kesal. "URUSAIII...jika kalian terus bertengkar aku tidak akan tidur disini." Dengan itu mata Naruto yang awalnya biru berubah menjadi merah dan mempunyai tiga tomoe.

"ara ara khu khu khu aku ikut dengan mu, Naruto-kun" ujar Akeno yang mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"tidak" jawabnya singkat. Dan dibarengi oleh tomoe yang ada di matanya berubah bentuk menjadi mirip Shuriken (mata Obito) dan mulai terhisap kedalam matanya sendiri.

Rias,Akeno dan Lisara yang melihat itu hanya bengong. 'jika dia mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu, kenapa tidak ia gunakan untuk masuk kedalam kekkai bukanya menghancurkanya' batin Rias.

"ara ara gara-gara Buchou Naruto-kun jadi pergi." Akeno menyalahkan Rias.

"apa maksudmu menyalahkan ku,Akeno". "ah sudahlah aku tidak ingin berdebat lagi. Tapi aku penasaran dengan sebesar apa kekuatan Naruto."

"ya kau benar Buchou, aku pun penasaran sebesar apa kekuatan Naruto-kun." Ujar Akeno yang sama penasaranya seperti Rias.

"ah sudahlah lebih baik kau pulang, lagi pula aku sudah mengantuk dan juga Naruto sudah tidak ada di sini." Ujar Rias sembari melangkah pergi.

"tapi bagaimana denganya, Buchou ?" tanya Akeno sembari menunjuk perempuan yang sudah di selamatkan Naruto.

Rias terpaksa berhenti mendengar perkataan Akeno. "ah aku akan mencari tempat tinggal untuk sementara." Ucap Lisara.

"kau menginap saja disini, lagi pula ini sudah larut. Kau boleh memakai kamar yang di sebelah kamarku, ayo aku akan mengantar mu ke kamar." Rias melangkah lagi di ikuti oleh Lisara.

"kalo begitu aku pulang, Rias."

"ya hati-hati, Akeno" jawab Rias tanpa menoleh.

Akeno hanya dapat membatin melihat Kingnya seperti itu. 'sepertinya ada yang di sembunyika oleh Rias' batin Akeno, sembari melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

NARUTO'S DIMENSION.

Di sebuah tempat yang hanya berisi balok-balok besar. Terlihat pemuda berambut blonde dengan warna kuning cerah sedang duduk, atau yang akrab kita panggl Naruto.

"sudah lama aku tidak melihat tempat ini." Ujarnya entah pada siapa. "terakhir aku kesini saat menghancurkan topeng Obito." Lanjutnya. Naruto pun berdiri, namun saat ia akan melangkah kakinya...

"ARRGGHHHH..." teriak Naruto sembari memegani tangan kananya. Dengan itu tubuh Naruto ambruk.

"Ku..kurama, a...apa yang terjadi pada t...tangan kanan-ku ARGHHHH..." dengan itu lama kelamaan tangan kanan Naruto berubah warna menjadi abu-abu.

"**sepertinya sel Hashirama yang ada di tubuhmu, mulai tidak stabil Naruto." **

"la..lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Tanya Naruto yang menahan rasa sakit di tangan kananya.

"**sepertinya kau harus memanggil Gedo Mazou untuk menjadikanya Juubi"** jawab Kurama.

"apa tidak ada cara lain ? aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian semua."

"**tidak ada cara lain lagi Naruto, jika kau tidak cepat. Kau akan ..."** Kurama menggantung kata-katanya.

"aku akan apa ?"

"**kau akan mati, temakan oleh sel Hashirama. Dan menjadi sebuah pohon besar."** Jelas Kurama.

"ta..tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian semua."

"**jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan kami semua, kau hanya perlu mengeluarkan sedikit Chakra kami semua."** Jelas Kurama.

"tapi apa itu akan berhasil ?"

"**apa kau lupa saat Gedo Mazou di kedalikan oleh Obito. Dia memberikan sedkit Chakra ku yang ada di dalam gentong yang berisi Kinkaku dan Ginkaku ditambah potongan tentakel Gyuki." **Kurama mengingatkan Kejadian saat kejadian Juubi bangkit. **"tapi mungkin prosesnya akan agak lama"** lanjutnya.

"lebih baik seperti itu, dibandingkan aku harus kehilangan kalian semua."

"**kalau begitu cepat kau panggil Gedo Mazou dengan Kuchiyose."** Perintah Kurama kepada Naruto, Karena jika di biarkan akan sangat berbahaya.

"tapi aku tidak tau urutan Handseal nya" ucap Naruto.

"**bukankah kau memiliki Rinnegan, dengan mengaktifkan mata itu, ingatan yang terdapat dimata itu akan masuk kedalam otakmu."**

" apa benar ?"

"**coba saja jika kau tidak percaya, Gaki" **jawab Kurama kesal.

"baiklah.." dengan itu Naruto memejamkan matanya beberapa detik. Dan saat ia membuka matanya. Mata merah itu pun tergantikan oleh mata berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air.

Naruto memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun. Meski harus merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, tapi Naruto tetap bisa berdiri. Lalu ia langsung merapal sebuah Handseal. 'Kurama benar, aku dengan otomatis bisa menggunakan Handseal untuk memanggil Gedo Mazou.'

Setelah selesai merapal Handseal, dengan cepat tangan Naruto di hentakan ke tanah, ah bukan tapi balok yang ada di sana. "KUCHIYOSE GEDO MAZOU" teriaknya.

BUFFFFFF

Tiba-tiba kepulan asap yang sangat tebal dan banyak muncul di belakang Naruto. yang beberapa saat, setelah asapnya menghilang, memperlihatkan sebuah patung yang tebuat dari kayu berwarna abu-abu sedang duduk bersila. Dengan tangan yang di rantai, dan juga matanya tertutupi oleh kain.

Naruto melirik kebelakangnya. 'yosh aku tinggal memanggil kalian semua keluar denga Kuchiyose.' Setelah membatin seperti itu Naruto pun merapal kembali Handseal. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"

BUFFFFF

BUFFFFF

BUFFFFF

BUFFFFF

BUFFFFF

BUFFFFF

BUFFFFF

BUFFFFF

BUFFFFF

Kepulan asap kembali muncul, tetapi berjumlah sembilan. Tak lama terlihat Naruto sedang di kelilingi oleh moster dengan jumlah ekor mulai dari satu hingga sembilan, "apa kalian sudah siap Minna." Ucap Naruto kepada semua moster atau Bijuu tersebut. Dan di jawab oleh anggukan semua Bijuu.

Naruto langsung melompat ke atas Gedo Mazou. Merapal sebuah Handseal. " Fuin Jutsu...(maaf author lupa nama jutsunya, tolong ingatkan author lewat Riview :D)" dengan itu mulut Gedo Mazou terbuka dan tutup matanya terlepas memperlihatkan sembilan mata yang masih tertutup.

Semua Bijuu yang melihat itu, langsung memotong satu ekornya sendiri. Lalu menghilang menjadi asap.

Sebuah naga yang tercipta dari Chakra yang keluar dari mulut Gedo Mazou pun menyelimuti seluruh potongan ekor kesembilan Bijuu tersebut. Dan lama kelamaan dari setiap ekor tersebut mengeluarkan Chakra yang sangat banyak.

Satujam telah berlalu, Naruto masih tetap dengan kegiantan segel menyegelnya. Keringat Naruto pun maulia bercucuran. Menandakan bahwa ia sedang memaksakan diri. 'sial Chakra ku hampir habis. Arghh.' Besi hitam mulai bermunculan dari tangan kanan Naruto. ini telah yang ke tiga kalinya besi hitam itu muncul. Sejak Naruto melakukan penyegelan.

'**Aku akan membantumu, gaki' **

'Arigatou, Kurama' ucap Naruto membalas perkataan Kurama. Dan di akhir kalimatnya, Chakra orange mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

**GOARRRRRRRR**

"Hah...hah...hah... akhirnya hah...selesai" Ucapnya sembari duduk. Dapat di lihat hampir seluruh tangan Naruto sudah di ter tutupi oleh besi hitam, hanya telapak tanganya saja yang tidak mengeluarkan besi hitam.

Gedo Mazou yang telah mendapatkan seluruh Chakra dari masing masing ekor Bijuu, mulai berubah bentuk. Meski lambat, tapi pasti Gedo Mazou mulai terlihat seperti Juubi. "aku hanya hah...harus hah.. bersabar sedikit lagi." Ucap Naruto.

.

.

30 menit barlalu. Kini Naruto sudah ada di atas Juubi. "baiklah akan aku mulai." Naruto mulai duduk bersila, tiba-tiba keluar benda seperti akar dari bahu telapak tangan Naruto. dan mulai masuk kedalam kepala Juubi. Entah kenapa kepala Juubi mulai tersedot ketubuh Naruto. dan tak lama seluruh tubuh Juubi pun tersedot dan membungkus Naruto.

Dimensi kamui mulai begetar hebat setelah Naruto di selimuti oleh Juubi. Yang berbentuk seperti telur dan ukuranya yang sama seperti ukuran tubuh manusia.

Krakkk

Krakkk

Reatakan mulai terlihat dari telur yang terbuat dari Juubi.

Krakkkk

DUARRRRRR

Sebuah ledakan yang sangat dasyat tercipta, dengan pusatnya adalah telur yang didalam nya terdapat Naruto yang kini sudah pecah. Dan menampilkan Naruto dengan warna rambut yang sudah putih seluruhnya.

Penampilan Naruto kini berbeda dengan sebelumya. Ia kini mengenakan jubah berwarna putih dengan sembilan lambang magatama di bagian belakang jubahnya. Atau lebih gampangnya, penampilan Naruto sama seperti Rikkudou Madara. Hanya saja tidak memiliki tanduk.

"akhirnya selesai juga, tapi mengapa aku merasa chakra ku hanya bertambah sedkiti ?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. "apa kau tau sesuatu, Kurama ?" tanya Naruto kepada patnernya.

"**seperti yang aku bilang, bahwa Chakra mu belum terbawa semua ke dunia ini Naruto"** jawab Kurama.

"jadi...?"

"**hanya dengan latihan keras yang dapat mengembalikan seluruh Chakramu"**

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mulai latihan sekarang"

"**menurutku, lebih baik jika kau keluar terlebih dahulu dari demensi ini, Naruto" **ujar Son Goku.

"emangnya kenapa, jika aku tidak kembali.?" Tanya Naruto.

"**kau sudah tiga hari disini, apa kau tidak akansekolah Naruto ?" **jawab Son Goku.

"ahh iya kau benar, Son.". "tapi dengan penampilan ku yang sekarang, akan terlihat aneh" Ujar Naruto sembari melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"**kau bisa me-nonaktifkan nya, Naruto. karena kau masih mempunyai kami semua yang dapat menahan Chakra Juubi."** Jelas Gyuki.

"bagaimana caranya ?"

"**mudah saja. Kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi dan menekan Chakra Juubi."**jawab Kurama.

Naruto menuruti perkataan Kurama. Ia mula memejakan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Dan tidak lama pakaian Rikkudou nya menghilang di gantikan dengan pakaian yang sebelumya ia kenakan.

Naruto pun membukan matanya, dan melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah berubah menjadi semula. "yosh..waktunya pulang" dengan itu mata Naruto berubah menjadi Sharingan Obito.

"kamui" muncul sebuah pusaran yang mulai menyedot Naruto.

.

.

.

**NARUTO'S APARTEMENT.**

Disebuah kamar mucul sebuah pusaran, dan tak lama keluar sesosok pemuda. "ah aku lapar, lagi pula ini kan masih sangat pa..." ujar Naruto sembari melihat jam weker yang ada di kamarnya. Matanya membulat sempurna "AHHHHHH" Naruto langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Skip time 10 menit.

Naruto kini sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian seragam lengkap. Ia lalu melangkah kan kakinya ke aras cermin yang terdapat di ruang tv, untuk merapihkan rambutnya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi, saat Naruto melihat wajahnya. "AHHHHHHHH..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf udah lama ga update. Soalnya author lagi ada project. Jadi ga bisa update.**

**Jangan lupa Review nya.**

**Yosh Ashura log out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disebuah kamar mucul sebuah pusaran, dan tak lama keluar sesosok pemuda. "ah aku lapar, lagi pula ini kan masih sangat pa..." ujar Naruto sembari melihat jam weker yang ada di kamarnya. Matanya membulat sempurna "AHHHHHH" Naruto langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Skip time 10 menit.

Naruto kini sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian seragam lengkap. Ia lalu melangkah kan kakinya ke aras cermin yang terdapat di ruang tv, untuk merapihkan rambutnya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi, saat Naruto melihat wajahnya. "AHHHHHHHH..."

.

.

.

.** PROTECTION**

Discaimer: Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Warning: OOC, TYPO, alur terlalu cepet

Pair: Naruto x ?

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

"huahhhhh...untung saja tidak terlambat. jika terlambat mungkin aku tidak akan bisa masuk pelajaran pertama." Guman pemuda bersurai kuning, yang terlihat lesu karena sudah tiga hari tidak tidur.

"hey Naruto-san, selama tiga hari ini kau kemana. Dan kau mewarnai rambut mu ?" tanya pemuda yang duduknya berada di depan bangku Naruto. kini hanya menatap bingung, kenapa semenjak tidak masuk selama tiga hari Naruto menjadi seperti pengangguran yang kerjanya hanya menonton TV dan makan cemilan. Sehingga kini wajah tampanya sudah tidak tampak sama sekali.

"selama tiga hari ini aku berlatih. Dan untuk rambutku ini, aku tidak mewarnainya." Jelas Naruto dengan nada malas, terlihat dengan jelas kantung mata Naruto yang sudah hitam lekat.

"oh begitu, tapi kau latihan dimana, Naruto-san ?.". "lalu jika kau tidak mewarnainya, kau memakai apa hingga rambut pirang mu, berubah menjadi uban"

"hah.. terserah kau saja, Issei". "sudah jangan gangg-" ucapanya terpotong oleh seorang gadis.

"ne..Naruto-kun. Kau menjadi lebih tampan dengan warna rambutmu yang sekarang." Puji wanita berambut merah tersebut. Ya dia adalah Naruse Mio.

"hah..selanjutnya apa lagi." Ucap Naruto malas, sembari melirik asal suara tersebut.

SREKKK

Suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sensei yang mengjar pada hari itu. Semua murid yang melihat senseinya datang dengan cepat duduk dio bangkunya masing-masing

"baiklah anak-anak buka buku kimia halaman 156" ujar sensei tersebut.

.

.

.

**SHINOBI DIMENSION.**

Seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang memandang desa yang ia pimpin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Ya dia adalah Senju Tsunade.

'kau ada dimana Naruto. disini kami semua meng-khawatirkanmu' batinya.

Sudah hampir seminggu Naruto meninggalkan desa. Bukan karena ia tidak mempercayai Naruto yang ingin latihan di luar desa. Tapi.

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Di Sebuah Ruangan terdapat dua orang yang sepertinya merundingkan sesuatu.

"maaf Hokage-sama. Tapi apa perlu saya menikuti Naruto ?". tanya orang tersebut yang memakai topeng kucing. "bukanya saya tidak mau menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage-sama, tapi Naruto itu adalah Shinobi terkuat. Dan semua Desa besar telah mengakui itu." Lanjutnya.

"ya aku tau itu. Tapi aku hanya khawatir ia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Kau tau sendirikan sifatnya, Neko." Ujar Tsunade memberi jawaban kepada Anbu yang di panggil Neko.

"tapi Hoka..."

Ucapan Anbu tersebut di pitong oleh Tsunade."tidak ada tapi-tapian. Jika kau keberatan menjalankan misi ini. Aku akan memberkan misi ini kepada Anbu yang lain." Ucapnya penuh dengan Wibawa.

"ha'i saya akan melaksanakanya. Sumimase, saya telah lancang menentang misi yang anda berikan." Ujar Anbu tersebut.

"biklah jika kau sudah mengerti, cepat laksanakan misi ini dan jangan sampai kehilangan jejaknya." Perintah Tsunade dengan nada tegas." Dan kabari aku apa saja yang Naruto lakukan selama ia latian."

"ha'i" dengan itu. Anbu tersebut mengilang menggunakan Shunsin.

"hahhh..." tsunade menghela nafasnya. "semoga saja bocah itu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh" gumanya pelan.

.

.

**ANBU SIDE **

Setelah mengikuti Naruto, anbu tersebut terus memperhatikan Naruto berlatih. ' gulungan apa itu ?' muncul tanda tanya di dalam otaknya. Karena ia sangat penasaran dengan isi gulungan yang sedang baca.

Setelah beberapa hari memata-matai acara latihan Naruto dari jarak yang cukup jauh dan tidak lupa menekan Chakranya hingga titik paling rendah. Karena jika tidak begitu Naruto akan mudah merasakan kehadiranya. Namun tiba-tiba mata Anbu tersebut terbelalak melihat sesuatu. 'i..itu tadi adalah jutsu milik Yondaime Hokage' batinya. Karena melihat jurus yang berhasil Naruto kuasai.

'aku harus melaporkanya kepada Godaime-sama.' Dengan cepat ia menulis surat gulungan untuk dilaporkan kepada Tsunade. Setelah selesai menulis entah bagaimana caranya surat itu akan sampai kepada Hokage. Karena surat itu menyatu dengan dahan pohon.

.

.

.

GERBANG KONOHA.

"kotetsu. Apa kau tidak bosan mundar mandir seperti itu ?" tanya Izumo.

"diamlah Izumo, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu" ujar Kotetsu dengan nada kesal, dan tidak lupa ia masih mundar mandir sembari memegangi keningnya.

"sudahlah kau jangan terlalu memikiranya. Karena dia past..."

Perkataan Izumo terpotong karena kehadiran sebuah gulungan yang keluar dari permukaan meja yang ada di pos nya. "hey Kotetsu kemarilah." Panggil Izumo.

"ada apa..."

"cepat kemari" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"memangnya ada apa" jawab Kotetsu dengan nada yang masih terdengar bahwa kesalnya belum hilang sembari menghapiri Izumo yang sedang duduk di posnya."ada apa ?" lanjutnya.

"ada sebuah gulungan keluar dari dalam meja ini" ujar Izumo kepada kotetsu.

"apa maksudmu Izumo ?"

"ya gulungan ini tadi keluar dari dalam meja" jelas Izumo sembari menunjukan gulungan yang ia maksud.

"aku tidak mengerti" jawab Kotetsu.

"jadi seper...". " sudah percuma kau menjelaskanya. Karena semua penjelasn mu tidak ada yang pernah jelas." Potong Kotetsu. " lebih baik kita baca apa isi gulungan itu" lanjutnya.

Izumo pun mengangguk dan membuka gulungan tersebut. Beberapa detik setelah membacanya Kotetsu dan Izumo pun terkagetkan oleh isi gulangan tersebut.

"le..lebih baik kita berikan ini kepada Hokage-sama." Ujar Izumo yang telah tersadar dri keterkagetanya. Dan di balas anggukan oleh Kotetsu. Dan setelah itu keduanya berlari untuk memberi tahukan kepada Tsunade isi gulungan tersebut.

.

.

.

HOKAGE ROOM.

Terlihat seorang wanita sedang tertidur di atas mejanya dengan dokumen dokumen yang tertindih oleh kepala wanita tersebut. Ya kalian pasti tau wanita yang Author maksud.

BRAKKK

Terdengan suara pintu yang di buka dengan paksa.

"HOKAGE-SAM..." perkataan Kotetsu dan Izumo terhenti karena melihat Hokagenya sedang tertidur saat jam kerja seperti ini. 'padahal tadi kami meng gebrak pintu dengan paksa.' Keduanya membatin.

"kenapa kalian diam saja seperti itu, aku sudah mengetahui kalian akan kemari." Lenguh nya kerana ia saat ini baru bangun tidur. "jadi ada apa kalian kemari ?" lanjutnya, tapi masih dengan posisi tidurnya.

"a..a..ah iya saya hampir lupa" Izumo merogoh kantung ninjanya. "saya hanya ingin memberikan gulungan ini Hokage-sama" ujar Izumo sembari berjalan mendekati meja sang Hokage.

Tsunade yang sedari tadi bicara dengan posisi tidurnya pun. Bangkit "gulungan ?"

"iya Hokage-sama" Izumo me-iyakan. Dan memberikan gulunga tersebut kepada Tsunade.

"baiklah kalian boleh kembali" ujar Tsunade setelah menerima gulungan yang diberika oleh Izumo. Dan memerintahkan Izumo dan kotetsu kembali ke tempatnya.

"hai" jawab Izumo dan Kotetsu berbarengan. Dan selanjutnya merka berdua pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Serasa kedua penjaga gerbang itu telah pergi. Tsunade pun membukan gulungan tersebut. "kita lihat apa yang yamato laporkan." Gumanya sembari membuka gulungan tersebut.

.

.

'untuk Hokage-sama. Ada kabar gembira bagi seluruh desa, terutama untuk anda. Karena kita semua telah mempunyai _"Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou"_ baru setelah sepeninggalan Yondaime Hokage.

Dan bahkan _"Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou" _yang sekarang kita punya lebih hebat dari pendahulunya'

.

.

Ya kurang lebih seperti itu isi surat yang di tulis oleh Anbu Neko atau yang di panggil Yamato. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Tsunade setelah membaca isi surat tesebut. "sepertinyadia akan menjadi Shinobi terhebat dalam sejarah, bahkan akan kehebatanya akan mendekati Rikkudou Sannin" guman Tsunade.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME BEBERAPA JAM

.

.

Anbu Neko masih setia memperhatikan latihan yang sedang Naruto jalankan. 'kenapa perasaanku tidak enak' batin Anbu Neko atau Yamato.

Dan benar saja selang beberapa jam Yamato memperhatikan Naruto, ia melihat Naruto sedang merapal handseal yang ia pun tidak tahu jutsu apa yang akan Naruto keluarkan.

"JIKKUKAN HIARISHIN!"

Yamato hanya menaikan sebelah halisnya setelah mendengar nama jutsu yang di teriakan oleh Naruto, 'Jikkukan Hiraishin ?' tanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'jangan-jangan..!'. 'ini gawat'

Tapi tak berselang lama muncul sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang, hingga ia pun harus menutup matanya. Meski ia sedang menutu matanya, Yamato segera keluar dari persembunyianya untuk menggalkan jutsu tersebut. Tapi sayang ia terlambat menghentikan jutsu Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Cahaya tersebut menghilang dan Naruto-pun sudah tidak ada di sana. "cih..KUSO... aku kurang cepat" ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal sembari menundukan wajahnya.

Yamato pun berdiri. "aku harus melaporkannya langsung kepada Hokage-sama." Dengan itu Yamato pun menghilang menggukan Shunshin.

.

.

.

RUANG HOKAGE

"erghh...dokumen-dokumen ini sangat menyusahkan" geram Tsunade yang sedang menjalan kan aktiftasnya. Yaitu memberi stempel pada setiap dokumen yang di ajukan oleh warga konoha hingga misi yang diajukan oleh client yang memintany mengirimkan ninja-ninja terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Konoha.

Namun kini aktiftasnya harus terhenti. Karena ia merasakan sebuah Chakra yang datang. Dan benar saja seorang anbu yang ia kirim untuk memata-matai Naruto telah kembali dengan Shunshin. "apa Naruto telah menyesaikan latihanya ?" tanya Tsunade.

"pertama saya ingin meminta maaf kepada anda Hokage-sama" ujar Yamato sembari berlutut kepada tsunade.

Tsunade hanya menaikan sebelah halisnya, pertanda ia belum mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Yamato." Apa maksudmu ?" ujarnya bertanya kepada yamato.

"saya telah gagal menjalakan misi" jawab Yamato yang masi berlutut.

"APA ..!". "lalu dimana Naruto sekarang" ujar Tsunade dengan nada agak membentak.

"itulah yang ingin saya laporkan"Tsunade kembali meikan sebelah alisnya. "Naruto...menghilang menggunakan jutsu Jikkukan Hiraishin" lanjut Yamato.

"Jikkukan Hiraishin ?"

"ya Jikkukan Hiraishin. Mungkin lebih tepatnya jutsu Dimensi ruang dan waktu.". "jadi intinya. Naruto sekarang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Melaikan di dimensi yang berbeda dengan kita." Jelasnya.

Terlihat dari tubuh Tsunade yang mulai menegang. Karena mendengar berita Naruto yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri kini sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia Shinobi.

"aku tidak mau tau. Bagaimanapun caranya kau harus menemukan Naruto." gumanya pelan, meski begitu Yamamto masih bisa mendengarnya. "dan jangan lupa beritahu semua Negara untuk mencari nya. Mngkin saja jutsunya gagal dan terlempar ke suatu tempat." Lanjutnya

"hai" dengan itu Yamoto pun menghilang menggunakan Shunsin.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

'sudah seminggu Yamato dan pasukan Anbu yng lainya belum memberi kabar' batin Tsunade.

CKLEKK

Tsunade berbalik kearah suara pintu yang terbuka. "ada apa Shizune ?" tanya nya kepada Wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"tidak Hokage-sama. Saya hanya membawakan anda makanan. Karena anda sudah dua hari ini belum makan."ucap Shizune yang memberitahu tujuanya.

"ah arigatou. Simpan saja di meja. Nanti aku kana memakanya." Ujarnya sembari kembali berbalik melihat desa yang ia pimpin dari jendela yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"hai" Shizune yang membawa makanan untuk Tsunade mendekat kemejan Tsunade. Lalu meletakanya. "kalau begitu saya permisi. Hokage-sama" ucapnya

"..."

Namun tidak ada balasan dari Tsunade. Shizune yang melihat keadaan guru sekaligus atasanya seperti itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Karena setelah mendengar bahwa sang pahlawan perang pergi entah kemana. Tsunade mulaibanyak melamun dan pekerjaanyapun hampir tidak ia sentuh. Lalu Shizune pun meninggalkan Ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

HYUUGA MANSSION

Di sebuah kamar yang serba berwarna lavender. Terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut indigo sedang menangis. Ya dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata sang Byakugan no Hime.

"hisk...Naru...hisk..to-kun." Terdengar di sela tangisanya ia menyebutkan nama Naruto. hinata sudah empat hari seperti itu karena mendengar berita bahwa orang yang sangat ia cintai menghilang.

Dan hari ini entah sudah berapa jam ia menagisi Naruto.

Tapi setalah menyebutkan Nama Naruto di sela tangisanya. Kini tak terdengar suara apa apa, kamar tersebut kini hening tidak ada suara apa pun. Dan jika di lihat dengan seksama Hinata ternyata sudah tertidur karena ia sudah terlalu lama menangis.

.

.

.

MINDSCAPE

Di sebuah tempat yang serba putih terlihat seorang wanita yang seperti sedang kebingungan.

"dimana ini" tanya wanita berambut indigo dengan mata lavendernya yang mengobservasi ruangan yang serba putih tersebut.

"akhirnya kau datang juga Byakugan No Hime" tiba-tiba suara berat khas orang yang sudah lanjut usia terdengar oleh telinga Hinata dan itu pun sontak mengagetkanya.

Dengan cepat Hinata memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya sembari membalikan badanya ke asal suara tersebut. Dan benar saja Hinata melihat dua orang lanjut usia. Dengan wwajah yang aneh, menurutnya. Bagaimana ia tidak berpendapat seperti itu, karena dua orang kakek tua yang dihadapanya memiliki tanduk.

'bola hitam itu sama seperti Naruto-kun dan matanya...' . 'Rinnegan' batin Hinata yang melihat salah satu kakek tua di depanya yang sedang terbang menggunakan sebuah bola yang sama dengan Naruto saat memasuki Ashura-mode "siapa kalian" ucap Hinata yang sudah mengaktifkan Byakuganya.

Dua kakek tua yang melihat Hinata dengan kuda-kuda bertarunya, hanya tersenyum.

"sepertinya dia memang tepat menjadi reinkarnasi mu, nii-san" ujar kakek tua yang sedang mengapung dengan Godu dama nya. ya dia adlah Rikkudou Sannin sang pencipta dunia Shinobi.

"ya kau benar Hagoromo. Dia memang pantas, bahkan lebih dari pantas." Ucap kakek tua yang satunya.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan dari kedua kakek tua di penya hanya dapat membatin. 'Reinkarnasi ?'

"aku tanya sekali lagi. Siapa kalian sebenarnya. Dan dimana ini" Hinata kemabli bertanya kepada dua kakek tua yang ada di depanya.

"ah maaf telah mengavbaikan pertanyaamu. Aku adalah Ootsuki Hamura dan dia adalah adiku Ootsuki Hagoromo. atau yang kalian kenal Rikkudou Sannin." Ujar Hamuramemperkenalkan diriya dan sang adik.

Kaget. Ya itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Karena sedang berhadapan dengan sang pencipta dunia Shinobi. 'Rikkudou Sannin' batin Hinata

Hinta me-nonaktifkan Byakuganya dan juga berdiri dengan biasa (tanpa kuda kuda bertarunya) "maaf telah berprasangka buruk kepada anda Hamura-sama, Rikk.." . "panggil saja aku Hagoromo" ucap Rikkudou Sannin memotong ucapan Hinata.

"hai. Hogoromo-sama."

"begitu lebih baik" . " jadi apa ku tau apa maksud kami memanggil kau kemari, hinata" tanaya Hagoromo kepada Hinata.

"aku tidak tahu, Hagoromo-sama" ujarnya

"aku memanggil mu kamari, untuk memberikan sesuatu yang penting" kini hamura yang bicara. " dan.." hamura manggantung kata-katanya.

.

.

.

DXD DIMENSION

"pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini." Ucap sang guru mengakhiri pelajaranya.

Dengan itu semua murid yang ada di kelas berdiri "HAI ARIGATOU GOZIMASU" ujar seluruh murid. Kecuali satu orang. Ya pemuda bersurai putih sedang tidur dengan nyenyak di bangkunya tanpa ada yang menggangu selama pelajaran.

Tapi acara tidurnya kini harus terhenti, di akibatkan oleh seseorang yang meng-gung-gungcang tubuhnya. "ne Naruto-kun, sampai kapan kau mau tidur semuanya sudah pulang" ucap wanita yang kini sedang berusaha membangunkan Naruto.

"eungh...sebentar lagi, Hinata. Aku masih mengantuk" ucap Naruto yang sedang di bangunkan oleh seorang wanita berambut merah dan juga memiliki aset yang besar.

'Hinata ? apa dia kekasih Naruto-kun ?' bantinya.

"eungh..sudah waktunya pulang ternyata" ujar Naruto sembari membereskan barang-barangnya. Naruto melirik ke sebelah kanan, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya "kau sedang apa ?" tanya Naruto kepada wanita tersebut.

Sedangkan yang ditanya pun terkagetkan oleh pertanyaan Naruto, ya karena dia sedang melamun "e..eh ti..tidak. kapan kau bangun Naruto-kun ?" tanya wanita berambut merah tersebut.

"baru saja. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku, dan malah melamun ?" tanya Naruto sembari berdiri.

"aku tadi sudah membangunkamu naruto-kun. Tapi kau malah mengigau seperti ini 'eungh..sebentar lagi Hinata'...seperti itu' ucapnya dengan watados. Sedangkan Naruto mukanya sudah serupa dengan kepiting rebus karena malu.

"sudah lah lebih baik kita segera pulang." Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"ah iya kau benar Naruto-kun." Dengan itu kedua remaja tersebut keluar meninggalakan sekolah.

.

.

.

NARUTO'S APARTEMEN.

BUBB

"hah...hari ini entah kenapa terasa sangat melelahkan." Guman Naruto sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"**Naruto" **panggil Kurama kepada Naruto

" Hn.. ada apa, Kurama ?" jawabnya.

"**bisakah kau kemari**" pinta Kurama.

"nanti aku kesana." . "sekaranng aku ingin tidur dulu sebentar." Lanjutnya.

"**tidak bisakah kau menunda acara tidurmu itu, Gaki. Karena aku ingin menyampaikan suatu hal yang penting.**" Ujarnya

"hah.. baiklah-baiklah."

.

.

.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

"ada apa, Kurama" tanya Naruto sembari menatapa Kurama dengan tatapan malas.

"**Ada yang ingin Bicara padamu, Naruto**" ujar Kurama sembari menujuk ke belakang Naruto.

"Siap...AHHHHH" perkataan Naruto tergantikan oleh teriakan. Naruto langsung melompat ke tempat Kurama.

Kalian tau mengapa Naruto begitu ? Ya karena tepat saat Naruto berbalik. Ia langsung di suguhi oleh tatapan mata satu yang dimiliki oleh Juubi.

"ahh aku kira siapa, ternyata kau Juubi." Ucap Naruto sembari mengusap keringatnya.

"**jangan seneknya memanggil ku dengan nama Juubi. Aku pun mempunyai nama, gaki**." Protes juubi.

"ah gomen gomen hehehe..." ujar Naruto meminta maaf sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "lalu siapa namamu ?" lanjutnya.

" **beritahu dia kurama**" printah Juubi.

"**aku menolaknya. Lagi pula kau tinggal memberi tahu namamu**" tolak Kurama.

"**kau...hahhh. kau pasti akan kaget mendengar namaku, Naruto**"

"kaget ? kenapa aku harus merasa kaget ?" tanya Naruto.

"**lebih baik aku merubah juduhku terlebih dahulu**" ujar Juubi. 'merubah jujud ?' Naruto bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Juubi bercahaya, dan cahaya tersebut semakin lama semakin terang. '** kau pasti kaget melihat dia denganya yang nanti akan kau lihat Naruto**' batin Kurama

Cahaya tersebut sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Dan setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang sepenuhnya. Narutopun membuka matanya. Dan benar perkiraan Kurama, saat ini Naruto hanya diam dengan seluh badanya yang sudah menegang.

"k...kau..."

.

.

.

RUANG PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB

" dimana anak kuning itu. Bukanya akau sudah menyuruhnya kemari." Ucap perempuan berambut merah dengan nada kesal. "apa kau telah membri tahunya kiba" lanjutnya sembari melirik kearah kiba.

"ahh seprtinya kurang tepat jika kau mengatainya dengan sebutan anak kuning, Bucho." Namun yang Menjawab bukanlah kiba, melaikan Issei yang sedang bersantai di ruangan tempat berkumpulnya seluruh peerage Rias."Dan Kiba tadi sudah memberi tahunya, bahwa kau mengundangnya kemari,Buchou" lanjutnya.

"kurang tepat ?" Rias hanya menaikan satu alinya.

"ya kurang tepat, karena sekarang rambutnya bukan lagi berwarna kuning, melaikan putih, Buchou" jelasnya.

"oh jadi dia merubah warna rambutnya..." ." tunggu kenapa kau mempermasalahkan warna rambutnya, Issei" protes Rias.

" ya karna panggulan yang berikan itu kurang tepat, Buchou hehehe" ujar Issei dengan seriangan yang membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Issei dari pada kau cengengesan seperti itu lebih baik kau menyusul anak ku.. an tidak anak putih itu ke apartementnya." Perintah Rias yang melihat Issei hanya cengengesan.

"hahhh bailah Buchou." Ujar issei dengan nada sedikit malas, sembari bangkit dari sofa. " tapi apa hanya kau sendiri yang kesana ?" ucap Issei bertanya.

"ya kau sen.." perkataan Rias terpotong oleh Akeno. "aku akan mengantar mu, Issei." Ujar Akeno menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Issei.

"tidak usa..." lagi-lagiperkataan Rias dipotong oleh Akeno. "tidak apa apa, Bochou. Lagi pula Issei tidak bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir jika sendiri, dan itu akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama. Jadi lebih baik aku mengantarnya menggunakan linggkaran sihir, agar lebih cepat khu khu khu" jelas Akeno, atau lebih tepat sebagai alasan agar dia dapat bertemu denga Naruto.

Rias yang mendengar alasan logis dari Akeno hanya dapat pasrah. "hahh. Baiklah kau boleh mengantarnya"

"Arigatou, Buchou"

Semangat Issei pun kembali karena ia akan di antar oleh Akeno. "kau memang pengertian Akeno-senpai" ujar Issei sembari menggankat jempolnya seperti Guy. Namun yang berbeda adalah wajahnya yang kini sedang dalam mode Mesum.

"kalau begitu kami pergi, Buchou." ujar Akeno sembari melirik ke arah Issei dan di balas anggukan oleh Issei. "ne..Issei apa kau tau Apartement Naruto-kun ?" tanya Akeno sebelum ia dan Issei menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

Di lain pihak entah mengapa Rias yang melihat kepergian Akeno dan Issei ke apartment Naruto. hatinya mulai resah dan takut Naruto di goda oleh Akeno. ' apa yang terjadi padaku ? kenapa setiap aku memikirkan Naruto, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Dan jika Akeno menggodanya, hatiku terasa sakit' Rias mebatin sembari melamun.

"cou..."

"Buchou" panggil Asia. Lamunan Rias pun buyar karena Asia memanggilnya.

"apa Buchou baik baik saja ?" tanya Asia dengan tatapan Khawatir.

"aku tidak apa-apa Asia" jawab Rias bohong. "dari pada kau mengkhawatirkan ku. Lebih baik kalian membagikan kontrak kepada Manusia, sembari menunggu Issei dan Akeno kembali" ujar Rias dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

"baiklah,Buchou." Jawab Koneko sembari memakan cemilanya.

"Buchou benar. Kita tidak boleh bersantai-santai seperti ini" Ujar Kiba. Mendengar perkataan Kiba Rias pun memberikan senyumnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku, Koneko, dan Asia permisi" ucap Kiba sembari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

APARTEMENT NARUTO.

Di sebuah ruang tamu yang ada di sebuah apartement. Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah darah dengan lambang keluarga yang paling terkenal di underworld. Yaitu keluarga Gremory. Dan dari lingkaran itu pula muncul dua orang berbeda gender. Ya mereka adalah Akeno da Issei. Yang di perintah oleh Rias untuk menyusul Naruto ke apartementnya.

Tapi sebenarnya yang di perintah oleh Rias hanya Issei, namun karen Akeno memiliki maksud lain kepada Naruto. ia pun menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani Naruto.

"Naruto-san, apa kau ada di rumah ?!" Issei berteriak di dalam apartement milik Naruto.

"sudahlah Issei dari pada kau berteriak seperti itu, lebih baik kau mencarinya di dapru atau di kamar mandi. Dan aku akan mencari ke kamar Naruto" ucap Akeno

"ah baiklah, aku akan mencarinya di dapur dakamar mandi" ujar Issei menerima saran dari Akeno. "etto, tapi kenapa kau yang akan ke kamar Nruto, bukanya aku Akeno-senpai ?" tanya Issei.

"itu RA-HA-SI-A. Issei. Apa kau keberatan ? khu khu khu" jawab Akeno dengan penekanan di kata "rahasia". Dan juga Ki yang tiba-tiba keluar darri tubuh Akeno.

"a...ah...ti..tidak sama sekali senpai." Dengan keringat dingin yang sudah muncul di dahinya. Issei pun menjawab dengan gugup. 'a..ahh sepertinya dugaan ku salah' batin Issei.

"kalau begitu cepat lakukan" perintah akeno

"h..ha'i" dengan itu Issei pun berlari ke dapur lalu ke kamar mandi untuk mencari Naruto.

Kita lihat apa yang di lakukan Akeno saat masuk kedalam kamar Naruto.

Akeno yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto, langsung bingun dengan apa ayang sedang Naruto lakukan hingga dia melupakan undangan dari Rias. Ya karena dia melihat Naruto seddang bersila d atas kasurnya. Atau yang lebih akrab kita sebut bermeditasi. 'apa dia sedang bermeditasi ?' batin Akeno. 'tapi dengan begitu, kau semakin tampan saja khu khu khu' lanjutnya masih membatin.

.

.

.

NAURO'S MINDSCAPE

"**apa kau tidak apa apa Naruto ?**" tanya Kurama yang melihat ekspresi Naruto setelah mendengar perkataan seseorang yang berada di depanya dan Naruto.

"ya aku tidak apa apa Kurama." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"**lalu apa kau akan menerimanya ?**" tanya Gyuki.

"entahlah aku akan memikirkanya nanti" jawab Naruto

"hahhh... jika kau belum mendapatkan jawabanya, lebih baik kau segera kembali ke dunia nyata." Ujar seseorang yang ada di depanya.

"memangnya kenapa, aku saih ingin berada di sini" ujar Naruto.

"karena sekarang pakaian yang sedang di kenakan oleh tubuhmu sedang di lucuti oleh seorang wanita." Dan perkataan itu pun membuat Naruto cengo.

"arhhhhh...kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebih cepat" ujar Naruto " kalau begitu aku pergi dulu minna. Jaa" dan denga itu Naruto menghilang dari pandangan ke sembilan Bijuu dan seorang yang menjadi penghuni baru di dalam tubuhnya.

'**sepertinya takdirmu tidak berubah sedikitpun, Naruto**' batin Kurama yang melihat kepergian Naruto

.

.

.

BEBERAPA MENIT SEBELUM NARUTO KEMBALI KEDUNIA NYATA.

"tubuhmu sangat indah Naruto-kun" guman Akeno yang sedang melepas pakaian yang sedang Naruto pakai. "dan warna rambutmu yang sekarang menambah ketampanan mu. Dan itu membuat mu semakin bernafsu untuk membuatmu menjadi milik seutuhnya." Lanjutnya.

Namun acara tersebut tak barlangsung lama dan harus terhenti, karena kesadaran Naruto telah kembali.

Setelah kesadaranya kembali, Naruto pun dengan cepat bangun, mengingat ia sudah dalam keadaan terlentang. "KYAAAA... apa yang kau lakukan Akeno-san" tanya Naruto sembari menutupi dadadnya seperti perempuan yang sedang menutupi OPPAI nya.

"ara ara ternyata aku kurang cepat khu khu khu" ujar akeno dengan senyum khasnya. " dan aku hanya akan menjdikan mu menjadi miliku seutuhnya Naruto-kun" lanjutnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"kurang cepat pantatmu borok. Jika kurang cepat bisa bisa keperjakaan ku hilang oleh mu Akneo-san" protes Naruto.

"Akeno-san apa kau tidak apa ap..." perkataan Issei terhti karena melihat keadaan yang ada di depanya. "hey kucing putih apa ku akana memperkosa Akeno-san hah ?" lanjutnya.

"e...etto..a..ano. aku bisa menjelaskanya"

"hiks.. hiks Issei untunglah hiks.. kau datang. Aku hiks... hampir saja di nodai Naruto-kun hiks hiks." Ujar Akeno sembari pura pura menangis.

"NARUTO KAU KAN MENERIMA BALASANYA !"

Bughhh

Brakkk

Meaouwwww

.

.

Setelah kejadian kekerasan tersebut

"kau keterlaluan Naruto-san" ujar Issei sembari memegangi wajahnya yang penuh dengan lebam akibat dipukuli oleh Naruto,

" itu lahmu sendiri karena tidak mau mendengakan penjelasnku terlebih dahulu." Ujarnya denga wajah watados. " dan kau juga sama saja Akeno." Lanjutnya sembari melirik Akeno yang ada di sebelah kananya. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum dan itu membuat Naruto sweetdrop.

"tapi tunggu. Kenapa kalian kemari" tanaya Naruto yang sudah lupa bahwa dirinya di undang oleh Rias.

"ahhh.. kami hapir melupakan itu, tujuan kami kamari. Karena Bucbhou sudah menunggumu hampir dua jam. Dan bukankah Kiba sudah memberi tahu mu." Ujarnya.

"ah gomen gomen aku lupa akan janji itu he he he" ujar Naruto dengan tawa hambarnya." Lalu kenapa kita tetap berdiam diri disini. Lebih baik kita ke tempat Rias." Ajak Naruto.

"Naruto-kun benar. Lebih baik kita ketempat Buchou sekarang, atau akau akan di gantung, karena membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi." Ujar Issei.

Dengan itu ketiganya meninggalkan apartement Naruto menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

.

.

.

RUANG PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB

Di sebuah ruangan berarsitektur Eropa muncul sebnuah lingkaran sihir

"jika aku dimarahi oleh Buchou, aku akana menyalahkan semuanya padamu Naruto" ujar Issei dengan wajah ketakutan, karena ia takut di gantung oleh Rias.

"..."

Namun tak ada respon dari Naruto maupun Akeno.

"hey jangan aba..." perkataan issei setelah melihat aras tatapan Akeno dan Naruto.

"apa ayang terjadi disini" ujar Naruto.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Yosh akhirnya chapter 7 selesai juga. Ya walaupun ceritanya agak amburigul.**

**Jangan lupa riview nya minna.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ashura log out**


	8. Chapter 8

RUANG PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB

Di sebuah ruangan berarsitektur Eropa muncul sebnuah lingkaran sihir

"jika aku dimarahi oleh Buchou, aku akana menyalahkan semuanya padamu Naruto" ujar Issei dengan wajah ketakutan, karena ia takut di gantung oleh Rias.

"..."

Namun tak ada respon dari Naruto maupun Akeno.

"hey jangan aba..." perkataan issei setelah melihat aras tatapan Akeno dan Naruto.

"apa ayang terjadi disini" ujar Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROTECTION**

Discaimer: Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Warning: OOC, TYPO, alur terlalu cepet

Pair: Naruto x ?

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

"apa yang terjadi disini" ujar Naruto syok melihat keadaan ruangan tersebut, yang sudah sangat kacau. Sama halnya dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini, Akeno dan Issei pun syok melihat keadaan ruangan tesebut.

Akeno terus mengamati ruangan tersebut, mencoba mencari tau siapa yang melakukan semua ini. 'jika aku lihat di ruangan ini banyak barang yang hangus terbakar, jadi dapat di simpulkan jika yang melakukan ini adalah iblis yang menggunakan elemen api' ucap Akenodi dalam hatinya.

"si-siapa yang melakukan ini semua..." Ucap Issei dengan kata yang terbata-bata. " ...dan dimana Buc..." Issei tidak dapat meneruskan kal;imatnya, karena Akeno menyela perkataan pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut. "sepertinya aku tau siapa yang melakukan ini" ujar Akeno yang tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan percikan percikan listrik berwarna kuning.

"si-siapa yang melakukan ini semua, Akeno. cepat katakan" ujar Naruto dingin dengan penuh penekanan. Terbukti dengan munculnya bola hitam di belakang Naruto yang kini berjumlah sepuluh.

"ini baru asumsiku..." Akeno menggantung klata-katanya. "...melihat keadaan ruangan ini yang sebagian besar barang barang terbakar. Dapat aku simpulkan, bahwa yang melakukanya adalah ibils yang menggunakan elemen api. Dan hanya satu iblis yang bisa menggunakan elemen api dengan sangat baik. Dan itu adalah iblis tinggkat atas. Dan hanya ada satu keluarga iblis yang bisa melakukan ini semua" jelas Akeno.

"cepat katakan, Akeno" ucap Naruto kemabli mempertintahkan kembali Akeno ujtuk memberi tahunya.

"dan itu adalah..."Akeno menggantung kata katanya. "...keluarga Phenex" lanjutnya.

"jika begitu ayo kita ajak mereka berdansa" ucap Naruto dingin dengan senyum bak seorang iblis.

"ya Naruto-san benar. Ayo kita ajak mereka berdan...ehhh kenapa berdansa?". " tapi bukanya kita menghajarnya. Bukanya mengajak mereka berdansa." Ujar Issei dengan tampang bingung.

"hah..kau membuat moodku turun saja Issei. " ujar Naruto. "bardansa yang ku maksud adalah menghajar mereka" jelas Naruto.

"ah ha'i ha'i aku sekarang mengerti." Ucap Issei. Sedangkan Akeno sedang memeriksa ruangan Club nya.

Terlihat Akeno sedang memeriksa satu persatu barang yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut. Dan mencari petunjuk yang membenarkan asumsinya.'tidak ada petunjuk satupun' batinya.

Setelah selesai memerisa barang barang yang terbakar, kini mata Akeno tertuju kepada meja yang biasa di pakai oleh Rias. 'aneh, kenapa meja itu tidak ada kerusakan sama sekali.' Bantin Akeno. Dengan itu Akeno pun berjalan menghapiri meja tersebut. Dan dugaanya ternyata tepat. Ia menemukan sebuah surat. "surat ?" guman Akeno. Lalu ia pun membaca isi surat tersebut.

Mata Akeno membulat setelah membaca isi surat tersebut. Tanpa basa basa basi Akeno memanggil Naruto dan Issei. "Naruto-kun, Issei. kemari" Panggil Akeno.

Measa di panggil Naruto dan Issei pun menghampiri Akeno. "ada apa Akeno/Akeno-san" ujar dua pemuda tersebut.

"ini" Akeno memberikan surat tersebut kepada Naruto.

"apa ini ?" tanya Naruto sembari menerima surat tersebut.

"A..akeno-san ja..jangan jangan kau..." sebelum Issei menyelesaikan ucpanya. Akeno sudah memotong perkataan Issei dengan anggukanya.

"TIDAKKKKKKKK..." teriak Issei gaje. Sedangkan Naruto yang membaca isi surat tersebut, raut wajahnya maulai serius.

Mengabaikan Issei yang kini sedang berkongkok ria di pojokan dengan aura kehitaman karena pundung. "asumsimu benar, Akeno." Ujar Naruto dengan seringaian jahat terpampang di wajah tampanya.

Issei yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pun membalikan badanya seraya bertanya. "asumsi ?". "apa maksudnya Naruto ?" tanya Issei.

"ya Asumsi Akeno benar. Yang melakukan ini adalah keluarga Phoenix." Jawab Naruto. "dan sepertinya kita mendapat undangan VIP dari mereka" lanjutnya.

"undangan ? VIP ? apa maksudnya ? aku tidak mengerti" tanya Issei.

"kalau begitu jangan buang buang waktu lagi. Ayo Naruto-kun." Ujak Akeno dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Dengan itu Akeno langsung membuat sihir teleportasi. " JANGAN MENGBAIKAN KU!" teriak Issei.

"sudahlah Issei. Kau ikut atau tidak ?" tanaya Naruto.

"cih" issei hanya mendecih sembari melangkah kedalam jangkauan sihir teleportasi yang di buat Akeno. "lalu kita akan kemana sekarang ?" tanya Issei.

"hahh..sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya, Issei" ucap Akeno.

"hahh ha'i ha'i"

Dengan itu Naruto, Akeno, dan Issei menghilang dari ruangan Club.

.

.

.

.

PHOENIX MANSION.

Di halaman sebuah mansion, terlihat beberapa iblis sedang di ikat dan di kelilingi oleh iblis lainya.

"harapan terakhir mu hanyalah manusia aneh itu, Sirzech no Imouto." Ujar lelaki bersurai pirang panjang hingga punggung dan mempunyai kerutan di wajahnya. Tidak lupa sayap yang terbuat dari api yang jumlahnya delapan buah.

"jangan memanggil Naruto-senpai dengan sebutan manusia aneh." Ujar Koneko datar seperti biasanya. Namun meski datar tanpa emosi tapi dapat di lihat dari sorot mata yang mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"ah ah aku takut sekali dengan tatapan matamu itu. Kaa-san kaa-san tolong ada nekomata yang jahat sedang menatapku." Ejek lelaki yang tadi berbicara pada Rias.

"lihat saja nanti. Kau ah tidak tapi keluarga mu akan di hancurkan oleh kakaku" ancam Rias.

"aku menunggu itu, Rias-hime. Dan jika itu terjadi maka perang saudara akan memasuki jilid yang kedua. Lalu aku sebagai Lord Phoenix (maaf author gatau namanya :D ) akan memenangkan perang tersebut dan setelah membunuh kakamu aku kan menjadi maou HAHAHAHA..." ujar lelaki tersebut yang di ketahui adalah Lord Phoenix.

"sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi Lord Phoenix-dono"

"oh ternyata yang di tunggu tunggu akhirnya datang juga dan selamat datang di Mansion ku.." Lord Phoenix berbalik ke arah suara tersebut. "Sirzech-sama" dengan pandangan mengintimidasi dan sembari mengeluarkan KI kepada Sirzech.

Namun Sirzech yang notabenya seorang Maou tidak terpengaruh oleh KI milik Lord Phoenix. Lain halnya dengan Sirzech, peerage Rias dan juga semua keluarga Lord Phoenix mengalami sesak nafas karena KI yang di keluarkan oleh Lord Phoenix. "KI mu memang besar tapi, lebih besar KI miliknya dibandingkan dengan mu..." ujar Sirzech. " dan maaf saja, karena aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Jadi akan ku akhiri ini dengan cepat." Lanjut Sirzech sembari menjulurkan tanganya kedepan. Dan tak lama muncul bola berwarna merah di telapak tanganya. Dan dengan munculnya bola merah tersebut, semua keluarga Phoenix terperangkap di dalam bola yang sama seperti di tlapak tangan Sirzech, namun hanya ukuranya yang berbeda.

Lord Phoenix yang melihat dirinya dan semua keluarga nya terperangkap di dalam bola yang terbuat dari power of destruction (bener ga ? author lupa) milik Sirzech pun berusaha membebaskan diri. "saatnya kalian untuk mat..." namun perkataan Sirzech pun terhenti karena ada yang memotongnya "Tunggu". Sirzech yang penasaran melirik ke asal suara tersebut. Dan menghilangkan Bola yang ada di tanganya tersebut

"Siapa kau" tanya Sirzech yang melihat pemuda berambut putih datang entah dari mana.

"kau melupakanku, Sirzech" Sirzech yang mendengar pertanyaan pemuda bersurai putih tersebut hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "hah...kau sepertinya memang melupakan ku" ujar Naruto dengan desahan pendek di awal ucapanya. "mungkin kau akan ingat jika aku begini." Di akhir kalimatnya Naruto pun mengaktifkan Bijuu Modenya.

Sirzech yang melihatnya hanya dapat melebarkan matanya. Bukan karena kaget, tapi karena merasakan aura yang dimiliki pemuda yang ia maksud tadi melebihi dari yang sebelumnya. " kau semakin kuat saja, Naruto." Ujar Sirzech.

Rias dan Peeragenya yang melihat kedatangan Naruto hanya dapat bernafas lega. Karena kedatangan sang pahlawan perang tersebut.

Lain halnya Sirzech. Lain pula dengan Lord Phoenix yang merasakan aura yang dari Bijuu mode milik Naruto hanya dapat menelan ludahnya. Karena besar dari aura yang di miliki Naruto sangat besar, hingga tak di sadari Lord Phoenix melangkah mundur. 'jadi dia yang di maksud oleh Sirzech' batin Lord Phoenix.

"jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Sirzech pada Naruto.

"tentu saja menghadiri sebuah undangan VIP yang di berikan oleh orang tua itu" jawab Naruto sembari menunjuk Lord Phoenix dengan wajah tidak bersalah. Sedengkan yang di tunjuk hanya dapat menahan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak. "dan terlalu memalukan, jika seorang Maou terjun langsung kepada hal sepele seperti ini" lanjutnya.

"ah mungkin kau benar. Tapi jika menyangkun perang, aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja" ujar Sirzech.

"Sudahlah, Sirzech. Lebih baik kau urus saja pekerjaan mu. Biar aku yang urus semuanya disini."

Sirzech yang mendengar penawaran Naruto pun mulai berfikir. Dan setelah yakin "baiklah aku serahkan urusanku disini kepada mu, Naruto" Ujar Sirzech. "dan jangan sampai adiku terluka" lanjutnya. Dengan itu Sirzech pun menghilang menggunakan Sihir teleportasi.

"akhirnya selesai juga pembicaraan mu. Tak apa jika Sirzech pergi, karena setelah aku membunuh mu dan juga adik Sirzech termasuk keluarganya. Aku kan membunuhnya." Ujar Lord Phoenix.

"coba saja jika kau bisa" ucap Naruto sembari mengaktifkan Rinnegan nya. Dan dengan itu Naruto pun melesat ketempat Lord Phoenix.

BUAGHH DUARR

Lord Phoenix yang tidak siap, mau tidak mau harus merasakan pukulan Naruto yang sudah Di aliri oleh Chakra. Keluara Phoenix yang melihanya hanya dapat melebarkan matanya, karena kecepatan dan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda yang ada di depan mereka.

"sepertinya aku terlalu berharap kepada mu" ujar Naruto dengan tatapan bosan. " tapi biarlah, lebih cepat lebih baik" lanjutnya.

Setelah itu Naruto melirik ke arah keluarga phoenix yang lain. "selanjutnya kalian" ucap Naruto sembari mengangkat sebelah tanganya.

Namun baru saja Naruto akan mengatakan nama jurusnya.

BUAGHH

Naruto harus rela wajah nya terkena pukulan telak yang suda di lapisi oleh api, dan membuatnya terpental beberapa meter.

"harus ku akui, jika kau lumayan kuat." Ujar sang pelaku pemukan tersebut yang di ketahui adalah Lord Phoenix. 'aku harus berhati hati pada kekuatanya, terlebih pada matanya yang aneh itu memancarkan kekuatan yang besar' batinya.

"Yah dan harus ku akui juga jika pukulan mu itu sangat kuat." Ujar Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"baiklah mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi apa boleh buat." Lord Phoenix menggantung kata katanya. "SEMUANYA SERANG...!" teriak Lord Phoenix memerintahkan seluruh keluarganya untuk menyerang Naruto.

"HAAAAAAAA" teriak seluruh keluarga Phoenix, sembari menyerang Naruto.

Namun Nauro yang melihat se gerombolan burung api (keluarga phoenix) yang sedang melesat kearahnya, hanya menganggangkat tangan kananya. Seraya berguman "_Shinra tensei_" dan dengan berakhirnya dua kata tersebut.

WUSHHHH BRAKKK

Semua keluarga phoenix terpental termasuk lord phoenix dan peerage Rias termasuk Rias pun terkena efek serangan Naruto.

"sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto-kun" ujar Akeno yang datang barsama Issei yang membawa satu pelayan dari keluarga Phoenix.

"ya kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto." Ucap Issei mengidahkan perkataan Akeno.

" yah.. dan sepertinya Sirzech akan mengamuk kepadaku, karena Rias dan yang lainyapun terkena efek dari serangan ku tadi" ujar Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"sebaiknya kau segera menyesaikanya Naruto-kun, jangan bermain main lagi" perintah Akeno kepada Naruto.

"tidak, aku masih ingin berdansa dengan mereka semua" tolak Naruto.

"baiklah begini saja, jika kau menyelesaikan ini kurang dari sepuluh menit, aku akan memasakan RAMEN sebanyak yang kau mau" ujar Akeno dengan penekanan pada kata ramen.

Naruto yang mendengar penawaran tersebut. Kedua matanya langsung berbinar binar " benarkan ?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut yang sudah mengeluarkan air liur.

"um"

"baiklah aku akan mengakhiri semua hanya dengan sepuluh detik saja"

"lebih cepat lebih baik" ucap Akeno dengan senyum yang terpampang indah di wajah cantiknya.

"YOSHH...bersiaplah untuk Neraka yang sesungguhnya, burung pembawa barkah"

"Naruto-kun." Naruto pun menoleh kearah Akeno. " tapi jangan sampai membunuh mereka. Jika ada satu saja yang terbunuh. Penawaran batal"

"hahh ha'i ha'i" jawab Naruto asal.

Naruto menganggkat kedua tanganya. Keluarga Phoenix yang melihat Naruto akan melancarkan serangan. Hanya dapat berkeringat dingin sembari membatin 'habislah kita'

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_" teriak Naruto.

BUFFFTTT

Muncul satu bunshin Naruto. "ada apa boss ?" tanya bunshin tersebut.

"kau selamatkan Rias dan peeragenya" jawab Naruto.

"mengapa aku harus menyelamatkanya terlebih dahulu, boss. ?" tanya bunshin tersbut " kenapa tidak langsung saja menyerang mereka hingga mati ?" lanjutnya, masih bertanya.

"itu tidak mungkin, karena Rias ada di sekeliling mereka. Jadi kau harus menyelamatkanya terlebih dahulu.". "terlebih aku ingin mencoba kekuatan baruku" lanjut Naruto dengan seringaian bak monster yang akan memakan mangsanya. Berbebeda dengan bunshin Naruto yang melihat seringaian bossnya hanya dapat berkeringat dingin

"cepat laksanakan" perintah Naruto kepada bunshinya.

Tanpa babibu, bunshin tersebut langsung melemparkan kunai cabang tiga ke arah lord phoenix. Namun Lord Phoenix yang sudah berdiri tegak, hanya memeringkan kepalanya dan menancap di depan Rias dan peeragenya di ikat. "hanya itu serangan mu selanjutnya ? apakah kau sudah kehabisan tenaga ? lemah"

Namun jawaban yang di berikan Naruto hanya sebuah seringaian. Lord Phoenix yang melihat sringan tersebut terbelalak dan dengan cepat berbalik.

Dan benar saja tawanan yang maidnya dapatkan dengan susah payah sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Dan hanya menyisakan sebuah kunai yang tadi ia hindari. "TEMEEEEEE..." teriak Lord Phoenix karena sangat marah. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang sudah di selimuti oleh api. "kau akan segera mat..." perkataanya terhenti karena lawanya sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"kau mancari siapa"

Mendengar suara tersebut, lord phoenix dengan cepat barbalik sembari melparkan bola api berukuran besar, begitupun dengan keluarganya.

BUUMMM

Kepulan asap tebal menutupu pandangan seluruh keluarga phoenix. "HWAHAHAHA MATILAH KAU" ujar lord phoenix dengan percaya diri.

"kau terlalu meremehkan lawanmu" mendengar suara tersebut, seluruh keluarga phoenix pun tersentak, karena tidak percaya.

"baiklah aku akan mengakhiri ini" Naruto menebaskan tanganya secara horizontal dan

WUSHHHH

Semua asap yang menutupi pandanganya pun menghilang. Dan memperlihatkan wujudnya yang baru. Yaitu rambutnya memanjang hingga punggung, memakai jubah dengan lambang magatama yang berjumlah sembilan tak lupa dengan sepuluh Gudoudama melayang di belakanya.

"bersiaplah". "SUSANO'O"

Muncul aura kuning ke emasan yang sangat banyak dan besar dari tubuh Naruto yang tidak lama membentuk sosok raja tengu dengan tinggi seratus lima puluh meter.

Semua yang melihat nya hanya dapat membelalakan mata karena Naruto memunculkan monster yang sangat besar. Namun kekagetan merekan sirna karena Susano'o Naruto merubah posisinya, dari yang awalnya berdiri tegak, kini menjadi posisi berlutut lalu sayapnya yang besar segara menutup arena pertandingan. (kalo bingung. Liat aja waktu susanoo sasuke ngelindungi team 7 dari cahaya mungen tsukoyomi)

.

.

.

.

Di dalam mansion terlihat dua orang wanita sedang melihat pertarungan yang terjadi tak jauh dari mansion tersebut, lewat jendela yang ada. " sepertinya, tou-san mu akan mendapatkan pelajaran yang berharga, dari pemuda itu. Ravel." Ucap wanita berambut hitam panjang kepada anaknya.

"ya kau benar kaa-sama"

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke arana pertarungan.

Issei dan Akeno yang melihat Naruto yang mengeluarkan Susano'o nya hanya dapat diam tak dapat berkata kata karena kekagetanya. Begitu pula dengan Issei.

'seberapa kuat kah kau, Naruto' bantin Issei.

Di dalam Susano'o

DUARRR

DUARRR

DUARRR

DUARRR

"percuma saja kalian melakukan itu. Susano'o ku tidak akan bisa di tembuh oleh serangan yang sangat menyedihkan seperti itu" ucap Naruto yang berada di kepala Susano'o dengan mata choku Tomoe Rinnegan nya dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi.

Lord Phoenix yang melihatnya pun semkin emosi begitu pun dengan keluarganya.

"tapi maaf saja aku mengakhiri ini" dengan itu.

'_Shinju_'

'_**wakatta'**_

Muncul mata Choku Tomoe Rinnegan di dahi Naruto, namun yang bebeda adalah warna mata ketiganya berwarna merah dengan hanya memiliki tiga tomoe. Bebeda dengan kedua mata Naruto yang lain, yaitu berwarna abu-abu dengan sembilan tomoe.

"_Mini Mugen Tsukoyomi_" ujar Naruto sembari menyatukan telapak tanganya.

Dengan itu keluar cahaya yang sangat terang dari mata ketiga Naruto, yang menyebabkan semua yang terkurung di dalam Susano'o Naruto diam dan kedua mata mereka berubah menjadi Rinnegan.

"dengan ini selesailah sudah" guman Naruto. Dan kemudian cahaya tersebut menghilang.

Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, Naruto pun menghilangkan Susanoonya. Dan berjalan menghampiri Akeno dan Issei.

Setelah sampai di depan Issei dan Akeno. Naruto pun menepuk bahu keduanya. "hey kalian kenapa ?" tanya Naruto kepada kedua temanya tersebut.

"a..ah tidak. Hanya saja kami terkejut dengan monster yang kau keluarkan, Naruto" ujar Issei jujur. Dan di iya kanoleh anggukan Akeno. "dan jika boleh aku tahu apa nama jurusmu tadi ?" tanya Issei.

"ah itu adalah Susano'o. Monster berbentuk raja tengu yang tercipta dari chakra yang sangat besar" jelasnya.

"oh aku mengerti. Aku mengerti" ujar Issei sembari manggut manggut.

"lebih baik kita pulang, dan kau harus membuatkan ku ramen, Akeno" ucap Naruto menagih janji Akeno.

"ha'i ha'i fufufu"

"baiklah, ramen come to papa" ujar Naruto gaje. Sedangkan Akeno dan Issei hanya terkekeh mendengar Naruto berucap seperti itu.

"sebelum itu. hilangkan Mode monster mu itu, Naruto-kun" perintah Akeno.

"ah aku sampai lupa" dengan itu wujud Naruto pun berubah menjadi Normal, memakai baju seragam akademi Kuoh.

"Akeno-san, Naruto. Ayo kita ke tempat Bucho, siapa tau mereka sudah sadar" ajak Issei.

"um ayo" balas Naruto.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun melangkah ke tempat Rias dan ang lainya pingsan akibat efek serangan Naruto. Namun baru saja satu langkah.

DEG

Brukk

Naruto jatuh sembari memegangi kepalanya

'ingatan apa tadi ?' Naruto membatin.

Akeno dan Issei yang melihat Naruto terjatuh sembari memegang kepalanyapun. Berjongkok di kanan dan kiri Naruto. "kau tidak apa apa Naruto ?" tanya Issei. Pertanyaan yang sama pun di lontarkan oleh Akeno.

"Naruto-kun/san" panggil Akeno san Issei.

Naruto pun terbangun dari lamunanya. "a..ah iya ?"

"kau tidak apa apa ?" tanya lagi Akeno pada Naruto.

"ya apa kau tidak apa apa, Naruto ?"

"ah tidak, aku tidak apa apa"jawab Naruto bohong.

"jangan berbohong" ucap Akeno.

"sungguh, aku tidak apa apa. Ini hanya efek samping karena aku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan Chakra" ujarnya kembali berbohong.

" begitu, tapi apa kau masih bisa berdiri ?" tanya Issei.

"yah aku masih kuat" jawab Naruto, sembari berdiri .

"lebih baik kita cepat cepat pulang, karena aku sudah mulai lapar." Ujar Naruto. Lalu Naruto, Akeno dan Issei pun menghampiri Rias dan Peeragenya. Dan setelah sampai, Akeno langsung membuat sihir teleportasi. Dan dalam hitungan detik menghilang dari sana.

.

.

.

Sementara di dalam dunia Tsukoyomi

ARGHHHHHH  
ARGHHHHHH  
ARGHHHHHH

Terlihat semua keluarga Phoenix sedang dalam keadaan di siksa oleh Shikigami. Lord phoenix selaku dang kepala keluarga sedang di siksa dengan cara dibelah pertunya, lalu di rogok demua isi perutnya hingga keluar. Setelah itu kelapanya pun di tindih oleh batu besar hingga pecah mengeluarkan isi kepalanya. Tapi tak berselang lama kembali lagi menyatu, dan begitu seterusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**AN: gomen kalo chap ini pendek, karena Author lagi ga punya banyak waktu buat ngetik nya. Soalnya sudah mulai pelatihan buat un basis komputer. Tapi yang author aneh, kenapa mesti pas liburan :'( **

**Abaikan yang terakhir itu. Dan buat yang review maaf gabisa bales pertanyaan kalian, tapi di chapter selanjutnya author bakal jawab review kalian **

**Yosh sekali lagi gomenasai. Jangan lupa Review nya **

**See you di chap 9 **

**Ashura Ootsuki Out**


	9. Chapter 9

**REVIEW ANSWERS **

Hanako : liat aja kedepanya.

Dragon's saga : meski keliatan over, tapi nanti pasti ada lawan yang sepadan bahkan lebih kuat dari naruto. Jadi tenang aja bro.

Uzumaki Ryuto : gomen gomen. Soalnya waktu bikin chap 8, besoknya ane harus berangkat, jadi yang ada di pikirian ane, ane langsung ketik aja. Dari pada upnya kelamaan.

REVANOFSITHLORD : bisa iya bisa engga, gimana musuh yang naruto lawan sih.

Agoes : iya.

Nggonoultras : haha amin amin. Arigatou dukunganya.

Fajar Meutulah960 : haha oke oke nanti di pm.

Tobi-KUN : emang chap 8 lebih pendek dibandingin chap lainya. Oke ane usahain buat lebih panjang lagi.

Cml14 : liat aja kelanjutanya

**Yo thanks buat yang udah review. Maaf kalo ga bisa kebales semua.**

.

.

.

**Last chapter.**

DEG

Brukk

Naruto jatuh sembari memegangi kepalanya

'ingatan apa tadi ?' Naruto membatin.

Akeno dan Issei yang melihat Naruto terjatuh sembari memegang kepalanyapun. Berjongkok di kanan dan kiri Naruto. "kau tidak apa apa Naruto ?" tanya Issei. Pertanyaan yang sama pun di lontarkan oleh Akeno.

"Naruto-kun/san" panggil Akeno san Issei.

Naruto pun terbangun dari lamunanya. "a..ah iya ?"

"kau tidak apa apa ?" tanya lagi Akeno pada Naruto.

"ya apa kau tidak apa apa, Naruto ?"

"ah tidak, aku tidak apa apa"jawab Naruto bohong.

"jangan berbohong" ucap Akeno.

"sungguh, aku tidak apa apa. Ini hanya efek samping karena aku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan Chakra" ujarnya kembali berbohong.

" begitu, tapi apa kau masih bisa berdiri ?" tanya Issei.

"yah aku masih kuat" jawab Naruto, sembari berdiri .

"lebih baik kita cepat cepat pulang, karena aku sudah mulai lapar." Ujar Naruto. Lalu Naruto, Akeno dan Issei pun menghampiri Rias dan Peeragenya. Dan setelah sampai, Akeno langsung membuat sihir teleportasi. Dan dalam hitungan detik menghilang dari sana.

.

.

.

Sementara di dalam dunia Tsukoyomi

ARGHHHHHH  
ARGHHHHHH  
ARGHHHHHH

Terlihat semua keluarga Phoenix sedang dalam keadaan di siksa oleh Shikigami. Lord phoenix selaku dang kepala keluarga sedang di siksa dengan cara dibelah pertunya, lalu di rogok demua isi perutnya hingga keluar. Setelah itu kelapanya pun di tindih oleh batu besar hingga pecah mengeluarkan isi kepalanya. Tapi tak berselang lama kembali lagi menyatu, dan begitu seterusnya.

.

.

.

**PROTECTION**

Discaimer: Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Warning: OOC, TYPO, alur terlalu cepet

Pair: Naruto x ?

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Brukkk

"hahhh...entak kenapa hari ini sangat melelahkan" guman Naruto, sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. "tapi berkat ramen dari Akeno. Rasa lelahnya berkurang." Lanjutnya.

'_**hoey, Gaki. Cepat kemari ada yang ingin kami sampaikan kepadamu.'**_

'_nanti saja, setelah aku sampai di apartement' jawab Naruto dengan telepatinya._

"_**..." **__namun tidak ada balsan lagi dari para bijuu._

_._

_._

Pandangan Naruto semakin lama semakin buram. 'ah sial kenapa aku jadi selemah ini, setelah mengunakan jutsu yang memakan banyak chakra aku selalu saja pingsan' batin Naruto meruntuki keadaanya sekarang.

.

.

.

"engh..." . "dimana aku ?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto yang baru saja bangun mengobservasi tempat ia tertidur (masih dengan keadaan berbaring). "ah ternyata aku ada di tempat Rias." Guman Naruto. "ngomong ngomong jam berapa sekarang ya ?" Naruto pun melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada di ruangan tersebut, yang telah menunjukan pukul 4.16 pagi. "ternyata masih pagi. Sebaiknya aku berlatih, masih ada waktu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah."

Namun saat Naruto akan bangun "enghhh..." terdengar suara lenguhan seorang wanita yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinga. Dan suara itu juga sukses sukses membuat jagoan kita mengeluarkan keringat dingin. 'suara ini...jangan jangan..'

Dan benar saja saat Naruto melihat tangan kanan, kiri, lalu kaki dan badanya.

CROTTTT

"KYAAAAA..."

angkkk

angkkk

angkkk

"engh...ada apa Naruto-kun ? ini kan masih pagi " jawab sang wanita sembari mengucek matanya.

"ada apa cungur mu. Cepat pakai bajumu..." perintah Naruto sembari marah marah dan menutup hidungnya.

"ehhh.. ternyata kau telah melihat tubuhku Naruto-kun ?" ujar si wanita. "jika aku boleh tau, apakah kau suka yang besar atau yang kecil ?" lanjut sang wanita dengan nada sensual dan juga sebuah gumpalan daging yang di goyang goyangkan.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun semakin tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Akeno, dan langsung menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin.

.

.

.

"fiuhh... akhirnya aku selamat" ujar Naruto. Namun...

"selamat dari apa Naruto-kun ?" dan lagi lagi Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin mendengar suara indah Akeno, yang namun menurutnya adalah suara malaikat maut yang siap kapan saja mencabut jiwanya.

'kuso... aku lupa daat menggunakan Hiraishin kakinya masih menempel di pahaku' batin Naruto meruntuki kebodohanya.

"ne Naruto-kun, apa saking semangatnya kau ingin melakukanya sampai sampai membawaku ke apartement mu" goda Akeno yang terus menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bagaikan singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja.

"a..apa m...maksudmu dengan melakukan itu, Akeno ?" tanya Naruto dengan terbata. Karena takut takut Akeno melakukan hal hal yang bisa mengambil sesuati yang berharga bagi dirinya (para readers pasti tau)

"jangan pura pura polos Naruto-kun." Goda lagi Akeno yang mulai merangkak untuk menindih Naruto. "kau pasti sudah berpengalaman dengan hal yang seperti ini." Lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang lebih errr... menggairahkan.

Naruto yang tidak ingin keperjakaanya hilang mulai berontak. "A...Akeno apa yang akan kau lakukan. Ce...cepat minggir aku jadi ingin ke kamar mandi" bohongnya.

"ohh jadi senjata mu sudah mulai hidup ya Naruto-kun." Ujarnya dengan mimik wajah bagaikan malaikat mau (bagi Naruto) " kalau begitu aku akan akan melakukanya sekarang. Bersiaplah NA-RU-TO-KUN." Ujar Akeno, dan lalu...

AHHHHHH

.

.

.

.

.

SHINOBI DIMENSION

"dan mengirimu ke tempat Naruto berada saat ini."

DEG

Hinata yang mendengarnya pun hanya diam mematung, perasaan yang ia rasakan kali ini seperti es campur (lupakan). Ya kini ia marah kepada Naruto, kerana tidak memberi tahu yang sejujurnya. Di sisi lain ia senang akhirnya karena bisa bertemu dengan sang pujaan hatinya, dan juga sedih karena harus meniggalkan keluarga yang sangat ia sayangi.

"aku mempunyai satu pertanyaan untukmu, wahai keturunanku" ujar Hamura.

Hinata pun memandang wajah adik dari sang pencipta dunia Shinobi. "apa yang ingin anda tanyakan ?" tanya Hinata dengan sopan.

"apa kau siap meninggalkan dunia ini dan tinggal disana, dan bertemu dengan Naruto. Namun dengan konsekuensi kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi kedunia ini"

Hinata yang pun mulai berfikir. 'tidak bisa kembali ? mamangnya Naruto kini beraada dimana ?' batinya bertanya tanya. ' tapi demi Naruto-kun'

"anoo..jika aku boleh tau, mengapa aku kemungkinan tidak bisa kembali dan dimana Naruto-kun saat ini ?" tanya balik Hinata.

" pertanyaan yang bagus, Hinata." Ujar Hagoromo. "karena Naruto kini sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, atau lebih tepatnya di dimensi ini" jawab nya " dan kemungkinan Naruto dan kau bisa kebali adalah 0,00001% saja." Lanjutnya.

"t...tapi mengapa Naruto-kun sampai bisa ada di dimensi lain ?" tanya Hinata kepada Hamura.

"jika tentang itu, kau bisa langsung tanyakan saja kepada Naruto jika sudah bertemu denganya." Bukanya Hamura yang menjawab tapi Hangoromo.

"dan satu lagi. Aku ingin kau membawa ini" muncul sebuah buah berbentuk seperti buah yang ada di puncak pohon Shinju saat Hinata dan seluruh aliansi Shinobi melawan Obito.

"apa itu, Hangoromo-sama" tanya hinata yang baru melihat buat tersebut.

"ini adalah sebagian...ah bukan lebih tepat sebagian besar chakra Naruto yang aku padatkan." Jelasnya dengan singkat. "dan jika kau tidak memberikanya kepada Naruto dalam kurun waktu tiha minggu, dia akan mati karena Chakra nya akan tersedot oleh sebagian tubuh yang kini melayang di celah dimensi. Namun jika ia memakan ini, Chakra Naruto yang berada di celah dimensi akan terhisap oleh Naruto yang kini ada di dimensi yang akan kau datangi." Lanjutnya. Dan dengan itu pun buah tersebut melayang kepada Hinata, dan mengambilnya.

Hinata memasukan buah tersebut kedalam jutsu penyimpananya. "Arigatou Hagoromo-sama, Hamura-sama" ucap Hinata sembari membungkukan badanya.

"dan untuk sesuatu yang akan aku berikan..." Hinata hanya diam mendengar apa yang akan di berikan oleh adik sang Rikkudou Sannin tersebut. "mendekatlah"

Hinata pun menghampiri Hamura tanpa rasa ragu. Dan setelah berada di depan Hamura, sang adik Rikkudou Sannin itu pun berkata "tutup matamu." Hinata pun menutup matanya. Setelah itu Hamura meletakan telapak tanganya untuk menutupi mata Hinata.

Dan tak lama muncul cahaya putih dari telapak tangan Hamura. Tidak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun yang Hinata rasakan. Justru sebaliknya, yang kini ia rasakan adalah sebuah chakra hangat dan menenangkan. Tidak seperti Naruto yang saat mendapatkan kekuatan dari para kage terdahulu, hingga memuatnya pingsan karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya. 'tidak salah Aniki memilihnya, karena Chakra nya dapat beradaptasi dengan chakraku' batin Hamura.

Cahaya itupun menghilang, dan Hamura menjauhakan telapak tanganya yang di pakai untuk memberikanya kekuatan baru yang dapat membantu Naruto mendamaikan dimensi lain tersebut. "selesai, sekarang buka matamu." Perintah Hamura.

Lalu Hinata pun membuka matanya. Saat Hinata membuka matanya, yang sekarang terlihat bukanlah Byakugan yang dimiliki oleh seseorang dari Clan Hyuuga pada umumnya yang berwarna putih pucat. Namun mata Hinata kini berwara sekit kebiru biruan dan juga sedikit bercahya, tidak lagi pucat. "apa yang kau rasakan dan kau lihat sekarang, Hinata." Tanya Hamura.

"aku merasakan Chakra yang sangat besar dan menenangkan mengalir di dalam tubuhku, tapi untuk pengelihatan tidak ada yang berubah." Jawabnya. Hamura dan hagoromo yang mendengar jawaban dari Hinata hanya tersesum.

"sekarang aktifkan Byakugan mu"

Hinata hanya menganguk, lalu mengaktifkan Byakuganya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Hinata saat ia melihat menggunakan mata kebanggaanya tersebut saat melihat Hagoromo yang ada di sebelah Hamura.

Ya bagaimana tidak terkejut, ia melihat seluruh Bijuu di belakang sang Rikkudou Sannin meski berbentuk Chakra dan sangat lemah. " apa kau melihat sesuatu di belakang Aniki, Hinata ?" tanya Hamura yang sudah tau apa yang Hinata lihat.

Hinata kembali menganggukan kepala. "um, aku melihat seluruh Bijuu berada di belakang Hagoromo-sama. Namun dalam bentuk Chakra dan meski berbentuk Bijuu tapi tekananya sangat lemah." Jawab Hinata.

"itu adalah salah satu kekuatan dari Tensaigan" ujar Hamura.

"Tensaigan ?"

"ya Tensaigan adalah perubahan dari Byakugan, sama halnya seperti Sharingan yang dapat berubah menjadi Mangekyo, Enternal Mangekyou. lalu jika sang Uchiha memiliki Chakra Senju, maka Sharinga tersebut akan berubah kemali menjadi Rinnegan, bahkan jika ia adalah reinkarnasi dari Indra, anak tertua dari Aniki. Sharingan itu dapat berubah menjadi bentuk terkuatnya, yaitu Choku Tomoe Rinnegan yang kini dimiliki hanya oleh Sasuke Uchiha yang memberika matanya kepada Naruto." Jelas Hamura panjang lebar.

"dan mungkin saja, Suatu saat nanti. Naruto akan memiliki mata yang dapat melebihi Choku Tomoe Rinnegan, yang dimana hanya ia yang mempunyainya." Tambah Hagoromo.

Hinata pun hanya mengganguk mengerti, mendengar penjelasan dari dua lagenda tersebut. "baikal jika kau mengerti, dan sepertinya waktu kami hampir habis. dan apa kau siap untuk menyusul Naruto, Hinata ?"

" hai kapan pun aku siap" jawab Hinata tegas. Hinata kini tidak memikirakan apapun kecuali Naruto, ia akan melakukan apa pun asalkan Naruto bisa selamat.

"dan satu lagi. Kau tidak akan berangkat kesana seorang diri, melaikan dengan..."

"Hisashiburi, Hinata" Hinata terhentak mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Tapi suara seharusnya 'dia' sudah mati.

Dan untuk memastikan Hinata pun berbalik kearah datangnya suara tersebut, dan benar saja. Suara yang ia dengar adalah suara 'orang itu'

"k..kau b..bukanya sudah mati,..."

.

.

.

.

Dapat dilihat kini dimensi kamui tempat Naruto berlatih sudah hancur disana sini. Seluas mata memandang terlihat serpihan balok balok yang sudah hancur, meski ada beberapa yang masih utuh.

DUARRRRRR

"hah...hah...hah...ternyata tidak mudah mengunakan kekuatan mata ini" ucap Naruto yang kini sedang berlatih menggunakan mata Choku Tomoe Rinneganya.

"tapi ini belum cukup cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan datang" ucap Naruto sembari memikirkan perkataan para Bijuu.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

"**Naruto, aku ingin memberi tahukan sesuatu kepadamu"** ujar Kurama.

"memberitahukan ? ah paling tidak kau hanya ingin aku membuatkan sebuah kamar disini, agar kau dapat berduaan dengan, Matatabi

TWICHHH

atau Shinju kan.

TWICHHH

Kalau soal itu aku tidak akan mendengakan" ucap Naruto asal. Habis sudah kesabaran Kurama, Matatabi, dan juga Shinju. Dan al hasil...

DUAHKKK

BRUSHHH

BUMMMH

Jitakan dan belaian manis yang di dapat oleh Naruto dari ketiga bijuu tersebut. **"AKU SERIUS GAKI."** Bentak Kurama setelah.

"ittatai...kau berlebihan Kurama, Matatabi, dan kau juga Shinju. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Ucap Naruto sembari memegangi kepala dan badanya.

"**itu salahmu sendiri karena berkata seperti itu."** Ucap Matatabi.

"**hah sudahlah kalian ini, dan lebih baik cepat beritahu Naruto, Kurama"** ucap Gyuuki menengahi.

"**cih..kau selalu saja membelanya Gurita."** Ucap Kurama tidak suka dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Gyuuki.

" **apa kau bilang rubah sialan"**

"ahhh sudahlan, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kurama" tanya Naruto.

"**hahhh baiklah, begini kau tau saat kau menggunakan jutsu Tsukoyomi, kami merasakan suatu chakra yang sangat besar dan juga gelap. Terutama Shinju, saat kau menggunakan jutsu itu entah kenapa aku melihatnya sangat gelisah dan juga takut."** Jelas Kurama.

"jadi itu, aku pun merasakanya, meski hanya sepersekian detik saja."ucap Naruto yang juga merasakan apa yang Kurama katakan.

"**dan satu lagi. saat aku bermeditasi, aku bertemu dengan jiji. Dan ia mengatakan bahwa akan ada empat orang keturunan Ootsuki yang salah satunya membawa buah yang berisi sebagain besar Chakramu. Dan chakra itu pula yang akan menarik Chakramu yang lain."** Jelas Kurama.

"jadi jika aku menemukan mereka lalu memakan buah itu, Chakra yang aku miliki aka kembali normal ?"

"**tumben sekali mudah mengerti, Gaki."** Ejek Kurama.

"memang biasanya aku bagaimana ?" tanya Naruto polos.

"**biasanya kau bodoh jika mendengar penjelasan yang agak berbelit belit, terlebih lagi jika yang berbelit belit."** Jawab Kurama jujur, tanpa ada kebohongan sedikitpun dalam ucapanya.

"hoey rubah bodoh, meski otaku ini sedikit, tapi masih bisa di pakai. Jadi wajar saja jika aku sedang pintar hari ini" jawab Naruto sewot. "eh tapi ngomong ngomong ada sesuatu yang tiba tiba saja terlistas di otaku." Lanjut Naruto dengan pose berfikir.

"**apa itu ?"** tanya Chomei.

"jika aku tidak menemukan mereka dan juga memakan buah itu, apa yang akan terjadi ?" tanya Naruto.

Sementara Kurama diam diam tersenyum melihat inangnya sudah bisa berfikir bagaimana kedepanya. Tidak seperti dahulu, sebelum terlempar Kemari ia selalu melakukan sesuatutanpa berfikir panjang. **'ternyata kau sudah sedikit berubah, Naruto. Meski kebodohanmu masih ada, tapi itu yang membuat kami percaya kepadamu.**' Batin Kurama dibarengi dengan senyuman kecil dimana tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa ia sedang tersenyum.

"**ah Naruto benar, itu yang sedari tadi aku pertanyakan. Bagaimana jika Naruto tidak bertemu dengan mereka dan memakan buah tersebut."** Ujar Isobu yang sama penasaranya dengan Naruto.

"**masalah itu, kukira apa. Jadi begini jika kau tidak menemukan mereka dan memakan buah tersebut, maka chakra yang ada di dalam dirimu saat ini akan ikut tersedot oleh Chakramu yang lebih besar. Meski tubuhmu berada disini, jika Chakra mu terus menerus tersedot, maka kau pasti apa yang akan terjadi, jika Shinobi kehabisan Chakra ?"** jelas Kurama dan di akhiri oleh pertanyaan mudah untuk Naruto.

"mati"guman Naruto sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"jadi berapa lama Chakra ku bisa bertahan. ?" Tanya Naruto serius

Kurama tersenyum. **"jika Chakra mu saja mungki hanya seminggu, tapi jika kami mengisi ulang chakra mu terus menerus, maka aka bertahan maksimal tiga minggu saja."** Jawab Kurama.

"tapi kan saat aku baru saja kemari, kau memberi tahu ku jika dengan berlatih aku akan dapat menarik Chakra ku yang masih ada di dunia Shinobi ?"

"**ya tentang itu... perkiraanku salah, jika tubuhmu, ah tidak Chakra yang membentuk tubuhmu berada di dunia Shinobi, mukin masih bisa kau tarik kemari. Tapi sekarang chakra itu berada di celah dimensi. Jadi kau harus memiliki chakra yang sama atau lebih untuk dapat menariknya"** jelas Kurama dan Bijuu yang lain hanya manggut manggut.

" jadi seperti itu" lirih Naruto. "tapi jika aku menggunakan Chakra untuk berlartih, apakah jangka waktu Chakra ku akan berkurang ?" tanya lagi Naruto.

"**tidak, karena tiga minggu adalah jangka waktu chakra mu yang sudah mencangkup semua latihan, termasuk semua jutsu yang kau miliki."** Jawab Kurama.

"ah souka. Jika seperti itu aku akan mulai berlatih saja"

"**ya lebih baik kau berlatih menggunakan jutsu yang dimiliki oleh Sharingan, Rinnegan, dan juga Choku Tomoe Rinnegan"** Ujar Kurama memberi masukan.

"eumm oke". "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, minna" ujar Naruto. Dengan itu tubuhnya berubah menjadi partikel partikel cahaya dan lalu menghilang meninggalkan ke sepuluh Bijuunya.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

'aku harus menguasai jutsu mata ini dengan cepat ' batin Naruto. Dengan tekat yang kuat, Naruto pun menggunakan mata pemberian teman sekaligus rivalnya, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

Kini kiri Naruto telah berevolusi menjadi Choku Tomoe Rinnegan " yosh sekarang waktunya menggunakan jutsu perpindahan yang saat itu di gunakan oleh si teme." Teriak Naruto dengan semangat.

"baiklah. Pertama, alirkan chakra kemata sama halnya Sharingan. Lalu konsentrasi pada arahkan pandangan ke tempat yang di ingin kan, setelah itu...

_Amenotejikara_" guman Naruto

Namun...

DUAGHHH BRUKKK

Bukanya Naruto yang berpindah tempat, atau bertukar tempat. Tetapi batu yang di niatkan Naruto untuk media Amenojikara nya lah yang berpindah dan itu pun langsung menimpa Naruto yang kini sedang tiduran manis dengan batu di atas badanya.

"EUHHH..."

BRUKKK

"hah... hah... hah yatta, akhirnya setelah beratus ratus kali mencoba, aku bisa menggunakanya. Meski belum sempurna." Ujar Naruto yang entah kepada siapa.

"yosh tinggal menghilangkan bunshin ku saja, dengan ini selesailah sudah."

.

.

Di tempat lain

Terlihat seratus manusia sedang melakukan latihanya. Tapi jika di lihat lihat wajah mereka semuanya sama, atau mudahnya adalah kembar. Ya mereka adalah bunshin milik Naruto yang sengaja ia tempatkan di tempat yang berbeda, karena jika mereka semua berlatih di dalam dimensi yang sama, maka dapat di pastikan jika hanya dalam beberapa kali serangan Jutsu, dimensi kamui Naruto akan hancur. Maka dari itu, untuk meminimalisir kehancuran. Naruto menempatkan seratus bunshin di dalam dimensi yang berbeda beda, sesuai jutsu yang akan mereka gunakan.

"sepertinya sudah waktunya" guman Naruto Bunshin yang di percayai oleh Naruto sebagai Leader.

"MINNA, SEKARANG SUDAH WAKTUNYA. BOSS SUDAH MEMANGGIL KITA" teriak sang bunshin. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh seluruh bunshin.

BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT

BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT

BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT

BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT

BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT

BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT

Seluruh bunshin Naruto pun menghilang dengan menyisakan kepulan asap. Sama halnya dengan yang berada di dimensi ini. Bunshin Naruto yang ada di dimensi kamui yang lain pun menghilang.

.

.

.

"ARGHHHHhhhhhhh...hahh...hahh...hahh" Naruto berteriak sekencang kencangnya karena memori yang masuk ke dalam otaknya sangat banyak.

"sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan." . "tapi sudah lah lebih baik aku kembali dan berangkat ke sekolah."

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Kini Naruto berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. "hah... hari ini aku merasa lelah sekali." Ujar Naruto "ini gara gara si baka kitsune. Memberi tahu hal itu, jadi aku terlalu bersemangat." Lanjutnya.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap

Naruto pun berbalik. Dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna

"OHAYOU NAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOO-KUNNNNN"

"KYAAAAAA"

BRUKKKKKK

"eunghh...HOEY BISA TIDAK KAU MENYAPA DENGAN CARA NORMAL, DAHO" bentak Naruto kepada yang baru saja menabraknya.

"e...hehehe...gomen gomen hari ini aku sedang bersemangat, jadi saat melihat mu sedang berjalan. Aku langsung saja lari." Jawab sang gadis bersurai merah. Yang baru saja menabrak Naruto.

"hai hai tapi... bisakah kau minggir dari tubuhku sekarang ? karena ini memalukan. Jika tidak..." bisik Naruto ke telinga sang gadis.

"hai jika tidak ?"

"aku akan MEMBUNUH mu,setelah kau MATI lalu tubuhmu akan ku MUTILASI. setelah ku MUTILASI, akan ku lemparkan potongan potongan daging tubuh mu kepada anjing jalanan. Agar kau tidak bisa BEREINKARNASI." Bisik Naruto, dan di setiap kata yang terdengar sadis. Naruto menekanya.

Wanita yang mendengarnya pun bergidig ngeri, dan langsung bangun setelah itu berlari sekencang kencangnya.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

Naruto yang bangun dari jatuhnya mun hanya tersenyum melihat usahanya telah berhasil. "hahhh usahaku berhasil ternyata." Guman Naruto sembari melipatkan tangan di dipan dada (gaya Madara tapi ga pake tatapan super intimidasi). "yah munkin tadi cukup untuk membuatku lebih bersemangat dan juga sebaikya aku cepat pergi ke sekolah." lanjutnya.

Brukkk

'ehh apa yang terjadi kepada tubuhku' tanya Naruto dalam batinya. 'kenapa kaki ku jadi mati rasa...massaka!'

.

.

Di lain tempat.

Terlihat wanita yang tadi menabrak Naruto kini sedang menyeringai sadis. "akan ku ambil semua yang kau punya, NARUTO." Guman sang gadis.

.

.

.

Back to Naruto Place

Terlihat kini Naruto masih dalam posisi terjatuh.

'sial ternyata dia bukanlah manusia biasa, mulai sekarang aku harus berhati hati padanya.' Batin Naruto.

"etto...wakamono-san (pemuda) daijoubu ?" tanya salah satu pejalan kaki yang melihat Naruto terjatuh. Lalu membangunkanya.

"ah iya aku tidak apa apa oji-san. Hanya saja kaki ku mati rasa, jadi jika tidak merepotkan anda, bisakah anda mengangkat tubuhku ke..." Naruto mencari tempat yang tepat untuk melakukan Hiraishin.

"ke mana wakamono-san ?" tanya sang pejalan kaki. Naruto masih mencari tempat yang tepat, dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah gang buntu tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh.

"sebelah sana saja, ojisan" ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk gang yang ia maksud.

"eh kenapa kesana. Bukanya kau harus di bawa ke rumah sakit, atau uks sekolah." Ujar sang pejalan kaki yang aneh kenapa bukanya pemuda yang ia tolong tidak meminta di bawa ke rumah sakit atau sekolahnya.

"tidak apa apa, oji-san. Aku akan menelpon temanku dan menunggunya disana." Ucap Naruto bohong.

"ah wakatta, euhh..." penjalan kaki itu pun membopong Naruto ke gang yang di maksud oleh Naruto.

.

"arigatou oji-san. Sumimase jika aku mereponkan anda." Ucap Naruto sopan kepada pejalan kaki yang menolongnya.

"sama sama, wakamono-san" dan seletah itu pejalan kaki tersebut pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di gang buntu tersebut.

Setelah Naruto rasa pejalan kaki yang menolongnya sudah benar benar pergi. "baiklah sudah aman." Dengan itu Naruto pun menghilang meninggalkan kilat putih.

.

.

.

.

KUOH GAKUEN: NARUTO'S CLASSROOM

Kini terlihat di kelas Naruto, yaitu kelas 3-A sang wali kelas sedang me-absen murid nya, "Rias Gremory" panggil sang wali kelas.

"ha'i" jawab Rias sembari mengangkat tangan.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"..."

"Uzumaki Naruto.."

"apa ada yang tau, Uzumaki-san kemana ?" tanya sang wali kelas. Akeno yang melihat bangku Naruto kosong hanya merasa bersalah, ia pikir Naruto tidak masuk karena kelakuanya tadi pagi. Tapi selain itu tersirat rasa senang karena ia sudah merasakan bagaimana keperkasaan Naruto di atas ranjang. Meski itu hanya sekedar Genjutsu dari Naruto.

Rias yang melihat Akeno agak aneh pun segera bertanya. " kau kenapa Akeno." Tanya Rias sedikit berbisik.

"tidak, aku tidak apa apa Buchou." Jawab Akeno sebari menujukan senyum yang mendapat jawaban dari Akeno hanya mengangguk.

Semua siswa menggelengkan kepalanya. "baiklah jika ada nanti ada yang melihat Uzumaki-san, tolong beritahukan. Jika Uzumaki-san di tunggu di rua..."

"H...Ha'i" ucap pemeran utama kita yang baru saja sampai di bangkunya menggunakan Hiraishin. Wali kelas yang mendengar suran Naruto-pun melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san, kenapa tadi anda tidak langsung menjawab ?" tanya sang wali kelas.

"ah sumimase sensei. Tadi aku ketiduran hehehe" ucap Naruto bohong sembari menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hahh...kau ini, yasudah jangan kau ulangi lagi." ucap sang guru.

"hai"

.

.

.

Skip time jam istirahat.

Terlihat di kelas hanya menyisakan Naruto, Issei, Akeno, Rias dan Mio. Karena murid yang lain sudah berangkat ke kantin dan juga makan bento di halaman belakang sekolah.

Naruse Mio yang melihat Naruto bisa sampai di sekolah pun tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Naruto. Dan Naruto yang melihat Mio yang sedang berjalan ke bangkunya pun menatapnya dengan tajam.

Setelah Mio sampai di bangku Naruto, wanita tersebut membungkukan badanya, lalu memajukan kepalanya ke sisi kanan kepala Naruto. "ne ternyata kau hebat juga Naruto-kun, bisa sampai disini. Sepertinya penilaian ku terhadap mu tidaklah salah. Kau masih bisa bertahan setelah aku melumpuhkan kaki mu tadi pagi." Bisiknya.

Naruto yang mendengar bisikan Mio pun, mimik mukanya semakin mengeras. "apa mau mu dan siapa kau sebenarnya." Guman Naruto, yang masih bisa di dengar olah Mio.

"tidak, aku hanya me-ngetest mu saja, apakah kau benar benar seseorang yang aku cari selama ini atau bukan." Bisiknya lagi kepada Naruto.

"apa maksudmu."

"kau akan tau nanti, sempulang sekolah aku tunggu kau di bekas pabrik kaca yang letaknya lima kilometer dari sini. Dan satu lagi, sebaiknya kau panggil si biarawati. Karena hanya dengan Twilight Healing nya (bener ga ?) kaki mu dapat sembuh. Dan jangan coba coba menggunakan kekuatan apapun lagi jika kau tidak ingin mati." Dan setelah membisikan hal tersebut. Mio pun pergi keluar kelas

Akeno, Rias dan Issei yang melihat Naruto hanya diam di bangkunya setelah Mio berbicara padanya pun berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Dan setelah sampai. "Ne Naruto-kun, apa yang tadi Mio katakan kepadamu ?" tanya Issei.

"nanti aku jelaskan di ruangan klub Rias." Ujar Naruto.

"kenapa harus nanti, dan mengapa juga harus di ruangan ku ?" tanya Rias.

"karena ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan kepada kalian semua." Ujar Naruto serius. " dan Issei.."

"ya"

"bisakah kau panggilkan Asia kemari." Tanya Naruto.

"Asia ? mau kau apakan Asia. Jangan bilang kau mau..." ucap Issei sewot.

"Aku sangat butuh bantuanya sekarang." Potong Naruto. Dengan muka mimik yang mulai mengeras.

Issei yang melihatnya pun dengan cepat mengangguk. "baiklah aku mengerti"

"langsung bawa Asia ke ruangan Klub." Perintah Naruto.

"hai"

"dan Akeno.."

"..."

"Himejima Akeno-san." Panggil Naruto.

"ahh. Hai, gomen aku sangat kelelahan jadi tidak tau jika kau memanggil ku, Naruto-kun." Rias yang melihat gelagat aneh Akeno pun mulai penasan dan berniat menanyakanya sekarang juga. "A..."

"sudahlah Akeno tidak usah berbohong. Jika kau merasa bersalah gara gara tadi pagi, aku sudah memaafkan mu." Ujar Naruto. Rias yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pun semakin penasaran, dan akan menanyakan hal tersebut saat di ruangan klub, tentunya saat mereka sedang berdua saja.

"ah arigatou Naruto-kun. Kalau begitu ada yang bisa aku bantu ?"

"bisakah kau men teleport ku ke ruang klub ?" tanya Naruto.

"tentu."

"baiklah. Dan kau Rias."

"ah"

"bisakah kau perintah kan sisa anggota keluarga mu yang lain termasuk Osis untuk datang ke klub mu ?"

"kenapa aku harus melakunya. Dan mengapa pula aku di perintah oleh mu, disini hanya aku dan Sona yang berkuasa. Jadi otomat..."

"jawab saja." Ucap Naruto dingin. Rias yang baru pertama kali mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sedingin ini, mungkin jika terhadap musuh ia pernah melihatnya. Namun jika kepadanya, ini baru pertama kalinya.

"ya aku bisa melakuknya."

"bagus. Aku tunggu lima belas menit lagi." ujar Naruto. Dan di balas oleh anggukan Rias. "ayo Akeno."

"um" dan dengan itu tercipta sihir teleportasi di bawah kaki Akeno dan Naruto yang lama kelamaan membuat mereka berubah menjadi partikel cahaya.

.

.

.

.

Di hutan tak terlalu jauh dari kota kuoh. Muncul cahaya yang tidak terlalu besar, namun sangat terang yang entah dari mana. Cahaya tersebut kelihatanya sangat panas. Terbukti pohon pohon di dekanya mulai mengeluarkan asap karena hawa panas yang di keluarkan oleh bola caha tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N: yo minna ketemu lagi sama Ashura. Buat yang pertama, maaf jika fic ini selalu lama up nya di karenakan sesuatu ( pribadi ). Dan yang kedua, arigatou buat yang ngejadiin fic ini sebagai favorit dan juga udah follow fic ini, dan yang paling pentin dukungan para readers yang terus support Author lewat Reviewnya. Etto... cuman itu yang mau Author sampaikan.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalin Review kalian setelah baca fic ini.**

**Yo kalau begitu, Ashura Ootsuki Out.**


	10. Chapter 10

"bisakah kau perintah kan sisa anggota keluarga mu yang lain termasuk Osis untuk datang ke klub mu ?"

"kenapa aku harus melakunya. Dan mengapa pula aku di perintah oleh mu, disini hanya aku dan Sona yang berkuasa. Jadi otomat..."

"jawab saja." Ucap Naruto dingin. Rias yang baru pertama kali mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sedingin ini, mungkin jika terhadap musuh ia pernah melihatnya. Namun jika kepadanya, ini baru pertama kalinya.

"ya aku bisa melakuknya."

"bagus. Aku tunggu lima belas menit lagi." ujar Naruto. Dan di balas oleh anggukan Rias. "ayo Akeno."

"um" dan dengan itu tercipta sihir teleportasi di bawah kaki Akeno dan Naruto yang lama kelamaan membuat mereka berubah menjadi partikel cahaya.

.

.

.

**PROTECTION**

Discaimer: Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Warning: OOC, TYPO, alur terlalu cepet

Pair: Naruto x ?

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Di hutan tak terlalu jauh dari kota kuoh. Muncul cahaya yang tidak terlalu besar, namun sangat terang yang entah dari mana. Cahaya tersebut kelihatanya sangat panas. Terbukti pohon pohon di dekanya mulai mengeluarkan asap karena hawa panas yang di keluarkan oleh bola caha tersebut.

Saat cahaya tersebut meghilang, terhilhat duang orang berbeda gender. Keduanya memakai jubah berwarna putih dengan sembilan tomoe di belakang jubah mereka. Lalu sang wanita melirik kearah pemuda yang ada di sampingnya " apakah ini adalah dimensi tempat Naruto-kun berada ?" sang pemuda hanya menggakuk tanpa melirik kepada yang beranya kepadanya.

"tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan chakra Naruto-kun disini" sang wanita kembali beratanya dengan tatapan yang sedikit khawatir. Dia takut, ya dia takut jika dimensi yang ia dan Sasuke datangi bukan lah dimensi tempat Naruto berada. Ya pemuda yang berasamanya adalah Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha terakhir dan juga Uchiha terkuat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah Konoha dan sejarah Clan Uchiha yang awalnya di pegang oleh Madara Uchiha.

"apa kau takut jika kita salah dimensi ?" tanya sang uchiha dengan cirikhas yang tidak pernah hilang yaitu dingin, datar dan tanpa ekspresi saat bicara. Tapi berbanding terbalik jika saat berada di medan pertempuran.

"um aku takut jika kita salah memasuki dimensi. Dan lagi ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir kita untuk menemukan Naruto-kun. Karena jika tidak Naruto-kun akan mati kehabisan Chakra." Memikirkanya saja badan Hinata sudah bergetar hebat, karena ia takut jika sang pangeran telat memakan buah chakra yang ia bawa, dia bisa mati kapan saja karena kehabisan Chakra.

"kau tenang saja" Hinata melirik kembali kepada Sasuke. "mungkin kau beranggapan jika kita salah memasuki dimensi, karena kau tidak bisa merasakan chakra Naruto. Tapi berbeda denganmu, aku dapat merasaknya meski sangat kecil" Hinata baru kali ini mendengar Sasuke berkata panjang lebar seperti itu, meski masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan juka perkataanya yang datar. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"arigatou ne Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata sembari menunjukan senyuman terbaiknya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya meliriknya, sembari berkata " terimakasih untuk apa ?".

"karena perkataanmu tadi sudah membuatku tenang". Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu "hn" keluarlah kata kata wajib clan Uchiha. Hinata hanya terkekeh mendengar kata kata wajib itu.

"jadi kita akan mencarinya dari mana ?" tanya Hinata kepada sembari merogoh kantung senjatanya dan mengeluarkan buah seukuran kepalan tangan berbentuk seperti puncak pohon Shinju.

"kita tidak akan mencarinya" ujar si uchiha dengan santainya dan hasilnya Hinata terhentak mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Krekk

Hinata yang mendengar perkata Sasuke pun emosi dan langsung mengaktifkan Byakuganya "apa maksudmu dengan kita tidak akan mencarinya?."

"dan untuk apa kau mengeluarkan buah itu ?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikan kemaran Hinata kepadanya.

"jawab pertanyaanku." Hinata kembali bertanya namun dengan kuda kuda bertarungnya.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang sudah siap menyerangnya, namun itu tidak mempengaruhi Sasuke dan juga tidak membuatnya takut sama sekali. " untuk apa kita mencarinya. Itu sangat merepotkan, lebih baik dia yang mencari kita kemari." Dan di akhir kalimatnya.

Wushhhh

Sasuke mengeluarkan Chakra dalam jumlah besar. Dan itu mebuat Hinata harus menelan ludahnya sendiri. "jadi itu maksudmu. Gomen Sasuke-kun" 'untung saja aku tidak menyerangnya' batin Hinata yang melihat dan merasakan Chakra berwarna ungu pekat yang di keluarkan Sasuke. "hn" Sasuke hanya menjawab permintaan maaf Hinata dengan kata kata wajib clanya. Kurang sopan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu memnag kebiasaanya.

"apa kau hanya diam dan melihat saja ?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata berdiam diri saja. Dan itu membua lamunan Hinata buyar dalam seketika. "ah go-gomen" Hinata hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya karena malu. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, ia menarik nafas dalam lalu berbarengan dengan hembusan nafasnya muncul Chakra biru dari tubuhnya. Jika dibandingkan dengan milik Sasuke dan Naruto Chakra milik Hinata tidak lah sebanding.

"apa hanya itu yang kau punya ?" Hinata melihat kearah Sasuke dengan alis yang sudah terangkat sebelah. " apa hanya itu Chakra yang di berikan Oleh Hamura ?" tanya lagi Sasuke.

"Tidak ini semua murni Chakra ku" jawab Hinata yang kembali fokus untuk mengeluarkan Chakranya. "lalu mengapa kau tidak menggunakan Chakra pemberian Hamura. Aku yakin Chakra itu hampir menyamai chakra pemberian Hagoromo."

"um baiklah"

Krekk

Sringg

Dengan itu chakra Hinata yang awalnya biru berubah menjadi berwarna hijau dan intensitasnya bertambah. Sasuke yang merasaknya pun hanya tersenyum 'ternyata chakranya dapat menyamai Chakra ku' dan dengan itu keduanya terus mengeluarkan chakra dalam intensitas yang gila.

"siapa kalian"

.

.

.

Ruangan Club Rias.

Beberapa saat sebelum Hinata dan Sasuke mengeluarkan Chakra mereka.

Di ruangan club Rias kini sudah berkumpul suluruh peerage nya dan juga entah kebetulan semata atau memang di sengaja oleh Rias, karena di ruangan tersebut terdapat pula Sona, Tsubaki dan Saji.

"Jadi semuanya sudah lengkap, dan aku berteimakasih juga karena kalian ikut datang kemari." Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius sembari melirik kearah Sona, Tsubaki dan Saji yang ada di depanya. Namun meski sedang serius Naruto masih menujukan senyuman karena Sona dan peeragenya sudah datang, ya meski hanya Tsubaki dan Saji. Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sona dan Tsubaki yang melihat senyuman Naruto meski ia sedang dalam mode seriusnya, kini pipi mereka mulai memerah 'tampan' batin Sona dan Tsubaki mengatakan hal yang sama. Berbeda dengan Saji yang melihat sang Kaicho dan Fuku Kaichonya merona akibat senyuman singkat Naruto mulai panas karena target Haremnya terancam. "ekhem.." deheman Saji membuyarkan lamunan Sang kaicho dan wakilanya. "Rias Buchou mengatan ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan. jadi hal penting apa itu Naruto-san" lanjut nya.

Naruto melirik Rias" ya jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan kepada kami Naruto ?" Rias bertanya dari meja ke presidenanya (abaikan) dengan ekspresi serius, karena baru kali ini ia melihat.

"jadi begini, tadi pagi saat aku berangkat ke sekolah. Saat dalam perjalanan aku bertemu dengan Naruse..." Naruto melirik Issei. Namu saat akan melanjutkan perkataanya. "jadi kau mengumpulkan kami hanya untuk memberi tahukan, jika kau bertemu dengan Naruse-san" potong Sona dengan tatapan sinis.

"tidak. Kau tidak sopan sekali. Memotong perkataan orang lain saat akan bicara itu tidak sopan" Sona menahan amarahnya karena toh itu memang salahnya. Memotong perkataan orang lain saat akan berbicara memang tidaklah sopan. Jadi dia hanya bisa mendecih.

" baik, aku lanjutkan." Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Setelah itu menghembuskanya lagi. "dan saat ia menbarak ku saat..." namun sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan, pekataanya sudah ada yang memotong nya kembali. " tak usah berbelit belit, langsung saja pada intinya." Kini Issei yang memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mendesah " baiklah baiklah. Issei apa kau masih ingat saat aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggil Asia ?" Issei hanya menggelengkan kepala atas apa yang Naruto tanyakan kepadanya. Lalu Naruto melirik Asia. "jadi saat Issei-san memberi tahu ku, jika aku di panggil Naruto-san ke kelasnya.". "langsung saja Asia." Rias memotong perkataan Asia karena ia berharap pembicaraan ini cepat selesai.

"ha-ha'i. Jadi Naruto-san memintaku untuk menyembuhkan kakinya yang lumpuh karena serangan Naruse Mio pada saat ia menabrak Naruto-san." Jelas Asia sembari menunduk.

"apa maksudmu dengan lumpuh dan serangan Naruse-san, Naruto-san." Sona yang belum mengerti atas penjelasan Asia pun bertanya kembali kepada yang mengalaminya langsung, yaitu Naruto.

"tunggu. Apa kau bilang Naruse ?" Lisara kini angkat bicara karena ia merasa tak asing dengan Nama itu. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk "um Naruse, Naruse Mio" ucap Naruto.

DEG

Lisara pun menundukan kepalanya. Aura merah gelap kini sudah menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya. "Dimana dia sekarang" Naruto yang melihat itu pun mulai merasakanhal yang tidak enak.

"AKU BILANG DIMANA DIA SE..."

DEG

Tiba tiba seisi ruangan tersebut diam membisu karena merasakan tekanan enegri yang sangat besar. 'tekanan energi macam apa ini, besar sekali./tekanan energi yang sangat gila./tekanan energi siapa ini. Kuat sekali./tekanan energinya lebih besar daripada Naruto-kun/san' Begitulah isi pikiran mereka semua yang ada di rungan club tersebut, namun jika kita lihat lebih teliti lagi hanya Naruto yang ekspresinya berbeda. Ya Naruto yang merasakan tekanan energi tersebut, tubuhnya menegah hebat. 'tekanan energi ini...'

'Sasuke' dan cairan bening secara tiba tiba meluncur dari sudut matanya. ' tapi aku merasakan tekanan energi asing yang sama besar dengan milik sasuke. Tapi energi siapa'

"lebih baik aku cek langsung." Guman Naruto pelan. Dengan itu Naruto menutup matanya, mengalirkan chakra langsung ke matanya dembari memukanya dengan perlahan.

Sriingg

Kini Naruto sudah mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya, dan perlahan menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan. " Naruto-kun apa kau merasakan tekanan ener..." Akeno yang pertama kali sadar pun bertanya kepada Naruto namun sayang sebelum ia selesaimengajukan pertanyaanya Naruto sudah terhisap pusaran angin.

Zyuuttt

Back to Sasuke &amp; Hinata.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit Sasuke dan Hinata mengeluarkan seluruh chakranya untuk memancing Naruto ke tempat mereka. Namun tanpa di sangka sangka.

"siapa kalian"

Sasuke dan Hinata sontak menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan langsung menoleh ke tempat asal suara itu berasal, yaitu di belakang mereka. Setelah berbalik mereka melihat seorang gadis bertubuh loli berambut hitam, mata sayu, dan oppai kecil yang puting nya di tutupi oleh selotip yang di silangkan (oke abaikan yang terakhir). Tatapan Sasuke menajam, melihat gadis yang sedang duduk di atas batu yang tidak terlalu besar sembari menatap mereka balik.

'sejak kapan dia berada disana ? aku tidak merasakan kehadiaranya' pikir Hinata. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih berdiri tegak dan santai meski tatapanya masih fokus kepada gadis yang ada di depan mereka. Hinata sudah mengeluarkan posisi bertarung.

"kau jangan gegabah, Hinata. Kurasa dia bukan lawan yang sepadan untuk kita berdua." Hinata hanya mengangguk, benar apa yang di katakan Sasuke. Jika gegabah sedikit saja mungkin gadis loli yang ada di depan mereka akan menyerang.

"tak apa jika kalian tidak mau menjawab."

"apa yang kau inginkan dari kami"

"kalian to the point sekali." Ophis pun berdiri, berjalan mendekati Hinata dan Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan KI yang sangat besar. Hingga Sasuke dan Hinata pun diam membeku karena merasakan KI yang di keluarkan Ophis.

Tap tap

Kini Ophis sudah berada tepat di depan Hinata dan Sasuke. Lalu menatap Hinata dan Sasuke secara bergantian, dan tatapanya pun berhenti saat melihat wajah sasuke. "aku suka tatapan mu itu...jujur saja aku kemari untuk merekrutmu masuk ke dalam oraganisai yang ku buat."

"tu...". "tidak usah di jawab sekarang, pikirkan dahulu. Karena jika kau masuk kedalam organisasi ku, kau akan mendapatkan kekutaan yang sangat besar, hingga Tuhan (Bible) sendiri tidak akan berani melawanmu." Ophis berusaha membujuk Sasuke agar mau masuk ke dalam organisasinya.

Namun Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar penjelasan dari Ophis "heh kekutan yang di takuti oleh Tuhan ? jangan membuatku tertawa" Ucap Sasuke sembari melihat ke arah Ophis dengan Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan dan Choku Tomoe Rinnegan yang sudah aktif. Namun Ophis tidak menunjukan ekspresi terkejut ataupun takut. Jika di lihat ia malah tersenyum walau hanya senyuman kecil.

Ophis pun berjalan kembali ke tempat pertama ia tiba dan tentunya ia telah menghilangkan energinya. "sepertinya akan ada yang akan menjemput kalian." Ujar Ophis sembari beralik, melihat kearah Sasuke dan Hinata.

Dan benar saja di belaka Sasuke dan Hinata muncul pusaran Angin. Sasuke dan Hinata pun berbalik, dan bersiap dengan kuda kuda bertarngnya masing masing. Hinata dengan kuda kuda Khas nya dan Sasuke sudah memegang gagang katananya. 'apa dia Naruto-ku ? tapi ini bukan chakra miliknya.' Pikir Hinata. Sasuke pun berfikiran tak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata.

Dan tak lama kemudian dari pusaran angin tersebut memunculkan sesosok pemuda berambut putih dengan berseragam Akademi Kuoh, dan saat semua tubuhya sudah keluar seluruhnya, pemuda tersebut berdiri mematung dengan tatapan sendu. Bukan sendu karena sedih melaikan senang karena tebakanya benar. Dia tidak langsung bicara karena entah kenapa saat Naruto melihat Sasuke dan Hinata. "te...". "siapa kau, kau sangat mirip dengan teman ku. Tapi Chakramu berbeda" Naruto hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecut.

Hinata hanya menatap dengan intens pemuda yang ada di depanya. "apa kau Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto memandang kaget Hinata yang kini berada di depanya. Meski fisik nya mirip tapi Chakra dan bola matany sangat lah berbeda dengan yang di miliki Hinata. "Ya aku Naruto." Jawab Naruto. " dan siapa kau, Chakra mu sangat kuat dan mirip seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan. Jika pria pantat ayam yang di sebelahmu aku mengenalnya" lanjutnya

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebalh alis matanya. " jawab aku. Siapa kau sebenarnya, Fisik mu sangat mirip dengan Naruto."

"hei apa maksudmu Teme. Aku Naruto, Uzumak..."

"Uso. Naruto yang ku kenal tidak memiliki warna rambut putih, melainkan kuning." Potong Sasuke.

"cih jika kau tidak percaya, apa boleh buat." Naruto memejamkan matanya. Lalu membuka matanya "_Genjutsu Sharingan._"

Sringg

Seketika tubuh Sasuke menegang. Hinata yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam. Dia langsung menyerang Naruto.

Syutt

Naruto hanya diam, dan memiringkan badanya sedkit. Dan..

Tap

Dak

Naruto yang menghindari serangan Hinata pun tidak membuang waktu memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata, lalu mengunci pergerakanya. "kau masih belum percaya kepadaku ?" ucap Naruto.

"urusai"

"cukup Hinata" Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dari sudut matanya. "apa maksud..". "dia benar benar Naruto" potong Sasuke.

"ehh kau Hinata ?" Naruto kaget, saat mendengar Sasuke memanggil wanita yang sedang ia kunci pergerakanya adalah Hinata, Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata berbalik menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan berkata. " tapi Chakranya ber..". "dia menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi dan sekaligus Jinchuriki kesembilan Bijuu." Potong lagi Sasuke.

Naruto pun segera menundukan badanya sembilan puluh derajat. "Gomen Hinata. Gomen aku tidak tahu jika itu kau" ucap Naruto masih dlam keadaan membungkuk."jadi apa kau masih tidak percaya kepadaku ?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata pun berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang sekarang sedang menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Naruto yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Hinata pun berbalik menatap Hinata. "kau kenapa menatapku begitu Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Hinata yang ketahuan memperhatikan Naruto pun wajahnya memerah, dan lalu menunduka kepalanya. "ti-tidak ke-kenapa napa" ucap Hinata dengan gagap. Kini Hinata sudah menjadi Hinata yang sedia kala saat bertemu dengan Naruto.

Tapi mode itupun tidak bertahan lama. Hinata kembali menatap Naruto. "tapi jangan senang dulu, aku belum sepenuhnya percaya jika kau adalah Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata.

"hai hai wakatta wakatta" ujar Naruto sembari mengibaskan tangan di depan mukanya. " tapi tunggu sebentar" Naruto menghela nafas. Hinata memperhatikan apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto.

"mau sampai kapan kau/kalian besembunyi" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan.

Srek srek

"ara ara sepertinya kita ketahuan, Buchou." Akeno dan Rias pun keluar dari tempa persembunyian mereka. Dan di susul oleh seluruh Peeragenya dan tidak lupa dengan Sona, Tsubaki, Saji dan Lisara.

"jadi sejak kapan kalian berada disana ?" tanya Naruto santai sedangkan Hinata bersiap dengan kuda kuda bertarungnya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat biasa biasa saja. "kalian siapa dan makhluk apa ?" tanya Hinata menatap segerombolan anak sekolah yang baru saja keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

Crichh crichh

BOOSTO

"ara ara kau tidak sopan sekali, seharusnya sebelum kau bertanya. Beritahu dulu namamu terlebih dahulu" ucap Akeno dengan tubuh yang sudah mengeluarkan percikan listrik. Tidak ketinggalan juga Rias yang sudah di selimuti oleh energi Power Of Destuction nya, Issei udah mengeluarkan Booster Gear miliknya, Lisara dengan sabit berukuran besar, Kiba memegang pedangnya, Koneko suadh siap dengan kuda kuda bertarung, Saji dengan Sarung tangan Dragon King Vrital, Sona dan Tsubaki sudah siap untuk membuat Kekkai pelindung agar manusia biasa tidak ada yang tahu.

"ano Ria.." . " tenang saja Naruto-san, kami akan menyelamatkan mu dari dua orang aneh itu" sebelum perkataan Naruto selesai. Issei sudah memotong ucapanya. "tunggu biar ak..." ucapan Naruto kembali di potong. "jangan takut Naruto-san. Aku sang Sekiryuutei gagah dan hebat akan menyelamatkanmu" mendengar perkataan Issei Naruto dan Hinata sweetdrop mendengar pernyataan dari Issei. 'apanya yang Sekiryuuteri gagah dan hebat' pikir Naruto. "sudahlah Iss..." dan lagi lagi Issei memotong ucapan dari Naruto. "kau cukup diam dan lihat saja Naruto-san, biar aku yang urus" ucap Issei dengan wajah yang di buat cool.

Kini habis sudah kesabaran Naruto. Sang Jinchuriki dari kesepuluh Bijuu itu pun menundukan kepalanya sehingga matanya tertutupi poni.

Hinatapun berfikiran tak jauh berbeda dari Naruto, karena penyataan Issei yang kelewat pede tadi. 'dia pede tingkat dewa'. Namun wajah cool yang di buat buat Issei kini berubah drastis saat melihat kearah Oppai milik Hinata, meski ukuranya tidak sebesar milik Rias dan Akeno. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Issei mengeluarkan sifat mesumnya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat Issei arah tatapan Issei pun segara berbalik sembari menutupi dadanya. "KA..KAU APA YANG KAU LIHAT MESUM!" teriak Hinata.

"apa yang kau lihat Issei-san, sebaikanya kau konsentrasi pada lelaki yang membawa katana itu" ucap Kiba

"aku betanya sekali lagi Siapa kalian sebenarnya ? dan apa hubungan kalian semua dengan Naruto" kini Rias yang bertanya. "Jika kalian tidak menjawab kami. Kalian akan ku anggap sebagai musuh kami semua" lanjutnya.

"untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, itu tidak penting" ucap Sasuke dingin. " dankailan lalat pengganggu sebaiknya pergi dari sini, sebelum aku potong tubuh kalian semua." Lanjut Sasuke dingin sembari menunjukan mata Sharinggan dan Rinnegan miliknya.

DEG

'I..itu mata yang sama dengan yang dimilki oleh Naruto' pikir Rias dan yang lainyapun berfikiran tak jauh berbeda dengan Rias. ' tapi mata kirinya. Aku beru melihat ada mata yang seperti itu' fikir Rias

"heh tenyata nyali kailan besar juga." Ujar Sasuke. "bersiaplah untuk menjadi potongan potongan kecil." Lanjut Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat teman temanya di dimensi ini akan bertarung dengan sahabatnya, mukanya sudah berwarna merah padam dengan asap yang sudah keluar dari kepalanya karena kesar setengah mati.

Clek

Sasuke sudah siap menebaskan katana miliknya kapan saja. 'dia memakai pedang, aku yakin tipikal bertarung nya hampir sama dengan Knight. Baiklah kalau begitu.'

"Yuuto!"

"ha'i Buchou"

Kiba melesat kerasah Sasuke dengan kecepatan penuh. Dengan kecepatanya yang seorang Knight, Kiba sudah berada di depan Sasuke dengan pedang yang sudah siap ia tebaskan.

"HYAAA!"

"hehh"

TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG

Adu pedang pun tak ter elakan, kiba dengan seluruh kecepatan yang ia miliki, terus mecoba untuk memberikan luka kepada lawanya. Namun...

Tranggg

"lambat" Kiba melebarkan matanya karena pemuda yang di depanya dengan mudah menangkis seluruh tebasanya meski ia sudah memakai kecepatan penuh.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, ia pun melancarkan serangan balik.

TRANG TRANG TRANG BUAGH BUMM

Hanya dengan tigakali ayunan dan satu kali tendangan, Sasuke sudah dapat mementalkan Kiba. Membuatnya menabrak pepohonan dengan sangat keras.

Kiba yang melihat seranganya dengan mudah di tahan ditangkis, hanya dapat terdiam. Ia terdiam bukan karena seluruh seranganya dapat di tangkis dengan mudah, namun karena serangan balasan balik dari pemuda tersebut yang hanya dengan tiga kali tebasan dan sekali tendangan pada perutnya. Namun itu tidak lama. Kiba kembali bangkit. "jangan remehkan Peerage dari RIAS GREMORY !"

Rias yang melihat keadaan tidak memihak kepada Kibapun. "Koneko"

"hai" Koneko berlari kearah Sasuke dengan tangan yang sudah di kepalkan erat. Sasuke yang melihat Koneko berlari kearahnya pun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Merasa jaraknya sudah cukup dekat pun segera melompat, agar pukulanya semakin kuat karena tarikan dari gravitasi.

Pekkk wushhh

Pukulan Koneko hanya di tahan oleh satu tangan Sasuke. 'bagus Koneko-san' batin kiba yang kini sudah di belakang Sasuke.

Buaghh

Buaghh

Brukk

Brukk

Crakk

Crakk

""""YUUTO KONEKO/-CHAN !"""" Rias dan yang lainya.

""ARGHHHH"" teriak Kiba dan Koneko bersamaan. "Kalian berdua diam dan lihat bagaimana teman teman mu mati terbunuh." Sasuke berjalan santai kearah Rias dan yang lain. "BERENGSEK!" teriak kiba yang mencoba bangun untuk menghentikan Sasuke. Namun itu hanya hal yang sia sia 'ke...kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali' batin kiba. 'apa karena besi hitam ini' lanjutnya.

Kiba mencoba untuk mencabut besi hitam yang menembus pahanya. "percuma itu tidak akan bisa kau cabut. Karena hanya aku yang dapat mencabutnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADANYA!" teriak Issei.

BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST

BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST

BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST

EXPLOSION!

"kekutan mu sepertinya lumayan..." Sasuke menggantung kata katanya. " tapi cukup sampai disini bermain mainya." Muncul tangan astral berwarna ungun sedang memegang pedang di sisi Sasuke. Tangan astral itupun menggangkat katanya "matilah"

Rias dan yang lainya pun tidak bisa di di gerakan. Karena kini, semua yang bersama Rias sudah sangat ketakutan. Bahkan untuk bergeser sedikit saja tidak bisa. Kini Rias dan yang lainya pun hanya dapat pasrah karena beberapa detik lagi kematian akan menjemptunya. Begitupun dengan yang lainya. "matilah"

.

"cukup"

.

Syuuut

.

.

.

PRANGG

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna begitupun dengan Rias dan lainya. Bukan karena serangan dadakan dari segerombolan anak sekolah yang akan ia bunuh. Melainkan ia terkagetkan oleh pedang Susano'o nya pecah seperti kaca. Dan pelakunya adalah tangan astral putih yang besarnya 5x dari tangan astral miliknya.

Semuanya pun menoleh ke asal tangan astral raksasa tersebut. Dan pelakunya adalah Naruto yang kini sudah dalam mode tertingginya. Pakaian serangamnya sekarang sudah di tutupi oleh baju zirah susano'o sempurna berwarna putih yang pas dengan tubuhnya dan muncul tanduk di kepalanya (kaya tanduk kaguya). Dan tekanan Chakranya 10x tidak bahkan lebih dari tekanan Chakra Sasuke.

Semua yang merasakan tekanan Chakra Naruto pun di buat sesak nafas, kecuali Sasuke dan Hinata yang menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bahkan Asia udah pingsan seketika saat baru sepersekian detik merasakan tekananya. " jangan menghalangi ku, Naruto" ucap Sasuke dingin, meski sebenarnya ia agak takut dengan Naruto yang dalam mode tersebut.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke, hanya bedanya Sharinggan dan Rinneganya sudah memasuki mode Enternal Mangekyou (Note : bayagin aja kalo enternal mangeyou Sasuke di ganbung sama mangekyou nya obito/kakashi) dan tidak lupa mata ketiga Naruto pun sudah terbuka. "sudah cukup, Teme. Kau sudah kelewatan" Hinata yang berada di sisi Naruto pun tidak dapat berbuat apa apa. Hia hanya bisa diam membeku. Tatapan Sasuke pun menajam melihat kedua mata miliknya yang ia berikan kepada Naruto sesaat sebulum ia mati dulu, dan kini malah menatapnya balik dengan tatapan membunuh, dan tidak lupa juga dengan mata ketiga Naruto yang menatap kearahnya juga.

"apa makudmu, aku hanya ingin membantumu melenyapkan mereka" ujar Sasuke.

"heh lihat saja, jika kau berani menyentuh mereka sedikit saja..." Naruto menggantung kata katanya. "aku akan mematakan setiap inci tulangmu" ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun menganggat tanganya kearah Kiba. Kiba yang melihatnya hanya diam karena rasa takunya. Namun

Swing swing trang trang

Besi hitam yang tertancap di paha dan bahu Kiba dan koneko pun tercabut dengan sendirinya, dan lalu terbakar menjadi abu. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun semakin emosi. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang sudah di tutupi oleh Susano'o.

Wushh

Dan akhirnya Sasuke memakai Susano sempurnanya. "aku ingin tahu, apa hubungan mu dengan mereka, sehingga kau melindungi mereka ?" tanya Sasuke. Yang sudah berada di dalam Susano'o.

"meraka adalah teman-temanku. Yang sudah membantuku, hingga aku bisa bertahan hidup di dimensi ini" ucap Naruto.

"ck tenyata kau sudah di cuci otak oleh mereka." Ujar Sasuke. "baiklah dengan tepaksa aku harus menyadarkan mu dengan kekerasan" dengan itu Susano'o Sasuke pun mengeluarkan dua samurainya, dan langsung melakukan tebasan kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap datar serangan Sasuke. Ia hanya menganggat tanganya santai. Dan di ikuti oleh tangan astral atau tangan Susano'o miliknya.

Syuuut

Saat pedang tersebut semakin dekat. Naruto menebaskan tanganya secara Horizontal. Dan...

Crackkk

DUARRRRRRR

Susano'o Sasuke meledak, sesaat beberapa meter lagi akan mengenai Naruto. Ledakan yang di hasilkan sangat besar. Tapi untung saja Naruto sudah memasang kekkai yang tidak terlihat sesaat sebelum ia datang ke tempat Sasuke dan Hinata.

"ARGHHHH"

"KONEKO-SAN" Kiba yang melihat Koneko yang sedang pingsan pun dengan segera memeluk tubuh Koneko, dan itu membuat punggung nya terkana ledakan tersebut.

WUSHHHHHHHH BRAKKK DRAKKK

"KYAAAAA" teriak Hinata.

Kiba dan Koneko yang tidak jauh dari tempat meledakna Susano'o Sasuke pun pasrah terlempar sangat jauh karena efek ledakanya.

Saking besarnya ledakan, Kekkai yang di buat Naruto pun hampir hancur.

Rias dan yang lianya pun mencoba bertahan dari dampak gelombang kejut yang di hasilakan dari ledakan tersebut. "ck kusoo...dampak dari ledaknya kuat sekali. Sona apa aku bisa membuat sihir pertahanan untuk ku dan Peerage ku ?" tanya Rias dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sona "akan ku coba"

"Minna...bersembunyi di belakang Sona sekarang juga." Perintah Rias. Dan Peeragenya pun menurutinya. Sona lalu melirik kebelakang meski dengan sangat haii hati. Merasa semua udah ada dalam jangkauanya, Sona dan Peerage nya yang ikut pun melentangkan tangan mereka dengan susah payah. Namun hasilnya kini mereka semua sudah ada dalam sihir pelindung yang berbentuk setengan bola.

.

.

.

Kini di area yang menjadi arena pertarungan singkat..tidak bahkan sangat singkat Naruto dan Sasuke pun tertutupi oleh debu yang sangat tebal. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama.

WUSHHHHHH

Seketika muncul hebusan angin yang sangat besar. Sehinga dalam seketika debu yang menutupi area tersebut hilang terbawa angin.

Hinata. Hinatalah yang mengeluarkan angin tersebut. Namun seketika Hinata melebarkan matanya, karena tak percaya. Hutan yang awalnya penuh dengan pepohonan rindang, kini pepohona tersebut sudah tidak ada yang tersisa dan sekarang hanya ada kawah yang sangat besar dengan kedalaman 12 meter.

Begitupun dengan kelopok iblis yang sedang berada di dalam sihir pertahanan berbentuk setengah bola, guna tidak terkena dampak lebih dari ledakan.

""Sona/ Fukucho/Saji""

Dengan hilangnya sihir pertahanan dari kelompok iblis. Sona, Tsubaki dan Saji pun jatuh pingsan. Dan dengan segera Rias dan Issei menangkap mereka. Lalu membaringkan ketiga rekanya dengan hati hati.

Sedangkan sang kaisar naga merah kini dengan susah payah menompang kedua kakinya agar dapat berdiri. "hahh...hahh...hahh... ledakan yang sa..sangat dasyat hahh..." Issei berkomentar dengan deru nafas yang ter sengal sengal.

"Issei,dimana Naruto ?"

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Rias pada pemuda yang di panggil Issei pun, tersadar dari lamunanya. Lalu dengan cepat melirik kearah Naruto. Dan terlihat Naruto masih berdiri dengan gagah. Karena melihat Naruto yang tidak kenapa napa, Hinatapu memalingkan pandanganya ke tengah kawah tempat Sasuke terbaring. Namun tanpa di duga tubuh Naruto pun limbung dan...

Brukk

""""NARUTO-KUN/NARUTO/NARUTO-SAN"""" teriak Rias, Akeno, Issei dan Hinata.

Hinata dengan cepat berjongkok lalu menggoyang goyang kan tubuh Naruto yang jauh pingsan. Dan armor, tanduk serta mata ketiganya pun sudah menghilang. Di gantikan kembali oleh baju seragam yang sama dengan kelompok iblis yang akan di bantai oleh Sasuke.

Drap drap drap

Akeno dan Rias pun berlari menghampiri Naruto yang sekarang di tidurkan di pangkuan Hinata. "Narut..."

"siapa kalalian, dan apa hunbungan kalian dengan Naruto-kun" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan membunuh dan juga Tenseigan sudah aktid di kedua matanya.

Rias dan Akeno yang melihat mata dengan pupil biru muda yang tidak kalah indah dengan milik Naruto. Namun bedanya mata indah milik Naruto tidak pernah memancarkan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat. "ka..kami teman sekelas Naruto" jawab Rias gugup.

"apakah kau tidak berbohong ?"

"kami tidak berbohong."

"baiklah aku percaya pada kalian" ucap Hinata. Dan dengan ucapnya itu Rias dan Akeno pun duduk di seberang Hinata atau sebelah kanan tubuh Naruto.

.

.

Sementara di tempat Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke sedang terbaring di tengah kawah. Dengan baju yang sudah sangat kotor dan sobek di sana sini.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto yang sedang di kerubuni oleh tiga wanita. Hanya dapat membatin. 'cih sial aku kalah darinya lagi' umpat Sasuke. Namun kini pandanganya semakin lama semakin kabur. Dan dan sama halnya seperti Naruto. Sasuke pun pingsan di tengah kawah.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto, Hinata, Rias dan Akeno.

"jadi baimana keadaan Naruto ?" tanya Rias dengan pandangan khawatir.

"keadaanya kritis, Chakranya pun sangat lemah. Kita harus mencari tempat agar bisa menyembuhkanya. Karena jika tidak Naruto-kun akan mati kehabisan Chakra. Jelas Hinata.

"baiklah bawa ke tempat kami. Kau bisa menahan Chakra Naruto agak tidak habis, dan setelah Bishop ku bangun, aku akan menyuruhnya memulihkan Naruto agar penyembuhanya lebih cepat." Tawar Rias sembari menatap Hinata.

"baiklah, tapi bagaimana caranya. ?"

"aku akan memindahkan kalian dengan lingkaran sihir." Jawab Rias.

"baiklah. Tapi apa kalian menjamin akan aman menggunakan lingkaran sihir yang kalian sebutkan tadi?"

"ara ara kau tidak usah takut etto.."

"Ah sumimase aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hinata, Hinata Hyuga" Rias dan Akeno hanya memberi senyuman kepada Hinata.

"Namaku Rias Gremory. Dan dia adalah Queen ku, Himejima Akeno."

"ano..Hyuuga-san, lalu siapa lelaki berambut hitam itu" ucap Akeno sembari menunjuk tubuh Sasuke yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah kawah. Dan perkataan Akeno sukses membuat Hinata kaget. Karena ia melupakan Sasuke yang datang kemari bersamanya.

"ano Gremory-san. bisakah kau mengrimkan dia juga. Karena dia juga aku berhasil datang kemari"ucap Hinata dengan tatapan memohon.

"hah... baiklah, Akeno teleport dia ke ruangan Club"

"Ha'i Bucho" dengan begitu Akeno terbang dengan sayap kelelawarnya ke tengah kawah. Dan setelah sampai ke tempat Sasuke, Akeno pun meindahkanya ke ruangan club milik Rias.

"baiklah selanjutnya kau dan Naruto" Rias pun berdiri, dan dengan seketika muncul lingkarang merah dengan lambang keluarga Gremory. Dan selang beberapa detik Hinata dan Naruto pun hilang dari sana.

Rias berbalik ke arah Akeno yang baru saja kembali. "Akeno, kau cari Yuuto dan Koneko, mungkin mereka sudah pingsan karena ledakan tadi. Dan aku akan memindahkan Sona dan yang lainya."

"ara ara apa kau akan meniduri tubuh Naruto-kun dibelakang ku, Buchou" goda Akeno, dan itu sukses membuat wajah sang king menjadi merah karena menahan malu.

"sudahlah cepat" ucap Rias dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"ha'i ha'i khu khu khu"

Rias pun berjalan ke tempat dimana Sona dan dua peeragenya yang pingsan serta Asia dan juga Issei yang sedang menjaga mereka. Dan saat Rias sudah sampai ke tempat mereka, Rias langsung membuat lingkaran sihir, untuk menteleport ia dan yang lainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Rias berbalik ke arah Akeno yang baru saja kembali. "Akeno, kau cari Yuuto dan Koneko, mungkin mereka sudah pingsan karena ledakan tadi. Dan aku akan memindahkan Sona dan yang lainya."

"ara ara apa kau akan meniduri tubuh Naruto-kun dibelakang ku, Buchou" goda Akeno, dan itu sukses membuat wajah sang king menjadi merah karena menahan malu.

"sudahlah cepat" ucap Rias dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"ha'i ha'i khu khu khu"

Rias pun berjalan ke tempat dimana Sona dan dua peeragenya yang pingsan serta Asia dan juga Issei yang sedang menjaga mereka. Dan saat Rias sudah sampai ke tempat mereka, Rias langsung membuat lingkaran sihir, untuk menteleport ia dan yang lainya.

.

.

.

**The Infinity War **

(Ganti judul)

Discaimer: Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Warning: OOC, TYPO, alur terlalu cepet

Pair: Naruto x ?

.

.

.

Chapter 11

Di sebuah kamar dengan arsitektur ala Eropa, kini terhilah pemuda kuning yang menjadi pahlawan dunia Shinobi yang menyandang gelar Shinobi no Kami bersama teman Uchihanya. Kini sedang berdiri di balkon sembari menatap langit yang biru tanpa ada awan sedikit pun. Namun bukanya merasa tenang karena indahnya pagi, Naruto menatap langit dengan pandangan sendu. 'Ada dengan ku ? kenapa aku melakukan itu kepada teman baiku sendiri ? Dan kenapa aku bisa lepas kendali seperti itu ?' banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Naruto tanyakan. Tapi entah kepada siapa ia harus bertanya.

'_**Oy baka Gaki, mengapa kau melamun seperti itu ? dan tumben sekali kau melakukan kebiasaan si Nanas pemalas itu ?' **_tanya Kurama yang tiba-tiba berkomunikasi dengan sang Host nya.

'_kau diam sana bola bulu, jangan membuat mood ku menjadi lebih buruk !' _ bentak Naruto, karena perkataan sang Bijuu terkuat setelah Juubi itu membuat mood Naruto semakin buruk.

'_**ghh...' **_Kurama hanya medengkus mendengar balasan dari Naruto. _**' ...kau sensitif sekali setelah bangun dari hibernasi **__*pingsan*__** mu**__**selama sebulan lebih ne, Gaki' **_ ucap Kurama sembari terkekeh. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar perkataan sang patner tersentak kaget. Pasalnya hidupnya tidak akan sampai sebulan lagi, tapi kenapa ia masih hidup sampai sekarang. _'tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan sebulan lebih ?...' _Naruto melanjutkan_ 'bukanya hidupku tidak akan tahan sampai sebulan ? dan...'. __** ' hey hey jika ingin betanya jangan sekaligus seperti itu, aku pusing akan menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu' **_ potong Kurama.

'_gomen, baiklah. Jadi pa maksudmu dengan hibernasi selama sebulan lebih ?' _

' _**kau pingsan selama sebulan, karena kau kehabisan Chakra gara-gara lepas kendali. Dan memasuki mode yahh.. bisa ku bilang sebagai mode terlarang' **_

'_apa maksudmu dengan mode terlarang ?'_

'_**kau bisa tanya kan kepada Shinju' **_Kurama menjawabnya dengan nada malas. _' tidak ada tanya bertanya kepada Shinju, cepat jawab pertanyaanku, bakk Kitsune !' _

' _**hah..baiklah baiklah. Itu gara gara Shinju yang sedang marah. Karena saat itu dia sedang sakit perut, lalu karena sudah tidak tahan dan tidak ada toilet disini. Dia pun melepaskan Chakra yang sangat besar saat ia nge...' **_. _**' apa yang kau katakan tadi, ku-ra-ma-cha-n ?' **_tiba-tiba Shinju memotong perkataan Kurama. _**'a...ah Shinju ti-tidak aku ti-tidak berkata apa-apa hehehe' **_elak Kurama. _**'oh benarkah ? Naruto, apa yang Kurama katakan kepadamu soal mengapa kau memasuki mode terlarang ?'**_

' _dia berkata " Itu gara gara Shinju yang sedang marah. Karena saat itu dia sedang sakit perut, lalu karena sudah tidak tahan dan tidak ada toilet disini. Dia pun melepaskan Chakra yang sangat besar saat ia nge..." dan lalu kau memotong perkataan Kurama._**'jawab Naruto dengan watadosnya. 'oh jadi seperti itu ne, Kurama-chan'**

_Kretek kretek_

'_**sialan kau Naruto'**_

_**Buagh pranggg mewww **_

'_errr Kurama apa kau baik baik saja ?'_

'_**urusai...Baka Gak-'**_

_Buaghhhh_

' _**Sudah kau diam saja kau bola bulu.' **__Shinju atau Juubi pun melanjutkan __**' Maaf jika aku tidak sopan mendengar pembicaraan mu dengan Kurama. Jadi kau menanyakan kejadian itu ? '.**__ 'umm' Naruto mengakukan kepalanya._

' _**hahh dari pada bicara seperti ini lebih baik kau kemari Naruto.'**__ Mendengar ucapan Shinju pun Naruto pun berbalik dan berjalan masuk kembali ke kamar dan naik kekasur. Lalu duduk diatas kasur sembari memejamkan mata. Dan tak lama kemudian..._

_._

_._

Naruto's MINDSCAPE

.

.

Kini terlihat saat Naruto datang. Dia langsung di kelilingi oleh ke sepuluh Bijuu yang sedang menatapnya. Kecuali Kurama yang terlihat menyedihkan, dengan luka memar di seluruh wajahnya. Kurama menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'aku akan memakan mu bocah kuning'. Namun menanggapi tatapan membunuh Kurama, Naruto hanya terkikik. **"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN HAH BAKA GAKI !"** Kurama berteriak kepada Naruto karena menertawainya.

"hehehe tidak. Hanya saja aku baru pertama kali melihat kau seperti itu, dan wajahmu lucu jika seperti itu hehehe"

"**KAUU...". "hentikan pertengkaran bohohmu Kurama. Atau kau ingin lebih dari yang tadi hah ?" **potong Shinju sembari memberi tatapan membunuh dari mata satu Choke Tomoe Rinneganya. Dan tanpa babibu lagi Kurama langsung diam dengan keringat dingin keluar dari ujung masing masing buntutnya hingga kepalanya.

"haha Kau lucu sekali Kurama" Naruto tertawa dengan keras nya. Begitu pun dengan Bijuu lain yang terkekeh melihat Kurama yang awalnya memiliki harga diri tinggi dan tidak ingin tunduk kepada siapa-pun kecuali Rikudou Sannin, kini harus tunduk oleh Juubi. **" Itu pun berlaku untuk mu Naruto" **Ucap Juubi dengan tatapan yang tidak berubah seperti menatap Kurama. "Ha..Ha'i"

Juubi pun memejamkan matanya. **"jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui lebih dulu ?" ** tanya Shinju.

" Baiklah. Yang pertama, bagaimana aku bisa lepas kendali ?"

"**apa kau ingat, saat kau sedang menjalakan misi untuk mendapakan informasi dari manusia bernama Kabuto ?"** Naruto hanya mengangguk **"dan saat itu kalian di komandio oleh Yamato yang menyamar menjadi anggota Akatsuki, dan tanpa di duga si mausia ular datang. Lalu..."**. "arghh langsung saja pada intinya. Otak miliku tidak akan bisa memproses penjelasan serumit itu" potong Naruto karena tidak mengerti penjelasan dari Juubi.

"**heh sepertinya aku harus turun tangan" **ucap Kurama dengan pedenya. **" jadi begini, karena kelakuan si Uchiha itu sudah keterlaluan dengan akan membunuh Rias dan teman-temanya. Kau pun marah, kemarahan murni yang di tujukan kepada si Uchiha menyebabkan kekuatan dari kami semua dan juga kekuatan dari mata mu itu bersatu. Dan hasilnya adalah tadaa... kau memasuki mode terlarang." **Naruto hanya cengo menengar penjelasan yang tidak jauh berbeda rumitnya dengan penjelasan Juubi. Melihat Naruto yang cengo, tiba-tiba *twich* muncul perempatan di dahi Kurama.

"**sudahlah Kurama kau sabar saja. Mungkin ini takdir kita memiliki Jincuriki yang agak yah kau taulah" **Hachibi yang di dekat Kurama pun menenangkan sang Kyuubi. **"biar aku saja yang menjelaskan" ** ucap Matatabi.

"**Naruto"** panggil Matatabi. Dan Naruto pun melirik Matatabi. **" jadi saat itu kau sangat marah kepada Sasuke. Dan itu menyebabkan kau lepas kendali. Intinya saat itu kau di kuasai oleh kemarahanmu dan mengakibatkan kau lepas kendali..." **jelas Matatabi. **"apa kau sudah mengerti Naruto ?" **Natuto pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"nah jika pejelasanya seperti itu aku mengerti. Lalu soal mengapa aku belum mati hingga sekarang ?" tanya Naruto.** "itu karena saat kau pingsan, Kurama mengambil alih tubuhmu dan memberi tahu gadis Hyuuga itu supaya memberikan sebagian Chakranya sedikit demi sedikit selama kau pingsan." **Jelas Matatabi.

Mendengar penjelasan Matatabi, Naruto hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya. 'kenapa ? kenapa kau selalu saja menolongku, Hinata.' Batin Naruto. Dan setelah itu Naruto kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "termakasih atas penjelasnya, Matatabi." Matatabi memberikan senyuman atas balasan dari ucapan Naruto yang bertimakasih padanya. " baiklah arigatou minna, aku pergi dulu jaa." Ucap Naruto sembari melambaikan tanganya. **" tunggu Naruto !"** panggil Juubi. Naruto pun berbalik. " um ada apa ?"

"**sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih padamu"**

"berterimakasih ?" Shinju menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto yang bingung apa maksud Shinju pun bertanya kembali "berterimakasih untuk apa ?" tanya Naruto lagi. **"aku berterimakasih karena kau telah membebaskan ku."**

Naruto semakin bingung dengan perkataan Shinju " hahhh langsung saja pada intinya. Lagi pula aku tidak melakukan apapun dan juga tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan kata *membebaskan ku* yang kau maksud itu" Juubi hanya terkkeh. **"yah sudah ku duga akan seperti ini."** Guman Juubi.

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu ?" mendengar perkataan Naruto, Juubi mengelengkan kepalanya. Lali melirik Bijuu yang lain dan berkata. **"Bolehkan aku meminjam bocah tua nakal ini sebentar ?" **sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu melakuka pembelaan. "hoey siapa yang kau panggil bocah tua nakal hah ? memangnya aku mirip _Ciu Pek Tong _apa ?" ujar Naruto tidak terima. " Lagi pula aku ini tampan seperti _Yo Ko." _Ucap Naruto sembari memalingkan wajahnya karena sebal. (Note: Ciu Pek Tong sama Yoko itu carakter dari film kolosal mandarin yang judulnya _The Return of Condor Heroes )_

"**kau itu tidak ada mirp miripnya jika dibandingkan dengan **_**Yoko **_**kau lebih mirip **_**Ciu Pek Tong **_**karena kau memiliki warna rambut yang sama"** ucap Juubi menanggapi perkataan bodoh Naruto. **"sudahlah Shinju. Jika kau seperti itu, kau jadi mirip anak kecil seperti Kurama"** ucap Chomei asal ceplos.

Twich

Mendengar perkataan sang Bijuu ekor tujuh itu pun membuat perempatan baru muncul di dahi Kurama. **"Hoey apa maksudmu lalat ? kau minta...". " jadi apa maksudmu meminta ijin pada kami untuk memimjam Naruto ?" **Chomei kembali berkata tanpa memperdulikan Kurama yang terus marah marah. **"ahh jadi begini. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto"**. "ekhmm demo Shinju sama. Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah tiga mata, karena kau hanya memiliki satu mata."

"**apa yang kau rencanakan ? apa akan mengambil alih tubuh Naruto."**ucap Kurama yang telah tersadar dari acara kerasukaya dan sembari memberikan tatapan membunuh. Tidak berbeda dengan Kurama ke delapan Bijuu yang lain pun sama memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada sang Juubi. Karena mecurigai Shinju.

"**tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Kurama."** Shinju menjawabnya dengan nada santai. **"Kami tidak mempercayai perkataan mu." **Juubi hanya mendesah. **"aku akan bertanya pada kalian. Apa kau merasakan niat jahat dari ku ?"** tanya Shinju. **"cih tentu saja kami tidak bisa merasakan niat jahat dari mu, karena kau adalah kekuatan yang terbentuk dari alam." **Balas Son Goku.

"yah tidak apa apa jika kalian tidak mengizinkan ku untuk berbicara berdua dengan Naruto..." Shinju melanjutkan. "Tapi mungkin Naruto tidak akan tau apa dan siapa yang akan dia hadapi kedepanya. Karena Naruto pasti akan bertemu dan juga bertarung dengan *mereka* yang merupakan kelompok terkuat dari yang terkuat." Jelas Shinju.

"apa maksudmu ?" Ujar Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

BUMM BUMM BUMM BUMM BUMM BUMM BUMM BUMM BUMM

Semua Bijuu melompat sembari menarik Naruto kebelakang mereka "Naruto, kau tidak boleh mempercayainya." Ucar Kurama. " ya Kurama benar. Jika kau pergi bersamanya, tubuh mu pasti di ambil alih." Kini Shukaku yang mendukung perkataan Kurama. Shinju kembali mendesah. "yah aku tidak masalah jika Naruto tidak mengetauinya. Jika Naruto tidak mengetahuinya sekarang. Saat bertemu bertarung dengan mereka, dapat ku pastikan jika Naruto pasti akan mati. Dan jika itu terjadi habislah kita dan juga dunia ini akan di ambil alin oleh mereka." Jelas Shinju.

"heh kami tidak akan begitu saja percaya kepa...". "Sudah lah hentikan Kurama."

TAP TAP TAP

Perkataan Kurama terhenti karena Naruto memotong perkataanya sembari melangkah untuk mendekati Shinju. Namun sebagai patner, Kurama tidak ingin sampai tubuh Naruto sampai di ambil alih seperti saat Juubi mengambil alih tubuh Obito pun hendak mengibaskan ekornya, agar Naruto tetap di belakang kesembilan Bijuu. Namun sebelum Kurama melakukan itu, Naruto sudah melakukan gerakan seperti menarik sesuatu dari atas. Dan...

BUMMM 54x (sorry kalo di copas pasti kebanyakan)

Dengan datangnya Myoujimmon kibasan ekor Kurama pun terhenti **"Naruto apa yang lakukan !"** teriak Kurama yang kini tidak bisa bergerak. **" apa kau sudah gila Naruto ? apa kau ingin tubuhmu di ambil alih olehnya ?"** kini Gyuuki yang bicara**. " dan jika itu terjadi maka kami semua akan terhisap ke dalam tubuhnya"** lanjut Gyuuki.

" Tenang saja, Gyuuki. Sebelum itu terjadi, akan ku pastikan jika semua ekor Juubi sudah menghilang." Ujar Naruto mantap sembari terus melangkah.

Tap tap tap

" jadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan ?"

"**naiklah ke kepalaku. Lalu duduk dengan posisi meditasi. Agar hanya kita saja yang terkoneksi." **

Wushh Tap

Setelah berada di kelapa Juubi, Naruto pun duduk bersila sembari memejamkan matanya.

.

.

DEEPEST NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

Naruto membuka metanya perlahan, namun yang hilatnya hanya ada sepuluh lilin yang memutarinya. Selain cahaya lilin, Naruto tidak bisa melihat apapun, dikarenakan gelapnya ruangan tersebut. "jadi apa yang akan kau katakan ?" ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.

"**sebelumnya aku berterimakasih kepadamu, Naruto**." Ucap Juubi sembari membuka mataya yang berwarna merah darah dengan sembilan tomoe di setiap lingkaran nya. Naruto terus menatap Juubi dengan serius. " Langsung saja pada intinya."

SYUTTTT

DEG

'Chakra ini...' Saat merasakan Chakra yang sangat besar bahkan lebih besar dari Juubi dan juga kengerian tekanan Chakra yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan sampai kapan-pun, bahkan sampai ia mati.

"Mungkin bicara dengan wuud ini lebih nyaman"

Wushh

Dengan cepat Naruto mengaktifkan mode Sannin Rikkudounya. "ke..kenapa kau ada disini. Bukan kah aku dan Sasuke telah menyegelmu." Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah memasang kuda-kuda beratarungnya. " cih Jadi wujud Ashura yang kau pakai saat itu bukan lah wujud aslimu ?"

"Kau tidak usah waspada seperti itu, Naruto. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu." ya kini yang di depan Naruto bukanlah Ashura. Melainkan sang nenek moyang Chakra, yaitu Kaguya Ootsutsuki. "Jujur saja, aku masih sedikit marah karena saat itu kau dan reinkarnasi dari Indra menyegelku lagi. Tapi kali ini aku akan memaafkan... tidak, bahkan aku berterimaksih padamu karena kau telah membebaskan ku lagi"

"cih aku tidak pernah membebaskan mu." Ucap Naruto marah. " Lagi pula, untuk apa aku, Sasuke, Sakura-chan dan juga Kakashi-sensei mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyegelmu, namun pada akhirnya aku membebaskanmu kembali." Bantah Naruto.

"apa kau lupa, saat pertarungan mu melawan Iblis Phenix. Kau telah menggunakan Mugen Tsukoyomi, meski hanya dalam skala kecil ?" Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kaguya, matanya mulai membulat. Karena Naruto baru saja menyadari, bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. " Tapi tenang saja Naruto, Aku membawamu kemari bukan hanya untuk membicarakan itu."

Ekspresi Naruto kini telah kembali tenang. Meski begitu masih ada rasa penyesalan di dalam dirinya, karena telah menggunakan jutsu terlarang itu. Kini ia hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya. " jadi.. apa kau akan mendengarkan perkataanku, Naruto ?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Dan terlihat kini Mangekyou Sharingan dan juga Choku Tomoe Rinneganya telah akif. " jika saat itu aku tidak sengaja melepaskanmu..."

SRINGG

"Maka kali ini aku akan menyegelmu kembali." Ucap Naruto yang sudah ada di belakang Kaguya, sembari tangan kananya yang sudah menyiapkan Rasengan. Namun Kaguya hanya diam tidak bergerak. Melihat Kaguya yang tidak melakukan serangan ataupun menghindar, dengan cepat Naruto menghantamkan Rasenganya. Dan...

BUMMM

WUSHHH

"ARGHHHHHH..." rintih Naruto yang kini terpental karena efek ledakan dari seranganya.

Kaguya pun berbalik kearah Naruto terhempas. " mungkin aku mengunakan cara kasar agar kau mendengarkan ucapan ku." Kaguya pun membuka gerbang dimensi yang gunakan saat melawan Naruto dan Sasuke. Lalu masuk kedalamnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah berdiri pun mengedarkan pandanganya dengan waspada, karena jika Kaguya sudah memasuki jutsu yang mirip dengan Jikkukan no jutsu. Kaguya bisa keluar dan melancarkan serangan dari mana saja.

Deg

'di atas' Naruto dengan cepat menghindar dengan cara melompat ke depan. Kaguya yang meihat Naruto menghidar dari seranganya hanya tersenyum. "Kau masih- tidak kau bertambah hebat saja, Naruto. Tapi..." Kaguya menggantung perkataanya. "...kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku jika sendiarian. Kecuali kau telah menguasai jutsu dari kedua matamu di tambah dengan mata ketiga mu itu."

"urusai... aku meski belum menguasai ketiga mataku, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mengalahkanmu." Naruto pun kembali melesat ke tempat Kaguya. Kaguya hanya tesenyum melihat Naruto yang pantang menyerah untuk mengalahkanya.

"kau memang berbeda dengan kedua anaku, Naruto..."

KRETEKK

Kaguya Mengaktifakan Byakuganya. "...cukup sampai disini saja pertarunganya." Kaguya pun ikut melesat ke arah Naruto. Dengan Byakugan yang telah aktif, Kaguya dapat dengan mudah memprediksi arah serangan Naruto. Jual beli pukulan pun tak terelakan.

Dari segi tenaga Naruto lah yang unggul, karena Kaguya tidak ingin membunuh Naruto. Jadi Kaguya hanya mengeluarkan sedikit Chakranya untuk melumpuhkan Naruto.

Pukulan demi pukulan Naruto lancarkan tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Kaguya. Berbeda dengan Kaguya yang memiliki Byakugan, setiap seranganya selalu tepat menganai tubuh maupun wajah Naruto. Tidak mau mati konyol, Naruto pun menendang Kaguya agar bisa lepas dari jarak serang Kaguya. Dan Kaguya menyilangkan kedua tanganya untuk menahan tendangan Naruto. Namun begitu, Kaguya tetap terdorong akibat kuatnya serangan Naruto.

"hah...hah.. hah.. ini tidak akan berjalan dengan cepat dan mudah." Guman Naruto.

"harus ku akui jika tendangan mu tadi lumayan, Naruto. Tapi itu akan menjadi serangan terakhirmu. Jadi menyerah lah Naruto."

"cih aku tidak akan pernah menyarah." Naruto pun dengan cepat membuat Handseal, namun pada saat akan melakukan Handseal terakhir tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. "Hisashiburi Naruto." 'dari mana datangnya.' Naruto membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Kuro Zetsu kini sudah menempel ke setengah bagian tubuhnya. "Ku..kuro Zetsu kenapa kau bisa...". " kau kengah Naruto. Karena kau terlalu fokus dengan Handseal yang kau buat. Menjadikan kau lengah." Potong Kuro Zetsu.

Naruto kini semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, karena Kuro Zetsu sedikit demi sedikit terus menutupi tubuhnya. "kau...menyingkirlah dari tubuhku !" bentak Naruto, tapi Kuro Zetsu tidak menanggapi bentakan Naruto, dan terus saja menyelimuti tubuh Naruto hingga akhirnya tubuh Naruto terutupi oleh Kuro Zetsu.

"Ibu, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" tanya Zetsu. "apakah kita akan menyerap seluruh Chakranya ?"

Kaguya pun mendekat secara perlahan. "tidak...kita tidak akan menyenyerap Chakranya." Ucap Kaguya yang kini sudah di depan Naruto yang di tutupi oleh Zetsu. " lalu ?"

"aku hanya akan berbicara padanya." Ujar Kaguya. "akhirnya aku bisa berbicara denga mu, Naruto."

"aku tidak akan percaya ucapan mu."

"tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak percaya ucapan ku..." Kaguya memberikan jeda. "...tapi jika kau tidak percaya dan malah membelot, dapat di pastikan dunia...tidak bahkan seluruh alam semesta akan hancur" mendengar perkataan Kaguya. Mata Naruto pun membulat. " apa kau masih tidakmau mendengan apa yang akan ku katakan ?"

"baiklah aku akan mendengarkan."

"Zetsu..." Panggil Kaguya. "...lepaskan Naruto."

"tapi...". "cepat lepaskan, aku tidak menerima penolakan." Potong Kaguya. Dengan itu Zetsu pun kembali masuk ke lengan jubah Kaguya.

"hah..begini lebih baik. Gomen aku tadi menyerangmu."

"tidak usah kau pikirkan. Lagi pula aku mengerti, tidak mudah percaya pada yang dulunya adalah musuhmu." Ujar Kaguya. Naruto tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kaguya. Namun senyum itu tidak bertahan lama, di gantikan oleh ekspresi serius Naruto. "jadi apa maksudmu jika aku membelot, seluruh alam semesta dapat si pastikan Hancur ?"

"baiklah, tapi kita akan bicara dengan cara makhluk yang ada di dunia ini." Dengan seketika, ruangan yang tadinya gelap dan hanya ada sepuluh lilin yang menjadi sumber cahaya. Kini berganti menjadi ruangan tempat Rias dan juga Peerage nya berkumpul. "ah begini lebih baik" ujar Kaguya sembari duduk di sofa, dan di ikuti oleh Naruto.

"jadi bisa kita mulai pemicaraanya ?" dan di balas anggukan oleh Kaguya.

"tidak akan lama lagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

NORMAL MINDSCAPE.

Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Lalu melihat ke arah kesebilan Bijuu yang masih tidak bisa bergerak, Naruto pun menjetkan tanganya. Dan seketika segel yang membuat kesembilan Bijuu itu pun bisa bergerak kembali. 'Aku tidak boleh membuat yang lainya khawatir.'

Natuto pun melompat dari atas kepala Juubi, dan berjalan ke tempat kesembilan Bijuu. "Yo minna, gomen aku tadi memakai segel Rikkudou kepada ka..."

Pletak

"ITTAIII !" teriak Naruto karena terkana jitakan dari Kurama.

"**YO MINNA NDAS MU !"** potong Kurama yang marah atas perlakuan Naruto. "APA MAKSUDMU HAH BOLA BULU ?!" protes Naruto. **"HAH... APA MAKSUDMU ? ITU BALASAN KARENA KU MEMAKAI SEGEL MENYEBALKAN ITU !"** Balas Kurama tidak mau kalah. Kini wajah Naruto dan Kurama sudah sangat dekat. Bukan karena akan saling mecium, melaikan tatapan seperti mereka sedang memperebutkan gadis. Dengan munculnya percikan listrik dari Naruto maupun Kurama. Menandakan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"hahhh... kalian itu. Tidak bisakah kalian damai untuk sesaat ?" tanya Chomei. "**"**TIDAK**"**" jawab Naruto dan Kurama bersamaan. "**"**JANGAN MENGIKUTI PERKATAAN KU**"**" lagi-lagi dua patner itu berbarengan. "**"**KAU...**"**" dan keduanya pun memalingkan wajah masing masing.

"kau dan Kurama sangat dekat ya Naruto" ucap tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut putih panjang. Kesembilan Bijuu yang mendengar suara perempuan dari belakang Naruto pun langsung bersiaga dengan membuka mulut, menyiapkan serangan penghancur masal masing masing.

"AHHH COTTO MATTE MATTE" teriak Naruto kepada setiap patnernya, sembari berdiri di depan Kaguya. Kesembilan Bijuu pun membatalkan serangan mereka. **"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ? APA KAU INGIN MATI DI TANGAN NENEK SIALAN ITU HAH ?" **teriak Kurama yang melihat Naruto melindungi Kaguya. Kaguya yang mendengar Kurama memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nenek, membuat urat di dahinya sedikit berdenyut. "siapa yang kau...". "dia bukan lagi musuh seperti di dunia Shinobi. Kini Kaguya ada di pihak kita." Sanggah Naruto.

"**hah.. ? apa aku tidak salah dengar." **"kau tidak salah dengar Kurama, baiklah akan aku jelaskan mengapa kini dia ada di pihak kita." Raut wajah Naruto pun berubah serius. "awalnya akupun tidak percaya. Tapi..." . " sudahlah Naruto, biar aku yang menjelaskanya, lebih baik kau menyapa gadis dari keturunan anaku. Kini ia sedang ada di depan pintu kamar yang kau tempati."

"ah arigatou Kaguya. Kalau begitu aku pergi, Minna jaa." Dengan begitu Naruto berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya.

.

REAL WORLD

Naruto membuka mata secara perlahan. Lalu turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah jendela. 'aku tidak percaya jika dia akan melakukan itu.' Batin Naruto sembari menatap langit.

Ceklek

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka, menampakan siapa yang telah membukanya. Hinata yang membuka pintu tersebut kini menatap Naruto yang sedang memandang langit dengan air mata yang siap meluncur darin pipi lembutnya. Hinata berlari ke tempat Naruto,

Grep

Naruto yang sudah tau siapa yang memeluknya hanya diam. "Yokatta...hiks yokatta, kau sudah siuman...hiks...Naruto-kun." Naruto hanya tetap diam. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Hinata pun memanggil Naruto. "Naruto-kun."

"gomen Hinata, gomen. Aku hanya menyusahkan mu saja." Hinata yang masih memeluk Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda ia tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Naruto. "apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun ?" Naruto pun melepaskan tangan Hinata yang sedang memelukanya. Kemudian berbalik menatap Hinata. "aku sudah atau semuanya dari Juubi..." Naruto tetap memanggil Kaguya dengan panggilan Juubi. Karena jika ia memanggilnya dengan nama Kaguya, itu bisa menibulkan banyak masalah. Terutama dengan Sasuke yang telah susah payah menyegel Kaguya bersama nya, tapi malah Naruto sendiri yang teah membuka segelnya.

"... selama aku pigsan kau memberikan chakra mu setiap hari agar aku tidak kehabisan Chakra..."

Grep

"...gomen aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Tapi kau jangan menolongku lagi dengan cara seperti itu. Itu terlalu beresiko. Kau bisa mati kehabisan Chakra." Hinata hanya terbengong dengan Naruto yang sedang memeluknya. Namun itu tidaklah bertahan lama, Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto. "iie, kau tidak menyusakan ku Naruto-kun. Karena itu adalah kemauan ku sendiri..."

"... aku akan menyelamatkan mu, aku selalu menangis, dan bahkan menyerah sebelum mencoba..." Naruto hanya diam, mendengarkan perkataan Hinata. "...aku selalu membuat pilihan yang salah. Tapi Naruto-kun menolongku untuk menemukan jalan yang benar. Aku selalu mengejarmu, ingin pergi bersama mu.. aku ingin berjalan di sampingmu sepanjang waktu..."

"...aku ingin seslalu berada di sisimu. Kau telah merubahku, senyum mu lah yang telah menyelamatkan ku. Karena itulah akutidak takut mati. Jika aku bisa melindungimu. Itu karena...

"...Naruto-kun wa daisuki dakara."

Naruto yang mendengar tutur kata dari Hinata pun hanya terbegong. Ia mengingat kata-kata itu, kata-kata Hinata saat melawan Pain Tendou. Naruto semakin membenamkan kepalanya di pudak Hinata.

Sementara itu tanpa Hinata dan Naruto ketahui. Rias sedang mmenangis di balik pintu. 'kenapa kenapa... kenapa hati ku ini sangat sakit saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata berpelukan seperti itu. Apakah aku menyukai Naruto ?' Rias yang sedang menangis bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kembali kepada Naruto dan Hinata. " yang aku takutkan hanyalah kehilangan mu Naruto-kun." Lanjut Hinata. Hinata mengeratkan pelukanya kepada Naruto. " kau terlalu baik kepada ku Hinata." Hinata hanya diam. " ah aku sampai lupa..." Naruto melepaskan pelukanya kepada Hinata. " apa yang kau lupakan Naruto-kun ?" Hinata kini menatap Naruto.

" aku lupa untuk mencari keturunan Otsutsuki. Karena mereka yang katanya akan membawa sebagian besar Chakraku." Jelas Naruto. " ah apakah ini yang kau makasud Naruto-kun ?" ujar hinata sembari menunjukan buah yang berbentuk seperti puncak pohon Shinju sebelum mekar. "bagaimana itu bisa ada di tangan mu Hinata ?"

"ceritnya panjang. Dan yang kau cari adalah kami. Aku dan juga Sasuke." Ujar Hinata sembari menyodorkan buah Chakra itu kepada Naruto. Namun saat Naruto akan mengambilnya. Buah itu tiba-tiba saja hilang. "kemana buahnya ?" tanya Naruto yang kaget, begitupun juga dengan Hinata.

"jika kau menginginkan buah ini. Bertarung lah dengan ku hingga sekarat." Naruto dan Hinata pun berbalik ke arah suara tersebut datang. Dan kini Naruto dan Hinata lihat adalah Sasuke yang sedang memegang buah yang berisi Chakra Naruto.

"ayolah Sasuke jangan bercan..."."aku tidak bercanda Naruto. Jika kau tidak ingin bertarung dengan ku. Aku akan menghancurkan buah ini." Potong Sasuke dengan Sharingan dan juga choku-tomoe Rinnegan yang sudah aktif.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat kembalikan buah itu, karena jika Naruto-kun tidak memakan bua...KYAAA"

BRAKKK DUARR.

"cih berisik sekali" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "teme, apa yang kau lakukan hah!" bentak Naruto yang melihat Hinata terhampas keluar, membuat dinding kamar tersebut hancur.

.

.

Beberapa saat sebelum Hinata diserang.

Di ruang tempat seluruh anggota ORC biasa sedang berkumpul. Terlihat jika Akeno dan juga Koneko sedang bermain catur, dan Asia yang sedang memperhatikan permaina akeno dan juga Koneko. Sedangkan Issei sedang memaksa Kiba memberi tahukan rahasia mengapa ia bisa digeromboli oleh siswi siswi cantik yang ada di sekolah. "ayolah Ikimen (bener ga ?), apa rahasianya" Kiba hanya terkekeh. " aku tidak memiliki rahasia tentang bagaimana aku bisa di geromboli oleh wanita, Issei-kun." Issei yang tidak percaya terus memaksa Kiba. "aku tidak percaya, ayolah apa rahasianya ?" pinta Issei dengan nada memelas. "gomen Issei-kun, tapi aku berkata jujur." Issei tiba-tiba saja menjadi lemas. "kau jahat iki..."

KYAAA

BRAKKK DUARR.

Seluruh anggota ORC yang ada di ruangan itu pun di kagetkan oleh suara teriaka Hinata dan juga ledakan yanng asalnya dari kamar yang di tempati Naruto.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Sasuke.

Rias yang berada di luar kamar dengan cepat masuk kedalam, dan dengan cepat mengedarkan pandanganya. Ia melihat Naruto sedang menatap Sasuke dengan marah. Namun yang di pandang hanya menatapnya dengan datar. "apa yang terjadi disini. ?" tanya Rias.

"heh masih ada pengganggu yang datang rupanya. Sebaiknya kau enyah dari sini." Sasuke merentangkan tanganya kearah Rias. Tahu apa yang akan DI lakukan oleh Sasuke, Naruto pun dengan cepat mengunakan Hiraishin nya untuk menyelamatkan Rias.

WUSHHH BRAKKK

ARGHHH/KYAAA

"apa kau baik-baik saja Rias ?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat Rias, karena tatapanya tertuju kepada Sasuke. "ya..yah aku baik-baik saja. Tapi yang lainya." Rias melihat kearah ia berdiri tadi. Di ikuti oleh Naruto. Dan yang mereka lihat adalah sisa anggota ORC yang sedang terkapar.

"oh kau beruntung sekali di selamatkan oleh Naruto." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto pun menurunkan Rias yang sedang ia pangku.

Wushh

Naruto mengaktifkan mode Ashura Chakra modenya. "sebaiknya kau sembukan mereka, dan juga Hinata yang terlempar ke luar. Biar Sasuke aku yang mengurusnya." Sasuke yang mendangar ucpan Naruto pun. Tersenyum licik.

"baiklah aku tunggu kau di hutan saat aku dan gadis Byakugan itu datang." Dengan itu Sasuke pun masuk kedalam lubang dimensi yang di buat oleh mata kirinya. Melihat itu pun, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama.

Rias yang melihat kepergian Naruto pun hanya dapat berguman. "tunggulah Naruto. Aku dan Peerage ku akan menyusul."

.

.

.

Di hutan kota Kuoh yang sudah kembali seperti sedia kala pun tercipta dua lubang dimensi. Dan memunculkan dua orang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang berbeda. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"apa mau mu hah, teme ?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke. Namun bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sasuke malah meleparkan buah yang berisi Chakra Naruto. "makanlah, aku tidak ingin melawan mu dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti itu."

Naruto pun menangkap buah Chakra yang di lemparkan oleh Sasuke. "aku tidak ingin melawan mu, karena kau adalah temanku."

"cih..kau banyak bicara seperti biasanya." Dengan capet Sasuke melesat ketempat Naruto. Menghunuskan pedang kusanaginya tepat di jantung Naruto. Namun dengan reflek yang dimilikinya Naruto meghindari serangan Sasuke. Namun seragan Sasuke tidak sampai disitu.

Sasuke pun dengan cepat menancapkan Kusanaginya ketanah, lalu melaukan tedangan memutar dengan kusanagiya sebagai tumpuan. Sial bagi Naruto, karena posisi Naruto yang masih melayang. Membuatnya terkena tendangan Sasuke yang telak mengenai perutnya. Membuat Naruto terdorong hingga menabrak pohon hinga tumbang.

Ohokk

Naruto tebatuk. "aku tidak akan melawan mu, Sasuke" ujar Naruto yang bangun dengan susah payah, karena keadaanya yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. "kau..." Sasuke yang sudah geram dengan tingkah Naruto mengangkat Kusanaginya. Dan...

Ohokkk

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah terusuk oleh Kusanagi milik Sasuke. "kau masih saja tidak berubah Naruto. Kau sangat naif untuk seukuran pahlawan dunia Shinobi."

Arghhh

Dengan kasar Sasuke mencabut Kusanaginya yang menancap tepat di jantung Naruto. Lalu menendang Naruto lagi dengan tenaga penuh. Membuat Naruto kembali tedorong dan menabrak bebatuan hingga hancur. "kau sangat memalukan, Naruto."

Kurama yang melihat patnernya yang diam tanpa melakukan serangan balasan pun dengan cepat mengambil alih tubuh Naruto dan juga menyembuhkan lukanya. **"kau sangat menyedihkan, gaki. Lebih baik aku yang melawanya."** Dengan itu Naruto yang sedang di kendalikan oleh Kurama pun bangkit. Dan memakan buah yang sedang Naruto genggam.

"heh mungkin lebih baik melawan mu dibandingkan Naruto, Rubah." Ujar Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan menjadi maniak bertarung seperti pendahulunya.

Naruto yang sedang si kendalikan oleh Kurama pun selesai memakan buat Chakra tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba saja ledakan chakra putih sangat besar keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Sasuke yang merasaknya ledakan Chakra tersebut menyeringai, meski tak di sadari ia pun melangkah mundur sedikit dari tempatnya.

Dan saat ledakan Chakra tersebut hilang. Memperlihatkan wujud Naruto yang di selimuti oleh Chakra putih. Dengan mata ketiga yang sudah terbuka. **"ayo kita mulai permainanya."** Ujar Kurama yang mengendalikan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kembali dengan fic abal ini. Gomen buat yang udah nunguin fic ini. Soalnya author susah dapet inspirasi buat nerusinnya hahaha. Oke jangan banyak omong lagi.

Review Answer.

Shinju: duh ga bisa janjiin up cepet, gomen ya. Kalo buat pair ane pikir pikir dulu. Belum kepikiran soalnya.

Christian: kayanya sih single pair. Soalnya kalo harem kuran enak di liatnya. (gomen bukanya ngeledek fic yang harem. Tapi itu hanya pandangan ane aja)

Laffayate: kayanya ga akan ada harem kalo buat Naruto.

Agoes: liat aja kedepanya hehehe

Dedek dwipayana 2: liat nanti aja kalo masalah pair.

UzuNami Tara 217 : Sasuke di idupin lagi sama Rikkudou buat nemenin Hinata ke dimensi DxD. Liat aja kelanjutanya kalo masalah itu hehehe. Udah, tubuhnya udah di ambil sama Rikkudou. Terus tubuhnya di jadiin Chakra dan setelah itu di... ah gampangny aja. Tubuhnya di jadiin buah Chakra. Kaya momoshiki nyerap Kinshiki pake rinneganya.

Yustinus224: yoyoy bro.

Bayu (Guest) : kekurangan Inspirasi dan penyakit males nya kambuh hehehe. InsyaAllah gakan Dis hehehe

Kazugaya Dragneel : masih rahasia hehehe.

Fadjar: liat aja nanti kalo masalah pair Naruto.

Noname (guest) :ane pikir pikir dulu ya.

Umaru imotou: hahaha ane pikir pikir dulu ya.

Lucifer (guest): ane pikir pikir dulu. Masalah sudi atau engga liat aja nanti hehe. Dan buat Sasuke...masih rahasia hahah

KuroYuukiHime (guest): haha ga akan ko, Naruto Single pair. Untuk pair itu masih rahasia hehehe. Hahah Arigatou.

: udah kejawab di chapter ini. Dan juga Hinata bakalan jadi salah satu Character penting dalam alur cerita kedepanya. Ya emang rencana ane buat bikin Naruto single pair. Oke oke ane tampung dulu masukanya.

.

.

.

Gomen kalo ada review yang ga kebales. Tolong review ya jika reader-san punya keluhan atau masukan buat fic ane. Oke Ashura-Ootsuki out


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Chapter**

Kurama yang melihat patnernya yang diam tanpa melakukan serangan balasan pun dengan cepat mengambil alih tubuh Naruto dan juga menyembuhkan lukanya. **"kau sangat menyedihkan, gaki. Lebih baik aku yang melawanya."** Dengan itu Naruto yang sedang di kendalikan oleh Kurama pun bangkit. Dan memakan buah yang sedang Naruto genggam.

"heh mungkin lebih baik melawan mu dibandingkan Naruto, Rubah." Ujar Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan menjadi maniak bertarung seperti pendahulunya.

Naruto yang sedang si kendalikan oleh Kurama pun selesai memakan buat Chakra tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba saja ledakan chakra putih sangat besar keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Sasuke yang merasaknya ledakan Chakra tersebut menyeringai, meski tak di sadari ia pun melangkah mundur sedikit dari tempatnya.

Dan saat ledakan Chakra tersebut hilang. Memperlihatkan wujud Naruto yang di selimuti oleh Chakra putih. Dengan mata ketiga yang sudah terbuka. **"ayo kita mulai permainanya."** Ujar Kurama yang mengendalikan Naruto.

.

.

.

**The Infinity War **

(Ganti judul)

Discaimer: Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Warning: OOC, TYPO, alur terlalu cepet

Pair: Naruto x ?

.

.

.

**Chapter 12**

kini terlihat Sasuke tengah tergeletak beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto. Dengan baju yang sudah compang camping.

**Flashback...**

Setelah ledakan chakra Naruto. Naruto yang di kendalikan oleh Kurama pun melesat kearah Sasuke, dengan kepalan tangan yang sudah di lapisi Chakra berwarna putih. Sementara Sasuke yang melihat Naruto melesat menyerangnya hanya tersenyum. Karena belum sepenuhnya mengetahui keganasan serta kengerian Kurama jika sedang marah. Sasuke begitu dikarena dia merasa dia atas angin, karena memiliki Sharingan dan juga Choku Tomoe Rinnegan.

Kini jarak Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sangat dekat. Merasa sudah dalam jarak yang ideal untuk melakukan pukulan, Naruto yang di kendalikan oleh Kurama pun mengayunkan tinjunya tepat kearah perut Sasuke...

Namun dengan kemampuan Sharinganya Sasuke. "Osoi" dapat menghindari serangan Naruto yang kini sedang di kendalikan oleh Kurama dan lalu menghilang menggunakan kemampuan mata kirinya, Amenotejikara. Dan muncul di belakang Naruto. Dan...

BUAGHH...

BRUKKK

DRAKKK

Naruto terpental oleh serangan balasan yang di lakukan oleh Sasuke, dan langsung menabrak beberapa pohon hingga tumbang.

Kini yang terlihat hanyalah debu yang menutupi jarak pandang Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tau jika serangan seperti itu belum lah cukup untuk mengalahkan Naruto. Saat debu yang menghalangi pengelihatanya sudah menghilang. Kini Sasuke melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri. **"heh boleh juga tendangan mu, Uchiha..."** Naruto berjalan perlahan**. "bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan di tempat lain, agar kita bisa mengeluarakan seluruh kekuatan masing masing."** Ajak Naruto.

"khe jadi kau sudah mulai serius..." Sasuke terkekeh. " baiklah jika itu maumu. Akan aku kabulkan permintaan terakhir mu itu." Dengan itu Sasuke mengaktifkan Jutsu istimewa yang hanya di miliki oleh matanya, yaitu Amenominaka. (Note : termasuk mata yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Karena itu mata milik Sasuke.) muncul lubang hitam kecil yang lama kelamaan membesar. Namun saat akan mencapai ukuran maksimal**. "tidak, biar aku yang melakukanya"** ucap Naruto, yang menghentikan Sasuke menggunakan jutsunya. "baiklah"

Mata ketiga Naruto mulai mengeluarkan sinar, meski hanya sepersekian detik. Dan dalam sepersekian detik itu pula, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tidak berada di Hutan kota kuoh lagi. Melainkan sebuah tempat kosong yang seluruh nya berwarna putih.

Sasuke yang melihat Jutsu itu pun kaget, jika Naruto bisa memakai kekuatan mata milik sang pengguna Chakra petama, Kaguya. **"heh kenapa ekspresi mu itu, ne Uchiha ?".**

Namun di detik selanjutnya ekspresi Sasuke kembali datar**. "baiklah sekarang kita lanjutkan pertarunganya"** ujar Naruto. Dengan itu Sasuke dan juga Naruto pun memasang kuda kuda bertarung masing masing. Beberapa detik dengan posisi bertarungnya, mereka berdua pun melesat. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan sebuah katana yang terbuat dari Chidori. Sedangkan Naruto melapisi kedua tanganya dengan Chakra putih yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi agak ke oranye oranye an. Di karenaan perbandingan Chakra milik Kurama lebih besar.

Di detik berikutnya keduanya pun melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat gila, bahkan kecepatanya tidak bisa di lihat oleh mata iblis sekelas Lucifer, di karenakan saking cepatnya kecepatan mereka berdua. Dan...

DUAKKK

Keduanya menyerang dengan tenaga maksimal. Namun serangan Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak ada yang berhasil mekuai masing masing dari mereka. Karena tebasan pedang listrik milik Sasuke di blok oleh tangan kanan Naruto yang di lapisi Chakra. **"khe apa hanya ini kekuatan mu ?"** ejek Naruto. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Propokasi Naruto pun gagal membuat Sasuke emosi.

Lalu keduanya melompat mundur, tidak ada yang menyrah. Naruto dan Sasuke pun kembali menyerang satu sama lain. Dan adu Taijutsu pun menjadi pertujukan selanjutnya. Sasuke melayang kan tendangan kaki kiri, yang berhasil di tahan Naruto. Tapi meski berhasil di tahan, tendangan Sasuke membuatnya sedikit oleng, di karenakan kuatnya tendangan Sasuke. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Sasuke pun memutar tubuhya dan menyerang kembali Naruto dengan melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan kirinya. Namun lagi lagi berhasil di blok oleh Naruto.

Tidak mau kalah, Naruto pun menyerang balik Sasuke dengan mencoba memukul Sasuke, namun Sasuke menghindari pukulan Naruto dengan cara menundukan badanya, tidak berhasil mengenai Sasuke, Naruto pun melayangkan pukulan kembali. Melihat itu Sasuke pun dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya, untuk menghindari pukulan Naruto. Dan di detik berikutnya, Sasuke meyangkan pukulan kearah wajah Naruto. Naruto pun memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menepis pukulan Sasuke, tapi sebelum Naruto menyerang balik Sasuke. Pukulan kembali Sasuke layangkan, dengan reflek yang Naruto miliki. Naruto berhasil menahan dan menabrakan bahunya ke badan Sasuke, niat ingin memukul perut Sasuke. Kepalan tangan Naruto terlebih dahulu di tahan oleh Sasuke.

Dan kini jika di lihat posisi Naruto dan Sasuke, seperti sedang orang yang bertanding sumo. Dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan kananya, dan meyangkan pukulan kearah wajah Naruto...

Duak

Sasuke berhasil mendaratkan pukulanya di pipi Naruto. Naruto yang sudah terkena pukulan pun mekukan hal yang sama, namun Sasuke memblok kembali pukulan Naruto dan memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto agar arah pukulan Naruto berubah. Lalu sedikit menarik Naruto agar oleng, dan dengan segera Sasuke memutar tubuhnya sembari melayangkan pukulan, namun yang seperti itu bukan lah masalah besar bagi Naruto. Dengan sekejap Naruto sudah menyimbangkan kembali tubuhnya dan memblok pukulan Sasuke. Memanfaatkan posisi tersebut, Sasuke membuat Handseal _Uma _(kuda) menggunakan tangan kiri Naruto.

Naruto yang kaget, menghempaskan tangan Sasuke, dan langsung melayang kan pukulan dengan tangan kanan, Sasuke yang melihat serangan Naruto dengan segera menepisnya. Dan melayangkan counter yang kini tepat sasaran, yaitu wajah Naruto. Dan membuatnya tersungkur.

Namun sebelun Naruto jatuh, Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Naruto. Dan langsung membuat hanseal _Tora, _setelah berhasil membuat Hanseal Tora. Sasuke pun mendorong Naruto hingga kehilangan keseimbangan. Masih mempertahan kan handseal tora yang di bantu oleh tangan Kanan Naruto. Sasuke dengan cepat menendang wajah Naruto menggunakan kaki kirinya. Belum selesai dengan itu, Sasuke kembali menendang Naruto tepat di perutnya, membuat Naruto menunduk karena kuatnya tendangan Sasuke.

Memanfaatkan posisi Naruto yang lebih rendah darinya. Sasuke menjadikan Naruto sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat, dan itu benar benar membuat Naruto tersungkur.

Memutar tubuhnya di udara, Sasuke menyemburkan bola api berukuran besar kearah Naruto yang masih tersungkur.

Melihat serangan Sasuke melesat kearahnya. Naruto pun dengan cepat melakukan salto kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan bola api Sasuke, namun baru saja Naruto mejejakakan kaki. Bola api lainya kembali menyerang. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua dan ketiga kalinya. Setalah itu serangan bola api Sasuke berhenti. Merasa ada jeda Naruto membuat handseal, namun sebelum sempat menyebutkan nama jutsunya. Tangan Naruto sudah terlilit benang baja milik Sasuke, dan ternyata benang baja itu Sasuke gunakan untuk menarik tubuhnya ke tempat Naruto. Setelah sampai di tempat Naruto, Sasuke langsung menghujani Naruto dengan pukulan maupun tendangan. Karena Naruto terus saja mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu tapi sesekali melakukan serangan balik yang tidak pernah berhasil mengenai Sasuke.

Sasuke terus menyerang Naruto, dan...

Duakk

Di akhiri oleh tendangan telak yang tepat mengenai perut Naruto yang membuatnya terpental. Masih dalam keadaan melayang membuat tiga buah bunshin, dan melemparkan ketiga bunshin tersebut ke arah Sasuke.

Serangan ketiga bunshin Naruto berhasil Sasuke blok, tapi tidak dengan Naruto asli. Karena tidak sibuk oleh serangan yang di berikan oleh ketiga bunshin milik Naruto atau tepatnya Kumara. Sasuke mejadi lengah dengan kedatangan Naruto asli dan berhasil menubruknya. Dan itu membuat mereka berdua berguling guling. Namun di saat terakhir Naruto berhasil melempar Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

BRUAKKK

Hingga Sasuke menabrak sesuatu dengan sangat keras. Namun di karenakan semua berwarna putih bersih, kawah kecil yang di akibatkan oleh terbenturnya Sasuke tidak terlihat. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Naruto kembali menyrang Sasuke kini ia mengguanakan dua Rasenggan. Namun...

Duarrr

Sayang, Sasuke terlebih dahulu menyadari serangan Naruto, dengan bersalto ke depan, dan berlari menjauh. Sehingga serangan Naruto menghantam sesuatu yang menjadi lantai di dimensi tersebut.

Namun bukanya menjauh, ketiga Bunshin Naruto sudah menerjangkan serangan masing masing. Yang masih bisa di blok dan juga di counter oleh Sasuke, Naruto asli yang melihat ketiga Bunshinya mengeroyok Sasuke dengan masing masing Rasengan di masing masing kedua telapak tangan bunshin tersebut.

Tapi semua serangan Naruto dan Bunshinya tidak bisa mengenai Sasuke. Dan malah Sasuke lah yang berhasil menyerang Naruto dan Bunshinya, di karenakan kekuatan mata Sharinggan dan Choku Tomoe Rinneganya, yang dapat dengan mudah membaca semua pergerakan Naruto dan Bunhinya.

Duakk

Duakk

Dukk

Brakk

Naruto dan Bunshinya terpental, manjadikan Sasuke yang ada di tengah tengah dengan cepat merantangkan tanganya. Tau apa yang akan di lakukan sasuke. Naruto dan Bhunsinya pun berusaha menjauh. Namun...

Winggg

Apa daya, meski mencoba menjau. Tapi tetap saja Naruto dan Bunshinya tertarik medan Grafitasi yang pusatnya adalah Sasuke.

Melihat itu Sasuke pun dengan cepat mengeluarkan jutsu Special dari matanya. "_Enton Honoikaguzuchi"_ muncul api amaterasu yang berubah menjadi seperti duri yang melindungi Sasuke. Dari Naruro dan Bunshinya yang tertarik ke arahnya. Dan...

Clebbb...

Clebbb...

Clebbb...

Ketiga Bunshin Naruto tertusuk dan membuatya berubah menjadi asap. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto asli. Naruto yang asli menahan serangan Sasuke dengan berpegangan keduri tersebut, karena tangan Naruto sudah di lapisi oleh Chakra. Jadi tangan Naruto tidak akan terbakar api amaterasu milik Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Naruto memunculkan tangan Astral berwarna oranye. Dan menyerang Sasuke, namun lagi lagi Sasuke berhasil menghindarinya sebelum tangan itu menghatamnya. Belum sempat berdiri, Naruto sudah menyerang Sasuke denga tangan astral yang memanjang. Yang memaksa Sasuke untuk melompat, tapi ternyata tangan astral tersebut bercabang, mengeluarkan tangan chakra yang lain.

Meski Sasuke sedang di udara, Sasuke masih mampuh menghindari serangan tangan Astral tersebut dan bahkan melakukan serangan balasa, dengan cara menembakan bola api yang lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

Melihat bola api raksasa yang di tembakan Sasuke. Naruto menahanya dengan tanga Astral yang tidak terlalu besar. Akibat serangan Sasuke yang kuat, membuat kaki Naruto yang menahan serangan tersebut ambles beberapa inci. Masih sibuk menahan bola api milik Sasuke, Naruto menjadi lengah karena Sasuke kini udah ada di belakangnya. _**"mata kirinya"**_Batin Naruto yang lupa denga kekuatan mata Kiri Sasuke.

Memanfaatkan Naruto yang sedang lengah, Sasuke dengan cepat memukul Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga.

Duakkk

Brakkk

Naruto melesat akibat pukulan telak yang menganai wajahnya, di perkuat oleh Chidori. Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan melayang, di kagetkan oleh serangan beruntun panah Susano'o Sasuke. Dengan refleks yang bagus Naruto menghindari setiap panah tersebut di bantu oleh tangan Chakra, namun belum selesai sapai disitu. Sasuke kembali menyerang, kini ia menyerang menggunakan Susano'o dalam bentuk sempurna.

Naruto tidak mau kalah, dengan segera mengeluarkan Kurama modenya membuat, Naruto dapat mengeluarkan wujud asli Kurama, namun dalam wujud chakra. Melihat Naruto sudah menggunakan Transformasi menjadi Bijuu. Dengan cepat menebaskan pedang Susano'onya, namun serangan Sasuke masih bisa di tepis menggunakan salah satu dari sembilan ekornya, sehingga pedang Susano'o milik Sasuke lepas dari genggaman Susano'o nya.

Susano'o Sasuke dengan cepat mengambill ancang ancang untuk melancarkan pukulan setelah pedangnya terpental akibat tepisan ekor Kurama. Naruto pun tidak mau kalah, Kurama pun melakukan hal yang sama dan...

BUMMMM

Hembusan angin yang sangat kencang dan juga ledakan Chakra dari Kurama dan Susano'o membuat dimesi tersebut bergoncang. _**'ini aneh, mengapa ia masih bisa menandingi pukulan ku meski sudah di perkuat oleh Chakra Kaguya'**__ Batin Naruto (Kurama). _selama masing masing tinju masih beradu. Kurama memperhatikan sasuke dengan Sangat teliti. Dan saat melihat Sasuke, Kurama sangat terkejut. _**" itukan ..."**_

Mereka menarik kembali tinju masing, lalu Kurama kembali menyerang dan berhasil di tahan oleh pedang Susano'o milik Sasuke.

"ARGHHHHHH" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan...

DUARRR

DUARRR

DUARRR

Beberapa ledakan Chakra kembali terjadi, dan kini terlihat setelah ledakan Chakra menghilang.

"ugh"

Susano'o Sasuke sedang mencekik leher milik Kurama. lalu mendang kurama hingga terpental beberpa puluh meter. Melihat Kurama terduduk, Susano'o Sasuke langsung menembakan bola api. Namun Kurama masih dapat menghindari serangan Susano'o Sasuke dengan melompat kearah Susasno'o Sasuke. Meski masih di udara dan di hujani oleh tembakan bol api, tapi Kurama masih bisa menghindarinya dan sesekali menepis bola api tersebut dengan buntutnya. Dan...

BUMMMM

Susasno'o Sasuke terkena terjangan Kurama. Kita menjauh sedikit, ledakan Chakra yang sangat besar kembali terjadi bahkan lebh besar dari sebelumnya yang di akibatkan oleh Susano'o dan Kurama saling melayangkan serangan. Kurama menyerang, denga mengibaskan ekornya, namun masih bisa di tahan oleh pedang Susano'o Sasuke. Menghepaskan ekor Kurama, Susano'o Sasuke mengangkat kedua pedangnya lalu menebaskanya menyilang, mengakibatkan efek serangan yang sangat kuat dan juga memanjang karena efek hembusan angin dari ayunan pedang Susano'o Sasuke yang masih di tahan oleh beberapa ekor Kurama. Susano'o Sasuke terus menekan pedangnya.

"ada apa ?...". "... apa kau hanya akan bertahan saja Rubah ?". ejek Sasuke.

Kurama yang tidak suka di rendahkan, apalagi oleh seorang Uchiha. Karena notabenya sang bijuu terkuat setelah Juubi itu sangat membenci klan Uchiha. Kurama mendorong pedang Susano'o Sasuke hingga terpental karena kuatnya dorongan dari ekor Kurama.

"**GOARRRRRR"** kurama mengamuk, ekornya mengembang seperti merak, Kurama yang melihat Susano'o Sasuke masih di udara dan tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan, dengan cepat melilit kaki kiri Susano'o Sasuke menggunakan dua ekornya, lalu menariknya dan..

BUMMMM

Melemparkanya ke tanah (anggap aja tanah hehhehe) dengan sanget keras, dan menjadikan Susano'o Sasuke tergeletak, dengan Kurama yang berdiri dengan dua kaki belakanya di atas tubuh Susasno'o Sasuke. Lalu Kurama pun membuka mulutnya dan tercpita dari ketiadaan sebuah sebuah bola berwarna hitam yang siap untuk ditembakan dan meledakan lawa di depanya.

Tapi Sauke tidak mau mati sia sia, sia dengan cepat menukarkan Bijuudama yang ada di mulut Kurama dengan Chidori yang ada di tangan Kiri Susano'onya dan...

CIT CIT CIT CIT CIT CIT

"**GOARRRRR****..."**

BUMMMMM

Langsung menghilang dari hadapan Kurama. Sementara Kurama sedang tersengat oleh Chidori milik Susano'o Sasuke dan terkena ledakan Bijuudama nya sendiri. Dan lalu Susano,o Sasuke muncul di langit.

Kini terlihat dengan jelas Kurama sudah terkapar sembari mentap Susano'o yang terbang di langit dengan tatapan mebunuh.

"aku sangat kecewa, ku kira Kyuubi sangat lah kuat. Tapi sepertinya apa yang ku pikirkan terlalu berlebihan." Sasuke menutup matanya "dan aku mulai bosan dengan permainan ini. Dan karena itu, matilah dengan inang mu yang lemah itu" ujar Sasuke sembari membuka mata.

Dengan itu Susano'o Sasuke mulai berubah, dari dalam tubuh Susano'o atau tepatnya bagian perut, muncul sebuah listrik yang lama kelamaan mulai menjalar ke seluruh Susano'o. Dan Akhirnya listrik tersebut membentuk sesosok raksasa yang sedikit lebih besar dari Susano'o. Mengakibatkan tubuh Susano'o Sasuke berubah menjadi baju zirah yang di pakai oleh sosok yang terbuat dari jutaan bahkan milyaran volt tegangan listrik.

"**bakana, mengapa dia bisa mengeluarkan itu ?"**

Kurama membelalakan matanya, karena tidak percaya Sasuke dapat memakai mode itu lagi Susano'onya.

IN MINDSCAPE

Terlihat kini Naruto sedang pingsan di dalam mindScapenya, dan juga Kurama yang sudah sangat kelelahan. **"Kurama biar aku yang menghadapinya"** pinta Kaguya.

"**Tidak, tidak akan aku biarkan kau mengambil alih tubuh Naruto."**

"**Jika tidak Naruto akan mati, dan jika Naruto mati kita semua juga akan mati bukan."**

Delapan Bijuu lainya hanya diam melihat Kurama dan Kaguya yang tidak mau kalah.

"**apa kau ingin kita semua mati, sebelum Naruto menyelaatkan dunia ini dari ambang kehancuran hah ?".** bentak Kaguya.

"**Sasuke kini sudah mempunyai kekuatan milik Hagoromo, dan Chakranya itu permanen, tidak seperti madara dan juga Obito. Dan juga selama Naruto masih menggunakan kekuatan Ashura yang notabenya hanya setengah dari Chakra Hagoromo. Bisa bisa Naruto akan mati dengan cepat. Meski mode yang ia pakai saat ini hanya bisa di pakai 30 menit saja."** Lanjut Kaguya panjang lebar.

Yang lainya hanya dapat diam, tidak bisa membalas perkataan Kaguya. Ya karena apa yang di katakan Kaguya benar adanya. Dan Kurama pun sama, dia hanya bisa diam **"baik lah."** Akhirnya kurama mengalah.

MINDSCAPE OFF

Sringgg

Mata kanan Naruto kini berubah menjadi Byakugan. Tapi perubahan itu hanya terjadi kepada mata kananya saja. Karena mata Choku tomoe milik Naruto tidak bisa di rubah meski tubuhnya di kedalikan oleh Bijuu, di karenakan mata itu memiliki kekuatanya sendiri, tidak seperti Sharingan biasa yang masih bisa di ubah oleh kesembilan bijuu bahkan Kaguya.

"**ohh ternyata kau sudah setara dengan Hagoromo rupanya."**

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'dia memanggil Rikkudou Sannin dengan nama aslinya ? jangan jangan.' batin Sasuke merasakan hal yang tidak mengenakan.

"ah aku tidak percaya jika Naruto membangkitkan mu kembali di dalam tubuhnya ne, Kaguya" ujar Sasuke dengan cara bicara yang seperti biasa. Tapi di dalam hatinya, ia merasa cemas, karena ia mengingat bagaimana kuatnya Kaguya saat ia dan Naruto melawanya.

"**katakan itu langsung kepada teman yang kau khianati."** Ujar Kaguya sembari menerjang Sasuke. Tak tinggal diam Sasuke pun menerjang Kaguya. Susano'o versi dewa Indra pun mengayunkan tongkat yang terbuat dari petir ke arah Kaguya, bagitu pun Kaguya meski tidak melakukan gerakan tangan. Namun sebuah Chakra berbentuk silinder yang besar keluar menyerang Sasuke.

sringggg

BUMMMMM

BYUUURRRR

"ARGGHHHHH..." Sasuke berteriak sangat keras. Karena sesaat sebelum jauh ketanah kaguya merubah dimensi yang awalnya hanya dimensi kosong serba putih, kini berganti menjadi dimensi lava. Dan setelah jatuh Susano'o milik Sasuke terperosok ke dalam kawah lava, di karenakan berat Susano'o Sasuke tidak bisa di tahan oleh bebatuan yang ada di dimensi tersebut.

"**itulah salah satu akibat karena kau menghalangi tujuan ku dan Naruto."** Ucap Kaguya dengan nada angkuh. **"dan sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menghabisimu, tapi di karenakan kau teman sekaligus reinkarnasi dari Indra yang notabenya adalah kaka dari Ashura. Maka aku mengampuni mu."** Ujar Kaguya yang masih melayang.

ZYUUTTT

Sebuah portal hitam muncul. Kaguya yang awalnya hendak masuk ke portal tersebut, mengurungkan niatnya. Karena ia merasakan Chakra Sasuke datang kepadanya. "KAU JANGAN SOMBONG DULU HAH...!" teriak Sasuke sembari bersiap menebaskan katana miliknya ke arah kaguya.

Dan jika di lihat dengan detail. Rupanya sebelum jatuh Sasuke membuat bunshin di dalam Susano'o. Sang Bunshin tetap berada di dalam Susano'o sedangkan Sasuke yang asli berpindah menggunakan _Amenojikara_.

Namun serangan seperti itu tidaklah mempan kepada Kaguya. Dengan mudah Kaguya me-counternya dengan hanya mengibaskan tanganya. Membuat Sasuke terpental. Kesalah satu bebatuan panas disana.

"**khe sepertinya kau kepanasan."** Ujar Kaguya dengan wajah meledek**. "bagaimana jika kita berpindah tempat."** Lanjut Kaguya. Dan selanjutnya

Wunggggg

Sasuke dan Kaguya berpindah dimensi. Kini mereka telah berada di dimensi baru yang hanya berisi padang rumput hijau nanindah**. "bagaimana jika dinisi ne reinkarnasai Indra."** Ucap Kaguya.

"cih…" Sasuke hanya bisa berdecih karena di permainkan oleh Naruto yang sedang di kendalikan oleh Kaguya. Sasuke pun berdiri dengan susah payah.

"**sudahlah menyerah saja, Naruto hanya ingin kau mengikutinya." **Ucap Kaguya.

"heh.. menyerah dan mengikuti jalan yang Naruto jalani sekarang…." Sasuke berdiri dengan susah payah. "huh.. jangan harap." Dan…

WUSHHHH

Ledakan Chakra berwarna ungu kehitam hitaman yang lama kelamaan membentuk tulang rusuk lalu dengan cepat menjadi sesosok raja Tengu. Dan membuat tanah di dimensi tersebut bergetar dan ambles pada bagian yang menjadi pijakan Susano'o berdiri, namun Kaguya hanya menatapnya datar.

"**heh masih saja keras kepala."** Kaguya pun melesat ketempat Susano'o berdiri. Dan…..

.

.

.

IN MINDSCAPE

"enghh..."

"**sepertinya kau sudah sadar ne gaki."**

"arhh…Kurama apa yang terja…. Bagaimana dengan pertarungan ku melawan Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto spontan.

"**tenang lah Naruto, Kaguya saat ini sedang mengendalikan tubumu. Dan kini dia sedang menggantikan mu melawan Sasuke karena kau tidak melawan, saat Sasuke menghajar mu." **Jelas Matatabi.

"lalu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang ?"

"**yah bisa di bilang, si Uchiha itu kini sedang….". "uhukk…uhukk"**

Semuanya melihat kearah Kaguya yang terlihat sedang meditasi. Namun sebenarnya kaguya tidaklah sedang bermeditasi, namun ia sedang fokus mengendalikan tubuh Naruto.

"**tidak biasanya nenek tua itu batuk."** Ucap Son Goku polos. Dan yang lain membenarkan. Pasalnya yang di sebut nenek tua oleh Son Goku adalah perwujudan dari Chakra yang tidak terbatas. Jadi mana mungkin bisa penyakit radang tenggorokan yang biasa membuat manusia batuk. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto, kini Naruto sedang memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Kaguya. Dan tak lama sebuah liquid merah merembes dari sudut bibirnya. Seketika Naruto langsung berlari ke tempat Kaguya. "Kaguya.. apa kau baik-baik saja ? hey kaguya cepat jawab pertanyaan ku." Ucap naruto sembari mengoyang goyankan tubuh Kaguya.

"**diam lah bocah, biar aku yang membereskanya. Kau hanya tinggal duduk ma..uhukkk" **ucapan Kaguya terpotong karena batuk di sertai darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. **"sudahlah biar aku yang melanjutkanya"** ucap Gyuuki yang kini sudah mengetahui penyebab Kaguya batuk darah. Karena ia tadi sempat melihat lewat pengelihatan Kaguya. Dan rupanya Kaguya sedang di serang habis habisan oleh Sasuke.

"Hat-san apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Naruto panik. **"dia sedang di hajar habis habisan oleh Sasuke menggunakan Susano'o nya."** Jelas Gyuuki. Mendengar perkataan Gyuuki, Naruto dan Bijuu yang lainya pun kaget bukan main. Pasalnya Kauya itu sangat kuat, tapi mengapa bisa di hajar habis habisan oleh Sasuke.

"**sepertinya ia tidak ingin sampai Sasuke mati, karena itu Kaguya hanya mengandalkan serangan biasa."** Ucap Gyuuki. **"dan yang paling penting ia adalah teman mu yang paling berharga."** Lanjut Kaguya.

Mendengar itu Naruto tertegun. Dan hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. "biar aku yang melanjutkan nya." Ucap Naruto**. "tidak, kau tidak akan menang melawanya. Bakhan Kurama sudah di kalahkanya, dan sekarang kau lihat sendiri keadaan Kaguya."**

"lalu kau ingin kaguya mati karena menggantikan ku begitu ?" timpal Naruto sembari menatap Shukaku dengan mata yang berbeda warna anata kanan dan kirinya. Shukaku yang di tatap seperti itu oleh Naruto tidak dapat berbicara lagi karena aura intimidasi begitu jelas terasa dari tatapan Naruto.

"**hah baiklah jika kau memaksa."**ucap Kurama pasrah. **"hoey kono kuso usagi-baba. Sebaiknya biar Naruto saja yang melanjutkanya."** Lanjut Kurama kepada Kaguya yang memaksakan diri.

"**tidak, biar akau yang meyelesaika…"**

brukkk

Seketika tubuh Kaguya tergeletak. "gomen, Kaguya. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini."

.

.

.

.

REAL WORLD

Tubuh Naruto kini sedang tergeletak di sebuah kawah yang sangat besar. "pada akhirnya kau yang mati heh." Ucap Sasuke yang kini sedang berdiri di samping tubuh Naruto yang sedang di kendalikan ole Kaguya.

CRICICICICIT

Di lengan kiri Sasuke sudah terchipta Chidori berwarna hitam. "inilah akhirndari semuanya." Ucap Sasuke sembari menghunuskan Chidorinya tepat ke kepala Naruto.

WUSHHHH

"ARGHHHH"

BRUKKKKKK

Naruto bangun dengan perlahan. "heh tadi hampir saja"

"eghhh….kini siapa lagi yang mengendalikan tubuhmu ?" ucap Sasuke sembari bangun meski sebenarnya kakinya sudah lemas, tapi Sasuke masih memaksakanya suapa bisa menompang tubuhnya.

"tidak, kini aku tidak sedang tidak kendalikan oleh siapapun." Ucap Naruto berjalan santai kearah Sasuke. " baiklah mungkin ini akan menjadi pertarungan terakhir kita. Dan aku akan membuat pemikiran mu lurus kembali." Ucap Naruto yang langsung melesat.

"UHUKKK" Sasuke yang tidak siap karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah di tambah Chakranya yang sudah sangat sedikit. Terkena pukulan Naruto yang di lapisi oleh Chakra berwarna oranye dan tepat di hulu hatinya hingga memuntahkan banyak darah.

Seketika Sasuke ambruk karena menahan rasa sakit yang di akibatkan pukulan Naruto. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah sekarat.

WUNGGG

Naruto pun merubah kembali dimensi tempat mereka bertarung kembali ke hutan di kota Kuoh

**Flashback OFF….**

Kini Naruto sudah ada di tempat Sasuke. "sudahlah pertarungan ikita cukup sampai disini saja. Dan aku akan memaafkan apa yang telah kau perbuat" Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya dapat menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. "aku akan membawa mu pulang dan menyembuhkan luka-lukamu" lanjut Naruto sembari membungkuk untuk mengangkat tubuh Sasuke.

Namun tanpa Naruto ketahui, jika kini Sasuke sedang menyeringai.

Duakkkk

Naruto oleh tendangan dari seseorang hingga terpental beberapa meter. Dan di saat Naruto berdiri dan melesat kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Namun hasilnya Sasuke sudah tidak ada di tempatnya tergeletak.

"Sasuke" guman Naruto lemah karena tidak berhasil menyelmatkan Sasuke.

Lalu tidak beberpa lama. Lingkaran sihir merah dan putih muncul secara bersamaan. "Naruto…" Naruto pun melirik ke arah sumber suara itu datang. Dan terlihat Rias dan sona beserta peerage nya masing masing. Lalu ada dua Yondai Maou yaitu Sirzech Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan. Sedang berlari ketempatnya. "Naruto-kun, dimana Sasuke-san ?" tanya Akeno.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"sudahlah Akeno, lebih baik kita tanyakan di tempat Rias." Ujar Sirzech " lagi pula keadaan Naruto cukup mengkhawatirkan." Lanjutnya.

"ha'i Lucifer-sama" balas Akeno. Dan seketika membuat lingkaran sihir untuk mentransfer mereka ke ruang ORC.

"tapi sebelum itu…. Sou-tan, bisakah kau dan peerage mu membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi di sini ?" ucap Serafall dengan nada Childish.

"ha'i Leviathan-sama" ujar Sona. Tapi jawaban dari sona tersebut ternyata membuat Serafall sedikit kecewa.

"moo Sou-tan, kenapa menjawabnya kaku sekali. Aku kan Onee-san mu." Ucap Serafall sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

"tapi anda adalah salah satu dari Yondai Maou. Jadi usudah selayaknya saya memanggil anda begitu." Jelas sona dengan wajah datarnya. Dan itu semaki membuat Serafall semakin cemberut. Dan langsung mencubit kedua pipi Sona yang sukses membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu. "pokonya jangan panggil Onee-san seperti itu." Pintanya.

"Huai Onee-sama." Jawab Sona meski tidak terlalu jelas. "nah seperti itu dong." Ucap Serafall kegirangan sembari melapaskan cubitan di pipi Sona. "nah jadi disini aku serahkan padamu Sou-tan" lanjut Serafall yang langsung membuat lingkaran sihir dan menghilang menyusul Sirzech, Rias dan juga peerage nya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC….**

**Sorry buat para reader kalo author baru bisa up sekarang, di karenakan sekarang author sibuk nyari duit hahaha. Oke sekali lagi author meminta maaf yang sebesar besarnya.**

**Satu lagi. Maaf kalo alurnya acak acakan. Itu dikarenakan chapter ini di buat saat author ada waktu luang sama ada ide, jadi buatnya nyicil.**


End file.
